Losing me, Finding you
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Cada cuatro años, me pierdo. Cada cuatro años, tengo que encontrarle. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Prólogo

_"El tiempo es…_

 _Demasiado lento para los que esperan,_

 _Demasiado rápido para los que temen,_

 _Demasiado largo para los que sufren,_

 _Demasiado cortó para los que se regocijan,_

 _Pero para los que aman… el tiempo es eternidad."_

Henry van Dyke.

PRÓLOGO

29 de Febrero, es el día en que nací.

Cuando despierto en este día, estoy en una ciudad diferente, con una vida diferente y sin recuerdo de las vidas que he tenido antes de ésta. Hoy es la décima vez que esto me ha sucedido. La décima vez que he tenido que averiguar dónde diablos estoy. La décima vez que he tenido que averiguar quién demonios soy. Ésta es la décima modificación de la persona que soy. Cada una de nosotras ha tenido diferentes vidas, diferentes pasados y diferentes familias. Pero siempre ha existido una constante.

 _Él._

Él es la razón por la que sigo haciendo esto. Él es la razón por la que pasé cuatro años buscando. Si tengo suerte, el detonador activará mi memoria, lo encontraré pronto y podremos pasar esos cuatro años juntos antes de que desaparezca de nuevo. Sí no lo hago, podríamos obtener un año, un mes o incluso sólo un día. Una vez obtuvimos nada, pero esa era una opción.

Y cada vez que sucede, él espera pacientemente por mí. Él dice que cada vez que regreso a él, es como enamorarse de mí de nuevo. Digo que cada vez que regreso, me enamoro de él aún más que antes.

Me asusta que llegue un día en el que no sea capaz de encontrarlo en absoluto, porque cuando ese día llegue, no estoy segura de querer seguir adelante. Él es mi fuerza, mi protector, mi única constante.

Lo amo.

Él me ama.

Pero cada cuatro años, desaparezco.

Y cada cuatro años, tengo que encontrarlo.

Ésta es nuestra historia.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

29 DE FEBRERO DE 1980

Cuatro años de edad.

El sol brilla en mi habitación y hoy cumplo cuatro años de edad. Ésta es la primera vez que al despertar recuerdo mi nombre.

Isabella.

Bueno, Bella suena mejor en estos momentos.

—Hola —me dice el niño.

—Hola —contesto.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me empujo sobre los dedos de mis pies mientras logro decirlo en voz alta por primera vez.

—Bella Swan.

Él niño me mira, pero no se mueve. A pesar de que estoy de puntillas, sigue siendo más alto que yo. Luce fuerte y feroz, pero no le temo. Es como si pudiese protegerme y por alguna razón, en este momento, está actuando como si fuera a hacerlo.

—Hola, Bella Swan —dice y enseguida me gusta la manera en que suena mi nombre cuando lo dice. Suena mejor que cuando lo digo, a pesar de que hoy es la primera vez que cualquiera de nosotros lo está diciendo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto.

—Edward —responde—. Edward Cullen.

—Hola, Edward Cullen —digo, sonriéndole. Tiene ojos bonitos.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa y de alguna manera, algo cambia. Un recuerdo regresa, o se forma, aún no sé muy bien.

Bueno, esto es interesante.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

15 de Septiembre de 1981

Cinco años de edad.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la escuela? —me dice Edward Cullen cuando salgo por la puerta principal y lo encuentro esperando en el camino frente a mi casa.

—¿Cómo sabes que vamos a la misma escuela? —pregunto, jugueteando con mi nueva mochila.

Edward me sonríe y me gusta, es como cálida luz de sol.

—Mi mamá dijo que comenzarías a ir hoy. Te llevaré.

—Mi mamá lo hará —digo, saltando los escalones mientras la puerta de entrada se vuelve a abrir y mi madre, una mujer que alguna vez no reconocí, sale.

—Oh, hola, Edward —dice.

—Hola, señora Swan —le responde y me pregunto si la encuentra tan dulce como yo.

—¿Vas de camino a la escuela? —mi mamá le pregunta a Edward.

Edward le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Los miro a ambos.

—Sí, lo estoy. Pensé que podría llevar a Bella, ¿si le parece bien?

Mi mama todavía está sonriendo y no puedo evitar preguntarme en qué está pensando.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward? —pregunta.

He querido saber eso también. Me imaginé que era mayor que yo, no sólo porque es más alto. Todos los chicos son altos, es simplemente como funciona esto. Pero más por la forma en que actúa. Es confiado, seguro y conoce todo el vecindario.

Cuando lo conocí, me llevó por nuestra calle. No muy lejos, sólo arriba y abajo, pero me indicó a cada uno de nuestros vecinos. Me dijo algo acerca de cada uno de ellos, a quién evitar, quién tiene un perro que asusta, quién me daría dulces en Halloween. Los conocía a todos y todos lo conocían a él.

—Tengo seis, cumplo siete en noviembre, señora Swan —dice—. Soy casi dos años mayor que Bella.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Mi mamá tampoco puede y estoy bastante segura que, al igual que yo, ha caído por completo bajo el hechizo de Edward. En realidad, no es sorprendente, Edward Cullen es más o menos mágico de esa manera.

Miré hacia ella, de pie en el escalón de la entrada, mirando primero a Edward y luego a nuestra escuela, que está sólo al final de la calle. Puedes verla desde nuestra casa. Incluso mi mamá no tiene que llevarme, ella podría pararse en la puerta principal y observarme durante todo el camino desde nuestra puerta hasta la escuela. Pero tengo la sensación de que está haciendo esto por Edward. Porque está actuando como si fuera la gran cosa cuando en realidad no lo es, pero lo está haciendo porque Edward lo hace. Porque Edward está actuando como si fuera la cosa más importante que hará en su vida.

Cuando me volteo para mirarlo, puedo ver la seriedad en su rostro. Tengo que morderme los labios para detenerme de reír ahora. Cuando nuevamente volteo mi rostro hacia mi mamá, veo que está tratando de hacer lo mismo. Eso me hace amarla.

—¿Y tú la mantendrás vigilada? —mi mamá pregunta, tratando de no reírse. Ella está actuando como un niño y es divertido—. Porque Bella sólo tiene cinco, es mucho menor que tú.

Realmente no y quería decirlo, pero no lo hice porque Edward no me dio una oportunidad.

—Prometo cuidar de ella —dice de repente con la mayor sinceridad.

—¿Lo juras? —pregunta y ni siquiera está tratando de ocultar su risa ahora.

Pero ya no estoy sonriendo porque Edward está mirándome directamente. Él me está mirando mientras dice las siguientes palabras y aunque sé que son para mi mamá, siento como si me estuviera hablando directamente a mí. Sólo para mí.

— _Prometo que siempre cuidaré de ella_.

Y de alguna manera, sé que siempre lo hará.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

12 de Agosto de 1982

Seis años de edad

—Bella, ¿qué sucede?

Estoy sentada bajo el árbol de nuestro patio delantero a punto de llorar. Es estúpido lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Bella? —dice él, su voz tranquila mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Sé quién es antes de levantar la mirada. Y cuando por fin lo hago, puedo ver la preocupación en su rostro. Trato de sonreírle, pero no sé si funciona.

—Mi gato —eventualmente digo, e incluso puedo escuchar lo patética que sueno.

—¿Tu gato? —pregunta Edward.

Asiento, las lágrimas comienzan a caer ahora. Agacho mi cabeza avergonzada, pero Edward alarga su mano y me levanta el rostro para poder mirarme. Su rostro es borroso, pero aún puedo ver su preocupación. Con sus dedos debajo en mi barbilla, gentilmente limpia suavemente mis primeras lágrimas con su pulgar. Eso hace que mis mejillas se pongan cálidas.

—Mi gato. —Confirmo, tragando saliva.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunta Edward—. ¿Se perdió? —Niego. Sé exactamente dónde está, pero no puedo llegar a él—. No está perdido— dice Edward—. ¿Entonces qué pasa?

Me siento estúpida por decirlo, pero lo hago de todos modos.

—Está atorado en el árbol —digo, mis dedos señalando a las ramas por encima de mí—. Y no baja.

Mi gato maúlla justo en ese momento, como para dejarme saber, en caso de que hubiera alguna confusión sobre dónde está exactamente.

—Oh, ya veo —dice Edward, sonriendo.

Entonces mete un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja antes de levantarse. Observo mientras me sonríe de nuevo y se enrolla las mangas.

Luego levanta su vista al árbol, como si estuviera pensando en la mejor manera de hacer esto. Se ve muy decidido y es algo lindo, si notase esas cosas. Edward me vuelve a mirar, rápidamente me da otra sonrisa y me da un guiño que hace que mi corazón se agite y luego se levanta. Él se apoya poniendo un pie en el tronco cerca de donde estoy sentada y se empuja hacia arriba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto, poniéndome de pie cuando empieza a subir por el árbol, como si lo hiciera todos los días. Me limpio mi trasero con las manos, sacudiendo la tierra.

Edward se detiene, ambos pies lejos de la tierra ahora, sus manos aferrándose a las ramas en lo alto.

—Voy a traerte a tu gato, Bella —dice con risa en su voz mientras comienza a subir nuevamente.

No puedo evitar sonreír ahora, porque de alguna manera, sé que lo hará.


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

28 de Febrero de 1984

Siete años de edad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dice Edward, entregándome una pequeña caja envuelta en papel plateado. Ésta es la primera fiesta que he tenido por mi cumpleaños.

Sonrío mientras la tomo de sus manos y la agito suavemente para ver si puedo adivinar qué hay dentro.

—Gracias, Edward —digo.

Edward me devuelve la sonrisa y sólo por un segundo se siente como si nadie más existe mientras nos encontramos parados sonriéndonos el uno al otro en la puerta principal. Pero entonces mi mamá hace entrar a Edward y nos unimos a todos los demás.

—Eres el único niño —le digo, poniendo su regalo junto con los demás. Es el más pequeño ahí, pero sé que eso no significa nada—. Espero que no te importe —le digo.

Edward todavía está sonriéndome y no sé muy bien lo que eso significa.

—No, no me importa, Bella —me dice—. Estoy aquí por ti de todos modos.

Edward se deja caer a mi lado en la nieve. Ha estado cayendo fuertemente durante varias horas y ahora ya está bastante gruesa. Estamos haciendo ángeles de nieve frente de mi casa. Todas mis amigas se han ido a casa, pero no Edward. Él sigue aquí, ha estado aquí todo el día. No quiero que se vaya.

—¿Qué crees que obtendrás por tu cumpleaños mañana, Bella? —me pregunta. Fue sólo cuando estaba abriendo mis regalos de cumpleaños que Edward se enteró que hoy no es en realidad mi cumpleaños.

 _Una nueva vida_.

El pensamiento se mueve rápido en mi cabeza, pero no sé lo que significa o de dónde viene, así que lo ignoro. En cambio, respondo:

—No lo sé. —Mientras agito mis brazos y piernas para hacer un ángel.

—Tengo algo más para ti —dice Edward, moviendo sus brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo.

—Ya me diste un regalo —le digo, sonriendo mientras mi mano va a la cadena que ahora estoy usando. Cuando abrí el regalo de Edward el día de hoy, oculto en el interior de la caja había una hermosa cadena de plata, con un pequeño dije en forma de "E" colgando en la cadena. No podía ser más perfecto.

—Lo sé —dice Edward—. Pero decidí que deberías recibir otro para mañana. Por tu verdadero cumpleaños.

—¿En serio? —digo, preguntándome cómo era posible que me diera algo más cuando él apenas se enteró que mañana es el día en que realmente nací.

—Si —dice, rodando a un lado para poder verme—. Lo hice.

—No es necesario que me des algo más —le digo, sentándome. Mi trasero se siente húmedo y sé que debo entrar y secarme, pero por alguna razón no quiero dejar a Edward.

Algo se siente raro hoy, como fuera de lugar. No estoy segura de cómo describirlo o incluso cuándo lo noté, pero se siente raro. Es como cuando estoy viendo un aterrador programa de televisión y sé que algo realmente malo va a pasar. Quiero voltearme, pero con lo nerviosa que estoy, no puedo y lo único que puedo hacer es seguir observando y esperar a que suceda.

Creo que lo noté primero cuando estaba soplando las velas de mi pastel. Edward estaba de pie detrás de todas mis amigas, observándome y cuando me sonrió y dio un paso más cerca, entonces lo sentí. Después de eso, cuando comencé a prestar más atención, lo noté más. Cómo eso se hacía más fuerte mientras el día transcurría, y cómo se siente el máximo de fuerte cuando estoy junto a Edward. Casi se siente como si ésta fuera la última vez que lo voy a ver, como si después de hoy, de alguna manera lo voy a perder.

La parte aterradora es que no sé cómo detenerlo. No sé cómo detenerme de sentirme de esta manera. No quiero perderlo, él es mi amigo. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo se supone que debo volver a encontrarlo si lo hago. No sé qué significa todo esto.

—Lo sé, pero quiero —dice, sentándose a mi lado—. Y bueno, es alguna clase de suerte que nacieras ese día, ¿no es así? —Edward está jugando con la nieve y me imagino que su trasero está tan húmedo como el mío. Supongo que sus manos deben estar congelándose también, porque no está usando guantes.

—Suerte, ¿por qué dices eso? —pregunto.

Edward se detiene y se gira hacia mí.

—Porque naciste en un día que es especial. Un día que no viene muy a menudo —dice, con su rostro serio—. Tu cumpleaños, Bella, tiene su propio tiempo.

Justo cuando Edward dice esas palabras, algo sucede. Ya no siento frio, o distraída por este sentimiento, o con miedo a perderlo. En tal caso, siento todo lo contrario, como si esto fuera algo a lo que debería prestarle atención.

Puedo ver mi aliento, el cual es aire blanco entre nosotros, pero no puedo sentir nada. O mis nalgas y todo mi cuerpo están completamente entumecidos o Edward ha hecho que me olvide de todo. Todo. Excepto sus palabras.

—Es tiempo extra que nadie más tiene —dice en voz baja—. Y creo que eso es muy especial.

Trago, insegura de qué decir.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto estúpidamente.

—Si —dice Edward sonriendo mientras repentinamente vuelca una enorme bola de nieve en mi cabeza.

Grito, el momento se ha roto mientras agarro nieve bajo mis manos y trato de arrojarle tanta como puedo a Edward, quien ahora está corriendo hacia la casa del vecino.

—Edward, vuelve aquí —grito, empujando mechones húmedos de mi rostro.

—Tienes que atraparme primero, Bella Swan —dice, riendo mientras sigue corriendo.

Me levanto y empiezo a correr tras él, sabiendo que él no va tan rápido porque eso sería injusto. Me está dejando alcanzarlo a pesar de que sabe que estoy sosteniendo una gran bola de nieve.

—Vamos, Bella —dice riendo, cuando se vuelve hacia mí, corriendo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo—. ¿Vas a dejar que me escape?

 _No, no lo haré_.

Me estoy acercando y cuando lo veo riéndose de mí, tiro hacia atrás el brazo, lista para lanzar mi bola de nieve directo a su cabeza. Justo cuando la suelto y la veo arquearse perfectamente en el aire en dirección de Edward, Edward golpea el cerco que separa mi jardín del patio del vecino. Como él estaba corriendo hacia atrás, no lo vio cuando golpeo la parte posterior con sus piernas, Edward cae encima de ella. Mi bola de nieve sigue volando hacia él por encima del cerco también.

Dejo de correr, mi aliento jadeando en grandes bocanadas blancas cuando veo el cuerpo de Edward caer por encima del cerco. Entonces no hay nada más que silencio. Asustada, corro hacia él gritando su nombre, esperando que no esté herido.

Cuando llego al cerco, veo a Edward tirado al otro lado, de espaldas sobre la nieve. Sus piernas todavía están enredadas en los arbustos del cerco y se está riendo tan fuerte que su cuerpo está temblando y no está haciendo ningún sonido. Mi bola de nieve logró un aterrizaje directo, justo en su cabeza y su cabello ahora está lleno de nieve. Él debe estar empapado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, subiendo por encima de la cerca para verlo.

Sigue riendo mientras extiende su brazo.

—Ayúdame a levantarme, Bella —dice, sus palabras enredadas con su risa.

Agarro su mano y trato de levantarlo, pero de repente Edward tira de mi hacia él y caigo hacia adelante, aterrizando mitad sobre Edward y mitad en la nieve, mi rostro en su pecho.

—¡Edward! —grito cuando todo mi cuerpo cae contra él. Ahora estoy empapada.

—Eso es por no alertarme sobre la cerca —dice Edward, frotando otra bola de nieve en mi cabello como un extra de la revancha.

—¡Oye! —digo, tratando de escapar mientras Edward envuelve su brazo a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome contra él. Inmediatamente me quedo quieta, por alguna razón ya no quiero moverme—. Eso no es justo —digo, tratando al mismo tiempo de hacer una bola de nieve.

—Sí, lo es, Bella —dice Edward—. ¡Me veo como un tonto! —Empiezo a reír cuando me imagino a Edward cayendo hacia atrás por encima de la cerca de nuevo. Fue muy gracioso—. ¡Ves, todavía te estás riendo de mí! —dice, tratando de hacerme cosquillas, pero no teniendo mucha suerte por mi grueso abrigo.

—Tú también —digo retorciéndome.

—Fue muy divertido —dice Edward, cuando de repente se detiene y me tira más contra él.

—Lo fue. —Estoy de acuerdo—. ¿Estás realmente bien?

Edward ríe de nuevo.

—Estoy bien, Bella, pero sólo por eso ahora no recibirás tu regalo adicional de cumpleaños hasta mañana.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, mi puño golpeando ligeramente a Edward en el pecho—. ¡Eso no es justo!

Edward agarra mi mano y la sostiene con la suya.

—Sí, lo es —dice—. Y, además, mañana es tu verdadero cumpleaños, así que mañana es cuando tendrás tu verdadero regalo.

Una pesada sensación se hunde en mí cuando Edward dice esas palabras. Ese ruido o distracción, o lo que fuera que sea, está de pronto de vuelta y tengo el muy mal presentimiento de que mañana, no voy a ver a Edward. Pero no lo puedo explicar y cuando le voy a preguntar a Edward por qué no puedo obtener ese regalo extra hoy, siento sus fríos labios contra mi frente, silenciándome.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella —dice él, su voz apenas un susurro en el oscurecimiento de la tarde—. Debemos pasar todos tus cumpleaños juntos al igual que éste.

Mis ojos se cierran esperando más que nada que así sea. Es lo único que quiero para mi cumpleaños a partir de hoy.

—¿Bella? —De repente escucho a mi mama llamándome—. Es tarde cariño, hora de entrar.

Edward y yo seguimos estando acostados en la nieve. Estoy completamente mojada y debería estar congelándome, pero acostada aquí con Edward, no siento nada más que calidez.

—¿Bella? —Escucho su voz de nuevo.

—Supongo que debería irme —digo. Ese sentimiento se hace más fuerte y necesito todo lo que tengo en mí para levantarme de los brazos de Edward y ponerme en pie—. ¡Voy mama! —grito, saludándola al otro lado de la cerca.

Ella me devuelve el saludo y luego regresa dentro de la casa. Volteándome hacia Edward, alargo mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Esta vez se levanta, a pesar de que una parte de mi desea que él me tire de nuevo a sus brazos nuevamente.

—¿Supongo que te veré mañana? —pregunta, sacudiendo la nieve de sus jeans.

El sentimiento se enrolla en mí y ahora es imposible de ignorar. Me hace sentir enferma.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo haces? —digo repentinamente.

Edward me mira con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta—. Por supuesto que voy a verte mañana, Bella, tenemos escuela, ¿recuerdas?

Trago, el desconocido miedo que he estado llevando durante todo el día ahora forma un nudo en mi garganta. Siento que podría llorar porque en algún lugar, en el fondo, tengo el muy mal presentimiento de que mañana no voy a ver a Edward en absoluto.

—¿Bella? —pregunta, dando un paso más cerca.

—¿Qué pasa si mañana no estoy? —susurro—. Y no puedes encontrarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta—. ¿Dónde irías?

—No lo sé —susurro, no entendiendo las palabras que salen de mi boca.

Edward sonríe.

—Bueno, si lo haces, entonces sólo voy a encontrarte, Bella —dice como si realmente fuera así de simple.

—¿Lo harás?

Edward todavía está mirándome y no estoy segura de sí mis palabras le han asustado tanto como me están asustando.

—¿Qué está pasando, Bella? —eventualmente me pregunta, sus cejas frunciéndose—. ¿Esto es para obtener tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños ahora en lugar de mañana?

Parpadeo. Sí, no, no lo sé. Lamo mis labios, que están fríos como el hielo y probablemente poniéndose azules. Los ojos de Edward se ensanchan y me encuentro a mí misma asintiendo. Susurrando:

—Sí. —Ni siquiera dándome cuenta de qué estoy diciendo.

Las palabras cuelgan entre nosotros por un segundo, entonces Edward sonríe, da un paso más y dice:

—Está bien entonces. —Antes de inclinarse y besarme suavemente.

Y de repente, todo lo demás desaparece.


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

29 de FEBRERO de 1984

Ocho años de edad.

El sol brilla en mi habitación y hoy cumplo ocho años.

Mis ojos se abren con una urgencia que no entiendo. Abruptamente me siento en la cama, rápidamente escaneando la habitación antes de darme la vuelta y ver a través de la ventana. Esto no se siente correcto, aquí no es donde me dormí anoche.

¿O sí?

—Bella, cariño, es hora de levantarse —dice una voz que no reconozco a través de la puerta a medio abrir.

Me volteo hacia ella, hacia los pasos que ahora escucho caminando hacia mí, golpes fuertes sobre un piso de madera. Una mujer entra en mi habitación, sonriéndome mientras se dirige a abrir las persianas, sólo para darse cuenta que ya están abiertas. Sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera confundida, se voltea e inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla. No me muevo. Algo respecto a esto se siente extraño, diferente, pero no estoy segura de cómo.

—Vamos, dulzura, llegarás tarde a la escuela —dice, sosteniéndome la bata.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Las palabras salen de mi boca sin siquiera darme cuenta, aunque una parte de mi sabe exactamente quién es ella.

La mujer se ríe, antes de sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Ella quita el cabello de mi rostro y luego toma mi mano entre las suyas.

—Bella, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa, corazón? soy tu madre, ¿quién más podría ser?

Encojo los hombros, sin entender realmente por qué hice esa pregunta. Sabía que esa sería la respuesta.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta y puedo ver la preocupación en su rostro mientras coloca una mano en mi frente, chequeando mi temperatura.

Aunque no estoy realmente segura de qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, extrañamente no estoy realmente asustada. En verdad no estoy asustada. Se siente como que algo falta, pero al mismo tiempo, se siente como que todo está bien, como si aquí es donde debo estar.

—¿Bella? —pregunta esta mujer.

—Sí —contestó eventualmente—. Estoy bien… mamá.

Ella me sonríe antes de presionar un beso en mi frente.

—Bien, feliz cumpleaños, corazón, ¿vas a bajar y desayunar? Hice tu comida favorita.

Le sonrío, preguntándome si mi comida favorita es la que pienso que es.

—Claro —digo—. Bajaré enseguida.

Mamá inclina la cabeza hacia mí, estudiándome como si ella fuese la que hubiera entrado en la habitación equivocada y encontrado a la hija equivocada.

—¿Segura que estas bien, Bella?

Asiento, ahora agrandando mi sonrisa en un intento de convencerla de que lo estoy, aunque no tengo idea de por qué todo esto se siente tan extraño y desconocido.

—Sip, estoy segura.

—De acuerdo, feliz cumpleaños, dulzura —dice, poniéndose de pie—. Apúrate a bajar, tienes clases hoy.

Asiento y mamá finalmente sale de mi habitación. Tan pronto se va, me levantó de la cama y camino hacia el espejo que cuelga sobre el vestidor. Mientras observo el rostro que me devuelve la mirada, me doy cuenta que luzco como yo. Bueno al menos como creo que luzco.

Aunque al inclinarme, puedo ver que mis ojos son ligeramente diferentes. Estoy segura que anoche eran de un profundo café oscuro, pero hoy tienen destellos verdes. El resto de mí, mi cabello oscuro, mis pecas, mi piel pálida, todo luce igual. Bueno, cuando me doy la vuelta, noto que mi cabello parece más largo, de hecho, mucho más largo, pero también me gusta eso.

—Bella, vamos —dice mi mamá.

—Bueno, vamos a ver de qué se trata todo esto —le digo a mi reflejo mientras me pongo la bata. Luego salgo de la habitación que no recuerdo y entro a la casa que no conozco, para encontrarme con mi familia que realmente no reconozco.

—¡Aquí esta! —dice un hombre, que debe ser mi padre.

Le sonrió porque parece ser una persona cálida y amistosa. Él se levanta de su asiento en la barra de desayuno y me envuelve en un gran abrazo de oso.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Bella —dice, despeinándome el cabello mientras se aleja.

—Gracias, papá —digo, probando la palabra mientras le sonrío.

—¿Primero los regalos o el desayuno? —pregunta, guiándome a un asiento en la mesa.

—Umm, desayuno —digo, más interesada en saber si mi desayuno favorito sigue siendo mi desayuno favorito. No siento que he cambiado, así que no creo. Pero bueno, mi casa, mi habitación y mis padres parecen haber cambiado. Digo, nada sobre este lugar o esta familia se siente conocido, así que quién sabe.

—Aquí tienes, mi cumpleañera. —Mamá coloca un plato enfrente de mí.

Sonrió de alivio cuando veo una tostada francesa yaciendo sobre una pila de judías en salsa. Sigue siendo mi favorito.

—Gracias —digo, sonriéndoles a mis padres, que aún me siguen sonriendo.

Para ellos, esto y aparentemente para mí también, es muy normal.

El desayuno pasa sin muchas rarezas, a pesar del hecho que estas dos personas se sienten como relativos extraños. No entiendo lo que está pasando, pero son buenos conmigo y parece que soy feliz aquí. También descubrí que tengo una hermana menor, quien sólo tiene nueve meses y que pasa la mayor parte de la mañana sentada en su silla sonriéndome. No recuerdo haber tenido una hermana anoche o por los últimos ocho años y es extraño tener una ahora, aunque no necesariamente de una mala manera.

—De acuerdo, hora de los regalos, luego directo a la escuela —dice mi madre colocando los platos en el fregadero.

—Aquí vamos, niña cumpleañera —dice papá, colocando tres cajas envueltas sobre el banco de la cocina frente a mí.

Las miro fijamente, insegura de qué hacer. Hay algo familiar sobre la caja más pequeña.

—¿No quieres abrirlas? —pregunta él.

Me volteo, lo veo sonriéndome y asiento, tomando el paquete de en medio. Cuando rompo el papel, veo un Walkman dentro y no puedo evitar el grito de emoción que salió.

La caja más grande contiene ropa incluyendo una nueva chaqueta, que decido llevar hoy a la escuela. Finalmente, alargo la mano para tomar la caja más pequeña, la cual está envuelta en papel plateado. Mi estómago da una pequeña vuelta mientras trato de imaginar lo que hay dentro. La levanto y le agito gentilmente para tratar de adivinar que hay dentro. Por alguna razón, algo sobre esta caja, sobre este paquete, se siente familiar.

—¿Quieres esperar hasta después de la escuela? —pregunta mi mamá como si sintiera mi vacilación—. ¿Para tener un regalo que te esté esperando?

Levanto la mirada hacia ella y veo que está bien si lo hago, no exactamente segura de por qué no estoy lista para abrirlo aún.

—Está bien, Bella, pero vamos y alistémonos para la escuela, ¿Bien? Vas a llegar tarde, cariño.

—De acuerdo —digo, saltando de mi taburete y dirigiéndome a las escaleras, con el regalo envuelto aún en mi mano. Justo cuando llego al pie de ellas, me doy la vuelta y observo lo que aparentemente es mi familia ahora—. Mamá, papá —digo. Ambos voltean hacia mí, con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras esperan a que hable—. Gracias —digo, devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

La sonrisa de mi padre se agranda mientras dice:

—Claro, Bella, No es necesario agradecernos, dulzura.

Asiento antes de dirigirme de nuevo a las escaleras para alistarme para la escuela.

Aun así, mientras subo, tengo la más extraña sensación.

Casi como si algo estuviera faltando.

Algo muy importante.

Algo que puede estar relacionado con lo que hay en esta pequeña caja envuelta en plata.


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

24 de Julio de 1985

Nueve años de edad.

Vamos a tener nuevos vecinos. He estado sentada en mi ventana observando a los de la mudanza desempacar toda la mañana. No tengo idea de quiénes son, pero parece que es una familia. Hay bicicletas, un columpio, incluso una perrera para el patio trasero. Espero que sea alguien de mi edad.

—¡Bella, dulzura, hora de almorzar! —escucho gritar a mi mama por las escaleras.

Ahora ya estoy acostumbrada a ella. Ha pasado más de un año desde que desperté sintiéndome como si algo fuera diferente, como si mi vida no era exactamente como la recordaba. Aun cuando no comprendo completamente lo que sucedió y no podría decir qué fue exactamente lo que había cambiado, ya me siento bien con ello. No importa de todas maneras, porque mis padres son agradables, también lo es mi hermanita, incluso si no hace nada más que llorar y dormir. Y aún más importante, ellos actúan como si todo estuviera bien, como si se suponía que aquí debería estar, así que ¿por qué habría de sentirme diferente?

—¡Voy! —grito, alejándome de la ventana. Tal vez ya estén aquí para cuando haya terminado mi almuerzo.

Me dirijo abajo y encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana ya en la cocina. Son las vacaciones de verano y ya no hay escuela. He estado en casa poco más de una semana y es seguro decir que estoy aburrida.

—¿Viste a los nuevos vecinos? —pregunta mamá, sabiendo que he estado mirando por la ventana toda la mañana.

—Aún no —digo, sentándome en la barra de desayuno mientras ella coloca un emparedado y unas papas fritas frente a mí.

—Estoy segura que estarán aquí pronto —dice, sonriendo mientras toma asiento junto a la silla de mi hermana—. Tal vez hagas amistad con ellos —sugiere—. Así no tienes que pasar todas tus vacaciones soñando despierta mirando por la ventana.

Me encojo de hombros. Espero exactamente lo mismo. Es verdad, toda la semana pasada he estado encerrada, mirando por la ventana como si estuviese esperando a que algo sucediera. No tengo idea de lo que estoy esperando. Sólo que lo hago.

Es casi como si el sentimiento que tenía la mañana de mi octavo cumpleaños, cuando primero desperté en este lugar, siguiera conmigo. Sólo que ahora, se está volviendo más y más fuerte. Es virtualmente imposible ignorarlo y la única manera en que puedo describirlo es que se siente como si hubiera algo ahí afuera, algo importante que se supone debo encontrar.

Tal vez hoy es el día en que sucederá.

—Tal vez podrías salir después de almuerzo, Bella —sugiere mamá—. Tomar algo de aire fresco para variar.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, mi emparedado a medio camino de mi boca mientras levanto la mirada hacia ella.

Mamá sonríe mientras dice:

—Sal cariño, conoce a los nuevos vecinos, diviértete.

Sé lo que realmente está diciendo. Sal y haz amigos, realmente no tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, pero eso no es completamente mi culpa. El presentarme la mañana de mi octavo cumpleaños fue duro. Realmente no me sentí como si conociera a alguien, aun así, todos los demás ya se conocían. Algunos actuaban como si me conociesen también, y supongo que tenía algunos amigos, pero era tan sobrecogedor tratar de comprender quién era cada persona y como cabía yo ahí.

Añoraba por algo, o alguien quien fuese conocido. El problema era, que no podía recordar lo que era conocido. No podía recordar a nadie que hubiese conocido antes de despertar en esta casa hace año y medio.

Mantuve todo esto dentro, no queriendo exponer quién era o lo que me había sucedido. No podía contestar las interrogantes, así que cómo podría hacerlo alguien más. Era más fácil actuar como si ésta fuera mi vida y aquí fuera donde se suponía debía estar. Pero el hacer eso significaba pasar los recesos del almuerzo en la biblioteca, perdiéndome en los libros. Las horas después de la escuela y los fines de semana los pasaba en mi habitación, soñando con mis propias historias, con recuerdos que parecían flotar justo bajo la superficie, pero siempre fuera de mi alcance.

Pero mamá tenía razón, quería amigos. Quería lo que veía en el patio de juegos de mi escuela. El saber que alguien estaba esperando verme, que estaba esperando por mí, que esperaba que yo llegara cada día. Quería que alguien notara cuando no llegaba.

—Bien —digo, terminando mi emparedado.

Veo como mamá me sonríe mientras llevo el plato al fregadero. Recogiendo la bolsa de papas y el vaso de agua, me dirijo al frente para sentarme en la grada y ver cómo se mudan mis nuevos vecinos al lado.

Puedo ver desde la parte trasera del camión de mudanza que ya casi han terminado. Aún no hay señal de la familia que se está mudando aquí y me pregunto cómo saben ellos donde poner todo. Justo cuando estoy pensando esto, un auto se estaciona en la entrada, hay un hombre y dos niños dentro. Veo como todos ellos salen, escucho las voces de un chico y una chica discutiendo en esa juguetona manera que he visto entre hermanos y hermanas en la escuela. Aún no puedo ver como lucen, los árboles en la entrada no me lo permiten.

—Rachel, detente —dice la voz de un chico y no puedo evitar sonreír, pensando que al menos uno de ellos es una chica. Tal vez ella tendrá mi edad.

—Apresúrate —dice la niña llamada Rachel mientras corre por el camino hacia la puerta de la entrada.

El chico la sigue. Volteo a verlo exactamente al mismo tiempo en que él voltea a verme. Ambos nos congelamos, nuestros ojos inmensos mientras nos reconocemos.

—¿Bella? —dice al mismo tiempo en que abro la boca para decir—: ¿Edward?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa o si simplemente se detiene por completo.

Pero no importa, porque en ese mismo segundo, lo comprendo todo.

Con sólo una mirada, una palabra dicha, soy golpeada por un torrente de recuerdos tan poderoso, que casi jadeo por aire. Súbitamente, en el segundo en que nuestros ojos se encuentran, recuerdo. Recuerdo todo.

 _Edward._

Ahí está Edward Cullen.

Y con su recuerdo, me viene el de muchas cosas. Recuerdos de cosas que ni siquiera sabía que había olvidado.

Recuerdos de una vida en la que era llamada Bella Swan.

Recuerdos de una vida cuando un joven llamado Edward Cullen prometió cuidarme mientras me llevaba a la escuela.

Recuerdos de una vida con un chico llamado Edward Cullen quien rescató a mi gato, el señor Gatito, de un árbol.

Y recuerdos de una vida donde un chico llamado Edward Cullen me dio mi primer beso.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—¿Bella? —dice nuevamente mientras camina hacia mí—. ¿Eres realmente tú?

No me he movido del escalón, pero asiento a Edward, tratando de decirle que sí, soy yo. Aunque se siente como si todo cambió hace año y medio, nunca pensé que yo había cambiado. Pensé que era la misma persona. Digo, lucía igual que como recordaba, sólo parecía que vivía en otro lugar, con otras personas y un hogar que no reconocía. Pero bajo todo eso, siempre supe que era yo, sabía que seguía siendo simplemente Bella. Pero nunca he tenido a nadie a quien preguntarle así que no puedo estar completamente segura. Pero ahora Edward está aquí y sabe exactamente quién soy. Y, yo también.

—¿Me recuerdas? —pregunto, cuando está a dos pasos de mí.

Edward se detiene.

—Por supuesto que te recuerdo, ¿Dónde has estado, Bella? —pregunta.

El me recuerda. De alguna manera, este chico llamado Edward Cullen, me recuerda. Acaso el repentinamente recuperó sus recuerdos, ¿Justo como yo? ¿O él nunca me olvidó?

—¿Me has recordado todo este tiempo? —pregunto.

Edward sacude la cabeza, pero no a forma de negación, es más bien confusión, como si no pudiese comprender lo que está sucediendo.

—Claro que sí —dice, agachándose frente a mí—. ¿Cómo podría olvidarte, Bella? —dice como si fuera obvio—. Tú eres la que repentinamente desapareció durante la noche. ¿Qué sucedió?

Estoy mirando fijamente a este chico que no me ha olvidado. A este chico que no sólo me recuerda, sino que también notó que desaparecí. Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé, nos mudamos —digo, aun cuando no es completamente cierto.

Edward sonríe.

—Nosotros también —dice, señalando su nueva casa—. ¿No es suerte que terminásemos mudándonos al lado?

Le sonrió mientras digo:

—Sip, realmente suerte.


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

12 de Abril de 1986

Diez años de edad.

El primer toc golpeó la ventana antes de que siquiera abriese los ojos. Sonrío, sabiendo de quién se trata. Me siento en la cama y abro las cortinas. Mirando a través del espacio entre nuestras dos casas, veo al chico parado en la ventana de enfrente. Él está sonriendo. Saludo a Edward con la mano y veo como me indica que abra mi ventana.

—Hola, Bella —dice.

—Hola, Edward.

—¿Quieres venir? —pregunta.

Asiento y rápidamente salto de la cama y me tambaleo por mi habitación en lo que trato de vestirme. Tan pronto como estoy lista, corro abajo, saludando con la mano a mi madre antes de abrir la puerta principal. Edward está esperándome en el camino de la entrada.

—Hola, Bella Swan —dice, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Me detengo, mi corazón se estremece con el recuerdo.

—De hecho, ahora es Bella Sutherland —le digo, encogiéndome de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿En serio? —Edward pregunta, su cabeza se ladea en señal de confusión. No estoy segura de lo que voy a decir cuando me pregunte por qué. Ni siquiera yo se la respuesta de eso—. Huh —eso todo lo que él dice, y puedo decir que está pensando, tratando de decidir si es importante—. Bueno, tú siempre serás Bella para mí —dice, sorprendiéndome.

Siempre seré Bella para él.

Sonrió.

—Y tú siempre serás Edward para mí.

Edward me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Bueno —dice—. Ahora, vámonos.

Y así de simple, está hecho.


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

28 de FEBRERO de 1988

Once años de edad.

No puedo dormir.

He estado aquí mirado al techo desde que me acosté hace dos horas. No quiero dormirme porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir. Creo que voy a desaparecer nuevamente. Ahora puedo recordar lo que sucedió la última vez, sé lo que debo buscar y puedo sentirlo.

El extraño y profundo vacío que sentí la tarde antes de mi verdadero cumpleaños número ocho ha vuelto. Ese sentimiento de perder algo, esa conexión que parece que tengo con Edward, todo ha regresado. Es más fuerte que antes y necesito todo lo que tengo dentro de mí simplemente para quedarme en mi cuarto y no ir a él.

Ahora es demasiado tarde y se me ha acabado el tiempo para poder explicárselo.

Nos vimos hoy, pero no se dijo nada. Quería hacerlo, realmente quería decirle lo de esta noche, lo que sabía en mi interior que iba a suceder. Pero no pude, porque tenía demasiado miedo y no quería que pensara que soy rara, o que estaba loca, o que era alguien de quien debía alejarse.

Sólo quisiera encontrar una manera de hacerle saber que mañana cuando despierte y ya no esté aquí, que realmente no lo he abandonado. Que el que desaparezca no es decisión mía y que haré todo lo que pueda para encontrarlo de nuevo. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo va a suceder eso, especialmente ahora. Sé que mañana, no lo recordaré.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que había sucedido hasta que lo encontré nuevamente hace dos años. No me di cuenta que había olvidado a la persona que era mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo es posible que todos esos recuerdos estuvieran aquí, pero enterrados tan dentro de mí, que ni siquiera puedo encontrarlos?

Y todos estaban ahí, ellos estaban esperando ser encontrados. Esperando hasta que encontrase a Edward. Porque cuando encuentro a Edward, el de alguna manera los libera. Es como si él fuese la llave a todos mis recuerdos y no tengo idea de cómo o por qué, pero más que nada, no tengo idea de qué es lo que sucederá la próxima vez.

¿Qué sucede si no lo encuentro otra vez?

 _Toc_

¿Me quedaré sin recordar?

 _Toc_.

¿Me encontrará de alguna manera?

 _Toc._

¿Qué si no nos volvemos a encontrar?

 _Toc, toc_.

Me siento en la cama, escuchando el sonido.

 _Toc_.

Y luego sonrío porque sé lo que es, quien es. Deslizándome de la cama, pongo mi rostro por la ventana, las persianas se encuentran abiertas, justo cuando Edward tira otra roca pequeña desde la ventana de su habitación.

Levanto la mano y lo saludo, veo como sonríe y me devuelve el saludo. Luego cierra la ventana y sostiene un pedazo de papel para que yo lo vea. Entrecierro los ojos para intentar ver con la luz de la lámpara de la calle lo que está escrito en grandes letras negras.

 _¡No abras la ventana está muy frio!_

Sonrió, levantando el dedo pulgar antes de correr a mi escritorio, tomar un montón de papel y mi marcador para poder escribirle también.

 _¿Qué haces despierto?_ le pregunto.

Edward sonríe al leer mi nota antes de escribir su respuesta.

 _No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?_

 _Lo mismo_. Le contesto, sabiendo que es más que eso.

Veo como Edward me sonríe antes de inclinarse para escribir.

 _¿Segura? ¿Tal vez sólo estás emocionada por lo de mañana?_

Niego, sabiendo que es exactamente lo opuesto. Sé lo que traerá mañana, y aunque será mi cumpleaños, este no incluirá a Edward. Aunque no le contesto nada porque no quiero decir las palabras, Edward me mira por unos minutos como si estuviese tratando de adivinar lo que estoy pensando. Quiero abrir la ventana y gritarlo todo. Gritar en el frio aire todo lo que está a punto de sucederme. Pero no lo hago.

Edward me sonríe de nuevo y vuelve a escribir algo. Espero a que termine y cuando lo levanta, no puedo evitar sonreír.

 _¿Quieres tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños, no es así?_

Mis ojos se deslizan del papel que está sosteniendo a su rostro. Él me está sonriendo y estoy bastante segura que le estoy sonriendo también. Recuerdo el último verdadero regalo de cumpleaños que me dio. Ha estado asentado ahí, en la parte trasera de mi mente, desde que todos mis recuerdos de él regresaron.

Un beso.

He estado esperando otro desde entonces, retándome a darle uno. Desearía poder, pero una parte de mi ha estado demasiado asustada, lo cual es estúpido, porque es Edward de quien estamos hablando.

Edward inclina su cabeza hacia mí y me doy cuenta de que aún está esperando mi respuesta. Asiento, levantando de nuevo mis pulgares en caso de que no pueda verme. Edward sonríe otra vez y se da la vuelta para escribir algo. Cuando lo levanta para que lo vea, repentinamente todo el aire sale rápidamente de mis pulmones. Siento que mi corazón se detiene, justo dentro de mi pecho y es como si todo a nuestro alrededor hubiera dejado de moverse.

Es como si de alguna manera él se encontrara congelado en el tiempo.

Veo las palabras, las miro fijamente mientras se encuentran presionadas contra el vidrio de su ventana. Letras grandes, gruesas y negras que no tenían miedo, o se sentían asustadas, o preocupadas. Ellas estaban haciéndome una pregunta.

 _¿Serías mi novia?_

Y ahora estaban esperando mi respuesta. Sé cuál es mi respuesta, sólo tengo que encontrar la manera perfecta de decirle, especialmente esta noche. Quiero que sepa que sólo hay una respuesta a su pregunta y ésta siempre será la misma, aun cuando ya no esté aquí mañana, o el día siguiente o el día después de ese.

La respuesta seguirá siendo la misma por todo el tiempo que me tomase volver a encontrarlo. Y luego aún más allá.

Miro el rostro de Edward. Ya no está sonriendo, él está simplemente observándome y esperando. Necesito darle mi respuesta y justo cuando estoy a punto de escribirlo, lo escucho.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

La estúpida alarma que le puse a mi reloj, advirtiéndome de lo que sucederá esta noche. Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Siento un bulto en la garganta y automáticamente levanto la mano, mis dedos presionándose contra el vidrio, deseando que Edward se detenga y espere, esperando que el tiempo se congele para mi otra vez. Que me diese un segundo o dos más para poder hacer esto. Me volteo hacia mi reloj, está sobre la mesa al lado de mi cama, rogándole para que se detenga, pidiéndole retroceder. Pero no lo hace y me volteo hacia Edward, el sonido continuo, recordándome que el tiempo no se detendrá esta noche, sino que se está acabando.

El aún está esperando por mi respuesta y en lo que comienzo a asentir, mientras digo la palabra, accidentalmente parpadeo.

Y cuando mis ojos se abren, Edward se ha ido.

Y no tengo idea si él sabe que dije sí.


	10. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

29 de FEBRERO de 1988

Doce años de edad.

El sol brilla en mi cuarto y hoy cumplo doce años.

Abro los ojos al momento en que la palabra "Sí" sale de mis labios. ¿Por qué estoy diciendo sí? Cuando miro al techo, siento como si algo hubiera cambiado. Este lugar se siente diferente, pero no sé cómo o porqué. Los remanentes de un sueño, una pregunta, permanece en mi subconsciente y me pregunto si esa es la razón por la que estaba diciendo sí.

Pero, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

Levanto mi mano y alcanzo la alarma, la cual se encuentra al lado de mi cama como un recordatorio de algo que se siente más que un simple sonido para despertarme. Cuando lo hago, me quedo hundida en silencio. No hay ruido en el resto de la casa y cuando volteo, puedo ver que la puerta de mi habitación está abierta.

Retiro los cobertores y salgo de la cama, caminando hacia el espejo que cuelga sobre mi escritorio en la esquina de la habitación. La primera cosa que parece extraña es mi cabello. Es corto, más corto de lo que pensé que sería. Aunque aún es oscuro, pero hoy está cortado, por lo que apenas roza mis hombres. Debo admitir que es lindo y más o menos me gusta.

Me inclino y examino mis ojos, no son cafés como pensé que serían, ni de cerca. Me gustaría poder decir que son color avellana, pero incluso eso no encaja porque no son una combinación de café y verde, son ambos. Verde en los bordes y café en el centro, es increíblemente distinguible.

Parpadeo una vez y siguen igual. El resto de mi luce como recuerdo, o al menos lo que creo que recuerdo. Pero aún no estoy segura. Cuando me detengo y trato de recordar como lucía ayer, no se me viene nada a la mente.

Me encojo de hombros, doy la vuelta y me pongo una chaqueta sobre el pijama, antes de aventurarme fuera de mi cuarto para ver qué más es diferente.

La casa es de dos plantas y cuando salgo por la puerta de la habitación, me topo con más silencio. No hay ruido que indique padres, hermanos o hermanas, sólo completo y llano silencio. Miro a la izquierda y veo una puerta abierta, que al parecer lleva a la habitación principal. La cama está hecha y parece que no hay nadie ahí. A mi derecha, veo un cuarto que ha sido construido como un estudio y después otro cuarto, el baño. De nuevo, ambos están vacíos. Bajo lentamente las escaleras y me encuentro casi inmediatamente en la sala, la cual está vacía, doy la vuelta y camino por el pasillo donde paso por un baño pequeño, un comedor, y finalmente, una cocina, todo vacío.

Toda la casa y un el patio trasero, el cual puedo ver ahora a través de la ventana de la cocina, están vacíos. Y nada de ello se siente familiar.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de merodear por la casa nuevamente, escucho un sonido de clic. Antes de tener que preguntarme qué fue eso, un pequeño perro blanco con negro entra saltando a la cocina, sus patas terminan en mis rodillas tratando desesperadamente de saltar a mis brazos.

—Oye, jovencito —digo, acariciándole la cabeza. Lleva un collar del cual cuelga una placa de identificación con el nombre de Patas grabado en él.

¿Realmente es ese el nombre de mi perro?

—¿Dónde están todos? —pregunto, quitándomelo de encima mientras busco en la cocina algo de comer. La nota se encuentra al lado de la tetera, junto a una taza vacía con una bolsa de té dentro. Hay dos rebanadas de pan esperando en el tostador y levanto la tetera mientras recojo el pedazo de papel.

"Buenos días Bella, espero que hayas dormido bien. Papá tiene una cena de negocios esta noche, así que no estará en casa. Debería volver alrededor de las siete de la noche y traeré comida para llevar conmigo. Feliz cumpleaños… que tengas un buen día en la escuela.

Con amor, mamá x"

—Ehh —digo a la casa vacía—. Supongo que eso significa que estoy por mi cuenta.

Y por alguna razón, la cual aun no entiendo, me siento más que simplemente por mi cuenta.

Me siento sola.

Eventualmente encuentro mi camino por la casa, descubro el uniforme que está colgando en mi guardarropa y me dirijo a la escuela. Afortunadamente la dirección de la escuela esta estampada en la página frontal de lo que he descubierto son mis libros de la biblioteca, porque por nada del mundo recuerdo donde queda.

Cuando llego a la escuela, nadie me detiene para saludarme o preguntarme cómo estoy. No reconozco a nadie y en vez de eso, me dirijo a la biblioteca donde la bibliotecaria me saluda inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, Bella, ¿entraste temprano hoy? —dice.

—Sip —respondo, no teniendo ni idea cuál es mi rutina normal. Desearía poder explicar por qué me desperté sintiéndome así, sin recordar o reconocer nada. Pero no puedo. Así que devuelvo los libros de la biblioteca que de alguna manera sé que he terminado de leer y me dirijo a revisar los estantes por algo nuevo que leer.

—Oye, Bella, feliz cumpleaños —dice una chica como de mi edad, atrapándome en un abrazo.

—Gracias —contesto, mientras me quedo congelada en sus brazos.

Se aleja un poco, sonriéndome como si todo esto fuera normal.

Adivino que nos conocemos, incluso que tal vez seamos amigas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta—. Luces un poco rara.

Niego y trato de sonreírle.

—No, estoy bien —digo—. Sólo medio dormida.

Sólo que es más que eso. No estoy únicamente medio dormida, siento que estoy atrapada en un sueño. Un sueño que no puedo entender y del que no conozco el inicio, el medio ni el fin.

—Vamos —dice ella, llevándome por en medio de los estantes en la parte trasera de la biblioteca—. Tengo algo para ti.

Ella me jala al suelo y busca en su mochila antes de sacar una pequeña caja, envuelta en papel plateado. Mi corazón salta de golpe al verla, pero no sé por qué.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dice, entregándomela.

Mis manos están temblando mientras la tomo. Hay una pequeña tarjeta al frente donde ella ha escrito las mismas palabras, sólo que estas tienen añadidas las de con amor, Jane. Al menos sé su nombre.

—Ábrelo —dice Jane, sonriendo cuando levanto mi mirada hacia ella.

—Gracias —le contesto mientras mis temblorosos dedos quitan el listón y el papel. Dentro hay una pequeña caja y cuando levanto la tapa, me encuentro con un vislumbre de plata, lo cual hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte. Pero no es lo que estaba esperando, o esperaba. Es un collar, pero es diferente de lo que pensé que sería. El pendiente es un corazón en forma de corazón partido a la mitad, las palabras de mejores amigas grabadas en ambas mitades.

—Ves, una mitad es para ti —dice Jane—. Y una mitad es para mí. Bastante genial, eh.

Levanto la mirada y la veo sonreír. Luce tan feliz y agradable, tan contenta por su regalo. Y en lo que le entrego una parte del collar, le devuelvo la sonrisa, agradecida de que sea mi amiga.

Pero mientras la veo colocarse el collar, no puedo evitar también sentirme algo triste. En alguna parte, en lo profundo de mi ser, sé que Jane no es mi mejor amiga, y que la persona que realmente lo es, quien quiera que sea, ya posee la otra mitad de mi corazón. Todo mi corazón de hecho.

Sólo desearía saber quién es.

Y cómo puedo encontrar a esa persona.


	11. Capitulo 10

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora Natalie Ward.

CAPITULO 10

15 de Mayo de 1989

Trece años de edad.

—Vamos, Bella —dice mi madre—. Deja de arrastrar los pies, corazón, no falta mucho.

Estamos en Tesco comprando algunos víveres para la fiesta que está dando mi mamá esta noche. Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que desperté sin entender dónde estaba y en su mayor parte, ha sido bueno. Mi familia es buena, incluso si no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. El viaje de compras de hoy es lo que usualmente clasificamos como tiempo de familia, pero en su mayoría estoy bien con eso.

—Hazme un favor —dice mamá, volteándose para verme—. Qué tal si vas y consigues estas cosas, e iré por el resto. Encontrémonos en el cajero en diez minutos y habremos terminado, ¿de acuerdo?

La miro, sabiendo que sus intenciones son buenas. Sabe que realmente no quiero estar aquí, que sólo lo estoy haciendo porque sé que es la única manera que pasemos tiempo juntas. Y sí quiero pasar tiempo con ella, sólo que desearía que fuese algo divertido. No comprando víveres.

—¿Bella? —pregunta.

—De acuerdo —digo, mirando mis pies.

Siento un brazo envolverse alrededor de mis hombros y levanto la mirada sorprendida. Mamá se encuentra de pie a mi lado, sonriendo. Pero es una sonrisa triste, e inmediatamente me siento mal, sabiendo que no es su culpa que ella y papá trabajen tantas horas.

—Vamos —dice apretando mi hombro—. Terminemos con esto y luego tomaremos chocolate juntas, ¿te suena bien?

Asiento, tomando la lista que sostiene para mí y me voy al pasillo de los lácteos. Estoy revisando la sección de los congeladores tratando de encontrar las cosas que pidió ella. Recogí una cesta en el camino, la cual ahora se encuentra colgando sobre mi brazo y realmente no estoy poniendo atención de adónde voy. Ahí es cuando golpeo un cuerpo firme.

Levanto la mirada. Pestañeo sorprendida. Y entonces mi corazón se detiene.

—¿Bella? —es todo lo que dice.

Y con esa única palabra, un millón de recuerdos regresan de golpe mientras miro al chico, quien ahora es casi un hombre, de pie frente a mí. Está usando una camisa Tesco, como si trabajase aquí y no puedo dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Bella? —repite y no puedo decir nada, sólo asentir.

Edward da un paso hacia mí y me jala en un abrazo, aplastándome contra su pecho, ahí parados en el pasillo de los lácteos de mi tienda local Tesco. Sigue siendo más alto que yo, pero ahora es más grande en otras cosas también.

—No puedo creer que hayas vuelto —dice—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste, dónde has estado, Bella? ¿Dónde fuiste?

Me separo de él un poco, dándome cuenta que no tiene idea de lo que me sucedió. No tuve oportunidad de decirle ese último día que estuvimos juntos porque estaba demasiado asustada. Y luego se me acabo el tiempo.

Oh no.

Tiempo.

El repiqueteo de mi reloj.

De pie parada en la ventana tratando de responderle a Edward.

El vio, el vio todo lo que sucedió esa noche. Oh Dios, desaparecí frente a él.

Trago mi saliva mientras levanto mi mirada hacia él. Edward me suelta, como si recordase que está en el trabajo y el abrazar a los clientes no es exactamente lo correcto.

—¿Bella? —repite y me doy cuenta que aún no le he respondido.

—Um —digo, sonando como una completa idiota.

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Este es Edward. El chico que me acompañaba hasta la escuela, el que prometió cuidarme y el que rescató a mi gato. Pero también es el chico que me pidió ser su novia.

Y eso es lo que me pone nerviosa. Porque ahora he recordado todo, me pregunto, ¿Edward también recuerda todo? ¿Recordará lo último que me preguntó antes de que desapareciera? El me vio desaparecer… oh Dios.

Respiro profundamente mientras finalmente lo veo a los ojos.

—Hola, Edward —digo, tratando de que mi voz suene normal.

La boca de Edward se curva en una media sonrisa cuando responde:

—Hola, Bella.

Nos quedamos de pie mirándonos y no puedo evitar sentir que el tiempo se está acabando de nuevo. Necesito encontrar a mi mamá, necesito encontrar las cosas que me pidió y luego ir a encontrarme con ella.

—Yo, um… así que… —No sé qué decir, cómo siquiera comenzar a explicar esto.

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta Edward. Es la pregunta más obvia, pero también es la que no sé cómo responder—. ¿A dónde fuiste esa noche, Bella?

—¿Bella? —escucho decir a mi madre y tanto como desearía quedarme, sé que necesito irme.

Miro a Edward.

—¿A qué hora sales? —pregunto rápidamente, no queriendo que esto termine aún.

—¿Qué?

—Trabajo —repito—. ¿A qué hora terminas? Puedo verte en alguna parte, cualquier parte, lo explicaré todo, lo prometo. —Mis palabras son apresuradas, todas las cosas que quería decir hace dos años, a punto de salirse de mí ahora. Repentinamente necesito que entienda, que sepa lo que sucedió. Repentinamente, sólo quiero que Edward sepa todo.

Edward me mira fijamente.

—Salgo a las cuatro —dice—. Puedo verte donde quieras.

Estoy calculando el mejor lugar entre mi casa y Tesco.

—¿Qué tal el parque que está sobre la calle Finbury? —le pregunto—. ¿Puedo verte ahí a las cuatro?

Edward está asintiendo aun antes de que termine la frase.

—Prométeme —dice cuando doy un paso atrás—. Prométeme que estarás ahí, que no desaparecerás.

Asiento.

—Lo prometo —digo, justo cuando mi madre dice:

—Oh, ahí estas, vamos cariño, tenemos que irnos.

Veo como Edward levanta su mirada hacia mi madre. El impacto es obvio, sus ojos se agrandan y su boca está ligeramente abierta. Él se voltea hacia mí y le imploro que no haga la pregunta, no aquí donde ella puede escuchar.

—Tu madre —susurra—. ¿Ella es…?

Asiento, levantando un dedo hacia mis labios para silenciarlo.

—Lo sé —susurro—. Lo explicaré —añado y después me doy rápidamente la vuelta y camino hacia mi madre, sabiendo que no he encontrado una sola cosa de las que me pidió.

Pero he encontrado lo que me ha hecho falta todo este tiempo.

Llego al parque a las tres treinta, no queriendo arriesgarme a no encontrarme con Edward. No podría soportar si él llegara a pensar que he desaparecido nuevamente. Tengo suerte de haberlo encontrado tan rápidamente y no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo él haya estado tan cerca. Ahora recuerdo donde está su casa, puedo recordar donde solía vivir y la familia que solía tener antes de esta. Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido a esa casa y la gente que la habitaba. Me pregunto qué sucedió cuando ellos despertaron y ya no estaba durmiendo en mi cama.

Me subo a las barras de mono y espero. El sol está brillando y aún esta cálido. Justo después de las cuatro, veo a Edward caminando hacia el parque. Está cargando una mochila y tiene un suéter atado a la cintura. No puedo detener mi sonrisa cuando lo veo dirigirse hacia mí. Ha crecido tanto.

Edward no dice nada mientras se sube y se sienta a mi lado. Observo cuando abre su mochila, sacando dos sodas y dos barras de chocolate. Me da uno de cada uno y ambos nos sentamos en silencio mientras comemos nuestro aperitivo. Está tan cerca que puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente para que nuestros cuerpos estén tocándose.

Es gracioso, pero se siente extraño estar con él nuevamente. Aunque es extraño de manera agradable, porque ahora lo recuerdo, puedo recordar todas las cosas buenas que me gustan de él. Recuerdo que Edward es mi mejor amigo y que también ha sido mi mejor amigo en mis otras vidas también. No puedo creer que en algún momento pude olvidar esto.

Pero, por primera vez desde que conozco a Edward, me siento un poco extraña estando cerca de él. El mirarlo caminar hacia mí, teniéndolo ahora sentado tan cerca mío, el recuerdo de su abrazo en el supermercado. Está haciendo que mi pecho se me contraiga y que mi corazón lata un poco más rápido de lo usual. No lo entiendo. No sé lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Qué sucedió esa noche, Bella? —me pregunta Edward eventualmente, sus piernas columpiándose bajo él.

Estoy viendo fijamente sus pies preguntándome cómo se supone que voy a contestar esa pregunta. Vio por sí mismo lo que sucedió, desaparecí. No sé cuanta más información pueda darle, porque no sé mucho más tampoco. Aún no he logrado comprender por qué me sucede esto.

Edward aún está esperando mi respuesta, así que respiro profundamente y sólo digo la cosa más obvia en la que puedo pensar.

—Desaparecí.

—Sip, eso lo sé, tontita —dice, su pie golpea el mío suavemente—. Lo vi suceder, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo viste —repito, preguntándome cómo demonios puede estar tan calmado con todo eso. Me refiero a que, desaparecí.

—Estabas viéndome esa noche, Bella. Sabes que lo vi.

Aunque sólo ahora. Sólo ahora que recuerdo que el existe es que recuerdo todas las cosas que sucedieron antes.

—Sí, respecto a eso —digo, finalmente mirándolo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Edward, sus ojos encuentran los míos. El luce completamente serio, como si realmente quisiera saber qué me había sucedido y no encontrara nada de esto extraño. No estoy exactamente segura de cómo es que estamos teniendo una conversación sobre el hecho que haya desaparecido frente a sus ojos sin que ninguno de nosotros se altere.

—No lo recuerdo —le digo tranquilamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Su voz es suave, como si no quisiera asustarme.

Respiro profundamente mientras trato de poner mi confusión en palabras.

—Desaparezco —repito—. Pero cuando lo hago, despierto en una vida distinta y no recuerdo nada antes de ese momento —digo, mis ojos han regresado a mirar sus pies—. Sólo sé de alguna manera que es diferente a la vida que tenía antes, pero eso es todo.

—Espera, un segundo —dice—. Cuando desapareces y despiertas en algún otro lugar, ¿no recuerdas dónde estabas la noche anterior?

Asiento, todavía sin mirarlo.

—No, no recuerdo nada antes de eso —le digo, preguntándome si a continuación hará la pregunta más obvia.

Siento los dedos de Edward cuando gentilmente tocan los míos y cuando veo nuestras manos, las cuales ahora se encuentran lado a lado entre nosotros y sobre la banca, puedo ver que su dedo chiquito está envuelto alrededor del mío.

—Pero me recuerdas —dice suavemente—. Las dos veces que sucedió, me recuerdas tan pronto como me vez.

Exhalo audiblemente. Edward es listo, por supuesto que hará las preguntas correctas. Y casi acierta.

—Sí te recuerdo —le digo, aun viendo nuestros pies—. Pero al mismo tiempo no lo hago.

—No lo entiendo —dice—. ¿Qué quieres decir, con que al mismo tiempo no lo haces?

Levanto mis ojos a los suyos, deseando poder explicar esto de una manera que tuviera sentido.

—Edward, cuando me voy, no recuerdo nada. No recuerdo mi vida anterior o nada de lo que sucedió en ellas. Despierto el siguiente día, sabiendo que algo es diferente, que esta no es la vida que tenía el día anterior, pero no recuerdo cómo o por qué. —Me detengo y tomo otro poco de aire antes de continuar. Esta es la parte más extraña, porque es la que no tiene sentido—. Y no te recuerdo en absoluto —digo suavemente.

—Pero cuando me vez, lo haces —dice Edward, sonando aún más confundido—. Me recuerdas inmediatamente. Lo vi suceder hoy, Bella. Lo vi suceder la última vez cuando nos mudamos al lado de tu casa, eso es lo que sucedió entonces, ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo sé. Cuando te veo, te recuerdo —le digo, ignorando la última parte de lo que dijo.

—Pero qué, ¿no me recuerdas hasta que me vez?

—Correcto —digo, asintiéndole.

—Ya veo —dice Edward, nuevamente mirando nuestras manos unidas—. ¿Pasa algo más cuando me ves? —pregunta, sorprendiéndome. No es la pregunta que esperaba que hiciera.

—Si —digo suavemente, mi corazón golpea tan fuerte en mi pecho, que me pregunto si él también puede escucharlo—. Cuando finalmente te veo y te recuerdo, todo lo demás también regresa. Todas las cosas que he olvidado, todas las cosas que sucedieron antes, todas repentinamente regresan inundándome. Tú… —digo, inclinando mi cabeza para que no pueda ver mi rostro—. Tú me haces recordarlo todo, Edward.

Siento como si mis mejillas se hubieran puesto rojas. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy avergonzada por el hecho de que le acabo de decir a Edward que él es la llave para liberar mis recuerdos. Es la verdad y aunque no pueda explicarlo, tampoco puedo cambiarlo.

Edward no dice nada por lo que parecen siglos y eventualmente, tengo que voltear para verlo. Cuando lo hago, lo encuentro mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Está confundido, pero hay una parte más grande de él que está intrigado y hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro también, casi como si estuviera feliz.

—Así que, ¿te hago recordarlo todo? —dice finalmente.

Asiento, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Lo haces.

Sonríe ante mi respuesta.

—Pero si no me puedes recordar en un comienzo, ¿cómo es que me recuerdas cuando me ves? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros, aun cuando sé exactamente cómo. Ya no estoy avergonzada. Edward está siendo sorprendentemente sereno con todo esto y sé que nunca se burlaría de mí al respecto. Podrá hacer bromas de vez en cuando, pero no por maldad. Edward no es así. Y ahora mismo, está genuinamente interesado en tratar de saber cómo funciona todo esto.

—Realmente no lo sé —digo eventualmente—. Cuando te mudaste a la casa de al lado y escuché tu voz por primera vez, me sonó conocida, pero aún no recordaba. Después al sólo verte, recordé. Al igual que hoy. Tan pronto te vi, todo volvió a mí. Todo lo que había olvidado, repentinamente vuelve —digo, mi voz es un susurro—. Y todo es gracias a ti.

Edward no dice nada, sólo me mira como si tratase de hacer que todo tuviera sentido.

—Me pregunto si sólo es con verme —dice eventualmente—. Digo, el oír mi voz no te hizo recordar, ¿verdad?

—No —le digo—. Era conocida, pero no me hizo recordarte. Supongo que, si hubiera escuchado por más tiempo, tal vez lo habría hecho, pero ¿quién sabe? ¿Qué más piensas que podría hacerme recordar?

Edward se encoje de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿qué tal si escuchas mi nombre o algo así?

Ahora es mi turno de encoger los hombros.

—No lo sé.

Edward me sonríe.

—Bueno, tal vez lo averigüemos la próxima vez —dice y aún sigo sin creer que esté tan calmado con todo esto.

—Tal vez —digo, esperando que no haya una próxima vez—. Pero si sabes que intentaría encontrarte, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Edward.

—Digo, si llegara a recordar —digo, mirándolo—. No es como si quisiera olvidarte, Edward.

Edward me devuelve la mirada.

—Esperaría que no, Bella —dice, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro—. Porque nunca te olvidé.

Súbitamente he perdido mi voz. No sé lo que está pasando aquí, por qué repentinamente las cosas se sienten tan… diferentes entre nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido esta vez que hace todo tan diferente?

—Es muy extraño, ¿verdad? —digo finalmente, pateando el pie de Edward en un intento desesperado de aligerar la atmosfera y alejar esta nueva cosa entre nosotros. Veo como Edward ligeramente me devuelve la patadita antes de enganchar nuestros tobillos, para que nuestros pies queden unidos. Eso hizo que mi palpitante corazón se saltara un latido y cuando levanto la mirada para ver su rostro, veo que Edward está mirando nuestras manos aún unidas.

Lo miro, tratando de averiguar qué está pensando. Justo cuando estoy a punto de preguntar, finalmente se voltea para verme y susurra:

—De hecho, creo que es grandioso.

Y súbitamente, mi corazón no sólo está palpitando fuertemente en mi pecho, ahora también hay mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

¿Qué me está haciendo?

¿Y cómo es que él está bien con todo esto?


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

3 de Marzo de 1990

Catorce años de edad.

—¿Y sabes qué fue lo que les sucedió a tus otros padres? —pregunta Edward mientras caminamos juntos hacia el parque. Hemos estado pasando juntos desde que nos encontramos. Sin siquiera discutirlo, durante la semana nos vemos después de la escuela y en los fines de semana, después de que Edward sale del trabajo. Paso naturalmente y nadie lo cuestiona. De alguna manera entre todo esto, Edward se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo… de nuevo.

Su familia también me ha dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, lo cual es increíble. Aunque hay un detalle, eso vino junto con un millón de preguntas a las que tuve que idearme cómo contestarlas. La mayoría de las veces, las evado, Edward ocasionalmente se idea una respuesta que me salva el trasero. No es grandioso, pero lo hemos manejado. Al menos lo hemos evitado en mi casa porque Edward nunca ha ido a conocer a mi nueva familia. De todas maneras, ellos casi nunca están en casa, así que no tiene sentido y es más fácil de esta manera.

Además, amo a la familia de Edward. Ahora los recuerdo, y también recuerdo lo mucho que los extrañaba

—Nop —digo, mientras pateo una roca para que ruede por el camino frente a nosotros.

—¿No quieres saber? —pregunta, volteándose a verme.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé… —contesto.

—Bueno, yo sí —dice, sorprendiéndome mientras patea la piedra, a la cual ya hemos alcanzado—. Fui ahí después que desapareciste, sabes.

—¿Lo hiciste? —pregunto, deteniéndome.

Edward sonríe al tomarme del brazo y jalarme para que siga caminando.

Mi piel se estremece con su toque.

—Lo hice —contesta, pateando nuevamente la piedra—. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que saber qué demonios te había sucedido.

—¿Y? —pregunto curiosa.

Nunca he sabido lo que le sucede a la familia que dejo atrás. Me he preguntado si ellos se han olvidado de mí así como yo me he olvidado de ellos. O si se quedan preguntándose a donde me he ido, al igual que Edward.

—Y alguien que no era tu madre contestó la puerta —dice, su mano rozando contra la mía y enviando temblores por todo mi brazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto, mis dedos hormiguean—. ¿Ellos también desaparecen?

—Sip —dice Edward, bajando la mirada para verme—. Ellos se habían ido, tú también, era como si nunca hubieran existido.

—Raro —susurro, insegura de qué pensar sobre esto.

—Lo sé —dice—. Pero entonces cuando te vi con tu madre ese día, ella era completamente diferente a tu anterior mamá.

—Si —digo, sabiendo que ella en realidad es mi cuarta mamá.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —dice.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, subiendo la mirada para verlo.

Edward baja su mirada hacia mí, sonriendo.

—Eso significa que tus otras familias deben desaparecer completamente, Bella. Pero tú… —dice, tocándome con su hombro—. Tú te logras quedar. Sólo te mudas a otro lugar y tengo que encontrarte de nuevo.

Por la manera en que me lo dice, me veo obligada a mirar a otro lado.

Tengo que voltear a otro lado antes de decir o hacer algo estúpido. Todas esas pequeñas cosas que no estaban ahí entre nosotros antes, pero lo están ahora, me hacen sentir confundida. Los toques, las pequeñitas miradas, las sonrisas. Me gusta cómo me hace sentir todo eso, incluso si no sé qué significado darle. Mientras que Edward siempre ha sido mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, él nunca se ha portado así. Y la única manera en que puedo describirlo, la única manera en que puedo entenderlo, es que, en esta vida, Edward Cullen ha encontrado una manera de meterse bajo mi piel.

—Tal vez desaparecen del todo —digo, tratando de distraerme de la manera en que me está haciendo sentir.

—Tal vez —dice—. Me refiero a que eso es lo que creo.

—Sip —digo mientras llegamos al parque y automáticamente nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar sobre las barras de mono.

—Me alegra que no desaparezcas del todo —dice Edward, en lo que nos acomodamos en la banca de la cima y me entrega la barra de chocolate y la soda que siempre trae consigo de su trabajo

—¿En serio? —pregunto, sorprendida.

Edward me da otro golpecito con el hombro y esta vez tengo que agarrarme de una de las barras para evitar que mi cuerpo se deslice y se caiga.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, Bella —dice, riéndose—. Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Tú también eres el mío. Edward —digo, sonriéndole.

Edward me mira fijamente, la sonrisa continúa en su rostro y sus ojos vividos cuando pregunta:

—¿Realmente recuerdas todo lo que sucedió antes?

Todo el aire desaparece de mis pulmones. ¿Está Edward preguntando lo que creo que está preguntando? ¿Sobre la pregunta que hizo hace tres años?

Asiento.

—Todo —digo.

Edward sonríe cuando me mira.

—Bien —dice, antes de tomar un sorbo de su soda y mirar a otro lado.

Y me siento sonreír, mientras me pregunto si se da cuenta de que también quiero que sea más que mi amigo.

Claro que quiero más.

Después de todo conteste que sí esa noche.

Hola chicas,

Me preguntaron si la historia tenía relación con la serie Outlander, y la respuesta es no. La historia original es de Natalie Ward.

La historia la leí en 2015 y me encantó. En ese momento en mi cabeza me la imaginé para Edward/Bella y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí.

Marie ƸӜƷ


	13. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

2 de Abril de 1991

Quince años de edad.

—Hola —dice Edward mientras salgo por la puerta frontal.

Me detengo, sorprendida que esté aquí.

—Hola —le contestó.

Me sonríe y nuevamente siento la extraña sensación en mi estómago; es como si fueran mariposas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta.

—Nada. —Me encojo de hombros—. Voy a salir a caminar. —Bajo la mirada hacia mi perro, Patas, que está sentado a mis pies, esperando pacientemente.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —pregunta, moviéndose sobre sus pies en lo que espera mi respuesta.

—¿No tienes que trabajar? —le pregunto, aunque es obvio que no.

—Día libre —responde Edward, todavía sonriéndome—. Así que, ¿te importaría?

Trago, todas las mariposas parecen ir más rápido debido a la forma en la que me mira.

—Por supuesto —respondo sonriendo mientras camino hacia él.

Salimos hacia el parque, caminando en un cómodo silencio. Patas camina frente a nosotros, olfateando cualquier cosa que decide que es merecedora de ser olfateada. Es un hermoso día de primavera, el sol brilla y me encuentro bañada en una calidez que no he sentido en un largo tiempo. A mi lado, Edward camina con sus manos en los bolsillos; su brazo ocasionalmente roza el mío, enviando temblores por todo mi ser cada vez que lo hace.

Todo sigue aquí, esos sentimientos que tengo cada vez que estoy cerca de él. Nunca se detienen. Sólo se vuelven más fuertes. Me pregunto si también lo siente. Me pregunto por qué no me ha vuelto a hacer esa pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas cuando rescaté a tu gato? —dice Edward repentinamente, mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí lo recuerdo, porque ahora recuerdo todo. Levantando la mirada, me encuentro con la suya y mi corazón da vueltas en mi pecho.

—Si —digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Mi salvador.

Edward se ríe.

—El salvador del señor Gatito, de hecho —dice, golpeándome gentilmente con el codo—. Un nombre muy bonito —añade y sé que me está molestando. Ama molestarme.

Rio, recordando el día que escogí su nombre. No podía decidir cómo llamarlo y señor Gatito parecía la opción más simple y obvia. Aunque Patas no lo había escogido. Era el nombre que encontré en su collar cuando desperté en esta vida.

—Estoy sorprendido que Patas no fuera nombrado simplemente señor Perro, o algo así, Bella —se burla Edward, casi riéndose de mí.

—Cállate —digo, clavando mi dedo en sus costillas

—¡Oye! —dice, su brazo se levanta hasta envolverse en mis hombros, jalándome más cerca de él.

Mi corazón da otra voltereta en mi pecho.

Quiero devolverle el favor con algún comentario desafiante, pero no puedo porque repentinamente soy incapaz de hablar. El brazo de Edward es un cómodo peso a mí alrededor, sosteniéndome; va caminando como si todo esto fuera normal mientras estoy tratando duramente de no irme flotando. ¿Cómo me hace eso?

—Sólo te estoy molestando, sabes —dice eventualmente, sus dedos aprietan mi hombro y hacen que pierda el aliento.

Levanto la mirada hacia Edward al mismo tiempo en que él la baja. En el instante en que nuestros ojos se encuentran, se unen y en ese mismo momento siento como si estuviese mirando mi futuro. Veo la forma en que los ojos azules de Edward se ensanchan ligeramente. La manera en que se humedece el labio inferior, como si estuviese contemplando algo. Siento la forma en que mi aliento se detiene mientras me pregunto si estará a punto de besarme y un recuerdo de hace siete años súbitamente aparece frente a mí. Observo mientras Edward se mueve ligeramente más cerca; parpadeo, pensando que sí, lo hará. Mi corazón golpea en mi pecho, queriendo más que nada que lo haga.

Entonces, repentinamente, soy jalada hacia adelante cuando Patas sale corriendo, su inesperado movimiento arrancándome la correa de la mano.

—Mierda —digo. Lo que sea que se hubiera estado formando entre nosotros fue roto al darme la vuelta para correr tras mi perro, quien aparentemente divisó un gato y decidió perseguirlo—. ¡Patas! —grito, corriendo por la calle. Va persiguiendo al gato y lo único que alcanzo a ver es un destello de rojo y un bulto blanco y negro, que es Patas, tras él. Cruza la calle y rápidamente miro a ambos lados, asegurándome que no vienen autos, por lo que corro tras él—. ¡Patas, ven aquí!

Puedo escuchar a Edward riéndose a mi espalda y cuando volteo, está trotando casualmente hacia mí, sin ninguna urgencia.

—¿Una ayudita? —pregunto mientras entro corriendo en el patio frontal de alguien, donde Patas tiene al gato rojo atrapado contra la puerta delantera—. ¡Patas! —le llamo tomando el final de la correa antes de que pueda salir corriendo nuevamente. Jalándola, arrastro a mi ladrante y saltador perro de vuelta a la calle.

Al darme la vuelta, veo a Edward parado en la puerta de la reja muriéndose de la risa. Camino molesta hacia él. Al llegar, coloco mi mano contra su pecho y lo empujo para quitarlo del camino y poder pasar. Edward se mueve, pero cuando paso a su lado, siento su mano tomar la mía. Su apretón es fuerte, sus dedos se aferran a mí como si nunca fuese a dejarme ir.

Me detengo y giro, nuestros brazos yacen alargados entre nosotros, unidos por nuestras manos. El rostro de Edward está vibrante de alegría, sus ojos destellan travesura y humor mientras me sonríe.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, molesta con Edward porque pasó todo el rato riéndose de mí en lugar de ayudarme a atrapar a mi bendito perro.

—Esto —es todo lo que dice, mientras da dos pasos hacia mí, entrelaza los dedos de las manos que tenemos unidas y me besa.

Si pensaba que las mariposas se movían mucho antes, no es nada comparado a como se están moviendo ahora. Mi corazón está golpeando en mi pecho, martillando su camino para poder escapar y no puedo asegurarme si es por haber estado corriendo tras Patas, por Edward o por los dos. Patas sigue ladrando a mis pies, sus ojos fijos en el gato mientras salta, tratando de soltarse.

Sin embargo, no noto nada de eso, porque todo lo que siento son los labios de Edward presionados contra los míos. Son suaves, cálidos y me están besando muy en serio. Siento la punta de su lengua gentilmente rosarme los labios y los abro instintivamente, dejándolo entrar. La mano de Edward suelta la mía, deslizándose por mi cintura y jalándome más cerca; su otra mano se desliza por mi cabello hasta la parte trasera de mi cuello. Nuestros cuerpos están presionados uno contra el otro y mi mano se levanta hasta agarrar el frente de su camiseta, aferrándolo a mí. Edward gime cuando mis dedos se aprietan contra su pecho y ahora las mariposas en mi estómago están tratando de escapar.

Todo sobre Edward se siente magnifico. Sus labios contra los míos, su aliento en mi boca, sus brazos a mi alrededor. Está jalándome hacia él, como siempre lo ha hecho, pero de una manera que es mucho mejor que antes.

Éste es el Edward del que quiero más, al que nunca quiero dejar ir.

Y todo esto es el Edward que es mucho mejor de lo que jamás me había imaginado.

Finalmente nos separamos, ambos respirando un poco más pesado. Los ojos de Edward, cuando voltean hacia abajo para mirarme, están centelleando con diversión y hay una pequeña sombra de sonrisa en los labios que acabo de besar.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —susurro.

—Eso, Bella Smith —dice Edward, su sonrisa crece más—, fue porque quería besarte.

Le sonrió, mordiéndome el labio al preguntar:

—Y, ¿qué si no hubiera querido besarte?

Edward se ríe, enviando temblores por todo mí ser. Sus dedos se aprietan alrededor de mi cintura.

—Seguro parecía que querías besarme —dice, con una cejar arqueada.

Le miro, preguntándome si es obvio o si sólo es porque ambos queremos lo mismo.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, empujándome sutilmente un poco sobre los dedos de mis pies.

—Lo es —dice Edward confiadamente—. Estoy bastante seguro. No sólo querías que te besara, Bella, sino que también querías besarme. Ambos lo deseábamos tanto —dice, los dedos de su otra mano todavía sosteniendo la parte trasera de mi cuello—. Creo que has estado queriendo que te bese de nuevo por un largo tiempo.

Rio, mitad por su engreimiento y mitad porque dio en el clavo. De hecho, es lo único en lo que he podido pensar en días, semanas y ahora meses. Desde el momento que recordé el beso que me dio el día antes de mi octavo cumpleaños, hace tantos años.

Estos días, parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen en absoluto.

—¿Qué piensas, Bella? —susurra, sus ojos todavía sobre mí—. ¿Tengo razón?

—Edward, creo… —digo mientras aumento la fuerza en el agarre que tengo de su camisa y lo jalo hacia mí, ya sin temor de mostrarle lo que quiero—, que tienes toda la razón.

—Buena respuesta, Bella —dice.

Y entonces lo beso nuevamente.

Eventualmente llegamos al parque donde dejo a Patas libre de su correa para que Edward pueda tirarle la pelota que traje para él. Me paro a su lado, cerca, pero sin tocarlo, mientras miramos como Patas corre a traer la pelota.

—Sabes que esto significa que ahora realmente eres mi novia, ¿verdad? —dice Edward repentinamente.

Levanto mis ojos y veo que se mantiene observando a Patas, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿En serio? —pregunto.

Se inclina para levantar del suelo la pelota que Patas ha dejado a sus pies. Observo cómo la vuelve a tirar antes de voltear a mirarme.

—Sí.

—¿Aún quieres que sea tu novia? —digo, preguntándome si realmente recuerda haberme hecho esa pregunta hace cinco años.

Edward se vuelve hacia mí, su mano deslizándose a la parte trasera de mi cuello y jalándome dentro de su calidez. Siento un temblor debido al toque de sus dedos, el cual me recorre toda la espalda.

—¿Acaso no he hecho ya esa pregunta? —susurra, sus increíbles ojos azules miran fijamente los míos y comprendo que realmente recuerda.

—Hace mucho tiempo —susurro.

Edward sonríe.

—¿Has estado esperando a que te lo vuelva a pedir, Bella? —Asiento, haciendo que Edward ría—. Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo pediste tú? —dice, su dedo rozando mi piel—. Podías haberlo hecho, sabes.

Siento como si he perdido mi voz, como si no es posible que las palabras salgan de mi boca cuando Edward está sosteniéndome así y admirándome como lo hace. Encojo los hombros a manera de respuesta.

Edward sonríe nuevamente al decir:

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, Bella, decirme cualquier cosa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asiento, sabiendo que sus palabras son ciertas, especialmente cuando ya sabe mi mayor secreto.

—Sí —susurro, la palabra flota entre nosotros—. Sé que puedo.

—Así que, ¿qué te parece? —continua, su adorable sonrisa jalando su boca—. ¿Serías mi novia?

Trago, preguntándome cómo podría decir algo más que la verdad.

Quiero ser su novia; siempre he querido ser su novia.

—Edward… —susurro, quedándome sin voz.

—¿Qué? —murmura, sus ojos azules atrapándome. No entiende, no se da cuenta que ya le he contestado; le dije la noche que desaparecí, cuando me pregunto por primera vez.

—Te conteste esa noche, sabes —le digo.

—No lo escuché —dice Edward, dando otro paso más cerca para que estemos casi tocándonos—. ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta, Bella?

Asiento, contemplándolo.

—Sí. Mi respuesta fue sí, Edward.

Me sonríe, inclinándose para presionar otro beso sobre mis labios. Quiero besarlo, pero hay otra cosa que necesito aclarar primero. Algo importante. Me alejo un poco y Edward se detiene.

—¿Qué? —dice—. ¿Sucede algo?

Respiro profundamente.

—El próximo año —digo suavemente—, es un año de salto. —Me quedo en silencio, preguntándome si comprenderá lo que quiero decirle.

—¿Crees que sucederá de nuevo? —pregunta, sus dedos gentilmente rozan la piel de mi cuello. Eso envía otra ronda de temblores por mi espalda. Asiento, incapaz de decir las palabras. Ya no me importa el año del salto, sólo me importa el ahora, el que Edward me toque como lo hace. Me importa el que Edward me bese nuevamente.

Me sonríe mientras lee mi mente y se inclina para besarme, sus labios apenas rozan los míos en lo que susurra:

—Si sucede, simplemente esperaré por ti, Bella Smith. Esperaré a que me encuentres de nuevo.

—¿Lo harás? —pregunto.

—Lo haré. Y cuando lo hagas, todavía seguirás siendo mi novia.

—Lo seré —exhalo, las palabras se pierden entre nosotros mientras me mira.

Quiero preguntarle si esto es real, si lo que sentimos es real, si sus palabras son reales. Si es posible que él sea real. Pero no puedo. Después, mi cuerpo se fusiona con el suyo mientras su otro brazo rodea mi cintura y me jala. Mis manos se aferran al frente de su camiseta, con el deseo de nunca dejarlo ir.

Siento que finalmente he encontrado algo a lo que aferrarme.


	14. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

28 de FEBRERO de 1992

Quince años de edad.

—¿Crees que va a suceder? —pregunta Edward, mientras su mano se desliza en la mía.

Se encuentra sentado a mi lado y levanto la mirada. No se supone que esté aquí, pero por supuesto que tengo que estarlo. ¿Cómo podría estar en otra parte esta noche?

Asiento, mis dedos se aprietan alrededor de los suyos mientras digo:

—Sí.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —pregunta, deslizándose más cerca de mí.

Miro nuestras manos unidas que ahora se encuentran descansando sobre el muslo de Edward, muslo que se encuentra presionado junto al mío. Ninguno de nuestros padres sabe que estoy aquí. Me escapé de la casa hace treinta minutos cuando Edward fue y tiró rocas a mi ventana. Dijo que no quería perderse su última oportunidad de verme esta noche. Esta vez, quería estar conmigo cuando sucediera. Tal vez, de alguna manera, podríamos evitar que sucediera si estaba conmigo.

—Quizás si tienes algo a lo que aferrarte, no desaparecerás —dijo, tomándome la mano.

Eso casi me hace llorar.

Si tan sólo supiera que él es la única cosa a la que intento desesperadamente aferrarme cada vez que sucede. Que, en todos mis recuerdos, ha sido Edward, el pensar en nosotros, lo que ha tratado de mantenerme aquí. Incluso si ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta antes, ciertamente lo hago ahora.

Estoy comenzando a entender cómo funciona esto. Ahora, la sensación de vacío, la conexión con Edward y el sentimiento de que estoy a punto de perder algo importante para mí, todo tiene sentido. Él es aquello a lo cual estoy tratando de aferrarme. Siempre lo ha sido.

—¿Bella? —pregunta Edward y me doy cuenta de que no le he contestado.

Levanto mis ojos y lo encuentro observándome, un semblante de preocupación en su rostro mientras intenta adivinar lo que estoy pensando.

—Puedo sentirlo —digo eventualmente mientras respiro profundamente—. Sé que sucederá.

Edward se reclina contra la pared, coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros y me jala contra su cuerpo.

—Dime cómo se siente —dice.

Recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro, el cálido peso de su brazo a mi alrededor sólo intensifica aquello que estoy tratando de describirle.

—Pesado. —Es la primera palabra que se me ocurre—. Se siente como un dolor pesado, que está por todo mi cuerpo —digo, mirándole.

Edward baja la mirada hacia mí y se inclina para besar la punta de mi nariz.

—¿Como si no pudieras moverte? —pregunta.

Niego, aun contemplándole.

—Pesado, como una sábana de tristeza —digo—. Una tristeza que sólo parece hacerse más pesada con cada minuto que me acerco a la medianoche.

—Oh —es todo lo que Edward dice.

—También hay algo más —añado, sabiendo que ahora sí puedo decirle esto. Cuando lo reconocí por primera vez, no sabía lo que significaba, pero ahora, con todo lo que ha ocurrido con nosotros, está mucho más claro.

—¿Qué?

Respiro profundamente.

—Añoranza —digo—. Una intensa añoranza, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo que es muy importante para mí. Creo que es lo que me pone más triste y se vuelve cada vez más y más fuerte mientras más me acerco.

Sus dedos toman mi hombro con fuerza al decir:

—¿Qué crees que es lo que vas a perder? Quiero decir, a parte de esta vida.

Niego, mis ojos fijos en mis dedos, los cuales se encuentran dibujando patrones sobre en la entrepierna de los jeans de Edward.

—No es eso —le digo—. Sé lo que estoy perdiendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Edward.

Miro fijamente mis dedos y susurro:

—A ti.

—¿Qué? —repite Edward, sus dedos deslizándose bajo mi barbilla y levantando mi rostro para que le mire—. ¿Bella, que dijiste?

Respiro profundamente.

—A ti, Edward. Sé que te estoy perdiendo a ti —le digo, mirando fijamente el profundo azul de sus ojos, ojos que desearía poder recordar mañana cuando despierte—. Este sentimiento no se vuelve más pesado e intenso entre más me acerco a la medianoche. Se vuelve más fuerte cuando estoy contigo. Eres tú a quien no quiero perder, Edward. Tú.

—Bella —murmura antes de rozar sus labios suavemente contra los míos—. Tú no me vas a perder, nena.

Es la primera vez que me llama así y eso hace que mi corazón duela aún más.

—Pero lo haré —susurro contra sus labios—. Despertaré mañana y no voy a recordarte, en ese momento te habré perdido.

Edward se aleja y abro los ojos, observo cómo mete un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

—Estaré esperándote —dice, sus ojos nunca dejan los míos—. Sólo tienes que venir a buscarme, Bella.

Le sonrió tristemente mientras el repiqueteo de mi reloj comienza a sonar, dejándonos saber a ambos que ya es hora.

—Lo haré —susurro, inclinándome hacia arriba para besarlo una vez más—. Prometo que lo haré.

Y después parpadeo. Cuando abro los ojos, ya no está.


	15. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

29 de FEBRERO de 1992

Dieciséis años de edad.

El sol brilla en mi habitación. Hoy cumplo dieciséis años de edad.

Antes de abrir los ojos, lo siento. Una sobrecogedora sensación de tristeza y pérdida, un sentimiento de que me falta algo. Es algo que siento que es muy importante para mí, pero no comprendo más que eso. No puedo explicar por qué me siento así, sólo que lo siento.

Escucho gritos, mis ojos se abren e inmediatamente lo sé, todos esos sentimientos, esta habitación en la que me encuentro, algo es diferente, algo está mal. Aquí no es donde quedé dormida anoche, estoy segura. Sé que en este momento no estoy en un buen lugar.

Esta es la primera vez que me despierto asustada.

Los gritos se vuelven más fuertes, son las voces de un hombre y una mujer y es difícil saber quién está ganando. Lo único que sí sé es que se están acercando más y más a mi habitación y no estoy completamente segura que quiero saber lo que sucederá cuando lleguen.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, sólo para chocar contra la pared y rebotar. Noto una abolladura en el yeso y me pregunto cuántas veces ha ocurrido esto para haber hecho esa marca.

—¿Todavía estás en la cama? —me grita una mujer que presumo es mi madre.

No digo nada, preguntándome cuál podría ser la respuesta correcta. Parece loca. Su cabello está grasiento y duro, sus ojos están rojos y está sosteniendo una cerveza en una de sus manos. Volteo a ver el reloj y me doy cuenta que son las ocho quince de la mañana.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que me está jalando con fuerza fuera de la cama. La mano de esta mujer está envuelta en mi brazo y sus dedos metidos en mi piel mientras me tira al suelo.

—Levántate vaca holgazana —me grita, su mano tiembla tanto que parte de su cerveza se sale de la botella y me cae encima.

Me alejo apresuradamente, jalando mi brazo fuera de su agarre mientras me coloco contra la cama. Está parada sobre mí, mirándome con ojos vidriosos que hacen preguntarme si el alcohol no está dañando algo más ya en su sistema.

Por la esquina de mi ojo veo a un hombre parado en la puerta, su enorme cuerpo llenando mi única salida. El miedo se retuerce en mi estómago cuando camina hacia nosotras. Me pongo de pie, preguntándome si podría pasarle y salir por la puerta antes que haga algo. Sin decir una sola palabra o dar ninguna señal de advertencia, este hombre, quien creo es su chulo, mi padre o ambos, golpea a la mujer en el rostro y la envía volando a mi cama. Salto cuando su cabeza golpea la pared y es sólo hasta que gruñe que exhalo, agradecida de que aún esté consiente. Volteándose a mí, me toma por la parte superior del brazo, justo donde ella me había agarrado. Sus dedos se curvan y se entierran, haciendo que grite de dolor mientras me mira con lascivia, su aliento apesta a alcohol.

—Levántate perra holgazana —dice, saliva volando de su boca—. Ve y tráeme algunos cigarrillos, ahora.

Asiento, desesperada por cualquier excusa para salir de esta casa. Cuando me suelta, inmediatamente salgo corriendo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y traspaso la puerta principal, sin siquiera importarme que me encuentro en pijamas.

—Mierda —digo con las manos en la cabeza mientras me encuentro de pie en nuestro patio frontal cubierto de nieve, sin zapatos y congelándome el trasero. Miro alrededor, al vecindario en el que vivo y me doy cuenta que nuestra casa es una de las varias deterioradas de la calle. Casi todas tienen ventanas cubiertas con tablas, cercas rotas y partes del pórtico o de las mismas casas están rotas o hacen falta. La casa de enfrente incluso tiene un auto quemado en su patio delantero.

En lo que las lágrimas comienzan a caer silenciosamente por mis mejillas, me doy cuenta que no sólo mis padres han olvidado que hoy es mi cumpleaños, sino que también ésta es la peor situación en la que me he encontrado al despertar.

¿He vivido siempre aquí?

—¿Bella? —escucho decir a una chica.

Al levantar la mirada, veo que la puerta principal de una casa al otro lado de la calle se cierra y una chica próxima a mi edad se encuentra de pie ahí.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bella? ¡Está malditamente helado! —dice, parándose en la grada de su casa en jeans, un suéter con capucha y un abrigo. Encojo los hombros, insegura de cuánto sabe o cuánto estoy preparada a explicarle en este momento—. ¿Se trata de tus padres nuevamente? —pregunta y me dejo caer un poco por el alivio, agradecida de que parece saber toda la historia.

—Sí —digo, rodeándome con los brazos mientras noto por primera vez cuánto frio tengo; únicamente tengo puestos calcetines en los pies, que están completamente mojados. Ahora se están entumeciendo.

—Ven —dice, indicándome que cruce la calle y entre a su casa—. Puedes usar algo de mi ropa.

Sonrió, agradecida por lo que parece ser una amiga. Cruzo la calle y troto por su patio. Al entrar en su casa, me doy cuenta que no es muy diferente de la mía. Con la excepción de que no hay gritos.

—Mamá —grita súbitamente esta chica, haciéndome respingar—. ¿Dónde pusiste mis botas negras?

Pisadas suenan en la parte trasera de la casa y de pronto hay una mujer de pie frente a nosotros. Está sonriendo y parece amistosa, pero hoy no me arriesgo.

—Sarah, están donde las dejaste. Por favor, no me digas que las perdiste porque no puedo comprarte un par nuevo —dice y adivino que Sarah es mi amiga y que esta mujer frente a nosotros es su madre—. Hola, Bella —añade, sonriéndome—. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento, insegura de cómo contestar mientras intento devolverle la sonrisa

—¿Y dónde las dejé entonces? —pregunta Sarah, tomando un abrigo del perchero al lado de la puerta y dándomelo—. Toma, puedes tomar prestado el de mamá —me dice.

—¿Qué estás haciendo afuera en pijamas, Bella? —me pregunta la mama de Sarah como no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto hasta ahora.

Encojo los hombros. Puede que Sarah sepa sobre mis padres, pero eso no significa que su madre también.

—Sus estúpidos padres de mierda —dice Sarah. De acuerdo, aparentemente todos saben sobre ellos.

—Oh, mierda —dice su madre, dando un paso cerca. Retrocedo, insegura de lo que va a hacer—. Está bien, Bella —dice, levantando las manos como para mostrarme que no va a hacer nada—. Pobrecita, ¿quieres una taza de té?

Asiento, necesitando algo para calentarme.

La madre de Sarah me sonríe, parece ser una sonrisa genuina y amable. Casi me hace querer llorar.

—Vamos entonces —dice, dándose la vuelta y caminando por el pasillo hacia lo que pienso es la cocina—. Y dale unos calcetines también, Sarah —dice mientras la sigo.

—Oye, Bella —dice Sarah, tomando unos calcetines de la cesta de la lavandería que se encuentra al final de las escaleras antes de ponerse a mi lado—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Y ahora, necesito todo lo que tengo dentro para no llorar. Porque a pesar que he encontrado una amiga, una amiga que puede ser la única cosa buena que tengo en estos momentos, no puedo evitar pensar que no es suficiente.


	16. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

10 de Mayo de 1992

Dieciséis años de edad.

He estado en casa por dos horas después de salir del colegio y aún no hay señal de mis padres. No he comido en todo el día y mi estómago gruñe como si quisiera recordármelo. Busco en las alacenas de la cocina, sabiendo muy bien que cualquier tipo de comida no se habrá materializado desde la última vez que los revisé. Me pregunto si mejor no debía buscar dinero.

Aunque muy difícilmente encontraré algo por aquí. Cualquier dinero que milagrosamente entra a esta casa es inmediatamente metido en venas, vertido en gargantas, o encendido y fumado. Es un milagro que haya logrado sobrevivir por tanto tiempo, pero tan seguro como la mierda en esta casa no hay comida. La única comida al día que dan en la escuela es en este momento mi dieta. Pero hoy, ni siquiera conseguí eso.

Un golpe en la puerta me sorprende. No estoy esperando a nadie, pero cuando la abro, veo a Sarah de pie al otro lado.

—Hola —dice, sonriendo mientras mira detrás de mí—. ¿Estás sola en casa?

Asiento.

—Sip, no los he visto desde ayer —le digo—. Y no tengo idea de donde están.

—Mierda, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, entrando.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Estoy bien —le digo, aun cuando no es así. El estar sola en casa ahora es más que sólo estar sola en casa. Un dolor por la soledad ha caído sobre mí. Un sentimiento de que algo falta, algo tan importante que ni siquiera puedo empezar a describir cómo se siente. Todo lo que sé es que es más que sólo tener padres ausentes, a los que no les importo.

—¿Quieres salir y hacer algo? —pregunta Sarah, siguiéndome hasta la burla de cocina.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé —dice, sentándose de un salto en el mostrador de la cocina—. Podríamos ir donde Jason, creo que ha invitado a algunas personas esta noche.

Jason es el novio ocasional de Sarah. Digo ocasional porque lo es únicamente cuando le conviene. Es un buen chico y él y Sarah están bien juntos, pero tiene problemas para comprometerse y hay ocasiones cuando desearía que ella simplemente lo dejara para siempre y encontrara a alguien que realmente la merezca.

—Además estoy segura que ahí también habrá comida —dice Sarah y cuando levanto la mirada, me doy cuenta que está mirando lo vacía que está la cocina—. Vamos, Bella —dice, ahora con voz más suave—. Sé que debes estar muriéndote de hambre.

Muerdo mi labio, tratando de evitar ponerme a llorar. Estoy muriéndome de hambre, pero se trata mucho más que eso porque no sólo me muero por falta de comida. Sin importar lo buena amiga que es Sarah, y realmente es una buena amiga, aún no puedo explicarle y menos entender, de dónde vienen estos sentimientos.

Me estoy muriendo por falta de algo, pero no sé qué es ese algo.

—¿Bella? —dice, saltando del mostrador y caminando hacia mí. Encojo los hombros tratando de actuar como si nada de esto importase. No quiero lástima; sólo quiero entender por qué me siento tan perdida—. ¿Quieres ir? —pregunta.

Niego, sabiendo que no quiero estar rodeada por otras personas esta noche. Las multitudes no alivian la soledad, sólo la agravan. El estar rodeada de gente que no entiende, que apenas nota lo suficiente como para preocuparse, sólo hace que me sienta más sola de lo que ya me siento.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa entonces? —pregunta, deslizando su brazo por el mío. De alguna manera lo entiende y cuando asiento, ella sonríe y dice—. Vamos, creo que mamá ha hecho sus famosos espaguetis.


	17. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16

31 de Octubre de 1992

Dieciséis años de edad.

Cuando despierto, inmediatamente sé que algo anda mal. Afuera está oscuro pero la casa está en silencio, demasiado silencio. Sólo han pasado ocho meses, pero de alguna manera me he acostumbrado al sonido de gritos, o platos rompiéndose, o incluso una pared siendo pateada. Usualmente siempre hay algo quebrándose.

El silencio da miedo, porque significa que algo anda mal. Cuando discuten entre ellos, sé que no están enfocados en mí. Pero también sé que están vivos, porque Dios sabe, que hay suficientes motivos para que ya no lo estén.

Salgo de la cama, notando lo caliente que está mi habitación. Me volteo a la ventana que está cerrada y veo el cielo lleno de estrellas con una enorme luna brillando sobre mí. No hay cortinas, nunca las ha habido, creo que ese es un lujo que mis padres no parecen pensar que necesito. O más probablemente, uno que no pueden pagar. Camino hacia la ventana y la abro, sacando la mitad de mi cuerpo para poder inhalar el frio aire nocturno.

Lo noto inmediatamente, el olor a humo. Cuando veo el resto de la casa, me doy cuenta del brillo naranja que proviene de la ventana junto a la mía. La ventana que pertenece a la habitación de mis padres.

—Mierda —digo, dándome la vuelta y corriendo hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando mi mano toca la perilla, grito de dolor y la retiro. Está ardiendo y definitivamente no puedo abrirla. Mirando alrededor de mi habitación por algo que pueda usar, veo la playera que estaba usando hace poco. Envolviéndola en mi mano, lo intento nuevamente y logro abrir la puerta. Pero tan pronto como veo lo que hay del otro lado, la cierro de golpe.

Parece como si toda la casa estuviera ardiendo. Toda la maldita casa y yo estoy atrapada. Atascada en mi habitación sin manera de salir porque es una caída de veinte metros hacia el suelo desde mi ventana.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —digo, preguntándome qué demonios puedo hacer. No tengo idea de si mis estúpidos padres están aquí o si todavía al menos están vivos. A una parte de mí no le importa, no después de lo que he tenido que vivir los últimos ocho meses. Cuando el olor a humo comienza a esparcirse por mi habitación, me doy la vuelta y lo veo entrando por la ranura bajo la puerta. Necesito salir de aquí y rápido.

—¡Auxilio! —grito desde mi ventana. Miro hacia abajo contemplando la posibilidad de saltar, pero decido que dos piernas rotas no me llevaran muy lejos si lo hago—. ¡Ayuda, por favor, alguien ayúdame! —Intento nuevamente.

No tengo idea de si alguien puede oírme, pero sigo gritando de todas maneras, no estoy segura si mi garganta me duele por gritar tanto o por el humo que rápidamente está llenando mi habitación. Si no salgo de aquí rápido no importará si alguien puede oírme.

Cuando mis ojos comienzan a arder y el respirar se vuelve más difícil, trato de gritar, una última vez.

—¡Por favor! ¡Alguien, ayúdeme!

Y después todo se vuelve borroso. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por el humo que casi no puedo ver. Creo que escucho el sonido de sirenas, pero no puedo estar segura porque hay un fuerte sonido llenando la habitación que hace imposible escuchar algo más. Luces de todos colores parecen destellar, iluminando el cielo nocturno, el cual puedo ver encima de mí. Debo estar recostada en el suelo, pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Intento ponerme de pie, pero no puedo, mis piernas se sienten como si fueran de plomo. Abro la boca para gritar nuevamente, una última vez, pero no puedo. Mi boca está llena de algodón, hacienda imposible que diga algo. El calor repentinamente se hace peor y de hecho puedo ver algo rojo. Creo que son llamas y están bailando frente a mí. Casi se verían hermosas si no fueran tan malditamente calientes. Si tan sólo pudiera respirar.

Veo a alguien que luce extrañamente familiar entrar corriendo en mi habitación. Él es grande, casi tan grande como mi padre y observo cómo se inclina sobre mí. Creo que está tratando de hablarme, pero no puedo escuchar lo que está diciendo. No tengo idea si le estoy contestando; ya no sé nada. Hace demasiado calor y no puedo respirar y entonces todo se vuelve negro, un pensamiento aleatorio entra en mi cabeza.

 _Se suponía que debía encontrarte_.

—¿Bella?

Escucho mi nombre, dicho con una voz que me suena dolorosamente familiar.

—Ahora está descansando hijo, déjala.

—Lo sé —dice la voz—. Es sólo que no puedo creer que sea ella.

Me pregunto a quien le pertenece esta voz. Quiero abrir los ojos y averiguarlo, pero se sienten muy pesados, casi como si estuvieran pegados y no puedo encontrar la fuerza para despegarlos. Siento cómo alguien levanta mi mano y la sostiene entre las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Esa acción dispara un recuerdo, una sensación de haber hecho esto antes. Algo sobre esta voz y esta mano, en la manera en que sostiene la mía, es tan íntimo y personal, como si hubiera sucedido unas mil veces antes.

Y hace que mi pecho duela con una sensación de soledad que viene de pasar demasiados meses sin algo importante. Demasiados meses preguntándome y que es lo que me hace falta. Y ahora, este toque está atormentándome, diciéndome que está a mi alcance, si tan sólo pudiera entender qué es lo que me hace falta. Es insoportable y casi quiero que se detenga, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca quiero que me suelte. Porque si se queda, puede que sea capaz de entenderlo todo.

—Tiene mucha suerte —dice la otra persona.

—¿Va a estar bien? —pregunta la voz y puedo escuchar el miedo en ella.

—Debería estarlo. Llegamos a ella justo a tiempo.

Escucho como exhala largamente, casi puedo sentir como quien sea que esté sosteniendo mi mano, físicamente se relaja a mi lado. Mi mano es levantada, aun sostenida por su gran y cálida mano y mi corazón casi se detiene con lo que sucede a continuación. Un par de labios son presionados contra mi palma y hay una calidez que no creo haber sentido antes recorriéndome, sanándome, haciéndome sentir… amada.

¿Es esto lo que me ha estado haciendo falta?

Haría cualquier cosa por aferrarme a este sentimiento.

—¿Qué hay de ellos? —pregunta la voz, sus labios moviéndose contra mi piel. Las palabras son duras y esta vez la pregunta está mezclada con repulsión.

La otra persona suena como si estuviese más cerca cuando dice:

—Ellos también sobrevivieron. Están bien, sin ninguna herida. El fuego fue sólo en el segundo piso. Bella, ella fue… fue muy afortunada.

—Demonios —escucho su voz susurrar—. No debería estar con ellos —dice ahora—. No puedo creer que haya estado con ellos todo este maldito tiempo. Papá, tenemos que alejarla de esas personas.

—Ellos son sus guardianes legales, _Edward_ , no podemos…

Pero no escucho nada más, porque justamente en ese momento, con esa única palabra, todo regresa a mí. Absolutamente todo, de una sola vez, fuerte y rápido, llenándome con cientos de recuerdos mientras finalmente comprendo que es lo que ha estado haciendo falta, que es lo que me ha estado haciendo falta.

 _Él_.

Él está aquí y todas las miradas, las caricias, los besos, y cada uno de los segundos que hemos pasado juntos, vuelven a mí.

 _Edward._

 _Mi Edward._

Esta aquí conmigo. Él está aquí y está sosteniendo mi mano. Y me ha encontrado… no puedo creer que me haya encontrado. Ahora encuentro mi fuerza y obligo a mis ojos a abrirse. Los obligo a enfocarse en el hombre que está sentado al lado de mi cama, sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas, con sus labios aun presionados contra mi piel.

—Bella —dice cuando se da cuenta que estoy despierta. Él se inclina más mientras quita el cabello de mi rostro, justo como solía hacerlo. Ya no sólo es un recuerdo, es real, está sucediendo—. Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo, te tengo, Bella. Ya te tengo.

Y mi corazón se derrite y comienzo a llorar sin poder creer que me ha encontrado nuevamente.

 _Edward._

 _Mi Edward._


	18. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

1 de Noviembre de 1992

Dieciséis años de edad.

La próxima vez que abro los ojos, es más fácil. Un peso ha sido levantado, no sólo de mi mente, sino que también de mi corazón. Todo mi cuerpo se siente ligero, como si finalmente estuviera libre. Pero al mismo tiempo, me siento anclada, como si finalmente supiera donde se supone que debo estar.

El cuarto está iluminado ahora y al darle vuelta a mi cabeza, veo a Edward en una silla al lado de mi cama observándome. Él me sonríe mientras se levanta un poco y se inclina para presionar un beso en mi frente. Sonrío cuando se hace para atrás y miro mis dedos levantarse para quitar el cabello de su rostro.

—Hola, nena —dice, su voz es un susurro—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Es una pregunta tan simple, pero el significado detrás de ella, la respuesta, es mucho más complicada, para ambos. No sólo lo he extrañado; lo he anhelado, aun antes de saber qué era lo que me faltaba. Y por la manera en que Edward me estaba mirando, en que esos ojos azules sostienen los míos, la pequeña sonrisa en la boca que he extrañado tanto besar, sé que el siente exactamente lo mismo.

Intentó hablar.

—Pe… —Pero no puedo decir la palabra porque mi garganta se siente como si me hubiera tragado navajas de afeitar—. S…— la palabra no sale, así que sólo le asiento, deslizo la mano hasta la parte trasera de su cuello y lo jalo hacia mí. La sonrisa de Edward se ensancha en lo que se inclina y presiona suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Le beso y finalmente recupero lo que me ha hecho falta estos ocho meses.

—Toma —dice Edward, agarrando el vaso de agua al lado de mi cama—. Bebe algo de esto, hará que sea más fácil hablar.

Me siento y me doy cuenta que estoy en la cama de un hospital, envuelta en una bata de hospital. Noto un tubo desde mí, hasta un tanque colocado al lado de mi cama y descubro una máscara de oxígeno que va debajo de mi nariz, el cual me encuentro jalando para quitármelo.

—No, Bella, no lo hagas —dice Edward, quitándome la mano de ahí—. Lo necesitas. —El me da el vaso de agua, que tiene una pajilla y mientras tomo la bebida saboreo la fría y refrescante agua que inmediatamente calma mi garganta—. ¿Más? —pregunta Edward cuando termino. Asiento y él lo llena, bebo mi segundo vaso de agua antes de finalmente sentir que puedo hablar.

—Gracias. —Respiro, viendo a Edward sonreírme—. ¿Qué, qué sucedió? —pregunto finalmente, mi voz se escucha carrasposa.

Edward se sienta y toma mi mano en la suya.

—Hubo un incendio, en tu casa —dice, su voz medida de una manera en que sé que está intentando controlar su ira—. Sólo fue en el segundo piso, pero estabas atrapada.

Trago, el recuerdo de abrir la puerta de mi habitación y ver todas esas llamas es aún muy vivido.

—¿Y mis padres? —pregunto, aunque no estoy muy segura de que me importe dado que parece que no les importo.

El rostro de Edward se oscurece y siento como los dedos de sus manos se aprietan alrededor de los míos.

—Sí, están bien —dice—. Estaban abajo y lograron salir sin ninguna preocupación en absoluto.

Oh.

—¿Cómo inició el incendio? —le pregunto.

Edward se aclara la garganta, moviéndose en la silla como si estuviese avergonzado.

—Aparentemente por un cigarrillo —dice—. Alguien lo dejó encendido en la habitación de arriba y se olvidó de él.

Cierro los ojos mientras mi cabeza cae en la almohada. Ella hizo esto; sé de inmediato que fue ella. Ella siempre enciende cigarrillos y los deja en cualquier parte. Nunca parece haber suficientes ceniceros, o si los hay, están repletos. Así que ella los deja donde se le antoje. En uno de los lados de una mesa, sobre un libro, donde sea. Realmente sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo como esto sucediera.

—¿Bella? —susurra Edward, moviéndose para sentarse en la orilla de mi cama—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ella lo hizo —susurro, abriendo los ojos.

—¿Tu mamá?

Asiento.

—Sí.

—¿También hizo esto? —pregunta Edward, cuando sus dedos recorren gentilmente mi brazo.

Volteo para ver de lo que está hablando. Mis brazos están cubiertos de moretones, tanto viejos como nuevos. Cuando levanto la manga de mi bata de hospital, veo que sobre mi hombro derecho se encuentra la impresión completa de una mano y me quedo viendo fijamente a la evidencia. Puedo sentir lágrimas de impotencia llenar mis ojos.

—¿Bella? —pregunta Edward gentilmente.

Asiento.

—Ambos lo hacen —digo, insegura de poder verlo a los ojos en este momento

—Oye, nena —dice suavemente, moviendo mi barbilla para que tenga que hacerlo—. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Estoy aquí ahora y voy a cuidarte. Prometo que voy a cuidarte.

Y asiento mientras las lágrimas caen, recordando todas las veces que me lo ha prometido, y sabiendo que lo dice en serio, cada vez. Edward me envuelve en sus brazos y me hundo en él, deseando poder haberlo encontrado antes, deseando no haber tenido que vivir todos esos meses sin él.

La soledad, el dolor de la separación, todo regresa a mí. Ahora que recuerdo lo que había perdido, siento cada uno de esos minutos en que no lo tuve. Ellos apuñalan mi corazón, recordándome lo que me hacía falta.

—Shhh, nena, está bien —susurra Edward, su mano gentilmente acaricia mi espalda mientras me sostiene. Mis dedos toman el frente de su chaqueta, jalando más cerca mientras sollozo en su pecho. Edward me deja llorar. Ya no habla, sólo frota mi espalda y presiona el ocasional beso en mi cabeza.

Eventualmente mis lágrimas se detienen y me alejo. Edward me sonríe, gentilmente quitándome las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta

Asiento.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunto.

Él me sonríe.

—Papá lo hizo —dice, con un indicio de orgullo en su voz—. Él fue el primero en llegar a la escena en la casa. Tus padres estaban muy borrachos, pero logró comprender que había alguien atrapado dentro, así que se metió y te encontró. Él te sacó y te rescató —dice Edward. Está sonriendo al contarme la historia y sé que está orgulloso de su padre por hacer esto. También sé que se está imaginando haciendo exactamente la misma cosa, porque ser un bombero es algo que Edward ha querido toda su vida—. Cuando te sacó de la casa, te reconoció. Así que te llevé a la ambulancia, se aseguró que estuvieras bien, después me llamo y me dijo que te había encontrado.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sip —dice Edward, inclinándose para besarme de nuevo—. Lo hizo. Sabe lo mucho que te he extrañado.

Sonrío, deseando que él supiera lo mucho que también lo he extrañado.

—¿En serio?

—Más de lo que puedas imaginarte, Bella —susurra Edward y luego me está besando nuevamente y sé que ambos hemos sido encontrados.


	19. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

7 de Noviembre de 1992

Dieciséis años de edad.

—Realmente desearía que no volvieras con ellos —dice Edward sosteniendo mi mano mientras ambos estamos de pie frente a mi nueva casa. Nueva es una manera generosa de decirlo. Realmente es otra vivienda popular, sólo que, en un peor estado, si eso fuera posible. Nuestro viejo lugar actualmente se encuentra inhabitable y como al parecer mis padres se libraron pese a casi matarme, aún estoy estancada viviendo con ellos. Al menos esta sólo tiene una planta así que las posibilidades de que quede atrapada son menores. Aunque estoy sin Sarah, quien ya no vive al cruzar la calle.

Pero tengo a Edward y eso vale todo.

—Lo sé, también yo —digo suavemente.

—No tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes —dice Edward volteándose hacía mí.

Me giro hacia él, doy un paso hacia sus brazos mientras lo rodeo con los míos.

—Si tengo —digo—. Esta es mi casa y esos son mis padres, Edward. —Los brazos de Edward se aprietan a mí alrededor mientras mira el cielo, su rostro está lleno de frustración—. Estaré bien —le digo, jalándolo aún más cerca.

—No lo sé, nena —dice, bajando la mirada hacia mí—. No ha ido nada bien hasta ahora.

Me inclino, descansando mi cabeza contra su pecho porque sé que está en lo correcto y que realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencernos de algo diferente. Mi vida con estas personas es una mierda, ha sido una mierda y continúa siendo una mierda. Justo ahora, Edward y su familia son las únicas buenas cosas que tengo y estoy eternamente agradecida de haberlos encontrado de nuevo.

Siento a Edward inclinarse, sus labios en mi cabello mientras besa la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

—Bueno, puede que tengas que vivir aquí —dice eventualmente, sus manos deslizándose hasta tomar mis mejillas para mover mi cabeza y mirarlo—. Pero ciertamente puedes pasar cada minuto que cuente en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Le sonrió.

—¿Seguro que tus padres estarán felices con eso?

Edward ríe.

—¿Bromeas? ellos te aman, Bella, claro que no les importará.

—Te amo, Edward. —Ni siquiera pienso en las palabras que estoy diciendo por primera vez. Incluso no sé de dónde salieron. Acabamos de encontrarnos y han sucedido tantas cosas.

Pero demasiado tiempo ha sido desperdiciado.

Y necesito decirlo, porque el tiempo volverá a acabarse. Puede que tenga a Edward ahora, puede que hayamos encontrado nuestro camino de vuelta al otro, pero cuando lo pierda nuevamente, necesito que lo sepa. Necesito que sepa lo que siento.

Edward deja de sonreírme, su rostro completamente serio mientras dice:

—También te amo, Bella.

Trago mientras le devuelvo la mirada. Mi corazón está latiendo en mi pecho ante las palabras que me ha devuelto. Todo parece tan fácil entre nosotros, tan perfecto a pesar de nuestra separación. Pero sé que no lo es, no puede serlo mientras sigo desapareciendo todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo hacemos esto, Edward? —susurro, deseando poder encontrar una manera para detener todo esto, para detener el tiempo—. Cómo vamos…

Edward se inclina para besarme, silenciando mis palabras antes de frotar gentilmente su nariz contra la mía.

—Haremos lo que siempre hacemos, nena. Aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y olvidarnos del resto.

—Pero que pasara cuando… —Ni siquiera puedo decir en voz alta las palabras, pero no importa, ambos sabemos lo que iba a decir. Edward me mira.

—Entonces esperaremos hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente, Bella. Es tan fácil como eso.

Levanto la mano y agarro el frente de su chaqueta, apretando mis dedos en el espeso material como si nunca fuera a soltarlo.

—Pero, ¿puedes hacer eso? —susurro—. ¿Realmente puedes seguir esperándome todo el tiempo?

Edward sonríe, levantando la mano para colocar mechones de mis cabellos tras mi oreja.

Estamos en la calle a las cinco de la tarde. Acabo de salir del hospital y mis padres no están por ningún lado. Aunque Sarah me fue a visitar al hospital, fue Edward el que se quedó conmigo y es Edward quien me trajo a casa.

—Sí, Bella, puedo hacerlo —dice, volviendo a besarme—. Sabes, esperaría eternamente por ti.

Mis ojos se cierran mientras aprieto los dedos aún más, jalándole contra mí mientras estrello mis labios contra los suyos.

Vale tanto la pena buscarlo.


	20. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19

16 de Noviembre de 1992

Dieciséis años de edad.

—Vamos, ¡Edward! —grita Sarah desde las gradas en las que estamos observando su partido de futbol. Está malditamente frio aquí, pero es mejor que estar en casa—. ¡Tú puedes, cosita ardiente! —grita, hacienda que menee la cabeza por la vergüenza. Sólo se han conocido por doce días, contados desde cuando vino a visitarme al hospital y lo encontró ahí.

Fue raro tratar de explicar todo y no estoy completamente segura de que Sarah nos haya creído la historia de que nos habíamos conocido por casualidad cuando él fue a visitar a alguien más, pero al parecer nos salimos con la nuestra. Realmente le agrada y más que nada creo que está feliz de verme sonriendo para variar.

Veo a Edward reírse cuando pasa corriendo por donde nosotras y sé que escucha lo que Sarah está gritando. Probablemente le encanta.

—Anda, Bella —dice dándome con el codo en las costillas—. Anima a tu chico.

Volteo a verla, sonriendo por sus palabras, antes de regresar mi atención al juego. No entiendo mucho de futbol, sólo que toma una eternidad terminar un partido y aun así a veces finaliza sin que nadie anote un gol. No entiendo por qué Edward lo ama tanto. Pero no me molesta mirarlo mientras juega por que definitivamente vale la pena verlo.

Ha cambiado mucho. Ha crecido, es más fornido y se ha convertido en un hombre. Acaba de cumplir dieciocho y de alguna forma también ha cambiado de otras maneras.

Sarah y yo aplaudimos y lo alentamos mientras Edward tira la pelota a uno de sus compañeros de equipo el cual finalmente logra meter el gol. Observo como Edward nos mira y nos da una de sus descaradas sonrisas ante de correr hacia el otro chico y juntos hacen algún tipo de baile para restregárselo en la cara al otro equipo. Mi estómago da vuelta al verlo, es todo musculo y miembros largos. Ahora es mucho más alto que yo y me encanta. Así como me encanta cuando envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y jala mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Vaya, Bella, luces como si lo estuvieras desvistiendo con la mirada ahora mismo —dice Sarah, ondeando su mano frente a mi rostro.

Edward guiña hacia mí antes de que pueda arrastrar mis ojos lejos de él y voltear hacia Sarah.

—¿Qué? —murmuro, mientras siento como mis mejillas se ponen rojas.

—Tú, por la manera en que lo estas mirando… —dice Sarah indicándonos a Edward y a mí—. Es como si te lo estuvieras follando con los ojos en el campo o algo así.

—Basta, Sarah —le digo—. No me lo estoy follando con la mirada.

Sarah ríe al decir:

—Bueno entonces al menos, ¿si te lo estas follando?

—¡Sarah! —digo, golpeándola ligeramente en el hombro—. ¿Qué demonios?

Sarah ríe nuevamente, colocándome un brazo sobre los hombros mientras me jala más cerca.

—¿Qué?, sólo tengo curiosidad —dice, golpeando mi cintura con la suya—. Ustedes son muy cercanos para ser personas que sólo se conocieron hace un par de semanas, así que sólo me imagine que, tú sabes… —No termina debido a que su atención fue robada por un miembro del otro equipo que está fingiendo una herida y cae al suelo.

Me alegro, porque no estoy segura de cómo explicarle a Sarah que de hecho he conocido a Edward toda mi vida. En cierta manera es bueno que no pueda decirle, porque estoy segura que asumiría que eso significa que definitivamente estamos durmiendo juntos, pese a que no es así.

—Y… —dice con su concentración de nuevo en mí—. ¿Te estás follando a ese hermoso hombre tuyo o qué?

Ruedo los ojos, sabiendo que no hay posibilidad de que abandone el tema.

—No, no lo estoy —digo, volteándome para mirar de nuevo a Edward.

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunta.

Encojo los hombros, observando cómo se ríe por algo que sucedió, uno de sus compañeros le da una palmada en la espalda por lo que sea que haya sucedido.

—Realmente no lo sé.

—¿Pero sí quieres? —pregunta, con sus dedos apretándose en mi hombro—. Digo, no es como si tuvieras dudas o algo por el estilo, ¿cierto?

—No, estoy segura —le digo. En toda esta locura que estoy forzada a vivir, Edward es la única cosa de la que estoy segura.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no?

Suspiro profundamente y me doy la vuelta hacia mi amiga. Me está viendo fijamente, hay una mirada amable en su rostro y sé que ya no está bromeando, que esta es sólo una conversación entre dos amigas.

—No lo sé —digo, encogiendo los hombros—. Supongo que simplemente no ha ocurrido.

—Bueno, siempre puedes hacer que pase, Bella —dice, sonriéndome—. Toma el mando, a él le encantará.

Me rio a carcajadas tanto por la mirada que me está dando como por la idea de que a Edward le encantaría que me le ofreciera. Lo haría, sé que le encantaría, la cosa es que, lo haría también. Quiero dormir con él. No tengo miedo al respecto porque lo amo, siempre lo he amado y sé que sin importar lo que pase, él siempre me amará. Es la única persona en el mundo que me comprende y sabe por lo que atravieso. No sé por qué aún no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros.

Tal vez sea porque nos acabamos de encontrar nuevamente o tal vez porque ambos estamos esperando que el otro dé el primer paso. Quién sabe.

—Hazlo —dice Sarah, golpeando mi cintura con la suya—. Te reto.

—Oh —digo, riéndome—. En ese caso, como podría no hacerlo.

—Puff —dice, indicando hacia Edward—. Tienes un novio que luce así, Bella, me pregunto ¿cómo es que aún no lo has hecho?

Sólo puedo negar hacia ella mientras comienzo a preguntarme lo mismo.

Una hora después Edward y yo nos encontramos caminando de vuelta a su casa, tomados de la mano.

—Estás terriblemente callada, nena, ¿qué ocurre?

Levanto la mirada hacia él y lo encuentro mirándome, su mochila yace colgada sobre su hombro y nuestras manos se columpian entre nosotros. Edward sonríe antes de devolver la mirada al camino frente a nosotros. Me quedo mirándole, observando tanto como puedo. Aun cuando me es tan familiar como siempre una vez que lo recuerdo, observándolo ahora, después de todo lo que Sarah y yo estuvimos hablando, es como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Porque no sólo veo al Edward al que recuerdo y amo, también veo al Edward en el que se ha convertido en el tiempo que hemos estado separados.

El Edward que haría cualquier cosa por mí, que me da un sitio en el cual estar para que no tenga que ir a casa, al lugar en el que no puedo estar. El Edward que me espera, me cuida y me protege sin sofocarme.

El Edward que me ama.

—Bella —dice, apretándome la mano—. ¿En qué estás pensando? Puedo escucharte hacerlo desde aquí.

—En ti —digo, sin molestarme en esconderlo.

Edward sonríe soltando mi mano y deslizando su brazo sobre mis hombros, acercándome a él. Está usando una chaqueta sobre su suéter, pero puedo oler los débiles rastros de sudor por el juego.

—¿Qué pensabas sobre mí? —pregunta, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro, como si le complaciese mi respuesta.

Le sonrió.

—No sé —digo, encogiendo los hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa—. Lo bien que lucias cuando estabas jugando hoy, creo.

Edward ríe, su risa es profunda y cálida y libera mil mariposas dentro de mí.

—Wow, eso salió de la nada —dice, presionando un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Aprieta mi hombro, acercándome a él mientras se inclina para susurrarme:

—Tú, me estabas observando. No sabía qué hacías eso, Bella Wakefield.

Las mariposas deben estar aleteando contra mi corazón, porque está palpitando duro en mi pecho. Fuertes golpes contra mi caja torácica como si quisiera escaparse.

—¿No? —digo, preguntándome cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta.

—No —dice Edward, presionando un beso atrás de mi oído—. No lo sabía, pero definitivamente me gusta que lo hagas.

Mis ojos se cierran mientras siento como mi cuerpo se derrite contra el suyo.

—¿En serio? —Respiro, volviéndome liquida en sus brazos.

—Sí, Bella —dice, con sus labios aun contra mi piel—. Me gusta mucho.

Dejo de caminar, súbitamente incapaz de moverme mientras me doy cuenta de lo que quiero hacer con este hombre. Quiero estar con él, y hacerlo de maneras en las que nunca lo he estado. Quiero saber cómo se siente, a qué sabe. Cómo luce realmente. Y lo quiero ahora.

—¿Qué? —dice Edward, su brazo aun sobre mis hombros mientras se detiene y me mira.

Le sonrió, tratando de controlar mi respiración al preguntar:

—¿Me miras a mí?

Edward envuelve su otro brazo a mí alrededor, jalándome hacia él. Tomo con mi mano su chaqueta, agarrando el material sobre su pecho sosteniéndolo hacia mí.

—Todo el tiempo, Bella —dice, su sonrisa se ha ido mientras me mira—. Creo que nunca dejo de mirarte. —Y entonces se inclina y me besa.

Eventualmente volvemos a la casa de Edward, el resto de nuestro viaje lo pasamos en un cómodo, aunque cargado, silencio. No sé cómo será para Edward, pero los únicos pensamientos que pasan por mi cabeza tienen que ver con la mirada en su rostro cuando me decía que nunca dejaba de mirarme. Y ahora que lo ha dicho, me doy cuenta de lo cierto que es. Creí que, en esta vida, era la que estaba constantemente observándole, maravillándome con el hecho de que no sólo lo había vuelto a encontrar, sino de que todavía era mío, justo como lo prometió. Pero ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que lo miro, él siempre está viéndome.

Sólo el pensar que hace eso, que está mirándome como continuamente me encuentro mirándolo, fue suficiente para mantener todas esas mariposas volando durante todo el viaje a casa.

—Tengo que tomar una ducha —dice Edward mientras subimos las escaleras hacia su habitación.

—De acuerdo —digo, tragando con dificultad. Tomo la mochila de su hombro y Edward se inclina para besarme nuevamente antes de caminar hacia el baño al final del pasillo. Cada parte de mi cuerpo ansía seguirlo ahí, dentro de ese cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros para así hacer todas las cosas que sé que he estado esperando hacer desde siempre.

—Hola, Bella —dice Alice, justo cuando estaba a punto de caminar tras él y hacer exactamente eso.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a la hermana de Edward cuando saca la cabeza fuera de la puerta de su habitación.

—Hola, Ali.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

Encojo los hombros, aventando la mochila de Edward en su habitación antes de meterme en la de Alice. Mi oportunidad se ha perdido, no hay manera en que pueda ir tras Edward cuando su hermana está aquí, especialmente ahora que sabe que ambos regresamos. No puedo arriesgarme a que pregunte que estoy haciendo, o peor, que les diga a sus padres. Puedo desearlo con locura ahorita, pero también sé que el ir tras él en la casa de sus padres y con su hermana menor cerca, no es un movimiento inteligente.

—No mucho; acabo de ver a Edward jugar futbol.

—Asco —dice, sentándose en la cama—. Está congelando ahí fuera.

Gracioso, no recuerdo haber sentido el frio en absoluto. Pensando al respecto, no sentí nada más que calor, especialmente cuando Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y me dijo esas cosas de camino a casa. Esas palabras que ahora están sonando continuamente en mi cabeza. Dios, qué no daría por poder caminar por el pasillo y entrar en ese baño. Pero no. En lugar de eso, me quedo con Alice mientras Edward se da una ducha y trato de no pensar en el ahí dentro. Nos sentamos en su cama, dándole una mirada a las revistas Hello! Y comentando sobre la moda de todas las celebridades y sus chismes. Pese a la interrupción, realmente me agrada la hermana de Edward y me alegra que nos llevemos tan bien.

Repentinamente escucho abrirse la puerta del baño y no puedo evitar levantar mis ojos de la página y dirigirlos hacia la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Como dos segundos después, Edward pasa caminando, sin nada más que una toalla amarrada en su cintura. El da una mirada dentro mientras pasa e inmediatamente sus ojos se juntan con los míos. Me le quedo viendo, incapaz de moverme, mientras mi novio se detiene y me mira fijamente, su labio inferior está atrapado entre sus dientes mientras me chequea descaradamente.

Estoy luchando por mantenerme en la cama, mis dedos están desesperados por levantarse y tocar toda esa piel desnuda que estoy viendo. He visto a Edward sin camisa antes, varias veces durante el verano cuando hemos ido a la piscina local, e incluso cuando hemos estado sentados en el patio trasero.

Pero todo eso fue en una vida diferente.

Y todo ello fue en una vida en la que Edward no lucia como ahora. Su cuerpo está húmedo por la ducha y pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizan sobre su piel lisa. Ahora tiene vellos en el pecho, un oscuro parche que contrasta con el cabello de su cabeza y cuando mis ojos se deslizan más abajo, noto un camino de vello oscuro que va desde su ombligo hasta alguna parte debajo de la toalla. Sólo con el pensamiento de a dónde va a dar ese camino hace que trague con dificultad. Y cuando obligo a mis ojos a regresar al rostro de Edward, capto la manera en que sus ojos se oscurecen en respuesta, como si hubiese leído mi mente y todos los pensamientos que ahora giran ahí dentro. Aún me está mirando mientras inclina su cabeza en dirección a su cuarto. Es como si me estuviera pidiendo que lo siguiera ahí dentro, como si el tampoco tuviese control sobre lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros.

Estoy a medio camino de levantarme de la cama, lista para saber qué ocurrirá cuando lo haga.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿mira lo que está usando? —dice repentinamente Alice, tomándome del brazo y jalándome hacia ella.

Caigo de vuelta en la cama, el hechizo se ha roto. Cuando volteo hacia Edward, le veo exhalar levantando una mano y recorriéndola por su húmedo cabello, lo cual sólo enfatiza todos los músculos de su pecho. Estoy a medio camino de levantarme de la cama nuevamente cuando Alice me aprieta el brazo, sin pista de lo que está ocurriendo entre su hermano y yo.

—Bella, mira, ¿puedes creerlo?

Edward me da una sonrisa tensa, como si supiese que hemos perdido la oportunidad, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en su habitación. Me obligo a enfocarme en lo que sea que Alice está tratando de mostrarme, sabiendo que mi mente se fue con el hombre que está en la habitación al lado.

Pero mientras asiento y hago "mmm" hacia ella, la única cosa en la que pienso es en Edward en su habitación, quitándose la toalla de su cadera.

Y la única cosa que estoy deseando es poder estar ahí viéndolo hacerlo.


	21. Capitulo 20

CAPITULO 20

30 de Noviembre de 1992

Dieciséis años de edad.

Edward abre la puerta, se dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro al verme de pie en la entrada.

—¿Qué te tiene tan animado? —le pregunto mientras toma mi mano y me jala dentro de la casa hasta la sala. Edward no dice nada al dirigirnos al sofá, donde me hace sentarme a su lado y presiona sus labios contra los míos.

—Edward —digo—. ¿Qué sucede?

Se aleja un poco y dice con una enorme sonrisa:

—Nada, ¿por qué?

Le sonrío, mordiendo mi labio al intentar resistirme a inclinarme hacia él y empujarlo sobre el sofá.

—Porque estás inusualmente animado por algo —digo, sabiendo que es más que eso.

La sonrisa de Edward a agranda aún más mientras susurra:

—No hay nadie en casa, Bella, tenemos toda la casa para nosotros.

Mi estómago da vueltas ante las palabras de Edward y mi corazón golpea fuertemente por la manera en que me está mirando cuando lo dice. Los dos sabemos lo que esto significa porque tenemos un acuerdo silencioso, ambos sabemos lo que el otro quiere.

—¿Nadie? —pregunto.

Edward niega.

—Nadie.

—¿Alice? —pregunto, chequeando por segunda vez. Edward vuelve a negar y ahora sus ojos brillan—. Bien —digo, acercándome a él—. En ese caso, será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo.

Y en ese momento presiono fuertemente mis labios contra los suyos, obligando a su cuerpo a caer hacia atrás sobre el sofá. Caigo con él así que terminamos acostados, mi pecho contra el suyo mientras Edward profundiza el beso. Siento sus manos deslizarse hacia arriba hasta terminar debajo de mi suéter y sus dedos rozar sobre el tirante de mi sujetador que cruza mi espalda. Temblores me recorren toda la espalda al tiempo que un gemido sale de mi boca y es devorado por Edward. Antes de poder sentirme avergonzada, escucho a Edward gemir en contestación, como si esto no solamente lo encendiera, sino que también le gustara saber que me enciende a mí.

—Deberíamos ir arriba —murmuro, mis labios se abren cuando la lengua de Edward se desliza en mi boca.

—No hay nadie en casa —dice, las manos en mi espalda deslizándose más arriba, quitándome el suéter del cuerpo. Nos separamos mientras me saca el suéter por la cabeza y me tomo un momento para mirarle, para ver al hombre que me deja sin aliento—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, cuando levanta la mirada para verme.

Sonrió, inclinándome para volver a besarle.

—Más que bien, Edward.

—Bueno —dice antes de rodarnos para que quede acostada debajo de él. Aprovecho la oportunidad para sacarle el suéter a Edward, mis dedos se deslizan por su cálido pecho mientras lo quito de su cuerpo. Después lo tiro al suelo, pero nunca le quito los ojos de encima. Edward se levanta sobre sus codos, dejándome observarlo completamente y mientras lo hago, también veo como mis dedos se levantan y le tocan, explorando este cuerpo adulto de maneras en que nunca antes lo he hecho.

—¿Te gusta? —susurra Edward, sus ojos oscurecidos al verme tocarlo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras sonrió.

—Me encanta, Edward —susurro, levantando mis ojos hacia los suyos.

—A mí también —dice antes de bajar su cabeza y presionar suaves besos sobre mis pechos. Mis dedos se deslizan en su cabello, sosteniéndolo contra mí mientras crea un camino de suaves besos por encima de mi sujetador. Siento escalofríos por toda mi piel y otro gemido sale de mis labios cuando la pierna de Edward se desliza entre las mías, presionando hacia mí.

Su peso, presionado contra mí, en lugares en los que nunca antes ha estado mientras sus labios besan mi piel desnuda, es una sensación como ninguna otra en este mundo. Me siento embriagada, hambrienta y caliente, todo al mismo tiempo. Siento que no me puedo acercar lo suficiente a él, como si nunca fuese suficiente.

Deslizo mis manos hacia abajo por su espalda y mis dedos agarran sus nalgas para jalarlo más cerca de mí mientras levanto mis caderas del sofá intentando acercarnos lo más posible. Mi cerebro está nadando en mi cabeza, todo sentido de control se ha ido. Me siento como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa en este momento, cualquier cosa menos detener lo que está ocurriendo entre Edward y yo.

—Demonios, Bella —murmura Edward, sus labios besando nuevamente mi cuello y boca—. Me vuelves malditamente loco.

Sonrío contra su boca.

—Pero de una buena manera, ¿cierto?

Edward gruñe, la pierna que descansa entre las mías empuja más fuerte cuando dice:

—De una muy buena manera, nena.

—Bien. —Respiro al mover las manos de su trasero al frente de sus jeans. Edward me lee la mente, levantando sus caderas lejos de las mías el tiempo suficiente para que lo desabotone y le baje la cremallera. Empujo sus jeans debajo de sus caderas, pero quedan atrapados alrededor de sus muslos cuando colapsa sobre mí. Puedo sentirlo empujar contra mí, puedo sentir todo lo que esto le hace y sé que nunca quiero que este sentimiento se vaya.

—¿…y, tu hermano está en casa? —pregunta una extraña voz.

Edward y yo nos congelamos, nuestros pechos y caderas todavía están presionados contra el otro mientras escuchamos la puerta de enfrente cerrarse y a Alice y su amiga caminar dentro de la casa.

—Mierda —dice Edward, mientras su cabeza cae en mi pecho—. Maldita puta mierda.

Mis dedos se entierran en sus caderas cuando me doy cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que estamos en este momento. Ambos estamos medio desnudos, acostados en el sofá, amontonados como un par de adolescentes cachondos. Cosa que somos.

Sólo que los jeans de Edward están a mitad de sus piernas, tiene una erección que actualmente se encuentra presionada contra mí y su hermana junto a su amiga están paradas en la entrada de su casa. Estamos a dos segundos de que nos descubran de la peor manera.

—Tenemos que levantarnos —le susurro, quitándole su cabeza de mi pecho—. Antes que nos descubran.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso —murmura Edward, levantando su cuerpo del mío.

—Oh, ahí estás —dice la voz de Alice, ignorante de lo que nuevamente ha interrumpido entre su hermano y yo—. Está Bella… oh— dice cuando repentinamente se da cuenta de lo que acaba de encontrar.

—Hola, Ali —dice Edward, la frustración en su voz es evidente mientras alarga la mano y me entrega mi suéter.

Rápidamente lo deslizo sobre mi cabeza antes de sentarme, acomodándome el cabello mientras me doy la vuelta para sonreírle. Pero mi sonrisa desaparece instantáneamente cuando veo a su amiga parada ahí mirando descaradamente a mi novio.

Rápidamente tomo su suéter de donde cayó cuando lo tiré, luego me pongo de pie frente a él mientras se viste, bloqueando la vista de la "quien quiera que sea" amiga de Alice. Tengo que detener un gruñido cuando Edward se reajusta los jeans, tratando de acomodar lo que estaba presionado contra mí hace sólo unos segundos. Mis ojos se cierran cuando recuerdo lo increíble que se sentía.

—Lo lamento— dice Ali, sus mejillas rojas cuando nos sonríe—. No sabía que estabas en casa.

—Mmm —murmura Edward cuando se levanta, su cuerpo tras el mío mientras me jala de nuevo contra él.

—Sólo vamos a ver una película, ¿quieren unírsenos? —dice, luchando por cambiar el tema a algo menos embarazoso que el hecho de haber encontrado a su hermano con su novia medio desnudos.

Trago mientras inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada en el hombro de Edward, levantando la mirada hacia él para ver lo que piensa.

—No gracias —dice, sus dedos apretándose en mis hombros.

—Oh vamos —dice la amiga de Alice, acercándoseme más. Observo como sus ojos viajan por todo el cuerpo de Edward, instantáneamente haciendo que mi piel se me erice—. Será divertido y además trajimos palomitas de maíz.

Me paro más recta en un intento de bloquear a Edward de los ojos de esta chica.

—No, estamos bien, gracias —digo, dándome la vuelta para colocar un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Edward—. Vámonos a tu habitación.

Veo como el rostro de la chica se entristece. Y sus ojos se mueven a mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Edward y después más abajo, e instantáneamente quiero golpearla en el rostro.

—Bueno tú te lo pierdes —dice, moviendo la cabeza para que el cabello le quede en la espalda—. Por cierto, soy Katie.

Ignoré su último comentario mientras jalo a Edward de la sala y nos dirigimos arriba a su habitación. Cuando lo escucho reírse a mi lado, me volteo a verlo.

—¿Qué?

Edward se da la vuelta para verme y dice:

—Oh nada.

—¿Qué? —pregunto nuevamente, mientras caminamos a su habitación y cerramos la puerta tras de nosotros—. ¿Por qué te estas riendo de mí?

Edward me jala a la cama, sonriendo mientras coloca un mechón de cabello tras mi oído.

—Eres tan adorable, Bella Wakefield —dice, inclinándose para besarme.

—¿Qué, qué hice? —repito, gentilmente empujándolo en el pecho.

Veo como Edward cae en su cama, su sonriente rostro mirándome cuando dice:

—Estabas marcando territorio allá abajo.

Lo miro, mis dedos recorriendo sobre la franja de piel desnuda entre su suéter y sus jeans. Me encantaría quitárselos otra vez y continuar en donde nos quedamos en la sala, pero es demasiado arriesgado con Alice y su amiga aquí. Aunque los padres de Edward no están en casa, ambos sabemos que Alice tiene la costumbre de interrumpirnos en el peor momento posible. Lo que pasó abajo es prueba suficiente. Y sería pura suerte que lo vuelva a hacer.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, mirando sus ojos oscurecerse cuando mis dedos se mueven sobre él.

—Si —dice, alargando su mano para jalarme hacia él.

Caigo contra su pecho, con mis manos atrapadas entre nosotros.

—No me gusta la manera en que te estaba mirando —digo, inclinándome para besar su mandíbula.

Edward se ríe y envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura, empujándome contra su cuerpo.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte de eso, Bella —dice—. Porque soy todo tuyo.

Y entonces me besa y mi corazón empieza a palpitar fuertemente.

Es todo mío.


	22. Capitulo 21

CAPITULO 21

10 de Diciembre de 1992

Dieciséis años de edad.

—¿No se supone que estás estudiando? —pregunta Edward, sin dejar de hacer las sentadillas que estaba haciendo en el piso de su habitación.

Me encuentro tirada en su cama supuestamente estudiando para el examen final de inglés que tengo mañana, pero estoy más distraída por lo que está sucediendo frente a mí.

Le sonrió.

—Estoy estudiando —digo, sabiendo que es verdad, aun cuando no es exactamente lo que se supone que debo estar estudiando.

Edward sonríe mientras hace un par de sentadillas más antes de colapsar sobre su espalda en el suelo, colocando sus manos debajo de su cabeza mientras se queda mirándome.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta.

Le observo fijamente mientras esta acostado en el piso al lado de donde estoy. Aún no puedo creer lo increíblemente apuesto que luce en esta vida. No puedo superar el hecho de que Edward es mío.

—Bella, nena —dice Edward, aun sonriendo—. ¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta y es una frase que parece ser algo común en estos días. Estoy segura que la expresión en mi rostro me delata, pero igual le digo.

—En ti.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensancha.

—Oh si —dice, con esa sonrisa pícara al máximo—. ¿Qué sobre mí?

Sonrío mientras me deslizo de la cama al suelo, gateando hasta él.

—En lo bien que te ves —susurro al inclinarme y besarlo.

Edward me regresa el beso en lo que dice:

—¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien?

No puedo evitar reír mientras deslizo la mano hacia arriba metiéndola debajo de su sudorosa camisa. Siento como se contrae su estómago cuando le toco y eso sólo acentúa la firmeza de sus músculos y la calidez de la piel que los cubre.

—¿Realmente bien? —sugiero.

Edward se ríe, sus ojos siguen observándome mientras miro mi mano, observando como mis dedos levantan lentamente su camiseta. Su piel está cubierta de sudor y veo como mis dedos se deslizan sobre su estómago siguiendo la línea de sus caderas y el rastro de vellos que van desde su estómago hasta un lugar más abajo. Aun no sé qué tan abajo llegan y en este momento esa es la única cosa en la que estoy pensando.

Cuando mis dedos rozan la cintura de sus jeans, Edward gruñe, y noto lo apretado que está en su parte delantera. Incapaz de resistirme, bajo la mano, mis dedos le acarician por sobre la ropa. Ya está erecto y no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior, sorprendida por poder hacerle esto.

—Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo, nena? —susurra Edward, su voz está tensa como si tratase de mantenerse controlado. Lo que estoy haciendo es arriesgado, pero justo ahora, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar.

Levanto la mirada hasta su rostro y veo que sus ojos están cerrados. Con mi mano aun en su entrepierna, me inclino y presiono un beso en sus labios.

—Estoy estudiando —susurro.

Edward gruñe nuevamente y aprieto los dedos, haciendo que gruña más fuerte. Eso envía un temblor por toda mi espalda cuando su mano se desliza en mi cuello, manteniendo mi boca contra la suya, no puedo evitar dejar salir un sonido también, mi corazón golpea mi pecho ante lo que está sucediendo.

—Eso se siente muy bien, nena —susurra, sus palabras son un murmullo entre nuestros besos.

Sonrío contra su boca, deslizando mi lengua contra la suya mientras profundizo nuestro beso. Al mismo tiempo, muevo mi mano deslizándola debajo de su ropa para tocar piel desnuda. Y cuando mis dedos lo agarran, ambos dejamos salir un gemido. Está tan duro en mi mano, pero al mismo tiempo su piel es tan suave y cálida.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —pregunto. No me muevo, sólo lo sostengo. Edward está acostado debajo de mí, mientras continúa sosteniendo mi boca contra la suya, casi como si tuviera miedo de moverse, miedo de pedir más. Pero quiero más, mucho más. Muevo mis dedos gentilmente arriba y abajo por su pene, queriendo saber que le hace eso—. ¿Esto se siente bien? —susurro.

—Mierda. —Respira Edward en mi boca.

Sonrío, mi corazón palpitando tan fuerte que casi se me sale de la caja torácica.

—¿Es eso un sí? —pregunto.

—Sí, definitivamente sí —gruñe Edward, acercándome mientras su otra mano se desliza sobre mi suéter, agarrando mis pechos, sus dedos me amasan como si me estuviese alentando a seguir. No tengo intenciones de detenerme, mi mano se sigue moviendo arriba y abajo dentro de sus jeans.

—Jesús, Bella, eso se siente malditamente bien —dice Edward, sus dedos deslizándose debajo de mi suéter para descansar sobre mi sujetador. Quiero sentirlos en mi piel, sin nada entre nosotros, justo como estoy haciendo con él. Con mi mano libre, alcanzo mi sujetador, quitando la mano de Edward del camino antes de bajarme la copa del sujetador. Tomo su mano nuevamente y la empujo contra mi seno desnudo. Edward gruñe audiblemente, su cintura levantándose del piso esta vez. Mis dedos se aprietan a su alrededor cuando siento que mi cuerpo se va a derretir en un charco de líquido a su lado.

No tengo idea de que tan lejos llegaremos con esto, pero no me importa, la única cosa que sé es que realmente no quiero detenerme.

—Bella, Edward… la cena esta lista —dice Alice cuando golpea la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

—Mierda —gime Edward mientras quito mi mano rápidamente y caigo sobre mi trasero al lado de él. Está ahí acostado, con sus ojos cerrados y con un gran problema al frente de sus jeans.

Alice vuelve a tocar.

—Chicos, la cena, ¿pueden oírme?

—Edward —siseo, asustada de que su hermana vaya a entrar y nos encuentre… de nuevo. Edward gruñe mientras se da la vuelta, enrollando su cuerpo en el mío. Mi mano toma su hombro, agitándolo.

—Edward, tu hermana, está afuera.

—Lo sé —murmura en mi cadera, sus brazos envolviéndome por la cintura

—¿Y si entra? —pregunto, con pánico en la voz.

—Estaremos ahí en un segundo, Ali —grita Edward, antes de que su boca vuelva a mi cadera, tragándose la frustración.

Está frustrado y yo también. No sé realmente quién comenzó lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sólo sé que ambos deseamos esto. Muchísimo.

Las cosas que le estaba haciendo a Edward, su reacción y los sonidos, todo me encendía. Nunca me di cuenta que le podía hacer estas cosas a su cuerpo, que podía tener tanto poder sobre él. Me pregunto si se da cuenta de todas las cosas que le hace al mío, o si nota que no es el único frustrado o que desea aquí.

—Tenemos que bajar —le digo, mis dedos peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Mmmm —gime, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Edward.

Se queda así, con su cuerpo aun enroscado alrededor del mío y con los ojos cerrados. La hermana de Edward tiene una extraña habilidad para encontrarnos en los momentos más inoportunos. En como si estuviera tratando de evitar que llevemos esto más allá de lo que ya hay entre nosotros. Si fuera mayor o tuviera alguna idea, estaría tentada a decirle algo.

—Edward —repito—. ¿Estás escuchándome?

Sus ojos se abren.

—Necesito tomar una ducha —gime, finalmente levantando su cabeza para mirarme.

Trago saliva cuando súbitamente se me cruza la imagen de un Edward desnudo parado bajo el agua.

—Sí —susurro, mi voz traicionándome—. Estás un poco sudoroso.

Edward se sienta y presiona un fuerte beso en mi boca. Mi cuerpo se estremece cuando me pregunto si va a ignorar a su hermana y a empezar esto de nuevo. Pero entonces se retira y dice:

—No es del sudor del que necesito encargarme, Bella.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, tragándome un nudo de deseo que de repente se aloja en mi garganta. Edward me devuelve la mirada y es como si el tiempo y todo lo que nos rodea se hubiera congelado. Estoy atrapada en la mirada que me da, la cual está llena de deseo, lujuria y mucho más—. Edward — susurro, mis ojos en los suyos—. ¿De que necesitas encargarte?

Edward me mira fijamente durante todo un minuto, sin decir nada.

Luego, tomando mi mano, la desliza en la parte delantera de sus jeans hasta su entrepierna, justo donde estaba hace tan sólo unos minutos.

—Esto. —Es todo lo que dice.

—Edward —susurro, deseando poder mantener mi mano justo ahí, o aún mejor, quitarle por completo los jeans.

—Necesito que bajes, Bella —dice Edward, su voz tensa—. Baja para que pueda encargarme de esto antes de que haga otra cosa.

Trago saliva.

—¿Qué cosa? —susurro, inclinándome hacia él para que mis labios descansen sobre los suyos.

Edward rápidamente se levanta, poniéndose de pie, me mira, nuestros cuerpos ya no se tocan. Aunque no hay manera de equivocarse en lo que le he provocado, está justo enfrente de mí. Mientras lo miro, estoy dividida entre las ganas de continuar y el saber que realmente no debo. Los padres de Edward son tan buenos conmigo, me dejan pasar el rato aquí cada vez que quiero, me alimentan y nunca piden nada a cambio. Y por mucho que quiera que esto continúe, por mucho que quiera hacerle muchas más cosas a Edward, sé que no debemos. Que no podemos.

—Ve, Bella —dice, dando otro paso atrás.

—¿Qué otra cosa, Edward? —le pregunto de nuevo, mis ojos todavía en los suyos mientras me obligo a ponerme de pie.

Observo como Edward va hacia la puerta, la tensión de lo que casi sucedió y lo que ambos sabemos, es muy fácil de que continúe, está escrito en todo su rostro. Justo cuando la abre y sé que está a punto de marcharse, dice:

—Jalarte dentro de la ducha y hacértelo.

Y a medida que camina hacia la puerta, siento que me hundo en el suelo otra vez. Una ola de inmenso anhelo me cubre. No sólo por lo que dijo, sino también por la forma en que lo dijo. La forma en que me miró cuando lo dijo.

Que no daría porque eso suceda.

….

Hola Chic s

Gracias por los reviews.

Actualizo 3 días a la semana (mínimo), porque cuando subo una historia ya esta terminada, y si la adaptación tiene muchos capítulos trato de subir más.

Es sólo un libro. En la historia original los capítulos son alrededor de 10 o 12, porque comienzan cada 29 de febrero, pero se harían super largos, entonces me pareció mejor dividirlos por fechas. Se que serán muchos más capítulos, pero son cortos.

Marie ƸӜƷ


	23. Capitulo 22

CAPITULO 22

23 de Diciembre de 1992

Dieciséis años de edad.

—Dios, desearía que pudieras venir con nosotros —dice Edward, jalándome contra su pecho.

Entierro mi rostro deseando exactamente lo mismo.

—Lo sé —murmuro contra su suéter—. Yo también.

—Ni siquiera puedo creer que tengo que ir —murmura, con su rostro hundido en mi cabello—. Tengo dieciocho malditos años, no debería tener que andar celebrando las fiestas con mi familia.

Sonrío, sabiendo que este es el último intento de sus padres por sujetarse a su hijo.

—Sabes que es porque pronto te irás de casa —le digo—. Complácelos, Edward, son tus padres.

—Preferiría complacerte —dice, moviendo su cabeza en mi cabello de un lado al otro. Me hace reír, los pequeños vellos en su barbilla rozan mi frente—. ¿Vas a estar bien? —pregunta Edward, moviéndose hacia atrás para mirarme—. ¿Verdad?

Pego una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Claro, estaré bien —le digo—. Bueno, quitando la parte donde te extraño.

—También voy a extrañarte, nena —dice, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo sé —digo, intentando sonreír.

—Es sólo que no se siente correcto el irme de esta manera— continúa—. Apenas paso tiempo contigo y detesto irme cuando todavía estás aquí, cuando aún no has…

No dice las palabras, pero sé exactamente de que está hablando. Ya se siente como si tuviéramos poco tiempo. Sin nunca saber por cuánto tiempo durará, porque, aunque sabemos cuándo voy a desaparecer, ninguno sabe cuándo volveré.

 _¿Y qué si un día ya no vuelvo?_

—Aun estaré aquí cuando regreses, Edward —digo, obligando a mi sonrisa a quedarse en mi cara. No quiero poner estos pensamientos en su cabeza antes de que se vaya; ya es suficientemente malo que yo los tenga—. Y estaré aquí esperándote, siempre.

Los pulgares de Edward acarician mis mejillas y sus ojos sostienen los míos mientras lentamente se inclina y presiona un beso sobre mis labios.

—Más te vale —susurra.

—Vamos, Edward —grita repentinamente su padre—. Necesito que me ayudes a bajar estas maletas

—Mierda —dice, alejándose—. Lo siento, nena.

Le sonrío mientras levanto la mano y paso los dedos por su cabello.

—Está bien, en serio. Pásala bien y te veré cuando regreses el quince, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward asiente en lo que vuelve a besarme.

—Sí, el quince —dice—. Dentro de tanto, maldito tiempo. —Lo es y, aun cuando no se ha ido todavía, ya me encuentro contando los días que faltan para que regrese.

—Tienes las llaves de nuestra casa, cierto, ¿todo arreglado? —pregunta.

Asiento, dando un paso atrás para que no nos quedemos aquí por siempre.

—Sí. Recogeré el correo y le daré de comer al gato, lo prometo.

—Y quédate aquí cuanto quieras —dice Edward, su rostro serio cuando se acerca a mí y me jala de vuelta dentro de sus brazos.

—Todo estará bien, Edward —digo, levantando la mirada para verlo—. Lo prometo.

Sé que no me cree, sus brazos se aprietan a mí alrededor y jalan más cerca.

—Lo digo en serio, Bella. Cada vez que te sientas asustada o que sientas que no estás a salvo, quiero que vengas y te quedes aquí. Cada vez.

Asiento, intentando convérselo. Sé que está hablando de mis padres. No paso muchas de mis horas despierta en casa, especialmente desde el incendio y cuando Edward me encontró de nuevo. Aún lo vuelve loco lo que ocurrió esa noche. Creo que, en su interior, una parte de él se culpa, como si de alguna manera no hubiese hecho lo suficiente para protegerme. Es una locura porque hasta que ocurrió ese incendio, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Puede que no me gusten los padres que tengo en esta vida, pero al menos de una manera extraña ellos me regresaron a Edward.

—Prométeme que lo harás, Isabella —dice nuevamente.

Ahora no puedo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que lo dice en serio porque me llama de esa manera.

—Lo prometo —susurro, levantándome sobre los dedos de los pies para poder besarlo nuevamente—. Incluso dormiré desnuda en tu cama cuando lo haga —añado con una sonrisa.

Edward gruñe y murmura:

—Cruel. —Antes de presionar fuertemente su boca contra la mía.


	24. Capitulo 23

CAPITULO 23

8 de Enero de 1993

Dieciséis años de edad.

—Eres una perra ingrata, ¿lo sabes? —grita mi padre, metiendo la mano en la nevera antes de cerrarla de golpe.

Retrocedo hasta quedar contra el mostrador, entrelazando los dedos mientras intento pensar en cómo puedo salirme de esta. Todo lo que pregunté era si había algo de pan para poder hacer algo de comer.

—¿Por qué no te consigues un maldito trabajo y compras tu propio pan? —grita de nuevo, tiemblo con la mirada que me da.

—Tengo dieciséis —digo, sabiendo que es un error—. Y aún estoy en la escuela.

—¡Dieciséis! —grita papá—. ¡Dieciséis! ¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo a los dieciséis? —Niego, demasiado asustada como para decir la respuesta que ya sé. Observo como señala hacia mi madre quien se encuentra sentada en la mesa de la cocina cuidando su propia cerveza—. Estaba manteniendo su trasero mientras estaba preñada de ti —dice, ahora apuntándome a mí.

Miro como derrama la cerveza, empapando el frente de su camisa. Aunque apenas lo nota, ya está medio ebrio, ha estado bebiendo todo el día. Por eso es que no hay pan, porque todo el dinero que le dan de la beneficencia se fue en comprar más cervezas.

—No fue mi culpa —balbucea mi madre, parándose sobre piernas inestables—. Fue de ella.

Está caminando hacia mí y me encuentro congelada en mi lugar. No puedo entender como una simple solicitud de pan ha escalado en semejante lío. Sé lo que sucederá después y mientras me preparo tomándome del mostrador de la cocina, me obligo a mantener los ojos abiertos, para mirarla.

—Fue de ustedes dos —gruñe mi padre mientras se sienta.

Pero no escucho nada más después de eso. Todo lo que siento es el agudo ardor de dolor cuando la mano de mi madre conecta con mi cara. No estoy segura de sí fue un puñetazo o una bofetada, realmente no importa. Y cuando no me muevo, cuando me obligo a quedarme mirándola, veo como vuelve a hacerlo, esta vez con más fuerza.

En alguna parte al fondo, mi padre ríe y en ese instante, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sé que tengo que largarme de aquí. Esta noche no va a ser un negocio de una sola vez; esta noche se ha vuelto todo un juego.

Raramente sucede así y usualmente requiere una extraña combinación de mucho alcohol y que ambos se lleven bien por una vez. Cuando eso sucede, la ira y la agresión que siempre parecen tener no se la infringen el uno al otro, en su lugar, me la dan a mí.

Parpadeo fuertemente, tratando de detener las lágrimas, no puedo mostrarles ningún tipo de debilidad, sin importar qué.

—¿Crees que es mi culpa? —me pregunta mamá, tambaleándose tratando de mantenerse en pie. Niego y me muerdo el labio antes de decir la verdad.

—Así es —dice, tomando otro trago. Eso parece estabilizarla, es como si el alcohol fuera el combustible que necesita para enfocar toda su ira y energía—. Fue tuya —añade, antes de alargar la mano y golpearme una tercera vez.

Esta vez la fuerza me tira hacia atrás. Mis ojos finalmente se cierran cuando mi cabeza golpea la alacena detrás de mí y sólo toma un segundo antes de darme cuenta que aún estoy consiente. Realmente necesito salir de aquí.

Cuando abro los ojos, hay estrellas frente a mí, pero aún puedo reconocer a mis padres cuando comparten una risa, un humor mutuo a expensas mías. Utilizo el momento de distracción para salir corriendo del cuarto y alcanzo a escuchar lo que dice mi padre.

—Vuelve aquí, pequeña perra. —Antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta detrás de mí.

Después corro a la calle hacia el lugar más seguro que conozco, agradecida de que aún tengo las llaves en mi bolsillo de cuando pasé esta tarde. Mis padres no saben dónde vive Edward; apenas saben que existe. Sólo lo han visto en nuestra casa en dos ocasiones separadas, pero eso fue más que suficiente.

La primera vez no fue tan mala porque los dos estábamos saliendo por la puerta del frente cuando mi padre regreso de donde sea que usualmente pasa sus días. Apenas nos vio, gruñó:

—Más te vale que no la preñes. —Cuando pasamos a su lado. Estaba avergonzada, pero Edward estaba encabronado y la segunda vez, la más reciente, sólo lo llenó más de ira.

Había sido uno de esos raros días en los que habíamos vuelto a mi casa después de terminar uno de los exámenes. Alice tenía un montón de amigos en su casa y por una vez sabía que mis padres no iban a estar, así que fuimos allí. Edward y yo teníamos el lugar para nosotros solos. Completa paz y tranquilidad.

Por supuesto que usaríamos ese tiempo solos para hacer lo que pasamos haciendo estos días en nuestro tiempo a solas. Y por una vez, pensamos que íbamos a llegar más lejos de lo que habíamos logrado llegar en un buen tiempo. Por supuesto en el segundo en que mis padres entraron tambaleándose nos dimos cuenta que ese no iba a ser el caso.

—¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? —gritó mi padre, encontrándonos en el sofá, medio vestidos.

Edward había saltado inmediatamente colocando su cuerpo entre mi padre y yo de una manera que sugería que no iba a dejar que se me acercase. Traté de colocarme frente a él, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba subirme los jeans. Lo único bueno en todo esto era que mis padres estaban ebrios y no entendían completamente lo que estaban viendo. Desafortunadamente eso los hacía impredecibles.

—Pequeña puta —balbuceó mi madre al entrar al cuarto, encontrándome cuando me estaba poniendo el suéter y le tiraba el suyo a Edward.

Sentí como Edward se tensaba frente a mí y tanto como me hubiera gustado tirárselo a mis padres, sabía que teníamos que irnos.

—Vamos —le digo—. Larguémonos.

Me tomó un minuto o dos para realmente sacar a Edward del cuarto, pero eso no detuvo a mi padre de tomar cualquier cosa y tirárnosla cuando íbamos pasando. Recuerdo escuchar cómo se hacía pedazos cuando golpeó la pared al lado de la puerta frontal y después nos fuimos corriendo de vuelta a la casa de Edward, ya no nos importaba que Alice y sus amigos estuvieran ahí.

—Bella, mierda —dijo Edward, tratando de hacer que fuera más lento—. ¿Ese es el tipo de mierda que tienes que soportar? —le arrastré, no queriendo admitir que ese era el comportamiento estándar de mis padres. —Bella, detente —dijo, teniendo ideas diferentes.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, girando hacia él. Podía ver la ira que lo envolvía y la impresión en su rostro ante lo que había ocurrido frente a sus propios ojos.

—¿Así es como son tus padres todo el tiempo? —preguntó. Mordí mi labio mientras intentaba no admitir que, de hecho, a veces era mucho peor—. Nena —dijo, su voz se suavizó mientras se acercaba—. Háblame.

Asiento, susurrando:

—Lo lamento. —Mientras acaricia con sus dedos mis mejillas, antes de jalarme a sus brazos.

—Jesús, Bella, no tienes que lamentar nada —dice, sosteniéndome contra él.

Pasé el resto del día en la casa de Edward, sólo volviendo a la mía cuando fue pasada la medianoche y estuve segura que ambos estaban dormidos.

Aunque ahora, me encontraba corriendo hacia nadie. Edward y su familia estaban aún en la casa de sus abuelos y no regresarían por otra semana. Afortunadamente tenía la llave y una promesa de que siempre podría quedarme aquí, cada vez que lo necesitara.

Cuando finalmente llegué a su casa, necesité dos intentos para quitar el cerrojo de la puerta y mis manos aún estaban temblando cuando desarmé la alarma.

Una vez que lo logro, me encierro dentro, reactivando la alarma del perímetro y finalmente respiro de alivio. Estoy segura aquí.

Entro a la sala donde Fluffy, su gato, está enroscado y dormido en el sofá. Rasco su cabeza, ganándome un ronroneo, antes de salir y lentamente subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Edward.

El olor dolorosamente familiar de él me golpea tan pronto abro la puerta de su habitación. Aun cuando se llena de añoranza, sé que no volverá pronto. Tirando los zapatos, camino hasta su cama y me enrosco debajo de la sabana, mi nariz presionada contra su almohada, y trato de inhalar.

No lloro y no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí, pero eventualmente me duermo, segura, con el conocimiento que estoy rodeada por Edward y que mis padres nunca podrán encontrarme.


	25. Capitulo 24

CAPITULO 24

9 de Enero de 1993

Dieciséis años de edad.

—Bella —escucho que Edward susurra. Debo estar soñando, pero en este momento no me importa. Estoy envuelta en una cálida sabana y rodeada del aroma de Edward. Sus dedos están recorriendo mi cabello y puedo jurar que lo escuché hablar—. Bella, nena, despierta.

Mis ojos se abren e inmediatamente me doy cuenta que estoy en la habitación de Edward, en su cama. Cuando me doy la vuelta, lo encuentro sentado a mi lado y estoy tan feliz de verlo que me siento, instantáneamente despierto y olvido por completo el motivo por el cual estoy aquí.

Está sonriendo, pero al ver mi rostro su sonrisa rápidamente desaparece.

—¿Qué mierda? —dice, levanta sus manos para tomar mi rostro hasta que se da cuenta que no puede—. ¿Qué demonios te pasó, nena?

Agacho la cabeza, un poco avergonzada pese a que no tengo razón para estarlo. Sé que esto no debió haber ocurrido y sé que no lo merezco, pero eso no hace más fácil el lidiar con ello. También sé que Edward sabrá exactamente lo que ha sucedido y por qué me encuentro acostada en su cama con la cara golpeada.

Siento su mano deslizarse gentilmente por mi otra mejilla, lentamente levantando mi cabeza para que tenga que verlo.

—Háblame, Bella, por favor —ruega y puedo escuchar el dolor en su voz. Está escrito en todo su rostro. No tengo idea que está haciendo aquí; se supone que estaría en la casa de sus abuelos.

Trato de sonreírle, aunque duele.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto—. No se supone que vuelvas hasta dentro de unos días. —Edward niega, como si la razón por la que volvió antes no importara.

—¿Quién de ellos hizo esto? —pregunta, su tono más severo mientras continúa sosteniendo mi rostro y mira fijamente el feo moretón que se ha formado en mi mejilla—. ¿Bella? —dice, cuando no contesto.

Parpadeo, tragando con dificultad.

—Ella lo hizo —susurro.

La mano de Edward se desliza atrás de mi cabeza para jalarme cerca y envolver su otro brazo sobre mi hombro. Me derrito en su cuerpo, descansando la mejilla que ella no golpeó en su pecho mientras él me sostiene. Se siente tan cálido y seguro y pese a nunca querer ser dependiente de algo, no puedo evitar sentirme en casa cuando Edward me sostiene de esta manera.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —susurra, su barbilla descansa sobre mi cabeza.

Asiento, aunque no estoy completamente segura de que así sea. No sé si puedo aguantar otros dos años y medio con esas personas. No estoy segura de si de verdad lo lograré.

—No puedo creer que esto ha sucedido —dice, sus dedos acariciándome la espalda. Cierro los ojos, enrosco mis dedos en su chaqueta y lo acerco a mí. Puedo sentir su corazón palpitando contra mi mejilla, como si hubiese corrido a casa. No tengo idea de que está pensando en este momento.

—Espera aquí —dice repentinamente, alejándose para poder verme—. Sólo quédate aquí y espera hasta que vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto, elevando el tono de mi voz por el miedo.

—No importa, Bella. Sólo necesito que me esperes aquí, de acuerdo. Espera. Aquí —dice, enfatizando las palabras—. No tardaré.

Estoy negando y pateando la sabana mientras intento salir de su cama.

—No, Edward, por favor. No quiero que hagas nada, no vayas ahí, no lo hagas, por favor, no. —Agarro el frente de su chaqueta con ambas manos, rehusándome a dejarlo ir.

Edward coloca sus manos sobre las mías y gentilmente las quita de su pecho, levantando mis nudillos hasta sus labios donde coloca un beso en cada mano.

—Bella, tengo que hacerlo, bien. Ya no puedo quedarme viendo, nena, realmente no puedo.

—Pero, Edward —grito, con el corazón golpeando mi pecho—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunto, con lágrimas a punto de caer—. Estoy asustada por lo que puedan hacerte. —Mis últimas palabras son un susurro, el miedo las detiene en mi garganta.

Edward se inclina y besa mis labios.

—No lo estés, sé cuidar de mí mismo.

—Por favor, por favor, sólo deja que vaya contigo —ruego, sabiendo que necesito estar ahí para intervenir cuando todo se vaya a la mierda.

—No —dice Edward, negando mientras se pone de pie. —Necesito que estés a salvo, Bella. Por favor.

—Edward… —susurro, mi estómago hecho un nudo al saber que él irá allí.

Edward se agacha y me da un rápido beso en los labios y después sale y yo me quedo enredada en la sabana, preguntándome si él realmente apareció y me sostuvo o si sólo fue un sueño.

Pero en ese momento escucho cerrarse la puerta de golpe y sé que no fue un sueño. Mientras mis dedos comprueban gentilmente el moretón en mi rostro, la sensación de los dedos de Edward aún permanece. No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Así que, salgo de la cama, me pongo los zapatos y bajo corriendo las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y salgo tras él.

Aunque para el momento en que llego a mi casa, me pregunto si ya es demasiado tarde. Puedo escuchar los gritos desde la calle. Son tres voces, todas gritando en un intento por ser escuchadas y la voz de Edward, es la más fuerte de todas.

—¿Qué demonios está pensando? —grita, tan fuerte que me pregunto si los vecinos saldrán a ver—. Es tu hija, ¡imbécil!

Entonces mi padre dice:

—Sal de aquí, pequeña mierda.

Y mi madre.

—Metete en tus asuntos. —Sus palabras son lentas y sé que ahora está ebria.

Acaban de dar las doce de la noche, pero probablemente sigan tomando todavía por varias horas más. Mi papá se tardará un poco más en llegar a su nivel, su tamaño le permite beber todo el día antes de que realmente le afecte. Lo cual es peor, porque paso todo el día esperando a ver qué es lo que va a hacerme. Al menos con ella, sé que toma, me pega y después se desmaya, finalmente dejándome sola. Con papá es como ver esa película de miedo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, frente a mis ojos. Y sé que realmente nunca hay oportunidad de escapar.

Escucho el sonido de algo estrellándose contra las paredes y estoy a punto de entrar corriendo cuando Edward grita:

—Son una maldita desgracia. Ambos deberían estar en la cárcel.

Y entonces la puerta frontal se abre y Edward camina hacia mí, dirigiéndose a donde me encuentro frente a mi casa. Aún no me ha visto y no tengo idea de qué es lo que me va a decir cuando lo haga, su rostro es asesino en este momento. Doy un paso a la derecha, para quedar parada bajo la lámpara de la calle y tan pronto lo hago, se detiene.

—¿Estás bien? —susurro, mis manos retorciéndose juntas frente a mí.

Edward niega una vez y sigue caminando, directo a mí. No me muevo y cuando está frente a mí, se detiene, levanta sus manos, las posa a cada lado de mi cuello mientras se inclina para besarme. Esperaba que su beso fuese duro y urgente y así fue. También está lleno de ira y miedo, pero al mismo tiempo de amor y algo más. Sé que está tratando de contenerse y sé que no quiere asustarme, pero está enojado. Está enojado con ellos y con lo que tengo que vivir cada día. Pero más que nada, está enojado porque no puede protegerme de nada de ello.

Edward finalmente retrocede, manteniendo sus manos en mi cuello. Su rostro ya está más calmado, pero es como una máscara, como si la extendiera desesperadamente intentando esconder lo que realmente está sintiendo para no asustarme.

—Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras en casa —susurra.

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo hago lo que me dices? —pregunto, mordiéndome el labio mientras me pongo de puntillas para besarlo.

Escucho a Edward exhalar casi con alivio, mientras murmura:

—Nunca. —Justo cuando mis labios tocan los suyos. Nuestro beso es mucho más suave esta vez, más gentil, pero aun así apasionado. Los labios de Edward apenas están tocando los míos mientras me besa y mis dedos finalmente se sueltan y agarran el frente de su chaqueta, sosteniéndolo contra mí.

Un distante sonido de trueno finalmente nos separa.

—Vámonos de aquí —susurra Edward, su mano toma la mía cuando se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar de regreso a su casa. Voy con él. De ninguna manera me quedaré aquí ahora, no después de lo que ocurrió entre él y mis padres. Aunque no vi nada, el escucharlo fue lo suficientemente malo.

Edward está concentrado y silencioso todo el camino de regreso a su casa. Para cualquiera que se cruzara en nuestro camino, les parecería determinado y muy encabronado. Pero para mí, luce increíble. Luce como el hombre que haría cualquier cosa para protegerme sin dudar y que me rescataría si lo necesitase algún día. Nunca creí que lo haría, pero Edward tiene su manera de sorprenderme cuando menos lo espero.

No es sino hasta que llegamos a su casa que se detiene nuevamente. Volteando a verme, no dice nada, sólo me jala a sus brazos, envolviéndolos fuertemente a mí alrededor, pero teniendo cuidado de mi rostro, por mi parte envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo a mí mientras entierro mí rosto en su pecho y aspiro su olor. Sé que aún está molesto, pero está intentando dejarlo de lado y sé que lo hace por mi bien.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —pregunta, besando mi cabeza.

—¿Yo? —pregunto sorprendida, alejándome para poder verlo—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Edward, estás bien?

Observo como su quijada se aprieta y pienso que está muy lejos de estar bien en este momento. Sé que probablemente quería decirles más y estoy bastante segura que quería golpearlos, pero no lo hizo porque eso sólo nos habría metido en problemas.

—¿Edward? —pregunto.

Quita los brazos y desliza sus manos a los lados de mi cuello. Sonriendo, se inclina y gentilmente me besa los labios y después mi lastimada mejilla, la cual aún pulsa de dolor.

—Deberíamos ponerle algo de hielo —dice, besando mis labios nuevamente antes de jalarme a un lado de su casa.

—Edward —digo nuevamente—. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

Se gira y me mira cuando le damos la vuelta a uno de los lados de la casa para terminar en el patio trasero.

—Estoy bien, Bella, de verdad. Quédate aquí un segundo y sólo iré por algo de hielo. —Gentilmente me empuja en una de las sillas de la plataforma del patio antes de abrir calladamente la puerta de la cocina de la casa. Me siento y me recuesto, con los ojos hacia el cielo donde puedo ver las estrellas luchando por salir a través de las nubes. Tengo el presentimiento de que va a llover pronto.

Mis ojos se cierran y pienso en lo que sucedió esta noche. Probablemente tenemos suerte por ahora, pero no tengo idea de lo que traerá el mañana, no tengo idea de la mierda que tendré que enfrentar cuando finalmente vuelva a casa.

La puerta se abre y lo siguiente que sé, es que Edward se encuentra arrodillado entre mis piernas, sosteniendo gentilmente contra mi rostro algo de hielo envuelto en una toallita. Coloco mi mano sobre la suya y nos quedamos en esta posición por unos minutos, sólo viéndonos el uno al otro. Levanto mi mano libre y acaricio la mejilla de Edward, me sonríe y ve como me inclino y lo beso.

—Estoy bien —susurro—. En serio.

Edward vuelve a besarme ante de ponerse de pie y toma asiento en la silla al lado de la mía. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de las dos cervezas que sostiene, y sonrió cuando me da un par de Advil con la mía, sonrío, tragándome las pastillas con un sorbo del frio líquido. Cuando me reclino en la silla, Edward toma mi muñeca, envolviendo sus dedos gentilmente a su alrededor, aún están fríos por las cervezas que ha estado cargando.

Ambos nos sentamos en silencio mientras tomamos las cervezas y miramos al cielo. Está haciendo frio aquí afuera, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ambos lo necesitamos en este momento.

Eventualmente, la mitad de mi rostro se siente completamente entumecida y dejo de sostener el hielo contra ella, moviendo la cerveza a esa mano. Los dedos de Edward se deslizan por mi brazo hasta la ahora vacía mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, para levantar nuestras manos unidas hasta sus labios. Me doy la vuelta para verlo en la oscuridad.

—Gracias, Edward —susurro.

La cabeza de Edward se mueve sobre el espaldar de la silla para poder verme de frente.

—Nunca necesitas agradecerme, Isabella —dice, su voz es un susurro en la oscuridad—. Prometí que siempre te cuidaría y pretendo cumplir esa promesa.

Le sonrío, mi rostro ya no me duele gracias al hielo, las drogas y la cerveza.

—Sé que lo prometiste. Recuerdo la primera vez que me hiciste esa promesa.

Edward sonríe.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Río un poco—. Tenía cinco años, ¿recuerdas? Querías llevarme a la escuela.

—Sí —dice Edward riéndose mientras toma otro sorbo de su cerveza.

—Fue adorable, creo que me enamoré de ti ese día —digo, aun sonriendo—. Creo que mi madre en esa vida también lo hizo.

Los ojos de Edward se cierran como si estuviese recordando ese día, hace casi trece años.

—Me enamoré de ti el año anterior —dice, su sonrisa ha desaparecido—. Cuando nos conocimos la primera vez.

Mi corazón se detiene por sus palabras y cuando mis ojos se abren nuevamente, soy atrapada por su penetrante mirada azul, incapaz de mirar a otro lado. Al mismo tiempo, me estoy enamorando sólo un poquito más.

—¿De verdad? —susurro.

Edward asiente.

—Lo hice. Llevarte hasta la escuela fue como nuestra primera cita, ¿no es cierto? —dice, sonriendo.

Río.

—Sí, supongo que lo fue. —Llevo su mano hasta mis labios.

—No he dejado de amarte desde ese día, Bella —susurra—. Y no importa lo que suceda o a donde vayas, nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Estoy mirando como Edward sostiene mi mano, mis labios descansando contra sus nudillos.

—No —susurro—. Yo tampoco.

Y sé que nunca lo haré. Sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar donde acabe, siempre lo amaré.

Hay un repentino rayo que cruza el cielo iluminando todo el jardín seguido inmediatamente por el rugido de un trueno tan fuerte que casi me ensordece. La tormenta que pensé que pronto llegaría está más cerca ahora. Cuando miro al cielo de nuevo, este es iluminado por otro rayo de luz.

—Mierda —dice Edward, sus dedos aprietan los míos justo en el momento que el cielo se abre y una lluvia fría comienza a caer sobre nosotros.

Es todo un bombardeo, una lluvia de invierno, uno de esos grandes aguaceros que comienza virtualmente sin ninguna advertencia y se detendrá igual de rápido. Está frio y no puedo evitar el chillido cuando salto de mi silla, mi ropa ya se encuentra medio mojada. Edward se está riendo mientras me jala hacia la puerta trasera, encontrándola abierta y metiéndonos a ambos adentro. Riéndose la cierra detrás de sí, moviendo la cabeza para que las gotas de agua salgan volando por todos lados, haciéndome chillar nuevamente.

—Bella —dice Edward en un susurro bajo que suena increíblemente fuerte en el silencio de la casa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, aun riéndome.

—Shhh —dice apretando mi mano.

—Tú shh —digo, devolviéndole el apretón.

Repentinamente me tira contra su duro cuerpo, sacándome todo el aire cuando mi pecho da fuertemente contra el suyo.

—Bella Wakefield, ¿acabas de callarme? —pregunta Edward, su brazo envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura y sosteniéndome apretada contra él, mientras que su otra mano me quita el cabello mojado del rostro.

—Tal vez —le digo sonriéndole—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —le pregunto. Edward ladea la cabeza, una sonrisa descarada ilumina todo su rostro y hace que mi corazón de vueltas.

—¿Y bien? —susurro, mordiéndome el labio inferior en un intento por hacerme la inocente.

—Tienes suerte de que te ame, Bella Wakefield —dice Edward, su mano deslizándose por mi cuello—. Mucha suerte. —Y entonces su boca está sobre la mía y no hay ni siquiera un pedazo de espacio entre nosotros.

Edward me besa como si fuera la primera vez que me ha besado. Su boca firme, sus labios cubren completamente los míos mientras gentilmente me urge a que los separe. Siento la calidez de su lengua cuando encuentra la mía, y antes de saber lo que está sucediendo, mis brazos se han envuelto en su cintura, los dedos de mi mano izquierda se deslizan debajo de la cintura de sus jeans y rozan su piel desnuda.

El gemido que sale de Edward no es algo que haya escuchado antes y me hace sentir increíble. Me levanto sobre los dedos de los pies, presionando más fuertemente mi boca contra la suya, mientras intento que lo haga de nuevo. Puedo sentirle presionándose contra mí. Puedo sentir justamente lo mucho que esto lo está calentando. También me está calentando a mí y quiero que Edward sea capaz de sentir eso. Quiero que Edward sepa lo que me está haciendo.

Esta noche hay algo diferente entre nosotros. No sé si es la separación forzada que no tenía que suceder, la sorpresa de que Edward haya vuelto antes, o la ira de lo que sucedió mientras no estaba, pero hay una carga de energía entre nosotros esta noche. Es más fuerte de lo usual y nos rodea, atrayéndonos más y más cerca, como magnetos.

—Dios, Bella —dice eventualmente Edward, retirándose un poco mientras intenta respirar. Su frente está descansando sobre la mía y su cálido aliento golpea mi rostro. Su sabor, es dulce e intoxicante mientras llena mis sentidos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, apretando mis dedos en su espalda.

La mano de Edward se desliza por mi cuello hasta mi cabello y siento como lo agarra con firmeza, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás, para que lo vea directamente. Es demandante y no me deja moverme. Pero no me lastima, Edward nunca me lastimaría. Es más bien un movimiento de no quiero dejarte ir, porque tengo algo importante que necesito decirte.

Tampoco quiero dejarle ir.

—Me vuelves loco —dice, su voz ronca por el deseo mientras me mira directamente a los ojos—. Real y malditamente loco, ¿lo sabías, nena?

Sonrío, amando esta reacción.

—También me vuelves loca, Edward —le digo, tratando de levantarme sobre los dedos de mis pies para besarlo de nuevo.

—Bella, mierda —murmura Edward, cayendo contra la puerta de la cocina y llevándome con él. Prácticamente estoy sobre él y puedo sentirlo todo. Cada dura línea de su cuerpo, cada apretón firme de sus dedos y absolutamente todo lo que esto le está haciendo—. Tenemos que detenernos —dice, sin aliento—. Necesito detenerme.

Lo vuelvo a besar mientras digo lo que los dos estamos pensando.

—No quiero, Edward, ¿por qué necesitamos detenernos?

Edward está completamente quieto, como congelado en su lugar y conmigo envuelta en sus brazos. Ya no me está devolviendo los besos. Creo que está conmocionado por las palabras que acabo de decir. Tal vez no esperaba esto después de regresar a casa y encontrarme como lo hizo, pero si algo ha sucedido, es que lo que ocurrió reforzó todo lo que siento por él.

Lo mucho que lo amo.

Y esta noche, en este momento, lo que sea que hay entre nosotros, nos está acercando de una manera que nunca antes ha ocurrido. En el pasado, cuando hemos sido interrumpidos y Edward se detiene. Su respiración es dificultosa y su corazón golpea su pecho mientras se aparta de mí. Pero siempre he podido ver en sus ojos lo mucho que me desea.

Y justo ahora, al devolverle la mirada, aún puedo ver todo ese deseo y mucho más, mirándome. Amo a Edward y confió en él, con mi vida. Y esta noche, quiero que conozca cada parte de mí y realmente, quiero conocer cada parte de él.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, alejándome un poco cuando Edward no responde nada.

Los brazos de Edward se aprietan, mientras sigue mirándome atentamente.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta finalmente, su voz profunda en el silencio de la casa—. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto esta noche? —Sus dedos gentilmente acarician mi mejilla lastimada, como si quisiera recordarme que estaría bien si me niego.

Pero para mí esta no es una razón para detenerse. Le sonrío, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose ante el prospecto de lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

—Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida, Edward.

Y no lo he estado. He deseado a Edward desde la primera vez que lo vi, y también la segunda y así mismo la tercera. Todas las versiones de mi han deseado a Edward. Y todas nosotras lo hemos amado. Aún lo amamos.

Edward me sonríe, bajando su cabeza para que sus labios gentilmente rocen contra los míos, ahora habla más suave mientras me besa.

—Te amo, Bella —susurra, usando sólo mi primer nombre esta vez. Mi nombre constante, como si hubiese leído mi mente.

—Te amo, Edward.

Me besa una vez más antes de alejarse de la puerta de la cocina. Me toma de la mano nuevamente antes de llevarme arriba hasta su habitación.

—¿Tu mamá y papá regresaron? —le pregunto en un acallado susurro.

Edward se da la vuelta para mirarme.

—Aún están donde mis abuelos —dice, sonriéndome mientras me jala para subir las escaleras, sin molestarse en escondernos cuando ya no tenemos por qué hacerlo. Él también está apurado y eso hace que me ponga a reír. Me gusta que quiera esto tanto como yo.

—¿Y Alice? —susurro mientras abre la puerta, sabiendo que ella ha sido la causa principal de todas nuestras anteriores interrupciones.

—Alice tampoco está en casa —dice, metiéndome en su habitación—. Tenemos toda la casa para nosotros, Bella —añade y puedo escuchar la anticipación en su voz. Eso hace que tiemble de deseo.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí con mi pie e instantáneamente soy envuelta en los brazos de Edward. El camina hacia atrás dirigiéndonos hasta su cama y todo se siente correcto, perfecto, exactamente como debería ser. Las piernas de Edward golpean la cama y se sienta. Jalándome de modo que quedo entre sus piernas. Sus manos están en mi cintura y me mira. El único sonido en la habitación es el incesante golpeteo de la lluvia en el techo. Incluso nuestro aliento ha sido tragado.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella —susurra Edward, aun cuando mi rostro está lastimado y la habitación está completamente oscura y dudo que pueda ver mucho con la poca luz de luna que entra por las rendijas de la ventana.

Le sonrío cuando quito el cabello de su frente y me inclino para besarlo. Las manos de Edward se deslizan debajo de mi suéter, siguiendo mi espina mientras lo levanta sobre mi cabeza, sólo estoy utilizando un sujetador debajo. Pero no estoy a punto de esconder nada, Edward ya me ha visto así antes. Puedo sentir sus dedos, abriendo los broches en mi espalda, para que pueda finalmente verme sin el sujetador. También quiero verlo así es que me inclino y tomo la orilla de su chaqueta mojada y la levanto. Junto con su camiseta, quitándosela rápidamente. Edward ríe y dice:

—¿Estás apurada, nena? —Asiento, sonriéndole, mientras me inclino y lo beso de nuevo—. Bueno, quiero hacer esto lentamente, ¿de acuerdo? —dice gentilmente, empujándome hacia atrás para que pueda verme—. Quiero disfrutar esta primera vez contigo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y trago con dificultad ante las palabras que me dice. Aun en la oscuridad puedo ver lo increíble que luce. Cada vez se hace más grande, sus brazos y sus hombros se ensanchan con el musculo que está ganando por todo el entrenamiento que ha estado haciendo. Corre y levanta pesas casi todos los días y realmente empieza a notarse. Sus hombros y pecho están duros y esculpidos, todo el camino hasta sus planos y suaves pectorales, los cuales forman una D perfecta en su cintura, es delicioso y no puedo evitar lamerme los labios al verlo.

Edward me sonríe, para nada tímido, mientras me observa chequearlo descaradamente. Realmente ninguno ha sido tímido con el otro, más que todo porque últimamente el estar juntos siempre se ha sentido como la cosa más natural en el mundo. Me siento más que nada hermosa cuando estoy con Edward, porque me mira como si fuera la cosa más bella que ha visto en su vida.

Observo cuando se inclina y presiona un beso entre mis pechos. Sus labios son suaves, su aliento cálido, y un suave gemido escapa de mi garganta. Mis dedos se deslizan dentro de su húmedo cabello, apretando su agarre mientras lo jalo contra mí. Los brazos de Edward se envuelven en mi cintura y cae hacia atrás sobre su cama, llevándome con él para que así quede encima suyo. Nuestros pechos desnudos se presionan uno contra el otro. Mi corazón martilla en mi pecho y también el de él. Puedo sentirlo golpeando contra el mío, igualando la necesidad, el deseo y la lujuria que siento por este hombre.

Pero es mucho más que eso. Es todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no sólo esta noche, sino cada noche desde que lo conozco. Es todo el amor que me ha dado, pero especialmente el amor que me dio esta noche cuando hizo lo que hizo. Y también son las veces que ha esperado por mí, las veces que espero siga esperando por mí. Ya sea que lo sepa o no, Edward me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él. Ni siquiera quiero pensar sobre el tiempo en el que pueda no estar aquí para que lo encuentre.

—Bella, mierda, eres hermosa, nena —susurra Edward contra mi piel, sus labios presionando suaves besos bajo mi cuello.

Nos hace rodar para terminar medio acostado sobre mí, aprovecho la oportunidad para abrirle los botones y la cremallera del pantalón. Estamos llegando al punto donde usualmente somos interrumpidos, sólo que esta vez ambos sabemos que no va a suceder. En vez de eso, Edward desabrocha también mis jeans y los empuja por mis caderas. Me arqueo para que pueda quitarlos y cuando ya lo ha hecho, se baja sus propios jeans por las piernas y los escucho caer al suelo. Ambos estamos casi desnudos, sólo falta una pieza más de ropa.

Abro los ojos y encuentro a Edward mirándome, una media sonrisa en su rostro cuando pregunta una vez más.

—¿Estás realmente segura?

Mis dedos peinan su cabello hacia atrás y sé que, si digo que no, Edward se detendrá sin dudarlo, sin quejarse. Pero no quiero decir no, así que deslizo mi mano hacia la parte trasera de su cuello y traigo devuelta su boca hacia la mía.

—Definitivamente estoy segura, Edward.

Y entonces sus dedos están deslizando mis bragas por mis caderas y bajándolas por mis piernas. Mis manos están en su bóxer haciendo lo mismo sólo que con mucha más urgencia y mucha menos fineza. Mientras yacemos ahí con nuestra piel mojada por la lluvia y presionados el uno contra el otro, Edward continúa besándome, con un brazo debajo de mi cuello y el otro alrededor de mi cabeza. Estoy completamente protegida por el cuerpo de Edward, su aroma y su calor me rodean. No hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Deslizo mi pie por su pierna y lo engancho sobre su cadera mientras lo sostengo fuerte contra mí, Edward gime nuevamente y mi cuerpo se arquea contra el suyo como si no tuviese control.

—Bella —susurra entre besos, sus dedos apretándose en mi cabello.

—Mmmm. —Es todo lo que logro sacar en este momento.

Mi corazón está martillando en mi pecho y todo mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera flotando, como si fuera a irse flotando si no estuviera sosteniéndome. Y así es como siempre ha sido, Edward, sosteniéndome. Sin importar cuantas veces cambie o desaparezca, siempre está aquí, esperando a que lo encuentre nuevamente, esperando aferrarse de mí una vez más y ambos esperamos que la próxima vez, no vaya a ningún lado.

Es mi ancla, mi roca y ahora, más que nada lo deseo.

Deseo a Edward como nunca antes lo he deseado.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta repentinamente, su frente descansa contra la mía.

Abro mis ojos por sólo un segundo y nos miramos el uno al otro, sin sonreír, ni decir nada.

—Perfecta, Edward —susurro.

—Sí, Bella —dice sonriéndome—. Vaya que lo eres —añade antes de besarme otra vez.

Ahora nuestros besos son mucho más intensos, fuertes y llenos de deseo, anhelo y una sensación de urgencia. Sensación creada por nuestra separación y por lo que ocurrió esta noche, pero también por lo que sabemos que sucederá en el futuro. No quiero perder más de mi tiempo con Edward.

Mi cuerpo comienza a vibrar cuando los besos de Edward se intensifican, está empujando duramente contra mí y puedo sentir lo caliente que está. Me siento como si fuera a incendiarme y clavo mis dedos en su espalda, dentro de su acalorada piel, en una silenciosa suplica porque lleve esto más lejos.

Lo entiende y sonrío cuando Edward levanta su cabeza y alarga la mano para tomar un condón de la gaveta superior de la cómoda al lado de su cama. Ni siquiera quiero pensar por qué lo tiene y si ya ha hecho esto antes, justo ahora se trata sólo de Edward y yo, y de mi primera vez con Edward. Y mientras sostiene el paquete entre sus dientes y lo abre, nunca quita sus ojos de mí.

Tampoco puedo quitar los míos de él, observando cada movimiento mientras saca el condón de su envoltura, se quita de encima de mí y se lo coloca. Me mira nuevamente y sonrío, no teniendo segundos pensamientos o dudas respecto a esto. Edward me devuelve la sonrisa y se mueve a mi lado nuevamente, bajando su mirada hacia mí pero sin decir nada.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto cuando no se mueve.

Sus dedos acarician gentilmente mi mejilla, por sobre el ultimo moretón que me ha provocado mi madre. Se inclina para presionar un increíblemente suave beso sobre el morado antes de susurrar:

—Te amo tanto, Bella. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Tomo su mejilla en mi mano, obligándolo a verme a los ojos.

—Sí, Edward, lo sé.

Sonríe nuevamente antes de bajar gentilmente su cuerpo sobre el mío, cubriéndome con su peso y su calidez. Mis piernas se abren sin dudarlo y el cabe perfectamente entre ellas, aún no está dentro, pero si descansa contra mí.

—Te amo, nena —susurra de nuevo mientras se desliza con cuidado y lentamente entra en mí, un suave gemido sale de mis labios cuando lo hace.

Mi aliento queda atrapado cuando siento un repentino dolor agudo, pero después desaparece y todo lo que puedo sentir es la cercanía de Edward y como llena mi interior. No se mueve y siento todo mi cuerpo comprimirse, probando cómo se siente el tenerlo dentro, como nos sentimos al estar juntos de esta manera.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra al besarme gentilmente.

—Sí —le digo, con mis brazos envueltos sobre sus hombros mientras lentamente se desliza fuera y adentro nuevamente. Esta vez ambos gemimos y la sensación es exquisita. Nunca me he sentido tan cerca de Edward antes, ni había sentido esta intimidad, esta conexión que tengo con él. Nunca creí que podría ser así.

—Te sientes increíble, Bella —susurra Edward, aun moviéndose lentamente dentro de mí mientras sus dedos se mueven de mi cabello, bajando por mi cuerpo en el espacio entre nosotros. Comienza a tocarme como sólo lo ha hecho una vez antes. Cuando sus dedos empujaban mis jeans mientras yacíamos acostados en su cama, medio desnudos y llevando las cosas más lejos de lo que nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

Pero esta vez nos encontramos completamente desnudos, completamente expuestos ante el otro y puedo sentir como mi cuerpo se tensa en anticipación. De alguna manera sabe cómo tocarme, con lo que ahora, con él dentro de mí, la sensación es miles de veces más intensa y un millón de veces mejor.

—Edward —grito, mi voz es un fuerte susurro comparado con la lluvia, un susurro que él sofoca con su boca. Me besa duramente como si estuviese sintiendo todo lo que siento en este momento. Cuando comienza a moverse más rápido y sus dedos me tocan con un poco más de fuerza, siento que empiezo a perder el control.

Todo mi cuerpo se siente caliente y una fina capa de sudor lo cubre al igual que al de Edward. El único sonido en la habitación son nuestras respiraciones, algún ocasional gemido y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose el uno contra el otro. Y todo está envuelto en la pesada lluvia que sigue cayendo.

—Bella, voy a correrme —susurra Edward contra mi boca y sé que con esas palabras, también lo haré. Y es como si Edward sintiera lo cerca que estoy porque empieza a moverse aún más rápido, sus dedos, su cuerpo y sus dedos. Lo siguiente que sé es que todo mi cuerpo se rompe a mí alrededor mientras Edward empuja profundamente dentro de mí, más profundo que nunca antes y gime audiblemente.

Mis brazos se aprietan alrededor de su espalda cuando Edward colapsa sobre mí, su rostro presionado contra mi cuello. Puedo sentir su aliento, sus labios besándome y mordisqueando mi piel, el gentil roce de los vellos de su barba cuando toca mi piel. Ya no se afeita mucho ahora que salió del colegio y ama frotar su barba contra mí, haciéndome chillar y reír. Aunque ahora no me río. En este momento me siento flotar y al apretar mis brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Edward, me doy cuenta de que nunca quiero dejar ir a este hombre.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto antes —susurro en su oído, mi aliento pesado y mi corazón aun martillando en mi pecho mientras presiono un beso en su mejilla.

Edward levanta su cabeza y me mira de una manera que nunca antes he visto. Sus ojos son piscinas de oscuridad, casi todo el azul ha desaparecido mientras me mira con tanto amor que hace que mi corazón de vueltas.

—Yo también, nena —susurra antes de inclinarse para besar suavemente mis labios.

Eventualmente, Edward rueda a un lado e inmediatamente extraño la cercanía. Mientras se desase del condón, tiemblo por lo frio del aire sobre mi piel acalorada. La lluvia finalmente se ha detenido, pero el cielo aún está oscurecido por las nubes. Edward envuelve el edredón a nuestro alrededor; jalándome dentro de sus brazos y contra su duro y cálido cuerpo.

—¿Dolió? —pregunta, sus dedos acariciando gentilmente todo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la cintura mientras me jala contra él.

Mi mejilla derecha descansa contra su pecho y mis dedos siguen las líneas de los músculos sobre sus costillas, provocando que se le erice la piel. Coloco un beso sobre su pezón y le escucho gruñir.

—No, no realmente —le digo—. Sólo cuando comenzamos, pero después se sintió increíble.

La mano de Edward toma mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro para que lo mire.

—También fue increíble para mí —dice, inclinándose para besarme la punta de la nariz.

Trago, abro la boca y escucho salir las palabras antes de poder detenerlas.

—¿Has hecho eso antes?

La cabeza de Edward se aleja, una mirada de sorpresa cruza su rostro.

—No, claro que no, Bella. ¿Por qué, tú sí?

Niego, deslizando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, para que mi mano quede sosteniendo mi cabeza y me pueda inclinar sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Esta fue mi primera vez, Edward —le digo—. Siempre he querido que mi primera vez fuera contigo.

Sonríe, sus dedos colocan mechones de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Yo también, Bella, yo también. Sólo he querido estar contigo y sólo quiero estar únicamente contigo. Lo sabes.

—Sí —digo, sabiendo que es verdad.

—¿Por qué pensaste que lo he hecho antes? —pregunta alargando una mano sobre su cabeza, la otra aún sigue envuelta en mi cintura—. Digo, sé que fue increíble, pero realmente, ¿por qué pensaste eso? —Me le quedo mirando, amo esa enorme y descarada sonrisa que repentinamente está usando mientras me mira con una expresión de soy el hombre en su rostro. No puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas, pellizcando su lado mientras aprieta su brazo a mí alrededor y me jala para quedar encima de él, haciéndome cosquillas aun cuando estoy tratando de alejarme—. ¿Por qué, Bella? —pregunta repentinamente serio mientras sus dos manos se detienen en mi cintura y me retienen contra su cuerpo—. Sabes que soy todo tuyo, nena, te lo he dicho.

Aún le estoy sonriendo, sabiendo que Edward no habría estado con alguien más. Encogiendo los hombros, le digo:

—No lo sé, creo que por los condones.

Edward sonríe mientras desliza su mano en mi cabello y empuja mi boca contra la suya.

—Los he tenido por años, Bella.

—¿En serio? —pregunto contra sus labios.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Edward se ríe contra mi boca.

—Porque, nena, no eres la única frustrada con cada interrupción que hemos tenido, sabes. —Y entonces me besa y ya no hay más palabras que tengamos que decir.


	26. Capitulo 25

CAPITULO 25

15 de Enero de 1993

Dieciséis años de edad.

—Quédate conmigo —susurra Edward mientras yacemos en los brazos del otro.

Sólo es el amanecer, pero habiendo pasado los últimos días con la casa entera para nosotros, no sólo apenas hemos dormido, sino que realmente no hemos salido de la cama de Edward. El único momento en que lo hemos hecho es cuando Edward tiene que ir a trabajar, lo cual es la razón por la que volvió antes, o cuando yo tenía que ir a la escuela. Fuera de eso, hemos pasado todo el tiempo en su cama.

No he vuelto a casa desde la noche en que me golpearon, desde que Edward regresó y les gritó a mis padres. Cuando no he estado en la escuela, he vuelto directo acá para hacer la tarea o mirar la tele esperando a Edward. Y todas las noches, me he quedado. Pasándolas envuelta en los brazos de Edward, ambos aprovechando al máximo la oportunidad de conocer todos los secretos del cuerpo del otro, sin que exista la posibilidad de que nos interrumpan. Sólo se ha vuelto cada vez mejor y mejor y estoy agradecida de que hayamos tenido este tiempo juntos. Me pregunto cómo podré volver a casa esta noche y dormir sin él.

—Nena —dice.

—Mmm —digo, sabiendo que no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar en este momento.

—Hablo en serio —dice, su voz es como una cálida sabana que me envuelve—. No quiero que vayas a casa. Ni esta noche cuando regresen mis padres, ni nunca.

Me le acerco más mientras susurro:

—Tampoco quiero volver a casa esta noche, Edward. —No tengo idea de si mis padres han estado buscándome, o si al menos han notado que no estoy, pero realmente no me importa. Cada vez que estoy cerca sólo soy otra boca que alimentar y otro rostro que golpear. Quién sabe, tal vez estén felices de que desaparecí.

—Bella —dice Edward, su voz firme—. Digo. Quiero que te quedes aquí. Quiero que te quedes cuando papá y mamá vuelvan esta noche y quiero que te quedes cuando vaya a la academia. Quiero que te quedes permanentemente.

Las palabras de Edward me han despertado súbitamente y abro los ojos alejándome para poder vernos mientras seguimos acostados en la misma almohada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto.

La mano de Edward se levanta y gentilmente quita el cabello de mi rostro. Se inclina y coloca un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz antes de mirarme, su rostro es serio.

—No quiero que vuelvas ahí —dice nuevamente, tocando suavemente el descolorido morado en mi mejilla. Aún duele un poco, pero Edward es muy gentil.

Me pregunto si el orgullo de mis padres fue lastimado cuando Edward les gritó por lo que me hicieron. Si hubiera sido mi padre el que me golpeó, sospecho que tendría un morado similar. Pero tiemblo al pensar como hubiera acabado Edward.

—No quiero que regreses ahí jamás, Bella. Me siento enfermo cada vez que tengo que llevarte a esa casa, sabiendo que no puedo protegerte. Pero después de ver lo que ocurrió la otra noche, no hay manera en que deje que regreses ahí —dice, jalándome contra él—. Si te quedas aquí, sé que estarás a salvo y nadie va a herirte.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo más fuerte que nunca. Amo a este hombre y cada cosa que hace por mí, que ha hecho por mí, desde mis cuatro años. Reconocí eso, aun antes. Cuando era la pequeña Bella Swan y Edward aún era Edward Cullen, mi protector.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer eso, Edward? —pregunto suavemente—. No puedo simplemente vivir aquí con tu familia, puede que no me quieran aquí, no podemos pedirles eso.

—Podemos —dice Edward firmemente—. Y lo haremos. Esta noche.

—Edward… —digo, pero me corta.

—Nena, no. Ya no puedo hacer esto. No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás allá, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que ellos. No puedo dormir sin saber que mierda puede suceder cuando no estoy ahí para cuidarte, me he quedado quieto por demasiado tiempo y ya no puedo hacerlo. Así que justo ahora, se trata de que te mudes aquí, o que deje el entrenamiento, consiga un trabajo y nos mudemos juntos.

—Edward, no —le digo, mientras me alejo para verle.

—Sí, Bella —dice suavemente—. Tú decides, nena, pero esas son las únicas dos opciones. Y estoy preparado para cumplir con cualquiera, de acuerdo.

—Pero tú… tú siempre has querido hacer esto —digo—. Tú amas… —me muerdo el labio para dejar de hablar.

—Así es —dice, besándome rápidamente—. Y sí, lo amo, pero te amo más, Isabella. Realmente lo hago.

Respiro profundamente, mirando fijamente a Edward mientras me dice esas palabras. Sé que lo dice enserio, pero no puedo pedirle que renuncie a esto, no cuando sé que es lo que siempre ha querido.

—No renuncies —digo suavemente, mis ojos nunca dejan los suyos.

—¿Así que vendrás a vivir a aquí? —pregunta.

—No lo sé, ¿cómo se supone que les vamos a explicar esto a tus padres? —pregunto—. Sólo tengo dieciséis.

Edward exhala.

—Lo sé, pero sólo falta un mes para que tengas diecisiete. Y lo entenderán, Bella, lo prometo —dice, recorriendo mi brazo con sus dedos—. Ya antes han visto los moretones, saben lo que está sucediendo.

Mis ojos se cierran y mi cabeza cae mientras trato de imaginar lo que los padres de Edward deben pensar de mis padres, o peor, de mí.

—Bella —dice gentilmente, sus dedos levantan mi barbilla así que soy forzada a mirarlo—. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Hablaremos con ellos esta noche. Lo arreglaremos.

Y todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir en silencio, esperando que Edward tenga razón. Suspira de alivio, tirándome contra su pecho mientras besa mi frente con gentileza.

—Gracias, nena —lo escucho susurrar.


	27. Capitulo 26

CAPITULO 26

28 de FEBRERO de 1993

Diecisiete años de edad.

Despierto con los besos de Edward, con sus labios recorriendo mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi boca.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella Wakefield —susurra contra mis labios, haciéndome sonreír.

—Mmmm, el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida —murmuro, estirándome debajo suyo antes de envolver mis brazos en sus hombros.

—Puedes estar segura de eso —dice en broma, presionando su cálido y desnudo cuerpo contra el mío, como enseñándome lo mucho mejor que se puede poner.

Gruño en respuesta, apretando mi agarre para acercarlo, jalándolo exactamente hacia donde necesito que esté. Edward gruñe cuando empuja dentro de mí, mi cuerpo se amolda al suyo como siempre lo hace, cada vez que él hace esto.

He estado viviendo con la familia de Edward por las últimas seis semanas. Hablaba en serio cuando dijo lo de quedarme con él y cuando sus padres volvieron a casa esa noche, se los dijo exactamente igual. Edward aún estaba en el proceso para entrar a la academia y poder convertirse en un bombero, así que era importante, el que les estuviéramos pidiendo a sus padres vivir en su casa, juntos. No podíamos pagar nuestro propio lugar, no mientras Edward todavía estuviera en entrenamiento y sólo tuviera trabajo de vez en cuando. Pero peor aún, estaba en la escuela… y sólo tenía dieciséis. Pero Edward estaba decidido; no me iba a dejar regresar a esa otra casa con las últimas personas que eran mis padres.

Y sorpresivamente, sus padres habían sido increíbles. Aunque realmente no les había gustado la idea de que compartiéramos una habitación, dado que la hermana menor de Edward estaba justo al lado, estuvieron completamente de acuerdo en que me mudara con ellos. Ni siquiera fue un problema, fue como si ya lo hubieran discutido entre ellos. Y cuando su madre, Esme, camino hasta mí y me envolvió en un abrazo de oso, sentí lágrimas llenarme los ojos al recordar a mis anteriores madres, las buenas y todas las veces que me habían hecho esto. Cuanto lo había extrañado ahora que me encontraba atrapada con el último par de padres.

Siempre me pregunté cómo se lo había explicado Edward a su familia, a donde iba y por qué terminaba viviendo con diferentes personas, en casas diferentes, en diferentes pueblos o calles. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que les contó que era una niña de acogida, lo cual era una muy buena idea y que las circunstancias me obligaban a mudarme de tiempo en tiempo. Supongo que tuvimos suerte de que nunca se fijaron que eso ocurría el mismo día, cada cuatro años.

Cada salto.

—Bella… —gime Edward, trayéndome de vuelta al presente mientras se mueve dentro de mí.

Sonrío sabiendo que estoy exactamente donde se supone que esté.


	28. Capitulo 27

CAPITULO 27

30 de Julio de 1994

Dieciocho años de edad.

—Y, ¿ya sabes que es lo que vas a hacer? —pregunta Edward.

Estamos acostados juntos en el parque, su cabeza está en mi estómago y mis dedos están en su cabello mientras miramos el limpio cielo azul. Estamos esperando a Paul quien es el mejor amigo de Edward y a su novia Lily. Edward y Paul acaban de enterarse que fueron aceptados en el programa de entrenamiento y yo acabo de aprobar mis exámenes, así que hoy estamos celebrando.

Sobre qué es lo que hare después, es un tema que acabamos de empezar a hablar. No es tan simple como ir a la universidad o conseguir un trabajo porque dentro de dos años, voy a volver a desaparecer. Antes, cuando era más pequeña podíamos decir que era porque mis padres se habían mudado o algo así, pero ahora no. Realmente no es una legítima excusa para abandonar la universidad a medio camino o un día ya no aparecerme en el trabajo, porque repentinamente desperté al otro lado del país.

Pese a todo lo desconocido, nunca le hemos dicho a nadie sobre mi condición. Más que nada porque ni siquiera sabemos cómo explicárnoslo a nosotros mismos. Ya suena lo suficientemente descabellado diciéndolo en voz alta y si no fuera porque Edward fue testigo cuando cumplí doce años, no estoy segura de cómo se lo habría dicho.

¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que cada año bisiesto, cuando el reloj se mueve del 28 de febrero al 29 de febrero, desapareces?

Y no sólo desapareces, sino que despiertas en una casa completamente nueva con una nueva vida y una nueva familia y sin recuerdo de las vidas que has tenido antes. ¿Cómo demonios explicas eso sin sonar como un loco?

Cuando me sucedió la primera vez, no me di cuenta que había sucedido en absoluto. Sólo recuerdo despertar y sentir como si algo faltara. Era como haber despertado de un sueño muy extraño que ya no podía recordar. Y mientras más pensaba al respecto más rápido se desvanecían los recuerdos.

Después me di cuenta que se trataba de extraños sueños, medio olvidados.

De alguna manera entendía que tenía toda una nueva vida y no sólo eso, sino que también nuevos amigos, nueva escuela, nuevos padres y una nueva casa. Una vez incluso tuve una hermana. Me asustaba porque de repente todo se sentía diferente, pero sólo para mí. Para toda esa gente, era como si hubiese estado en sus vidas todo este tiempo. Nada sobre mi les parecía nuevo.

No podía entenderlo, porque cuando me veía en el espejo, pensé que me veía igual que antes, así que eso realmente no había ayudado. Me refiero a que, para mí, era la persona que siempre había sido. Yo era Bella. Pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, porque, aunque comencé como Bella Swan, cuando me movía me convertía en alguien más; Bella Sutherland, después Bella Smith y ahora, soy Bella Wakefield. Y cuando eso pasa, todas las Bellas anteriores dejan de existir. Hemos tratado de buscarlas, a las Bellas e incluso a las familias que van con ellas, pero han desaparecido. Parece que cuando despierto en una nueva vida, todas las otras Bellas sólo desaparecen en el aire, como si no hubieran sido reales desde el principio.

Excepto que sé que son reales. Porque llevo conmigo todos sus recuerdos y en su mayoría luzco exactamente como ellas. En ese momento, no recuerdo todas esas cosas; es sólo cuando despierto que todo regresa a mí. Y por alguna razón, este hombre, este hermoso hombre que está acostado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano en la suya mientras acaricia suavemente mi muñeca con su dedo, por alguna razón, él es el motivo por el que despierto y tengo esos recuerdos.

Tan pronto como recuerdo a Edward, lo recuerdo todo.

Todo me regresa con sólo escuchar su nombre o en el segundo en que miro su rostro. Todas las Bellas, todas las vidas y aún más importante, todos esos momentos con Edward.

Y gracias a Dios, Edward parece estar en todas mis vidas. Hasta este momento, le he encontrado cada vez que esto me ha sucedido. No siempre de inmediato, pero si eventualmente. Y no sólo es quien me despierta; él también se ha convertido en mi constante. Aquello que me recuerdan quienes son todas esas Bellas y las vidas que les pertenecen a ellas. Sin él, estaría caminando por ahí sintiéndome como si hubiera despertado de un extraño sueño.

—¿Nena? —pregunta Edward, rompiendo mi tren de pensamiento.

—¿Si?

Se ríe, rodando para quedar apoyado en sus codos, mirando abajo hacia mí.

—Ni siquiera estabas escuchándome, ¿cierto?

Le sonrió.

—Claro que sí —digo, aunque no tengo idea de lo que acaba de decirme.

Edward se inclina y me besa, mis dedos inmediatamente se deslizan en su cabello para mantenerlo ahí.

—Mentirosa. —Respira contra mi boca.

Sonrió, pero sigo besándolo, sin que realmente me importe lo que acaba de decir. Edward gruñe cuando sus codos colapsan y el termina medio acostado sobre mí, el peso de su cuerpo me mantiene contra el suelo, anclándome. Nuestros besos se profundizan, mis brazos se envuelven en sus hombros, sosteniéndolo contra mí.

—Bella Wakefield, vas a hacer que me arresten por indecencia pública si no tienes cuidado —dice Edward en voz baja cuando eventualmente se hace para atrás.

Le sonrió, levantando una ceja en señal de pregunta.

—¿Es eso un reto?

Edward se ríe.

—¡No me tientes!

Muevo mis cejas sugestivamente y Edward se ríe más fuerte, sus manos se mueven a mi estómago mientras me hace cosquillas por venganza.

—No, no, por favor… no. ¡Detente, Edward, por favor! —estoy rogándole ahora. Soy increíblemente cosquillosa y Edward sabe que esta es la manera más fácil de vengarse.

—¿Vas a comportarte? —pregunta, todavía haciéndome cosquillas.

—De ninguna manera —digo sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Bueno —dice Edward, sentándose y moviéndose para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mis caderas—. Entonces supongo que tendré que continuar.

Sus dedos me están haciendo cosquillas por todos lados y si no se detiene pronto, literalmente voy a orinarme en los jeans.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —digo tomándolo por los brazos y desesperadamente intentando que se detenga.

Edward finalmente se detiene, tomándome por las muñecas y fijando mis brazos al suelo a cada lado de mi cabeza.

—Compórtate —dice, intentando ser amenazador, pero realmente sin lograrlo cuando está llevando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo prometo. —Respiro, moviéndome un poco cuando me doy cuenta de dónde es que está sentado Edward.

—Bella —dice en advertencia cuando comienzo a moverme contra él. Sonrió, sin detenerme hasta que Edward me suelta las muñecas y comienza a hacerme cosquillas nuevamente.

—Muy bien, muy bien, me detendré —prometo.

Edward sonríe.

—Dios, me alegro tanto que cada vez que vuelves sigues siendo cosquillosa, Bella —dice, inclinándose para besarme—. No sé lo que haría si no pudiera hacerte esto todo el tiempo.

Me está besando suavemente y por mucho que pretenda odiarlo, me alegra que aún lo haga. Hay algo para ser dicho sobre los dedos de Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo. Cuando estamos en un lugar privado siempre terminamos desnudos y haciendo mucho más que cosquillas.

—¿Te parezco diferente? —pregunto repentinamente, preguntándome si Edward nota los cambios que veo.

Él es la única otra persona que podría hacerlo. Digo, sus padres podrían, pero Edward me conoce de una manera distinta a la de los demás, así que, si alguien puede, es él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta, sentándose con sus caderas aun sobre las mías.

Libero mis muñecas de su agarre y deslizo mis manos por sus muslos. Edward ladea la cabeza, como advirtiéndome sobre moverlas más arriba. Le sonrió, pero me comporto, preguntándole nuevamente.

—Cuando regreso a ti —digo—. ¿Crees que me veo diferente de la última vez?

Edward exhala, su aliento levanta el cabello de su rostro mientras mira mi cuerpo.

—No lo sé —dice—. Depende. Supongo que cuando ha pasado algo de tiempo, te vez mayor, pero creo que eso es normal. En general, sigues luciendo como tú misma. Aun eres hermosa nena. —Sonrío, mi corazón se derrite con sus palabras mientras lo tomo por la camiseta y lo jalo para otro de esos besos largos—. ¿Crees que luces diferente? —pregunta, con sus labios contra los míos.

Encojo los hombros.

—Tal vez, aunque no estoy segura. Cuando veo mis ojos por primera vez, siento como si fueran diferentes, pero no puedo adivinar exactamente por qué.

—Bueno si, son un poco diferentes —dice Edward—. Digo, es algo que he notado, no es algo malo, pero si, lucen diferentes.

—¿En serio? —pregunto.

Edward se mueve, para poder recostarse sobre su costado a mi lado, sus dedos suben mi camiseta para poder dibujar sobre la piel desnuda de mi estómago. Me da un poco de cosquillas, pero esto no me molesta.

—Si, al principio, creí que era sólo el color… —empieza.

—¿También notaste eso? —pregunto, interrumpiéndolo.

Edward mira mis ojos y los examina un minuto o dos.

—Sip, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, ellos eran un café oscuro, pero ahora…

—¿Ahora se están volviendo verdes, no es así?

Edward me sonríe, sus dedos gentilmente siguiendo el contorno de mi ojo.

—Así es, pero también me gustan verdes.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—¿Esa es la única diferencia?

Edward niega.

—La otra es más difícil de explicar —dice, aun mirándome a los ojos—. Pero supongo que cuando te veo a los ojos, siento como si estuviera mirando a los ojos de alguien que ha visto mucho. Es como si me estuvieses mirando con los ojos de más de una persona.

—¿Qué?, ¿así como una loca de múltiples personalidades? —pregunto rápidamente.

Edward se ríe.

—No, nena, no como una loca de múltiples personalidades —dice, besando mi nariz—. Es más como unas Bella Swan, Bella Sutherland, Bella Smith e Bella Wakefield tipo de cosas.

Observo cuando vuelve a besarme, esta vez en los labios.

—Es como si todas mis Bellas estuvieran mirándome, con todas sus vidas y todos sus recuerdos —dice, su voz más acallada—. Y me gusta. Me hace pensar que en algún lugar aquí —dice, pasando su dedo nuevamente bajo mi ojo—. Y aquí —añade, deslizando su mano para que descanse en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón—. Me recuerdas.

—Siempre te tengo aquí, Edward —digo, mi mano descansando sobre la suya mientras cubre mi corazón—. Lo prometo.

Edward sonríe mientras levanta nuestras manos sobre su corazón.

—Y tú siempre estás en el mío, Bella. Todas mis Bellas lo están.

Mis dedos aprietan su camiseta y jalo los labios de Edward sobre los míos nuevamente, alivio cursándome mientras que no sólo entiendo lo que me está diciendo, sino que también lo creo.

De alguna manera tiene sentido, que él pueda ver todo eso, porque él ha conocido a todas esas Bellas y todas nosotras lo hemos conocido y amado.


	29. Capitulo 28

CAPITULO 28

5 de Noviembre 1995

Diecinueve años de edad.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward —susurro, deslizando mi mano sobre su muslo por debajo de la mesa.

Sus dedos toman los míos, deteniendo mi mano para que no suba más.

—Compórtate —susurra, con sus padres sentados al otro lado de la mesa, ignorantes de lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros.

—De ninguna manera —digo, besándolo rápidamente en los labios.

—Así que, Edward —dice su madre, levantando la copa de champan mientras nos sonríe de una manera que sugiere que ella sabe exactamente lo que está ocurriendo bajo la mesa.

Es genial con lo nuestro de estar juntos, en realidad, ellos siempre lo han estado. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que el intentar que Edward y yo durmiésemos en habitaciones separadas era una misión que no iba a funcionar. Edward simplemente se rió cuando ella lo sugirió y le explicó que no estábamos quebrantando ninguna ley, así que cual era el problema. Cuando Esme mencionó a su hermana menor, Alice rodó los ojos y dijo:

—Sé que las personas tienen sexo, madre.

Lo cual debió avergonzar a Esme más que nada.

Aun así, trataron de controlarnos por un par de semanas, suplicándonos que al menos esperásemos a que yo cumpliese diecisiete. Pero cuando salíamos juntos de la habitación de Edward cada mañana, terminaron por aceptarlo. Mientras que no hiciéramos nada inapropiado enfrente de en ese entonces la hermana de quince años de Edward, ellos estaban de acuerdo. De hecho, el que me mudara aquí fue probablemente lo mejor que le sucedió a Alice. Siempre he sido buena estudiante, pero aún más cuando desperté en esta vida, porque estaba determinada a hacer algo con mi vida y alejarme de los padres con los que se me había forzado a pasar este tiempo. Eso se lo contagié a Alice porque cuando me veía sentada en la mesa de la cocina, estudiando, noche tras noche, ella terminó uniéndoseme. Y Esme me lo agradeció.

—¿Si? —le dice, finalmente quitándome los ojos de encima.

—Feliz cumpleaños y felicitaciones.

Me volteo hacia Edward y le observo mirando a su madre. Hoy se graduó de la academia y oficialmente es un bombero. Estoy increíblemente orgullosa de él, porque sé que esto es algo que siempre ha querido hacer. Algo que su padre aun hace y algo que su abuelo una vez hizo. Desde el instante en que Edward se subió a ese árbol para rescatar a mi gato cuando tenía siete años, él ha soñado con rescatar personas. Sé qué hará un trabajo increíble.

—Gracias, mamá —dice, tomando su vaso para unirse al brindis de sus padres y de su hermana. Levantando mi vaso para unírmeles y pienso para mí misma, está es la familia a la que pertenezco, esta es la familia con la que deseo estar.

—¿Sabes a dónde irás en marzo? —pregunta ella.

Me volteo hacia Edward y miro como niega. El primero de marzo es cuando será asignado a su estación de bomberos. Y para entonces, ya habré desaparecido. No estoy segura de cómo vamos a lidiar con esto, porque para cuando recuerde a Edward, el estará en otro lugar y será más difícil para mí el encontrarlo.

Siento como la mano de Edward aprieta la mía bajo la mesa.

—Aún no lo sé —dice, jalándome cerca—. Pero puede que trate de hacer que me asignen antes ahora que Bella terminó la escuela y puede moverse libremente.

Edward se voltea para mirarme y le sonrió, sabiendo porque está pidiendo una asignación antes. Debo ser capaz de encontrarlo. Necesito saber a dónde lo han asignado cuando eventualmente lo recuerde.

Sólo espero que todo funcione de esa manera.

—Nos asignarán el turno temprano, Bella —dice Edward mientras subimos las escaleras hacia su habitación. Aún estamos viviendo donde sus padres mientras nos dicen donde será.

—Si —respondo, mi voz vacía. Sé que no es definitivo, que es posible que Edward se entere hasta después que me haya ido.

—Oye —dice, mientras entramos a nuestra habitación y cierra la puerta—. ¿Qué sucede?

Niego, no queriendo arruinar esta noche con malos presentimientos.

—Bella —repite, su voz ahora firme. El inclina su cabeza con sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla para que me vea forzada a mirarlo—. Háblame, nena.

—No es nada, Edward —digo—. Lo prometo.

—Bella —dice—. No, no hagas esto. Tú y yo, siempre hemos hablado, siempre.

—Si —admito reluctantemente.

Edward da un paso cerca, deslizando sus brazos sobre mis hombros mientras me jala hacia él.

—¿Si? —dice—. ¿Sólo, si?

Finalmente le miro y aun cuando está tratando de mantener ligero el tema, puedo ver la preocupación y angustia en su rostro. Respiro profundamente antes de decir lo que realmente está preocupándome.

—¿Qué si me voy antes que te enteres, Edward? —pregunto—. ¿Que si no sé cómo encontrarte cuando finalmente recuerde?

Edward me sonríe cuando se inclina para colocar un beso sobre mis labios.

—No será así —susurra—. Y aun si eso pasa, entonces sólo llama aquí, pregúntale a mamá y papá. Ya pensaremos en un motivo, de acuerdo. Todo estará bien, Bella, lo prometo.

Niego, antes que termine.

—No sabes eso, Edward —digo—. Nunca sabemos que va a ocurrir, donde voy a terminar o cuando te recordare. ¿Que, si me toma años, como vamos a explicar eso?

Siento las manos de Edward subir y bajar por mi espalda mientras da un paso más cerca.

—Todavía no tengo todas las respuestas, nena. Pero hemos logrado encontrarnos hasta ahora, así que sé que volverá a pasar.

—Pero ¿qué si no? —digo, frustrada—. ¿Qué si nunca te encuentro, si ni siquiera te recuerdo? ¿Qué si te pierdo para siempre?

Mi voz tiembla ahora que el champán de la cena finalmente deja salir mi peor temor.

—Bella —dice Edward, su voz firme, sus labios son aún más firmes cuando rápidamente los presiona contra los míos—. Nos volveremos a encontrar, eso te lo prometo. Nunca dejaré de buscarte, nena.

—No sabes eso, Edward. —Lloro, mi voz se rompe cuando la realidad finalmente es puesta entre nosotros—. Ni siquiera sabes dónde buscar.

Edward me mira fijamente, sus hermosos ojos azules me atraviesan mientras dice.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero también sé que nos volveremos a encontrar. Tenemos que hacerlo.

Y después él me está besando con una necesidad que es casi urgente; como si esta noche fuera la noche en la que volveré a desaparecer. Sus manos están por todos lados de mi cuerpo, jalándome la ropa como si estuviera desesperado por quitarla. Y súbitamente, me siento atrapada en este vestido y también me pongo a jalarlo, necesitando quitármelo.

Nuestros movimientos son frenéticos, nuestras manos jalándonos con una desesperación urgente. Los dedos de Edward finalmente encuentran mi cremallera y entonces Edward está jalando los tirantes de mis hombros. Mis manos están en su camisa, sin molestarme de desabrocharla sólo la rompo, haciendo que los botones salgan volando por todos lados. Inmediatamente voy por su cinturón, abriendo de un sólo tirón sus jeans y bajándolos por sus caderas. Edward ya abrió mi sujetador y me está bajando las bragas. Cuando estas están por mis pies, las pateo al otro lado de la habitación justo cuando Edward me levanta y envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Edward… por favor —le suplico.

Sus dedos se entierran en la piel de mi espalda mientras se da la vuelta y me acuesta en la cama. Me quedo ahí, hambrienta de él. Observando cómo se quita los bóxers antes de gatear sobre mi cuerpo. Su boca está devuelta sobre la mía, presionando hambrientos y desesperados besos, los cuales estoy prácticamente inhalando. Siento como si no pudiera conseguir lo suficiente de él, que no puedo acercarme lo suficiente a él, como si lo necesitara de una manera en que nunca lo he necesitado antes.

Repentinamente Edward está arrodillado entre mis piernas mientras me levanta y luego me encuentro sentada sobre su cintura, gritando mientras él me baja sobre su miembro. Mis manos se envuelven sobre sus hombros y los suyos se envuelven apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, moviéndome arriba y abajo con una urgencia que nunca antes hemos sentido.

Nos estamos consumiendo el uno al otro y es intenso, duro y lleno de una añoranza desesperada. Conducidos por una necesidad primitiva de devorarnos el uno al otro, de saciarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Es caliente y frenético y mi cuerpo grita por más mientras Edward me penetra una y otra vez. Me corro casi inmediatamente, incapaz de controlarlo y Edward continúa empujando dentro de mí, nunca cansándose. Está cubierto de sudor, nuestros cuerpos están resbaladizos y cuando finalmente grita mi nombre y empuja dentro de mí una última vez, mi cabeza cae hacia atrás en éxtasis.

Después, me siento exhausta en el regazo de Edward, con mis rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. Ninguno de nosotros se ha movido y el aún está dentro de mí. No quiero dejarlo ir y parece que él está pensando lo mismo, nuestros brazos aún están sosteniéndonos fuertemente. Su pecho está levantándose contra el mío, su aliento errático y fuerte contra mi piel.

—Lo siento —susurro eventualmente, mi boca en su oído.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, su tono es bajo porque su rostro está contra mi hombro.

—Por decir eso, por pensar que no estaremos juntos o que no nos volveremos a encontrar.

Siento a Edward respirar profundamente, su boca aun presionada contra la piel de mi cuello.

—También es mi mayor temor, Bella —dice eventualmente, sin levantar la cabeza—. Es lo que más me asusta nena. Que de alguna manera no nos volvamos a encontrar, o que no me recuerdes la próxima vez que desaparezcas.

Ahora puedo sentir las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, pero no digo nada, sólo apretar mi abrazo.

—Trato de pensar en eso, pero algunas veces sólo se escabulle— dice—. Me preocupa que algo te pase y nunca me entere. Me preocupa que te lastimes o no puedas encontrar tu camino de regreso. Y no sé lo que haría sino puedo verte de nuevo, si no vuelvo a abrazarte, o besarte, o tocarte, o a…

—Edward… —susurro, mi corazón se rompe ante su confesión, ante el tormento en su voz.

—No puedo soportar el pensar en no estar contigo Bella —dice, haciendo que mis lágrimas caigan más fuertes—. No quiero perderte jamás.

—Siempre te encontraré —digo—. Prometo que siempre te encontraré.

Y sé que lo haré. Sin importar lo que conlleve, encontraré mi camino de vuelta a él.

Los brazos de Edward se aprietan a mí alrededor cuando él finalmente levanta la cabeza para mirarme. Sus ojos están brillando en la poca luz y veo como se inclina para quitarme las lágrimas con un beso.

—Te amo, Bella —susurra contra mis labios, sus ojos aun abiertos y mirando dentro de los míos.

Sostengo su mirada, sin parpadear digo:

—También te amo, Edward, más que nada en el mundo.


	30. Capitulo 29

CAPITULO 29

28 de FEBRERO de 1996

Diecinueve años de edad.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta la puerta frontal de la casa de sus padres, volvemos a casa de la cena a la que me llevó para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Es una noche agridulce, porque esta es la noche en la que desapareceré y tanto como nos gusta pretender a los dos que no sucederá, sé que los dos estamos pensando al respecto. También es peor esta vez. No sólo por todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, sino porque aún no sabemos a dónde irá Edward. Ha estado trabajando en la estación de Fleet, pero no es permanente y cuando le llegue la notificación final, se mudará. Y no tendré idea de cómo encontrarlo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer el resto de la noche? —pregunta Edward, colocando la llave en la puerta, pero sin abrirla.

Deslizo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, jalándolo contra mí.

—Sólo quiero pasarlo contigo —digo suavemente.

Edward me besa la cabeza y dice:

—Suena perfecto. —Antes de darle vuelta a su llave y abrir la puerta.

 _¡SORPRESA!_

El sonido de varias voces gritando al mismo tiempo y las luces se prenden repentinamente, nos detienen donde estamos. Volteo a Edward al mismo tiempo que él se voltea a verme a mí, ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella —dice Alice, caminando hacia mí y jalándome en un abrazo—. ¿No pensaste que te escaparías sólo con una cena romántica con mi hermano esta noche, verdad?

No sé qué decir. Si, más o menos había esperado que sólo se tratase de Edward y yo esta noche porque justo ahora, una fiesta es lo último que necesito.

¿Cómo mierda se supone que voy a estar presente en mi fiesta sorpresa cuando voy a desaparecer en cuatro horas?

—¿Bella? —pregunta Alice, mientras se aleja un poco.

Miro como ella observa a Edward, antes de volverse hacia mí. Tengo el presentimiento que ella está pensando que la fiesta sorpresa no fue una buena idea después de todo. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero realmente no pudo haber escogido un peor día para hacer esto.

Repentinamente Edward toma mi mano, apretándola fuertemente mientras le dice a su hermana.

—Está bien, Ali, es sólo que no lo esperábamos.

Él me jala a sus brazos, mientras que los de su hermana caen a su lado mientras nos mira a su hermano y a mí.

—¿Esto está bien? —pregunta, su rostro luce lleno de esperanza, no puedo evitar sonreírle.

—Sí, lo está. Gracias Ali.

Deslizo mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Edward jalándolo más cerca. Mis dedos se hunden en su cadera, como una silenciosa pregunta de cómo es que vamos hacer esto, antes de que le sonría a todos nuestros amigos, que aún se encuentran de pie en la sala mirándonos fijamente.

—Gracias —digo—. Gracias por la fiesta.

Alguien enciende el estéreo y el sonido de música fuerte llena la casa. Es la perfecta distracción para que todos regresen a sus bebidas olvidándose de Edward y de mí, quienes todavía estamos de pie en la entrada.

—¿Que vamos hacer? —le pregunto a Edward, llevándolo hacia el pequeño estudio que se encuentra al lado de la puerta principal—. Sólo me quedan cuatro horas.

—Bella —murmura Edward, tirándome a sus brazos. Presiona un beso sobre mis labios antes de decir: —Lo sé nena, sé que es una mierda de tiempo inoportuno.

—¿Sabías acerca de esto? —le pregunto, notando que tanto Paul como Lily están aquí.

—No —dice, negando—. Claro que no lo sabía. No tengo ningún deseo de compartirte con nadie esta noche, Bella. Y sabes, no tenemos por qué quedarnos, nena. Podríamos simplemente ir arriba y escondernos en nuestra habitación, pasar el resto de la noche juntos tal y como lo habíamos planeado.

Miro a Edward mientras él me dice esto, sabiendo que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer y es exactamente lo que podríamos hacer. Pero también sé que sería increíblemente de mala educación y malo el simplemente desaparecer de esa manera, ignorando a todas esas personas que vinieron a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Ninguna de las personas de ahí afuera sabe que me estoy quedando sin tiempo. Nada de lo que está por ocurrir esta noche, cosa que Edward y yo tenemos que enfrentar, es su culpa.

—Probablemente deberíamos quedarnos por un rato —digo suavemente.

—Realmente, no tenemos que hacerlo, Bella —dice Edward, inclinándose para besarme nuevamente—. Me encargo de Alice si tú quieres subir y esconderte.

Niego.

—No, está bien.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta, sus brazos apretándose alrededor de mis hombros.

—No realmente —le digo, temerosa, de como nosotros, o más bien Edward, le va a explicar lo que suceda a medianoche. —Pero deberíamos —digo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Sólo prométeme que pasaremos la última hora juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Trato hecho —dice, inclinándose para besarme—. Sin importar lo que pase esta noche, la última hora será sólo para ti y para mí.

—Gracias —dice y salimos para unirnos a la fiesta.

Tan pronto como nos reunimos con los demás en la sala somos rodeados por nuestros amigos. Tanto Paul como su novia Lily me abrazan y desea un feliz cumpleaños. Empujan bebidas en nuestras manos y mientras Edward se inclina para susurrar: La última hora juntos, en mi oído, respiro profundamente y trato de olvidar lo que sucederá esta noche y tratar de pasar simplemente un buen rato.

Y al final, lo hacemos. Todos nuestros amigos están aquí, incluyendo varios de los de Alice. Ella obviamente ha tomado ventaja del hecho que Carlisle y Esme están fuera para hacer la mejor fiesta de todas. A mí no me importa, todas las personas que están aquí son agradables, todas menos una.

Katie Price.

La reconocí de todas esas veces de que ella ha pasado en la casa, mirando fijamente a Edward. Ella es la amiga de Alice y decir que no me agrada sería muy poco. No es el hecho que se quede viendo a Edward lo que me molesta tanto; son los comentarios que hace al mismo tiempo, los que dice en voz alta acerca de mi novio. Alice ocasionalmente le dice que se calle y aun cuando hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla parece que eso simplemente le da alas. Edward ni siquiera lo nota, apenas le presta atención a ella, pero se ha vuelto un juego para ella. En cuanto más la ignoro más intenta hacerse notar y escuchar, especialmente por él. Y francamente, ya me tiene enferma, especialmente sabiendo que pronto no estaré y no seré capaz de detenerla.

No es que no confíe en Edward, si lo hago, siempre lo he hecho. Pero definitivamente no confió en ella y estoy preocupada de que cuando desaparezca, si lo hago por un largo tiempo, pueda ocurrir algo. Estoy preocupada que de alguna manera sin mi aquí, hará algo que ni siquiera Edward será capaz de resistir.

Y viendo la manera en la que ella está vestida esta noche, la manera que ella parece estar siempre vestida cuando viene aquí, sé que no se detendrá ante nada en sus intentos de conseguirlo.

—Luce un poco como una puta, ¿no es así? —susurra Sarah, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura.

—Oye, ahí estas —digo, sonriéndole.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dice, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla. —¿Exactamente que está tratando de hacer esa pequeña zorra? —pregunta, señalando a Katie quien ahora se encuentra mirando obviamente a Edward mientras él habla con Paul.

—Robar a mi novio —digo, tomando un sorbo de mi cerveza.

Sarah ríe.

—Cierto, como si eso fuera a pasar.

Volteo a verla, sintiendo que ella habla enserio, pese a su risa.

—Bella, por favor dime que no te sientes amenazada por esa puta— dice, señalándola con un gesto de asco en su rostro.

Encojo los hombros.

—No, es sólo que no se cansa, es todo.

Sarah me jala hacia ella.

—Si pero tu novio ni siquiera la nota así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Descanso mi cabeza sobre su hombro, esperando que ella tenga razón.

—Vamos —dice ella jalándome a la cocina—. Vamos a conseguirte otra bebida.

Cuando volteo a ver el reloj, me sorprendo que ya sean más de las once. Inmediatamente levanto la mirada, escaneando el lugar en busca de Edward. No puedo creer que haya dejado que se haga tan tarde, o que haya dejado que Sarah me convenciera de beber tanto.

Tomo a Paul, quien pasa a mi lado.

—¿Has visto a Edward? —pregunto, desesperada por encontrarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Paul me sonríe.

—Bella, Bella, feliz cumpleaños pequeña —dice arrastrando las palabras y jalándome en un abrazo de oso.

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras le abrazo rápidamente.

—Paul, en serio —digo, golpeándolo en el pecho—. ¿Has visto a Edward?

Me alejo y veo a Paul intentar giñarme el ojo.

—Está arriba —susurra, como si eso fuese un gran secreto—. Su camisa… derrrrramo su bebbidda… esperando por tiiiiiii… —alarga las palabras como si intentase enunciarlas adecuadamente. Tiene el efecto opuesto, pero es gracioso.

Sonrío al inclinarme para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Gracias —digo, sabiendo que Paul está muy tomado y no recordará nada de esto mañana.

Una parte de mi desea que nadie me recuerde desapareciendo.

Coloco mi bebida a un lado de la mesa, sonriéndome a mí misma al darme cuenta que el haber desaparecido para mañana también significa que no tendré que limpiar la casa. No estoy segura cómo Edward le va a explicar esto a su hermana, aunque ya estuvimos pretendiendo que iríamos a Londres por el fin de semana.

Me dirijo arriba, mi mano toma con fuerza el pasamanos cuando me doy cuenta que estoy más borracha de lo que pensé. Cuando llego arriba, puedo ver que la puerta de Edward está abierta y escuchar el _Mierda_ , que viene de adentro. Sonriendo, camino hacia allá, preguntándome si él está la mitad de ebrio que yo y tiene problemas para desvestirse.

Pero cuando llego a la puerta y miro dentro, repentinamente me pongo completamente sobria. El impacto de lo que estoy viendo traspasa la niebla del alcohol y se me revuelve el estómago por lo que es.

Edward si está sin camisa. De hecho, se encuentra parado en medio de su habitación, con su espalda hacia mí y sus manos en su cinturón intentando quitárselo. De pie detrás de él está Katie Price. Sin blusa y observo cómo ella desliza sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus manos rozando su piel.

—Oye, nena —dice Edward, su mano deslizándose sobre la de ella mientras se inclina hacia atrás para besarla.

Ahí es cuando me ve.

Ambos nos congelamos y mientras los veo a ambos, tocándose, instantáneamente creo que voy vomitar.

—Bella, mierda —dice Edward, alejándose de ella de un salto. Él parece horrorizado, pero no sé si es por lo que estaba haciendo o porque lo atrape. —Nena, por favor —comienza a suplicar, tomando su camisa y poniéndosela.

Me volteo a Katie y ella me sonríe con malicia, guiñándome el ojo mientras desliza su mano por la cintura de Edward. Ahora puedo sentir todo el alcohol tratando de salir de mi cuerpo y tengo que respirar profundamente, me obligo a que se quede ahí para poder largarme de aquí.

Edward mira hacia abajo cuando parece darse cuenta de que ella lo está tocando otra vez. Se la quita de encima, empujándola lejos de si mientras da dos pasos hacia mí. Levanto las manos, no queriendo que se acerque más.

Edward se congela, pero es la expresión en su rostro lo que casi me destruye.

—No puedo creer que me hicieras esto —susurro, con lágrimas cayéndome por el rostro—. Después de todo, Edward, ¿cómo pudiste?

Edward me mira fijamente, sus brazos alargados como si estuviera tratando de alcanzarme.

—No es lo que parece, Bella —dice, sus palabras llenas de dolor—. Yo no, yo pensé que…

Niego, deteniéndolo antes que diga otra palabra. Edward se queda mirándome, su rostro cubierto de angustia, pero no puedo creerlo, no puedo verlo. Así que me doy la vuelta y me alejo rápidamente de él, no queriendo que vea cuanto me ha herido.

—Bella, espera —dice Edward, y puedo escucharlo corriendo detrás de mí—. Por favor, nena, no es lo que piensas.

—No —digo, deteniéndome y volteándome para verlo cuando alcanzo el tope de las escaleras, una súbita furia fluye por mis venas, ahogando el dolor que me está destruyendo.

—Nena… —dice y eso rompe mi corazón, pero me fuerzo a decir las palabras.

—No me llames así —digo, mi mandíbula apretada mientras intento no caer en histeria—. No…

No puedo oírlo. No puedo soportarlo. Parpadeo y la imagen regresa. Los dos, solos en su habitación, medio vestidos y las manos de ella sobre todo la piel de Edward. Fuerzo a mis ojos a abrirse porque no soporto ver eso.

—Bella —ruega Edward, su rostro contorsionado por el dolor.

Sé que lo estoy hiriendo, pero no me importa, porque él me ha arruinado.

—Por favor sólo déjame que te explique —suplica—. No es como parece.

Niego, no queriendo escuchar otra palabra.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso —le digo—. No quiero volver a verte— añado, mi corazón se rompe al decir esas palabras, antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme del hombre que pensé que era mi vida entera.

—Bella, ¡por favor! —escucho gritar a Edward.

Puedo escuchar sus pisadas corriendo tras de mi así que apuro el paso, sabiendo que no tengo oportunidad de ganarle corriendo.

—¡No! —le grito, sin mirar atrás mientras cruzo la calle, los autos tocan la bocina cuando apenas logro pasar frente a ellos.

—Bella, mierda, nena ten cuidado por favor.

La preocupación y el amor que escucho en la voz de Edward me detienen, a pesar de lo enojada que estoy con él. Me doy la vuelta para enfrentarlo, al otro lado de la calle de donde él está, lo que parece un millón de carros nos separan repentinamente.

—Bella, por favor —dice y miro como sus manos están sobre su cabello, sosteniéndolo fuera de su rostro mientras yace parado al otro lado del camino—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, nena, por favor sólo déjame explicar.

Miro mi reloj; casi es la medianoche.

Casi es mi cumpleaños.

—Es muy tarde —le digo, aun cuando mi corazón se rompe dentro de mi pecho ante la idea de no verlo nuevamente.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde, Bella, lo prometo. Te esperaré, nena, por favor, sólo déjame que te explique.

Estoy negando mientras un camión pasa frente a nosotros y lo último que escucho es:

—Bella, te amo, recuerda eso.

Y después el camión se ha ido junto con Edward.

Bueno, yo lo he hecho.


	31. Capitulo 30

CAPITULO 30

29 de FEBRERO de 1996

Veinte años de edad.

El sol brilla en mi habitación y hoy cumplo veinte años.

Mis ojos se abren y mi corazón golpea en mi pecho mientras me siento en la cama. Siento como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, pero no tengo idea de qué se trataba. Estoy cubierta de sudor y aun así todo mi cuerpo tiembla como si me estuviera congelando o estuviese aterrorizada o tal vez ambas. Desearía poder recordar de qué se trataba el sueño.

El sonido del viento y del océano entra en la habitación mientras me quito la sabana y camino hacia la ventana, empujando el vidrio para abrirla. El gélido aire me golpea, congelándome hasta los huesos y me encuentro con una costa rocosa de acantilados y olas rodantes. No tengo idea de donde estoy.

Cierro la ventana y me volteo para salir de la habitación e investigar el pequeño bungalow que evidentemente es mi casa. Estoy sola, pero por alguna extraña razón, hoy estoy extremadamente agradecida por eso. No estoy completamente segura por qué, pero no me siento con ganas de ver o hablar con alguien y este solitario punto en el que me he encontrado se siente extrañamente perfecto.

Miro alrededor de mi casa, tratando de averiguar dónde estoy, pero nada de esto se siente familiar. La casa consiste en una gran habitación con una enorme chimenea de piedra. Los remanentes del fuego de anoche aun humeando en la chimenea y adivino que fui yo quien lo hizo, aun cuando no puedo recordar nada antes del extraño y ahora olvidado sueño. El remanente del humo enciende un recuerdo, pero se ha ido antes de poder formarse.

A la izquierda hay un comedor-desayunador y entro para poner la tetera al fuego antes de continuar mirando alrededor de mi casa. Un baño y dos habitaciones conforman el resto de la casa. Una laptop yace en el escritorio en la habitación más pequeña y al lado hay una pila de papel, llena de palabras que no recuerdo escribir.

¿Soy una escritora?

Escucho la tetera silbar y regreso a la cocina para hacerme una taza de té, antes de volver a la sala. Hay una televisión frente al sofá y podría encenderla e intentar averiguar dónde estoy o que está pasando, pero no lo hago.

No quiero ver televisión. No quiero hablar con nadie y definitivamente no quiero ver a nadie.

Ya ni me importa dónde estoy o quien soy.

Me doy la vuelta y camino de regreso a mi habitación, metiéndome en la cama donde me enrollo bajo el edredón y me entierro del mundo.

Mis ojos se cierran mientras una sobrecogedora sabana de tristeza pasa sobre mí y paso el resto del día acostada ahí, intentando entender por qué demonios me siento tan alterada.


	32. Capitulo 31

CAPITULO 31

28 de FEBRERO de 1997

Veintiún años de edad.

Hoy es mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Debería estar emocionada, celebrando, pasando el día con amigos y familiares. Pero no. Durante el año pasado, apenas me he sentido viva, moviéndome cada día como si estuviera en trance. Ahogada por una tristeza que nunca parece dejarme. Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así y mucho menos cómo librarme de ella.

Sé que no puedo seguir así. Estoy triste y enojada y me estoy cerrando a la gente. Pero, sobre todo, me siento sola.

Es agotador y aislado vivir así. Quiero más, pero no sé cómo encontrarlo, cómo empezar incluso a buscar lo que sea que quiero, eso que es lo que me hace falta.

Decido llamar a mi mejor amiga, Emily y lo que sea que ella esté haciendo, tal vez ella quiera salir conmigo esta noche.

—¡Sí! —grita en el teléfono—. Por la gran puta por supuesto que vamos a salir, mierda no puedo creer que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

No puedo creer que ella lo olvidara tampoco. Para alguien que se supone que es mi mejor amiga, ella no hace exactamente muy buen trabajo de ello. Por otra parte, creo que no he sido una buena amiga tampoco. Rara vez la llamo y casi nunca acepto sus invitaciones para beber.

—Gracias —digo, en realidad no muestro el mismo nivel de entusiasmo que Emily.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella, como si tuviera de repente miedo de que vaya a cambiar de opinión. No sería la primera vez.

Exhalo fuertemente, determinada a salir y tener una buena noche, a pesar de la oscuridad que parece estar constantemente cernida sobre mí.

—Nada, es sólo…

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Cómo estoy exactamente?_

 _Enferma de sentirme tan enojada, enferma de no saber realmente por qué estoy molesta._

 _Enferma de sentirme tan sola._

—Nada —digo finalmente, empujando estos pensamientos al fondo de mi mente—. Tengo ganas de salir y emborracharme.

—Fantástico —grita Emily en el teléfono de nuevo—. Estaré ahí como en una hora asegúrate de que te veas caliente, chica, porque vamos a pintar la ciudad de rojo esta noche.

—Está bien —digo, pero Emily ya ha colgado.

Mierda, esto es exactamente lo que necesito, me digo cuando lanzo el teléfono sobre la cama. Entro en la cocina y agarro una cerveza de la refrigeradora, desesperada de tomar hasta el límite y empezar a patear todo esto esta noche. Tengo que salir, divertirme, sé eso. También tengo que olvidar todo acerca de la voz en mi cabeza que me está diciendo que algo no está bien.

Tomo una ducha rápida, antes de terminar mi cerveza y saco algo de ropa. Esta noche voy con un vestido negro corto, medias negras y botas negras de tacón, hasta la rodilla. No es lo mío, pero si no Emily sólo me haría cambiarme si no me visto así.

Pinto mis ojos con bastante delineador negro y mascara de pestañas y los labios de rojo sangre. Nunca me he vestido así antes y cuando me miro en el espejo, no puedo evitar preguntarme.

 _¿Quién estoy tratando de ser?_

 _¿Es esto lo que quiero?_

No sé de dónde estos pensamientos vienen y cuando más tiempo estoy aquí mirándome, más me doy cuenta de que esa no soy yo. No me pongo esta ropa y no me pongo mucho maquillaje y no me gusta como luce esto en mí.

 _Ni a él._

Niego los pensamientos de mi cabeza, agarrando rápidamente otra cerveza de la refrigeradora, antes de que me quite las botas, las medias y el vestido. Me lavo rápidamente el rostro en el lavado del baño y al estar aquí en nada más que mis bragas y sujetador, mi rostro sin nada de maquillaje, creo que es más como esto.

Camino a mi armario, saco un par de jeans gastados y un top negro de manga larga que se podría describir como de corte bajo y stretch. Poniéndome la ropa, camino de nuevo al cuarto de baño, aplicando sustancialmente menos delineador y rímel antes de cubrir mis labios con brillo. De pie de nuevo, me quedo mirando mi reflejo.

—Esta eres tú, Bella. La verdadera tú —me digo.

 _Y eso, sé que lo es._

El problema es, que, en estos días, siento que apenas conozco quien es la verdadera Bella.

—No estás usando eso —dice Emily tan pronto como camina hacia mi puerta de enfrente.

Miro hacia abajo a mi top y jeans que me cambié.

—Si lo hago —le digo.

—Um, no —dice de pie delante de mí con las manos las caderas ahora. Ella está usando un vestido rojo ajustado, con un escote muy bajo y muchas tetas a punto de salírseles. Ella definitivamente no pasará en la silla esta noche y vestida así, estoy segura que no va a tener escasez de admiradores.

Exhalo, rodando mis ojos mientras pregunto.

—¿Qué hay de malo en lo que estoy usando?

—Es aburrido —dice Emily, caminando hacia mi armario para encontrar algo que me ponga—. ¿Cómo diablos vas a encontrar algo si vas vestida así?

La ignoro, saliendo de mi habitación y en la cocina agarro dos cervezas del refrigerador. Cuando regreso a mi habitación, le entrego una a Emily antes de sentarme en mi cama.

—¿Y si no quiero encontrar algo esta noche? —le pregunto.

Emily resopla mientras vuelve su rostro hacia mí, me enfrenta con una mano en la cadera y la otra levantando la botella a sus labios.

—Está bien. Uno —dice ella, sosteniendo un dedo hacia arriba como si estuviera contando—. ¿Por qué mierda no te quieres lanzar, cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien de todas maneras?

Me encojo de hombros, porque honestamente no tengo ni idea. Sé que debo tenerlo, pero no puedo recordar cuanto tiempo ha pasado o con quien había estado.

—Por todas esas razones —dice haciendo un gesto en mi dirección como si fuera obvio.

—Difícilmente —murmuro, tomando otro sorbo de mi cerveza.

—Bueno, en el caso dos —dice, sosteniendo su segundo dedo—. Este es tu cumpleaños así que te tienes que lanzar. —Estoy negando, pero antes que pueda decir algo, Emily está hablando de nuevo—. Y tres —dice, añadiendo un tercer dedo mientras camina hacia mí—. Estoy planeando lanzarme, así que tú también tienes que hacerlo.

Termino el resto de mi cerveza, sabiendo que no hay razón para tratar de cambiar la mente de Emily. Mi única esperanza es que va a emborracharse y encontrar su propio tipo y dejar de preocuparse sobre si encuentro uno también.

Treinta minutos más tarde y estando en el pub tomando tragos de Jaeger. Realmente no estoy de humor para esto, pero me obligo cuando escucho a Emily gritarle al camarero para que nos traiga un poco más. Incluso puedo decir que está consiguiendo que se enoje con ella y estoy esperando secretamente que él se apiade de mí y nos eche a ambas afuera.

Estamos borrachas, pero mientras que Emily está feliz, una loca borracha, riendo y coqueteando con todo el mundo aquí, estoy borracha, aburrida y deprimida. No parece importar lo mucho que bebo, no me puedo quitar eso que se cierne sobre mí. Y no puedo sentirme feliz. Ni siquiera puedo fingirlo.

—Vamos, chica cumpleañera —grita Emily, arrastrándome de mi taburete—. Vamos a bailar.

No es mucho una pista de baile, pero hay suficientes personas allí para que no hagamos estupideces de nosotras mismas. Emily se lanza a sí misma en medio de la pequeña multitud, ingresando inmediatamente ahí y bailando sugestivamente hacia cualquier individuo dentro de su alcance. Un tipo se engancha casi de inmediato y tomo la oportunidad de retirarme y volver a mi taburete en el extremo de la barra.

—Te ves como si te estuvieses divirtiendo tanto como yo —dice una voz masculina. Me doy la vuelta y veo a un hombre con el cabello café y una cálida sonrisa, de pie junto a mí—. ¿Éstas con ella? —dice, inclinando la cabeza hacia la pista de baile.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Emily ahora besando al tipo que era lo suficientemente valiente como para empezar a bailar con ella.

—Sí —le digo, preguntándome cómo lo hace, como se lanza así misma por ahí.

—Sí, bueno el tipo que actualmente le está succionando el rostro es mi compañero, así que no te preocupes, no estás sola —dice él.

 _Si lo estoy_.

Me doy la vuelta y veo que me está sonriendo ahora a mí.

—No lo estoy —digo—. Emily puede cuidarse a sí misma.

El chico me mira por un segundo o dos, como si estuviera tratando a decidirse si vale la pena el esfuerzo. Quiero decirle que no se moleste, porque no estoy de humor para hablar y no estoy aquí para lanzarme. Pero luego saca la mano y me dice.

—Hola, soy Jacob.

Miro hacia abajo, miro como mi mano se desliza en la suya y se sacude, como si no tuviera control sobre esto. No siento nada, pero luego podría ser que es porque estoy borracha.

—Bella —digo.

—Bueno, Bella —dice, sentado a mi lado—. ¿Puedo comprarte una bebida, mientras nuestros amigos tienen sexo en la pista de baile?

Y por primera vez, realmente sonrío.


	33. Capitulo 32

CAPITULO 32

24 de Septiembre de 1997

Veintiún años de edad.

—Hola —dice Jacob, mientras abro la puerta de mi casa.

—Hola —digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Sólo déjame tomar mi bolso.

Él espera en la puerta mientras lo hago y después los dos, salimos y vamos a la ciudad.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunta después de un rato.

Levanto la mirada y lo veo sonriéndome. De alguna manera, Jacob y yo seguimos siendo amigos después de la noche de mi cumpleaños. Al final Emily volvió a casa con su amigo y después de que se hubieran ido, Jacob se ofreció caminar conmigo hasta la casa. Dije que sí y aun cuando nada pasó entre nosotros, de alguna manera hemos logrado mantenernos en contacto desde esa noche. Fue una sorpresa, pero estoy bien con ello, él es agradable y una buena compañía.

—Estuvo bien —digo sonriendo—. Tan excitante como puede ser trabajar en una biblioteca de un pequeño pueblo inglés.

Jacob se ríe.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso las señoras mayores no consiguen excitarse cuando llega la última novela erótica?

Río.

—Sip, deberías verlas, es como lucha libre de edades mayores ahí dentro.

Jacob se ríe de nuevo, deslizando sus brazos por mis hombros mientras continuamos en silencio. El peso de su brazo se siente tanto extraño como bien. Tengo un vago recuerdo de esto, de la sensación de un pesado brazo, envolviéndome mientras caminamos. Siento como si fuese de hace mucho tiempo, pero entre más intento aferrarme a él, más rápido parece desvanecerse.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta repentinamente.

Levanto la mirada para verlo; puedo ver la preocupación en su rostro.

—Sí —contesto, aunque no estoy completamente segura de sí lo estoy.

Jacob me sonríe antes de inclinarse y besarme la cabeza. Una sacudida me recorre toda la espalda y una parte mi quiere alejarse porque esta repentina intimidad parece casi incorrecta. Lo que sea que está sucediendo aquí, no estoy segura de que me guste. Pero como si pudiera sentirlo, Jacob me suelta y seguimos nuestro camino a la ciudad, sin tocarnos en absoluto.

No quiero pensar en lo que significa por lo que me siento aliviada por eso.


	34. Capitulo 33

CAPITULO 33

24 de Junio de 1998

Veintidós años de edad.

—¡Vamos! —nos grita Emily. Ella está corriendo hacia el agua y yo sonrío mientras espero por su grito—. ¡Mierda esta fría! —Y llega, justo a tiempo.

—Observa esto —dice Jacob, mientras Sam, su amigo de la noche de mi cumpleaños, se le acerca a Emily sin que lo note, la toma por la cintura y la tira más adentro del océano. Ambos nos reímos cuando sale del agua, tirando agua por todos lados y maldiciéndolo.

—¿Quieres entrar? —pregunta Jacob, sus ojos subiendo y bajando por mi cuerpo.

Me estremezco por la manera en que me mira, pero no es del tipo bueno.

—No, demasiado frio para mí —digo, tomando asiento en la manta que hemos colocado.

—Para mí también—dice, sentándose a mi lado y pasándome una cerveza.

La tomo, retirando mi mano cuando sus dedos rozan los míos.

¿Por qué no me puedo acostumbrar a que me toque?

Es un buen tipo, guapo, ¿por qué no me puedo acostumbrar a esto?

 _Porque no es el_.

—Bella? —dice, su mano moviéndose frente a mi rostro—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Niego, no teniendo idea alguna.

—A ningún lado —digo, sonriéndole.

Jacob me mira y sus ojos se desvían hasta mi boca. Mi estómago se aprieta al imaginar que va a besarme. Pero entonces parpadea y mira hacia otro lado, sus ojos terminan posándose en nuestros amigos que ahora se encuentran uno encima del otro mientras las olas los golpean.

—Increíble que hayan durado tanto, ¿no crees? —dice Jacob, casi para sí mismo. Observo cuando indica hacia Emily y Sam, sus ojos en ellos mientras Emily repentinamente chilla para que media playa la escuche.

Me volteo hacia ellos, veo que Sam le ha quitado el top del biquini y ella se está riendo mientras se cubre el pecho, pretendiendo que no está complacida por su atención. Lucen felices y enamorados y sé que así es como se siente Emily. Ella me contó cuando finalmente salió después de la noche en la que se conocieron, su camino de vergüenza la llevó a mi casa al final de la tarde el día siguiente.

—¿Buena noche? —le digo, riéndome mientras ella caía en mi sofá.

—Dios, fue una noche increíble —dijo en esa manera dramática que tiene—. Creo que estoy enamorada.

Me reí mientras le hacía una taza de té.

—Ya, ¿cómo puedes estar enamorada tan pronto? —pregunté, aunque en lo profundo, sabía que era posible enamorarse así.

Emily me dio una sonrisa secreta antes de preguntar.

—¿Que pasó contigo y su amigo? Jacob, ¿correcto?

—Nada. —Encogí los hombros—. Me acompañó a casa después que me dejaste y eso fue todo.

—¿Sin beso? —pregunta, haciendo un puchero.

—Sin beso —digo, sin molestarme en decirle lo aliviada que estaba que no hubiera beso.

—Bella —dice Jacob repentinamente y tengo el presentimiento que no es la primera vez.

—¿Si? —susurro, mis ojos aun en Emily y Sam.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —pregunta.

Me volteo a verle y lo encuentro mirándome con una expresión que no puedo leer.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurro, sabiendo que no está hablando acerca de que estamos haciendo sentados en una playa, observando a nuestros amigos.

—Tú —dice alargando la mano para rozar su dedo por mi mejilla—. Y yo, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

—Somos amigos —digo, parpadeando mientras intento adivinar qué es lo que quiere que diga

—¿Sólo amigos? —pregunta, sus ojos nuevamente en mi boca.

Me muerdo el labio, todo el aire súbitamente se encuentra atrapado en mi pecho asiendo casi imposible el respirar. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, por qué me está viendo Jacob de esa manera?

—¿Buenos amigos? —sugiero, aun cuando sé que no es eso de lo que él está hablando.

Veo como Jacob se acerca un poquito. Siento mi estómago dar vuelta y repentinamente tengo que tomar un sorbo de cerveza, para intentar calmarme. Los ojos de Jacob permanecen en mi boca y esta vez sus dedos recorren mi labio inferior, retirando unas gotas de cerveza. Después coloca sus dedos en su boca para lamerlos y siento que mi cabeza está flotando como si estuviera tomada.

—¿Qué si te dijera que quiero ser más que amigos? —susurra, con sus ojos aun en mi boca.

Lo estoy mirando, preguntándome por qué no puede verme a los ojos mientras dice esas palabras. Preguntándome cómo puedo decirle que no, que esto no es lo que quiero en este momento.

¿Por qué no lo quiero?

 _Por qué no es él_.

Parpadeo ante el repentino pensamiento y Jacob lo toma como invitación, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros y presiona sus labios contra los míos. Él sabe a cerveza y papas fritas y abro los ojos, tratando de comprender que es lo que está pensando. Mi vista está llena de su rostro cuando se mueve frente al mío.

El beso es cálido y suave. Su lengua toca mis labios, como si estuviera pidiéndoles que se abrieran, pero no lo hacen. Gentilmente le devuelvo el beso pese a que lo único que quiero es alejarme.

 _No es él, no es él, no es él._

Eventualmente lo hago y observo como se abren lentamente los ojos de Jacob y la sonrisa en su rostro. Su pulgar roza sobre mi labio inferior y no sé lo que él quiere que diga.

Apenas sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo.


	35. Capitulo 34

CAPITULO 34

9 de Octubre de 1998

Veintidós años de edad.

—Hola —dice Jacob, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para besarme.

Le doy un beso rápido antes de empujarlo hacia atrás.

—Jacob, estoy trabajando —digo, mirando alrededor en la biblioteca vacía.

Jacob sigue mi mirada, rodando sus ojos.

—¿Qué, te preocupa que alguna anciana vaya a tener un ataque al corazón al ver a dos personas besarse? —dice, inclinándose hacia mí de nuevo.

—No —digo empujándolo hacia atrás—. Es sólo que no es apropiado —agrego, aunque sé que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Escucho exhalar fuertemente a Jacob y sé que está molesto. Sólo nos hemos estado viendo durante dos semanas y mientras que él es feliz estando juntos, sé que la distancia que guardo entre nosotros lo frustra. Extiendo la mano y agarro la suya, tratando de disculparme por actuar así. Todavía no sé por qué hago eso. Jacob es un buen tipo y ha sido paciente conmigo mientras trato de hacer funcionar lo que quiero de esto.

El problema soy yo.

No sé lo que quiero, porque no puedo ni siquiera empezar a trabajar en lo que sea que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Me gusta la sensación de tener a Jacob. Me gusta el hecho de que alguien quiere estar conmigo, que alguien me extrañe cuando no estoy cerca, pero por alguna razón, hay una parte de mí que sabe que esa persona no es Jacob. No importa lo mucho que finjo que estoy bien con el tocándome o besándome o jalándome contra él, en el fondo una parte de mi sabe que esto no es correcto, esto no se supone que deba ser.

 _Porque no es él_.

Negando, llevo la mano de Jacob a mi boca y le beso su palma. Me sonríe, pero es triste y sé que él no entiende lo que está pasando dentro de mi cabeza. Es increíble que siga alrededor todavía.

—¿Tenemos que ir? —pregunto, sabiendo que la biblioteca está prácticamente desierta, así que siempre puedo irme antes de tiempo.

—Claro —dice, sonriendo mientras camino por el mostrador y deslizo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Él se inclina y besa la parte superior de mi cabeza, pero levanto mi rostro, ofreciéndole mis labios en su lugar. Él sonríe mientras presiona su boca contra la mía y cierro mis ojos mientras trato de ignorar el tirón de mi corazón.

 _No es él._


	36. Capitulo 35

CAPITULO 35

5 de Noviembre de 1998

Veintidós años de edad.

—Entonces ¿qué has pensado? —pregunta Jacob cuando caminamos fuera de la sala del cine.

Sonrío cuando miro hacia él.

—Bueno, esas tres horas y media de mi vida estoy segura que nunca volverán —le digo.

Jacob ríe mientras se desliza detrás de mí, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras dice,

—¡Vuela Rose!, ¡Vuela!

No puedo dejar de reír, caigo de espalda contra su cuerpo mientras me sostiene. Jacob se inclina y presiona un beso en mi cuello y siento escalofríos por mi espalda.

—Estoy bastante seguro que mi culo está completamente congelado —dice, soltándose de mi cuando él toma mi mano enguantada contra la suya y caminamos hacia el pub.

—El mío también —digo, mirando hacia él de nuevo. Jacob me mira a la vez y sonríe inclinándose para presionar un beso en mis labios. Mis ojos se cierran mientras trato de sentir algo, cualquier cosa, cuando él lo hace.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —dice, deteniéndose fuera del pub donde nos encontramos la primera vez.

Miro su rostro, veo sus ojos mirándome con un nuevo tipo de anhelo en ellos. Lo reconozco, sabiendo que he visto esta misma expresión en su rostro por las últimas semanas. Desearía poder darle lo que quiere. Me gustaría poder entender por qué no puedo.

 _No es él._

—Claro —le digo, abriéndole la puerta.

En el interior, el pub está lleno de gente y empujo a Jacob hacia una mesa vacía al otro lado, lo que indica que voy a conseguir las bebidas. Me sonríe mientras se inclina y presiona un beso en mis labios y me obligo a devolverle la sonrisa.

Llegando al bar, hay tres personas, todos ellos gritando al camarero. A mi derecha hay un grupo de chicos, todos ellos con algún tipo de camiseta de fútbol local y cantando hasta donde les dan sus pulmones. Le sonrío a uno de ellos que está cerca, un hombre alto, de cabellos y ojos marrones, que me está mirando. Sonríe mientras se mueve hacia mí, empujando a las personas de pie entre nosotros y fuera de su camino.

—Hola —dice, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Le sonrió, disfrutando de su rostro amigable, sus ojos azules de alguna manera me parecen familiares.

—Hola —le digo de vuelta—. ¿Una gran victoria hoy o algo parecido?

Este chico sonríe hacia mí, es descarado y lindo por alguna razón hace que mi corazón palpite.

—Sí, una gran victoria —dice—. Además, es mi cumpleaños.

Sonrío hacia él cuándo un dolor agudo comienza acumularse en mi estómago, que irradia y envuelve a mi corazón.

—¿Tu cumpleaños? —susurro, ni siquiera segura de que me escucha.

El chico sonríe mientras inclina su boca a mi oído y susurra.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Trago, mi aliento atrapado en mi garganta por su cercanía, el calor de su piel tan cerca de la mía.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —Exhalo.

Se aleja sólo una fracción de modo que lo único que estoy viendo son sus ojos azules que están buscando en mí como si me conocieran, como si pudiera ver a través de mí.

—Si —dice—. ¿Crees que podría conseguir un beso de cumpleaños? —pregunta ahora y la comisura de su boca se eleva en una media sonrisa.

 _Cumpleaños_. _Cumpleaños_. ¿Por qué esto se siente tan familiar?

Ojos azules que me miran fijamente mientras trato desesperadamente de recordar. Está ahí, tan cerca de la superficie que tengo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de imaginarlo, para tratar de agarrar lo que sea que esté flotando bajo la superficie, rogándome que recuerde.

Él debe tomar esto como un sí, sin embargo, lo siguiente que siento son sus labios cálidos, presionando contra los mío. Algo dentro de mí se voltea como un nuevo recuerdo. Un cumpleaños. Una celebración. Ojos azules mirándome, rogándome que crea algo que ellos me dicen. Un beso le siguió, intenso, castigador, casi como si estuviera tratando de convencerme. Convencerme… ¿Convencerme de qué?

¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

¿Quién eres?

—¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo? —dice Jacob, mis ojos abiertos cuando los labios se alejan de los míos. Veo a Jacob justo cuando agarra a este chico y me lo saca de encima.

—Oye, lo siento hermano —dice el chico, encogiéndose de hombros—. Le pregunte si podía.

Jacob se vuelve hacia mí y niega confundido, los ojos mirando hacia atrás al chico de ojos azules que está allí mirándonos. Todavía está sonriéndome y puedo decir que está borracho y realmente no entiende lo que acaba de suceder. Y ni siquiera entiendo lo que ha pasado y el recuerdo, o lo que fuera que el desencadeno se ha ido de mi vida, no puedo trabajar en lo que era o qué era lo que estaba tratando de recordar.

—¿Bella? —dice Jacob, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué? —digo, finalmente mirándolo a él.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —pregunta—. Pensé que estabas trayendo las bebidas.

Sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de aclararme.

—Lo estaba —digo, girándome hacia la barra—. Lo estaba.

—Sólo olvidado —dice Jacob—. Creo que prefiero irme a casa.


	37. Capitulo 36

CAPITULO 36

12 de Abril de 1999

Veintitrés años de edad.

—Bella —gime Jacob, su mano se desliza debajo de mi suéter mientras trata de alcanzar mi seno.

Mis dedos se encorvan alrededor de su muñeca, sacándola mientras me inclino en el sofá, tratando de tomar un descanso. Estamos sentados en el suelo de mi sala, intentando ver una película. Sólo que Jacob tiene otras cosas en mente, y estoy bastante segura que no sólo no incluye la película, sino que tampoco incluye la ropa.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —dice, inclinándose hacia mí, con su mano nuevamente en mi pecho.

—Jacob —digo, empujándolo lejos—. No hagas eso.

El cae contra el sofá, su mano recorre su cabello mientras exhala audiblemente.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Bella? —pregunta, su voz llena de frustración.

—Lo lamento —digo, mis ojos en cualquier parte menos en los suyos—. No eres tú, en serio.

 _Sí, si lo es._

Jacob niega y veo como frota sus manos sobre su rostro.

—Si —dice, mirándome fijamente—. Soy yo.

Niego.

—No, no es así, en serio —digo, sabiendo que mis palabras son una mentira—. Lo lamente, es sólo que, no puedo ir tan rápido. Yo…

No sé cómo explicar esto, lo que sea que estoy sintiendo. Ni siquiera sé que estoy sintiendo. Jacob es un buen chico y me gusta, pero algo sobre esto no se siente correcto. Emily sigue intentando decirme que llegará, que algunas veces la atracción se toma un tiempo y que sólo tengo que darle una oportunidad. Pero no creo que algún día vaya a suceder y extrañamente, sé que no tiene nada que ver con Jacob y todo que ver conmigo.

—¿No quieres que estemos juntos? —pregunta repentinamente.

Levanto la mirada hacia él. Su codo está descansando sobre el sofá y su cabeza descansa sobre sus manos mientras me mira. No puedo leer su rostro, pero puedo ver lo suficiente como para saber que se está cansando de esto.

—¿Bella? —repite—. ¿Quieres que terminemos?

 _Si_

—No —susurro.

Jacob me sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste y creo que una parte de él realmente no me cree.

—Vamos —dice, deslizándose hacia mí para sentarse más cerca, pero manteniendo sus manos quietas—. Sólo veamos la película.

Me doy la vuelta para ver la TV, mi cuerpo está tan tenso que me pregunto si alguna vez seré capaz de relajarme.

 _¿Qué demonios me pasa?_


	38. Capitulo 37

CAPITULO 37

8 de Mayo de 1999

Veintitrés años de edad.

—¿Lista para irnos? —pregunta Jacob. Asiento y miro cómo me sonríe.

Las cosas han estado mejor entre nosotros, más que nada porque he estado intentando actuar como si quisiera estar en esta relación con él. La mayoría del tiempo creo que sí, pero algunas veces tengo el sentimiento que es por extenuación. Y soledad. Sólo quiero sentir algo, cualquier cosa, porque estoy cansada de sentirme sola todo el tiempo.

—Vámonos entonces —dice Jacob, sonriéndome—. Andando.

Meto mi brazo por el codo que me ofrece y le digo adiós a Emily y Sam antes de caminar fuera.

Sin discutirlo, comenzamos a caminar al apartamento de Jacob y sé que hoy, las cosas van a avanzar. Él nunca me ha presionado de frente para que duerma con él, se ha detenido todas las veces que he apartado sus manos, aun cuando sé que él quería más. Pero sé que él lo quiere, sobre todo últimamente, cuando las cosas entre nosotros han estado mejor que nunca.

Una parte de mi tiene miedo. No sólo de acostarme con él, sino de tomar la decisión equivocada. No recuerdo al último chico con el que me acosté, como era y supongo que sólo espero que al acostarme con el siguiente chico pueda sentir algo más de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Lo cual es absolutamente nada.

No, eso no es verdad.

Siento algo, pero es más como pérdida. Pérdida y vacío, como si algo me faltara sólo que no sé qué es ni cómo empezar siquiera a tratar de buscarlo. Pero está allí, una molesta y constante sensación en el fondo de mi mente que a veces se disfraza como dolor en mi pecho. Me gustaría saber cómo deshacerme de él, o por lo menos la forma de averiguar qué diablos es este sentimiento.

He intentado todo lo que puedo, pero nunca desaparece. Estoy obsesionada constantemente por los sueños que no puedo recordar, pero que siento increíblemente reales y que quiero desesperadamente. Todo, mis amigos, mi vida, mi relación con Jacob, todo se siente mal y falso, como si todo estuviera fuera de lugar. Pero ahora me pregunto si esto es algo que sólo tengo que hacer. Tal vez dormir con Jacob, realmente tener este tipo de relación con él me ayudará.

Mi cuerpo se estremece ante la idea, pero no en el buen sentido.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —pregunta Jacob, pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Miro hacia él, me está mirando con nada más que preocupación. Me obligo a sonreír, sabiendo que Jacob es un buen tipo y nada de esto, lo que estoy sintiendo es su culpa.

—Sí, es sólo frio —digo, apoyándome en él.

Jacob sonríe cuando de repente el sonido de una sirena corta a través de la noche, un camión de bomberos rojo en exceso de velocidad pasa delante de nosotros. Unas afiladas lanzas de dolor me atraviesan, haciendo que me doble cuando todo el aire sale de mis pulmones.

—Bella, en serio —dice Jacob, empujándonos a una parada de autobuses—. Estás segura que estás bien, actúas un poco raro.

Raro ni siquiera comienza a describirlo, me digo a mí misma. ¿Qué diablos me pasó en ese momento con el camión de bomberos? No tengo absolutamente ninguna idea, la dejo ir porque no sé cómo explicárselo a él. Así que simplemente encojo los hombros y digo:

—Sí, estoy bien. Venga, vámonos de aquí.

Jacob se inclina para besarme y sus labios se sienten suaves, pero fríos contra los míos. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mis hombros, jalándome más cerca y trato de hundirme en él, pero se siente extraño.

Eventualmente nos dirigimos a su casa y Jacob abre la puerta, mi estómago comienza a agitarse. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si esto realmente es una buena idea.

—Mierda —dice Jacob mientras caminamos a la sala, una luz lateral ilumina la enorme mochila que está puesta en medio del piso.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto, esperando que esta sea mi señal.

—Nada —dice, volviéndose hacia mí con un dedo en sus labios—. Mi compañero está aquí, esperaba que no regresara esta noche.

—Oh, ¿debo irme? —pregunto, pensando que esta es mi excusa perfecta.

—No —dice, negando—. Sólo estaremos callados y él ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jacob me dice algo más. No es sólo una cuestión de estar tranquila mientras furtivamente vamos hacia la habitación de Jacob como un par de adolescentes. Se trata de estar tranquila cuando empecemos a hacer lo que Jacob espera que hagamos, en el interior de esa habitación.

Siento una abrumadora ola familiar. Es algún recuerdo de escabullirse a una habitación, de todas las cosas maravillosas que luego sucedieron en esa habitación. ¿Por qué mierda no puedo recordar? Lo único que sí sé, es que no estaba con Jacob, el chico que sostiene su mano con la mía mientras me conduce tranquilamente a su habitación.

Echo un vistazo a la cocina a medida que pasamos, veo un chico alto con el cabello café que se coloca delante del refrigerador, de espaldas a nosotros. Él no nos nota porque la música que está sonando en la radio que está colocada en un banco de la cocina ahoga nuestros pasos. No puedo creer que Jacob no se detenga a saludarlo.

—A salvo —dice finalmente, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Me recuesto contra la puerta sin sentir nada, pero segura, Jacob sonríe mientras se presiona contra mí y a pesar de que mi cuerpo se siente enjaulado y atrapado levanto mi boca a la suya mientras se inclina para besarme, forzando extraños y raros recuerdos.

Jacob descansa su cuerpo contra el mío, haciéndome sentir más atrapada. Mi corazón late con fuerza contra mi pecho y sé que no tiene nada que ver con el chico que me está besando contra la puerta de su habitación. Pongo mis manos en su cuerpo y las obligo a abrazarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras mira fijamente hacia mí.

 _No_.

—Sí —digo, sonriéndole—. Podríamos movernos, sin embargo —digo, señalando con la cabeza la cama detrás de él.

Jacob me sonríe ahora, guiñándome un ojo mientras se aparta de la puerta hacia su cama. Cuando estamos ahí, él se sienta, jalándome a sus piernas abiertas mientras sus manos se deslizan hacia arriba y abajo de mi suéter, tirando de él por encima de mi cabeza en un movimiento rápido. Queda atrapado por mi bufanda, Jacob ni siquiera parece darse cuenta, mientras trata de desnudarme. Todo acerca de esto se siente incómodo y raro, pero todavía no lo detengo.

—Ardiente —murmura Jacob, sus ojos en mi sujetador negro de encaje mientras mira fijamente a mis pechos. Sus dedos alcanzan uno y lo liberan de la copa. Él se inclina y lo lleva a su boca, sus dientes mordiendo y chupando de una manera que es casi dolorosa. Deslizo mis dedos en su cabello, no estoy segura si lo jalo más cerca o lo empujo.

Antes de que pueda decidir, Jacob desliza los tirantes por mis brazos, atrapándolos en mis costados mientras cae en la cama y me lleva con él. Termino encima de él, mis brazos clavados a mis costados mientras Jacob chupa mi cuello.

De pronto, esto se siente algo más que extraño.

Siento que esto es un error, una traición, un gran, gran error.

Forcejeo contra Jacob, sus brazos ahora alrededor de mi cintura mientras me sostienen contra sí. El piensa que es un estímulo, su boca sólo chupa más duro mi cuello.

—Jacob. —Dejo escapar, mi voz llamándolo—. Espera.

Él no me escucha o no le importa, su boca se mueve ahora más abajo en un intento de encontrar mis pechos que están al descubierto y empujo contra su pecho.

Trato de rodar fuera de él, me obligo a decir.

—Jacob. —Esta vez más fuerte.

—¿Qué? —dice, levantando el rostro para mirarme.

Puedo ver la molestia en sus ojos, la frustración de tener que parar… otra vez. Pero no me importa. Nada de esto se siente bien, no es mi posición en la que estoy, es el chico con el que estoy, ni las cosas que vamos a hacer. Nunca debería haber continuado con esta relación. No puedo explicar por qué, lo único que sé es que debo salir de aquí.

Ahora.

—¿Qué, Bella? —pregunta, impaciente—. ¿Qué hay de malo esta vez?

Forcejeo de nuevo con él, finalmente libre ruedo a un lado y levanto los tirantes de mi sujetador.

—No puedo —digo, rehusándome a mirarlo—. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo hacer nada de esto. —Me apresuro a levantarme de la cama antes de que me pueda detener, agarrando mi suéter en el piso y tirando de él por encima de mi cabeza para ocultar mi pecho medio desnudo.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Hice algo malo? —pregunta Jacob, sentándose y dejando ver sus no tan discretos y ajustados jeans.

Niego, pero me niego a mirarlo.

—No, no eres tú, soy yo —le digo, con el cliché más viejo de un libro—. Lo siento. —Entonces agarro mi bolso del suelo y camino fuera de su habitación antes de que intente que cambie de opinión.

Cuando pongo una pierna fuera de la puerta, colisiono directamente con el chico que estaba de pie en la cocina cuando llegamos.

—Guau, mierda, lo siento —dice él, sus dedos agarrando mi brazo cuando casi tropiezo por el golpe.

Me alejo de él, mirando unos ojos azules cálidos y amables.

—No hay problema —digo—. Es mi culpa.

—¿Estás bien? —el extraño me pregunta.

Asiento.

—Sí, estoy bien —digo, caminando hacia la puerta principal. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que Jacob salga de su habitación—. Ya me iba. Fue un placer conocerte —miento, sabiendo que nunca voy a ver a esta persona de nuevo.

—El mío también —dice en voz alta, justo cuando Jacob sale de su habitación—. Oh, oye, Jacob, ¿cómo te va? —le oigo preguntarle.

—Hola, Edward —dice Jacob cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí, negándome a escuchar su intento de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Porque en ese último segundo; no necesito saber nada más.

Porque en ese sólo segundo, con esa única palabra, el recuerdo del por qué esta noche se sentía tan mal, por qué los últimos años se han sentido tan mal, todo viene corriendo hacia mí.

 _Edward._

Edward fue el último chico con el que dormí. Edward es el chico con el que debería estar durmiendo esta noche, el chico con el que pensé que dormirá por el resto de mi vida.

Pero, así como los recuerdos de una noche de lluvia, un beso profundo mientras me presiona contra una puerta, un viaje tranquilo por las escaleras a una habitación llena de pasión, lujuria y amor, todo empieza a invadir mi cerebro, también las pesadillas.

Pesadillas de una traición, de otra mujer y de Edward, rogándome a que crea que no era nada.

Y con eso, inmediatamente me inclino y vomito. Todos los recuerdos y pesadillas caen sobre mí, consumiéndome y finalmente haciéndome entender por qué me he estado sintiendo de esa forma durante tanto tiempo.

 _¿Cómo diablos olvidé todo esto?_


	39. Capitulo 38

CAPITULO 38

29 Julio de 1999

Veintitrés años de edad.

Mi tren se detiene en Oxford un poco después del mediodía. Sarah, mi mejor amiga de mi última vida, está de pie en la plataforma esperando por mí. La miro saludarme e intentó devolverle el saludo con la mano y fuerzo una sonrisa en mi rostro. Realmente no estoy segura de por qué decidí mudarme aquí, especialmente porque Sarah conoce a Edward. Sólo sé que quiero algo familiar.

Pero ese algo no pudo ser Edward.

Por supuesto cuando recuperé mis recuerdos de Edward, también recobré los otros, incluyendo los de Sarah. Cuando volví a casa la noche en que estos recuerdos volvieron, lloré hasta dormirme, preguntándome cómo es que todo se había vuelto tan complicado en mi vida.

Pero también todo estaba claro, todos los motivos por los cuales me sentía tan malditamente perdida por tanto tiempo. Pero con los recuerdos, vinieron las pesadillas, las cuales sólo enturbiaron las cosas y las volvieron más confusas de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente desperté el siguiente día, evité contestar el teléfono y salir de casa. En su lugar, me tomé media botella de vino y decidí intentar localizar a Sarah, esperando que al menos ella me perdonara por haberme escapado hace tantos años.

Me tomó un tiempo, primero tuve que encontrar a su madre y cuando eventualmente lo logré, estaba sorprendida de escucharme. Ella asumió que mis últimos padres me habían encontrado en casa de Edward y me habían llevado lejos. Los tres habíamos desaparecido en el aire. Supongo que en parte eso fue cierto, así que sólo dejé que lo creyese.

También me contó que Sarah dejó Fleet y que ahora, de todas las cosas que pudo hacer, estaba trabajando como trabajadora social. Realmente no estaba sorprendida, al recordar todas las cosas que había hecho por mí mientras crecíamos. Eventualmente localicé a Sarah y ella estaba más que feliz de que me fuera a vivir con ella y así es como terminé decidiendo mudarme a Oxford.

No le dije a nadie que me iba de Cornwell, ni a mi mejor amiga Emily y ciertamente no a Jacob. Sé que nunca más los volveré a ver y si las cosas hubieran pasado como siempre, de la misma manera en que había ocurrido en mis otras vidas, estaría completamente bien con ella. Pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. No lo estoy haciendo de la misma manera que en el pasado porque no puedo obligarme a enfrentar el pasado.

O a Edward.

He estado intentando no pensar en él desde que volvieron mis recuerdos. No me he molestado en contactarle, o al menos intentar encontrar dónde está ahora. Se ha de haber mudado, eso lo sé; es lo que estábamos esperando. Pero desde luego hay maneras de localizarlo. Si puedo encontrar a Sarah, puedo encontrar a Edward.

Una parte de mí quiere que lo haga, pero una parte más grande no va a dejar que eso ocurra. Aún estoy demasiado enojada con él y con Katie Price.

Ahora cada vez que cierro los ojos, todo lo que veo son sus manos y sus labios en su espalda. Sus dedos moviéndose sobre toda su piel desnuda. Piel que pensé que sólo me pertenecía a mí.

Y con eso, vuelve todo el dolor que sentí cuando lo vi. El dolor de la traición de Edward, el dolor que vi en sus ojos cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio parada mirándolos y el dolor que sentí en mi corazón cuando bajé corriendo esas escaleras hasta la calle, corriendo tan lejos como podía del dolor de lo que estaba pasándome.

Pero más que nada, recuerdo el dolor de perder a Edward. De escuchar su voz mientras me rogaba que me detuviera y le escuchara. El dolor de oírlo decir que me amaba.

¿Cómo se supone que olvide este dolor?

Aún faltan dos años hasta entonces y nunca antes en mi vida he querido olvidar tanto algo. Haría cualquier cosa para poder olvidar este dolor ahora, pero no puedo. Y sin importar que tan lejos corra, siempre estará aquí.

Y ahora, ese dolor es más grande que nunca cuando recuerdo a Edward.

—Hola extraña —dice Sarah cuando salgo del tren y entro en sus brazos—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Le devuelvo el abrazo, la fácil familiaridad de mi vieja amiga calma un poco el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

—Lo sé —digo, sonriéndole—, ha sido mucho.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado, Bella? —pregunta Sarah, no preocupándose en contenerse. Sabía que no lo haría, fue lo suficientemente difícil convencerla por teléfono de que le explicaría cuando llegara—. Simplemente desapareciste.

Encojo los hombros, deseando poder explicarle lo ciertas que son sus palabras. Pero ella no vio lo que ocurrió y nunca ha sabido toda la verdad sobre mí, así que digo la única verdad que sé.

—Edward y yo tuvimos una pelea.

—Sí, eso lo entendí —dice, tomando una de mis maletas y uniendo su otro brazo a través del mío mientras caminamos por la plataforma—. El vino a mi casa el día después de tu cumpleaños sabes, preguntándome si sabía dónde estabas o si había escuchado algo de ti.

—¿Lo hizo? —pregunto, sorprendida. Edward sabía que no había ido donde Sarah, no podía. Para ese momento ya estaría en otro lado y tampoco la recordaría. No recordaría nada de lo que pasó.

—Lo hizo —dice, dándome una mirada—. Y cada día después hasta que se fue.

Las palabras de Sarah me detuvieron.

—¿Bella? —dice ella, girándose a mirarme—. ¿Estás bien?

Trago, respirando profundo antes de preguntar.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue?

Sarah me sonríe.

—Sí, me lo escribió, la estación a la que iba. Estoy bastante segura que es en algún lugar de Londres. La tengo en casa —dice, jalándome hacia la salida—. La buscaré cuando lleguemos.

—No, está bien —comienzo a decir, pensando que no hay manera en que vaya a llamarlo.

Sarah se ríe.

—Eso es basura, Bella —dice, mientras salimos de la estación y entramos al área del estacionamiento.

—¿Qué?

Sarah se detiene y se voltea a mirarme.

—Mira, no entiendo muy bien lo que sea que pasó entre ustedes dos esa noche —dice, soltando mi maleta y colocando su otra mano sobre mi hombro—. Pero si sé que ese hombre te ama, Bella. Mucho. Él estaba deshecho después de que te fuiste, y juzgando por cómo te ves ahora, él no fue el único.

Tuve que morderme el labio, y tragarme las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

—Ya no importa, es demasiado tarde —susurro, insegura de cómo siquiera puedo comenzar a olvidar todo lo que ocurrió esa noche. No sólo con Edward y Katie, sino con Edward y yo.

Pero más importante, es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas. Para cualquiera de nosotros que las pida. Porque ¿cómo puedo disculparme por la manera en cómo lo trate después de haberlo visto? ¿Cómo puedo disculparme por quedarme lejos como lo estoy haciendo ahora? Y ¿cómo puede disculparse por lo que hizo, por lo que dejó que sucediera?

Sarah sonríe, su mano aprieta mi hombro mientras dice.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde, Bella. Y, además —añade, guiñándome el ojo—, cuando tienes un hombre como se ve Edward, yo estaría haciendo todo en mi poder para recuperarlo. ¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo?

Y no puedo evitar sonreír, esperando, e incluso deseando, que las palabras de Sarah sean ciertas y que aún no sea demasiado tarde.

Que, por una vez, haya suficiente tiempo para arreglar esto.


	40. Capitulo 39

CAPITULO 39

14 de FEBRERO del 2000

Veintitrés años de edad.

—¿Segura que no quieres venir? —pregunta Sarah, volteándose para mirar su espalda en el espejo de cuerpo entero colgando en la puerta dentro de su armario.

—¿Estás drogada? —respondo, tirándole un cojín. Estoy sentada en su cama, bebiendo vino y mirando cómo se prepara para salir.

—¿Qué? —dice Sarah, como si la idea de unirme a Adam y ella en su cita de esta noche no fuera la gran cosa.

—Uhm, hola —digo—. Es simplemente la noche más romántica del año. No la voy a convertir en un trio, Sarah.

La miro mientras me sonríe, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente como si no se opusiera a la idea. No puedo evitar reírme mientras le tiro otra almohada de su cama.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusto? —dice, dando una vuelta.

No puedo evitar reír.

—Lo lamento cariño, pero realmente no eres mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —pregunta Sarah, repentinamente seria.

—¿Qué?

Sarah camina hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

—Vamos Bella —dice suavemente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, sabiendo exactamente qué es lo que va a decir después.

—¿Por qué simplemente no intentas llamarlo? Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

Exhalo y bebo otro sorbo de vino antes de obligarme a encontrar su mirada.

—No puedo —susurro—. Es demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —pregunta Sarah—. ¿Lo has intentado? —Asiento, aunque no es exactamente cierto—. Bella —dice, intentando ser seria—, me refiero a llamarlo y de verdad hablar con él, lo opuesto a llamar y colgar.

Cierro los ojos y caigo de espaldas en la cama, sabiendo que realmente no lo he intentado en absoluto. He estado con Sarah por más de seis meses y en ese tiempo he llamado a la estación de Edward un total de diecinueve veces. De milagro no he hablado con él, pero eso casi ha sido un movimiento deliberado. Usualmente llamo a diferentes horas del día, o de la noche, pero más que todo cuando pienso que no estará ahí. Dejé de llamar al momento que me contestó el mismo tipo cuatro veces y comenzó a gritarme. No sé qué haría si realmente me contestara Edward.

—Bella —dice Sarah, su voz suave mientras toma mi mano.

Abro lo ojos y me arreglo sobre las almohadas para quedar con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

—¿Si?

—Llámalo, deja que explique qué fue lo que sucedió y por amor de Dios acéptalo de vuelta de una vez, ustedes son perfectos juntos.

—¡Ugh! —grito, terminando mi vino, antes de dejar caer la copa en la cama—. ¿Qué si realmente es demasiado tarde, Sarah? —pregunto—. ¿Qué si encontró a alguien más?

Sarah no dice nada por tanto tiempo que eventualmente me siento erguida, abro los ojos y la enfrento.

—Sarah —digo, mis ojos captando los de ella—. ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

—Bella —dice, su voz seria—. Incluso si encontró a alguien más, ¿no crees que quiera saber de ti, saber que te encuentras bien?

Mi cabeza cae en mis manos y empujo las palmas contra mis ojos, tratando de detener la ola de dolor que viene con el pensamiento de Edward estando con alguien más.

—Está con alguien, ¿no es así? —susurro, incapaz de verla porque sé que su rostro me dirá la verdad.

—Cariño —dice Sarah suavemente, quitándome las manos y obligándome a verla—. No está con nadie, al menos no la última vez que hable con él.

El súbito alivio fluyendo dentro de mí es increíble. Creo que es la primera vez desde que recordé todo esto, tal vez incluso desde que dejé a Edward en mi última vida, que finalmente he sido capaz de respirar apropiadamente. Pero entonces, registro el resto de sus palabras.

—¿Le has hablado? —pregunto, mi espalda se endereza cuestionándome si le ha contado que volví—. ¿Cuándo?

—En navidad, esa fue la última vez.

—¿Le dijiste de mí? Digo, ¿le mencionaste que estoy quedándome contigo? —Se muerde el labio y en ese segundo sé que lo ha hecho—. Sarah, en serio.

—No le dije que estabas conmigo, Bella, lo prometo —asegura, tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. Todo lo que le dije fue que te vi y que estabas bien.

—Y… —susurro, temerosa de escuchar lo que le contestó al respectó.

—Y —dice con una sonrisa triste en su rostro—. Puede que le haya dicho que era obvio que lo extrañabas. Mucho.

Mi corazón golpea mi pecho, mi respiración comienza a volverse rápida y me obligo a tragar, tomándome un segundo antes de preguntar qué pasó después que le dijo eso.

—¿Qué dijo Edward?

Sarah espera hasta que esté mirándola, realmente mirando, antes de decir:

—Dijo que también te extrañaba. Dijo, cito, que te extrañaba tan malditamente tanto que dolía y que, si volvía a verte que te pidiera, no, que te rogara que lo llamaras. Estaba muy desesperado, Bella.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto antes? —susurro, sabiendo que no es su culpa.

Suelta mis manos y levanta una para colocar algo de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Te he estado diciendo que lo llames desde el instante en que bajaste del tren, Bella —contesta—. Eres la que no ha estado escuchando, la que no ha querido dejar ir el pasado.

Tiene razón, no he querido hacerlo. He sido testaruda y he estado molesta y enojada, culpando a Edward por algo de lo cual sólo sé la mitad de la historia. Esa noche no le di la oportunidad de explicar y ahora no le estoy dando una oportunidad de explicarse. En vez de eso, he sido una idiota, arriesgando aquello que es lo más importante del mundo para mí, por algo que pasó hace años.

—¿Lo vas a llamar? —pregunta Sarah, con su mano en mi rodilla. Encojo los hombros, aunque sé que probablemente lo haré—. Me refiero a llamar y hablarle, Bella —agrega, tratando de lucir seria.

—Sí, tal vez —susurro, sabiendo que deseo hacerlo desesperadamente.

Cuando Sarah se va, me sirvo otro vaso de vino y me enrosco en el sofá con una manta y el teléfono. Ya no necesito el pedazo de papel con el número de Edward, irónicamente, en este momento ya lo tengo memorizado.

Me toma dos horas más antes de finalmente levantar el teléfono y llamar; cuando lo hago, Edward ni siquiera está ahí. Está de vacaciones y no volverá hasta el veintisiete. Mientras tiro el teléfono en el sofá, comienzo a preguntarme si tal vez se me ha acabado el tiempo para arreglar esto.

¿Es demasiado tarde para salvar nuestra relación?


	41. Capitulo 40

CAPITULO 40

28 de FEBRERO del 2000

Veintitrés años de edad.

—¿Al menos estás teniendo una buena noche? —pregunta Sarah, inclinándose contra Adam en lo que caminamos de regreso a su apartamento. Está un poco achispada, pero Adam está siendo perfecto cuidándola. Estoy feliz por Sarah, me encanta que tenga un chico tan bueno, no obstante, también los envidio. Envidio el hecho que se tienen el uno al otro; que tiene a Adam para cuidarla. Para amarla.

—Sí —digo sonriéndole mientras entrelaza nuestros brazos, los tres caminando por la calle.

—Llámalo, Bella —comenta, jalándome cerca—. Por amor de Dios y por mi salud mental, por favor, sólo llámalo.

Me volteo para mirarla, realmente habla en serio. Debió haber regresado ayer de sus vacaciones. He estado contando los días para su regreso, pero de alguna manera, no pude obligarme a llamarlo. Traté de racionalizar que no regresaría enseguida al trabajo, pero sé que ellos dijeron que lo haría.

—Te extraña, Bella. Te extraña, te ama y tú lo amas, así que, por favor, ¡haznos a todos un favor y llama a tu chico!

Sus palabras son estridentes, avivadas por el alcohol y me río, sabiendo que sus intenciones son buenas. Sin embargo, son palabras que llegan a mi corazón y lo estrujan de tal manera que siento que podría dejar de respirar. Porque en el fondo, lo extraño. Lo extraño tanto que duele.

Miro mi reloj y veo que sólo me quedan cinco horas. Aún no estoy segura cómo se supone que le voy a explicar mi desaparición a Sarah, ya que, la única persona que siquiera sabe lo que ocurre es Edward.

 _Edward._

 _Mi Edward._

No sé si es el alcohol, las palabras de Sarah, o sólo porque se trata de esta noche, que súbitamente estoy inundada por sus recuerdos. La manera en que me toca, la forma en que me besa, incluso el modo en que me mira. Es un deseo y una añoranza que ninguna cantidad de tiempo o distancia podrán borrar jamás. Todo ello me inunda, recordándome todo lo que no tengo. Y ahora, con el conocimiento de que en sólo unas horas voy a olvidar a Edward nuevamente, lo único que quiero es encontrarlo.

He desperdiciado cuatro dolorosos años sin él, cuatro años por una terca reticencia a darle una oportunidad de explicarse. Estaba portándome infantilmente, aún más importante, no estaba siendo justa con Edward.

Me libero de los brazos de Sarah mientras saco mi teléfono y marco el número que me es imposible olvidar. El número que me llevará hasta él.

Edward Cullen.

El amor de mi vida. El único hombre que me conoce, que sabe todo sobre mí. El hombre que juró que siempre me cuidaría y me protegería. El hombre que solía amarme.

 _¿Qué mierda he hecho?_

Presiono el botón de llamar, esperando por Dios que esté esta noche. El teléfono suena, suena y suena y pienso que nadie va a contestar y nunca sabrá que realmente quería hablarle. Que ahora realmente quería escucharlo. No lo sabrá, mañana desapareceré y lo olvidaré nuevamente.

—Mierda, por favor Edward, contesta, contesta, contesta —digo, mientras Sarah y Adam caminan más adelante, para darme algo de privacidad.

Estoy a punto de colgar cuando lo escucho:

—Estación Ealing, habla Edward Cullen.

Mi aliento se traba en mi garganta, una sacudida me recorre cuando finalmente contesta y escucho nuevamente su voz por primera vez en cuatro años.

No sé qué decir. No sé si puedo decir algo.

—Hola —articula nuevamente y mi corazón golpea mi pecho sólo por la manera en que dice esa palabra—. Hola —dice una tercera vez, sólo que esta vez es frustrada y sé que tengo que contestar o colgar.

 _¿Colgar?_

 _¿O hablar?_

—Edward, soy yo —respondo finalmente, mi voz suena extraña—. Bella —añado, en caso que no sepa quién es. No sé el por qué, pero parece la cosa correcta por hacer.

Hay un momento de silencio y no respiro, demasiado asustada de lo que va a decir ahora que sabe quién es. Tengo miedo que el siguiente sonido que escuche sea el de Edward colgando.

—Bella, nena, gracias a Dios estás bien —dice, sorprendiéndome—. Dios, he estado esperando por siempre esta llamada.

Finalmente exhalo

Es todo lo que necesito.

Me ha estado esperando todo este tiempo. Lo he castigado por cuatro largos años, sabiendo que estaba ahí fuera y escogí no ir a casa con él, pero aun así estaba esperándome. Y la primera cosa que dice es "Bella, nena, gracias a Dios estás bien".

Mi protector.

Las lágrimas caen sin que me dé cuenta y sólo cuando Edward habla nuevamente, es que me percato de que estoy sollozando completamente.

—Nena, no llores, por favor —dice, su voz rogando, pero gentil—. Está bien, ¿dónde estás? Sólo dime dónde estás y voy donde ti ahora mismo.

—Edward, lo lamento. —Lloro, mi voz ahogada por las lágrimas—. Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto.

—Bella, está bien —dice, su voz dolorosamente familiar suena tanto a hogar. Es donde pertenezco. No aquí y no en ninguna otra parte—. Sólo dime dónde estás, nena, por favor. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Y no lo tenemos. Sólo tenemos un par de horas.

—Estoy en Oxford—digo—, con Sarah.

Lo escucho reír, lo siento reír incluso a través del teléfono y, cuando cierro los ojos, también puedo verlo. Puedo ver su cálido rostro y el despeinado cabello que parece nunca poder controlar. Los penetrantes ojos azules que ven dentro de mí, a través de todas las Bellas. Y su boca y hermosa sonrisa que se alarga por todo su rostro, dándome esa descarada sonrisa que siempre me hace reír. Puedo ver todo eso ahora y lo quiero, lo necesito.

—Dios, de alguna manera sabía que estabas ahí —creo que le escucho decir—. De acuerdo, obviamente estoy en Londres —añade, trayéndome al presente, el presente que se está acabando rápidamente.

—Y tú estás trabajando —digo, sabiendo que no hay oportunidad que simplemente se vaya y venga acá.

—Sí, pero puedes venir a mí —dice, como si acabara de decir la última parte audiblemente. Hay una determinación en su voz, como si el que no nos encontremos no es una opción—. Ven a la estación Paddington, ¿bien? Hazme saber que tren tomarás y esperaré en la entrada, cerca de WH Smith —declara, con una urgencia en su voz porque sabe que no tenemos mucho tiempo—. Te estaré esperando, Bella, lo prometo —dice, como si supiera que llegaré al tren a tiempo y que estará ahí esperando por mí. Eso me convence instantáneamente. De alguna manera, sin ninguna sombra de duda, sé que lo hará.

—Está bien —digo—. Llego en el siguiente tren, me voy ahora mismo, lo prometo.

Sé que está sonriendo una vez más.

—Sé que lo harás, nena. Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —le digo—. Gracias, Edward.

Hay unos cuantos segundos de silencio y estoy a punto de colgar cuando habla:

—Bella —dice con voz seria.

—¿Sí? —pregunto, no sé qué más posiblemente diga. No tengo mucho tiempo y no tengo ni idea de a dónde voy a terminar mañana.

—Te amo, nena.

Pero cuando me dice esas palabras, lo sé. Si de alguna manera nos perdemos entre sí, si por alguna razón no lo logro y se nos acaba el tiempo, al menos tenemos que decir estas palabras.

—También te amo, Edward.

Estas palabras y lo que representan, lo que significa para nosotros, es realmente todo lo que importa.

Estoy de pie junto a la puerta en el tren. Hemos estado detenidos en las vías durante más de una hora y en este momento estoy a punto de gritar. Todo el mundo está impaciente y frustrado, pero no tienen ni idea. Veo que las personas revisan sus relojes y suspiran fastidiados. Una mujer se queja en voz alta, expresando lo que el resto de los pasajeros están pensando. Todos están apurados, pero no entienden el significado de ello.

Nadie lo hace.

Ninguno entiende lo que significa correr cuando sólo tienes cinco minutos para el final de esta vida. Cinco minutos para ver al amor de tu vida, para tratar de encontrar una forma de hallarlo de nuevo cuando desaparezcas hacia la próxima vida. No entienden el significado del tiempo, extrañar algo o alguien.

No como yo.

Finalmente, el tren comienza a moverse, una voz por el intercomunicador pidiendo disculpas por el retraso. Miro el reloj y veo que faltan treinta minutos para la medianoche. Hay tiempo, aún hay tiempo.

El imposible traqueteo del tren pareciera que dura una eternidad y estoy convencida que no lo lograremos, que estaré de pie junto a la puerta del tren y luego ya no estaré. Me encontraré en otro lugar y las personas que me rodean quedarán preguntándose si alguna vez estuve aquí.

Edward se quedará pensando si realmente regresaba a él.

Me iré pensado si realmente puede seguir esperándome.

—Gracias Dios —dice un hombre a mi lado cuando la voz anuncia que estamos llegando a la estación de Paddington. Miro a mi alrededor, tratando de ver si Edward está esperando en el andén, sabiendo que es poco probable ya que tendría que comprar un pasaje para pasar por las puertas. Aliso la parte delantera del vestido que uso esta noche. El único que no tuve tiempo para cambiarme cuando le grité adiós a Sarah y Adam antes de correr a la estación para montar el tren. Miro en la ventana de vidrio y coloco mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, corro mis dedos por debajo de mis ojos mientras me preparo para ver al hombre que amo, por primera vez en cuatro años.

Las puertas del tren finalmente se abren y me bajo de inmediato, corriendo hasta el final de la plataforma. Está lleno, tan lleno, cuando los viajeros de Londres regresan a la ciudad para su semana de trabajo. Estoy en el último vagón, lo cual fue un estúpido error, porque ahora tengo un enjambre de gente delante de mí cuando trato de avanzar a lo largo del tren. Terminando de ser amable, comienzo a abrirme paso entre la multitud, hacienda caso omiso de los comentarios dirigidos hacia mí.

—¡Bella!

Edward.

Reconozco su voz instantáneamente y, cuando me elevo con las puntas de los pies, veo al hombre que siempre es reconocible para mí, en cada vida. El hombre que espero ver cada noche que cierro los ojos, independientemente de donde o quien sea yo.

—¡Edward! —grito, mis ojos fijos en él mientras me abro camino a través de la multitud, preguntándome por qué demonios no pueden simplemente salir de mi camino.

—Rápido, nena —me grita, sus ojos fijos en el reloj que se encuentra por encima de la entrada de abordaje.

Está cerca, demasiado cerca; nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

Comienzo empujando a la gente de manera que ahora estoy impaciente, deseando tocarle y besarle, deseando sentir sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mí.

No necesito a Edward para sobrevivir; lo hago por mi cuenta cada vez que desaparezco. Pero lo quiero. Es la razón por la que quiero sobrevivir y hay una gran diferencia. Ha estado en mi vida durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. En cada cambio, de alguna manera, lo encuentro de nuevo y por la razón que sea, siempre se acuerda de mí. No me cuestiona adónde voy y no me pregunta el porqué, simplemente lo acepta, me acepta. Siempre ha sido así, por tanto, tiempo como puedo recordar.

En cada una de mis vidas me ama, como yo lo amo. Es la única cosa a la que siempre puedo aferrarme. Se ha convertido en la única cosa por la que siempre estoy tratando de encontrar mi camino de regreso.

—Bella —dice de nuevo y no puedo evitar mirar hacia el reloj.

Es tarde… el tiempo se agota.

—Edward —lo llamo de nuevo, pegada a la puerta, cuando una persona delante de mí intenta encontrar su boleto—. Mierda, dese prisa, por favor, rápido —digo a la mujer, sin importa lo grosera que sueno.

Edward está en el lado opuesto de la puerta. Está tan cerca de mí, casi puedo extender mi mano y tocarlo.

Pero está tan lejos a la vez, separados por lo que se siente como un millón de personas.

Estamos frente el uno al otro. Las personas nos rodean.

La estación se alumbra con el ruido, pero Edward es todo lo que veo.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños, mañana tengo veinticuatro años de edad.

Oigo a mi reloj sonar y lo sé.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños; hoy tengo veinticuatro años de edad.

Mis ojos aún se encuentran en Edward, de pie al otro lado de la puerta. Quiero empujar ahora, saltar la puerta si tengo que hacerlo. No me preocupo por las personas o por el inspector de British Rail. Sólo quiero tocar a Edward. Estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando la mujer en frente finalmente se endereza, e inserta su boleto en la puerta.

Pasa a través de la puerta.

Entonces parpadeo.

Y Edward se ha ido.

Cuando parpadeo en la oscuridad, sin embargo, me doy cuenta que Edward está exactamente donde lo dejé, la que se fue fui yo.

Entonces todo se vuelve negro.

Y no tengo ni idea de donde estoy.


	42. Capitulo 41

CAPITULO 41

29 de FEBRERO del 2000

Veinticuatro años de edad.

El sol brilla en mi habitación y hoy cumplo veinticuatro años de edad.

A medida que abro los ojos, me da la bienvenida el sonido del tráfico y el ruido de una sirena. El bullicio hace que mi corazón se detenga mientras una ola de miedo me cubre. En el momento que el sol desaparece detrás de una nube negra, un sudor frio llena mi cuerpo. En minutos está lloviendo a torrenciales.

Todo esto se siente extrañamente siniestro.

Volteo a mi izquierda y noto que el otro lado de la cama está vacío. Una parte de mí piensa que debería haber alguien ahí, pero ahora que trato de imaginarme quién… no puedo. La habitación está fría, como si se hubiera apagado el calentador a mitad de la noche y a medida que me quito las sabanas, me muevo hacia el termostato y lo pongo al máximo. Escucho cómo se enciende la calefacción y, tomando un largo cárdigan gris de la silla, camino hacia la ventana donde presiono mis piernas contra el radiador, envolviéndome en el suéter mientras miro hacia afuera, tratando de averiguar dónde estoy y por qué todo esto se siente tan extraño.

Londres.

Los edificios, el tráfico, los sonidos. Es el único lugar en el que puedo estar. Aún no sé en qué lugar de Londres estoy, ninguna de los puntos de referencia conocidos como la Torre Bridge o la rueda del Milenio son visibles desde mi ventana. Tendría que ser rica para tener una vista como esa.

La calefacción finalmente comienza a sentirse, calentando mi cuerpo. Pero, mientras estoy aquí parada en la ventana observando el frio día gris, un inquietante sentimiento se apodera de mí.

Un encuentro perdido.

Una oportunidad perdida.

Tiempo perdido.

No entiendo qué es esto. Pero se siente como si algo faltara. Como si hubiera perdido algo que es muy importante para mí, sólo que no sé dónde está o qué se supone que esté buscando.

Sacudiéndomelo, giro y observo el resto de mi apartamento.

Definitivamente no soy rica.

Es un pequeño apartamento de un cuarto que tiene una esquina como la habitación para dormir, una esquina para la cocina y una para la sala. La cuarta esquina tiene una puerta, la cual presumo y espero me lleve a un baño. Justo cuando camino hacia ella, el sonido de un teléfono rompe el silencio de mi apartamento. Dándome la vuelta, veo el celular vibrando en la mesita al lado de la cama y me apresuro a contestar, el nombre de Nick se muestra en la pantalla.

—¿Hola? —digo, sin pista de quién es Nick.

—Hola, hermanita, feliz cumpleaños, pedo viejo. —La voz de un tipo pasa por el teléfono.

Sonrío, comprendiendo que Nick debe ser mi hermano.

—Gracias —digo.

—¿Aún quedamos para esta noche? —pregunta.

—¿Esta noche? —pregunto, ganando algo de tiempo mientras trato de pensar sobre qué puede tratarse lo de esta noche.

—Mierda, ¿ya te está calando el Alzheimer? —dice Nick riéndose—. ¿Tú, yo, un par de amigos salimos para cenar y beber?

—Oh cierto, sí, lo lamento —digo, tratando de hacer parecer como si supiera de lo que está hablando—. Estoy un poco lenta, acabo de despertar.

—Rayos, huesos holgazanes, ya son más de las diez —contesta Nick, riéndose. Suena agradable mi hermano, amistoso y cálido; me pregunto por qué no puedo imaginármelo o recordar más sobre él—. De acuerdo, ve a disfrutar tu día y te veré esta noche, ¿cierto? El mesón cerca de Piccadilly en caso de que ya te hayas olvidado.

—Gracias —digo, suspirando de alivio—. ¿Está bien como a las ocho?

—Claro, Bella, te veré esta noche —dice, colgando.

Termino la llamada y camino hacia la cocina para hacerme algo de té. Estoy ligeramente ansiosa por esta noche cuando me doy cuenta que no sólo no sé nada sobre el hombre que ha sido mi hermano por los últimos veinticuatro años, ni siquiera sé cómo luce.

Pero más que nada, no sé por qué no puedo recordar nada de esto.

Al instante en que finalmente llego al pub, son las ocho treinta, estoy agradecida de llegar tarde. Espero que al entrar mi hermano me vea primero. Está lleno y puedo escuchar música saliendo de la otra habitación, el sonido de una banda en vivo flota en el aire. Me dirijo al bar, pensando que una bebida sería un buen movimiento.

—Bella —dice una voz masculina mientras camino hacia allá. Me doy a vuelta y me encuentro con un hombre, que es probablemente un par de años mayor que yo, saludándome con la mano. No luce exactamente familiar, pero supongo que, si alguien tuviera que suponer, podría decirse que somos parientes. Sonrío y devuelvo el saludo, miro cómo le dice algo al chico que está sentado junto a él antes de levantarse y caminar hacia mí.

Mierda, ¿es mi hermano o uno de nuestros amigos? ¿Por qué demonios no puedo recordarlo?

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita —dice cuando me alcanza, envolviéndome en un enorme abrazo de oso.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mi rostro enterrado en su hombro. El huele extrañamente familiar, cualquiera que sea su aroma.

—Gracias, Nick —digo, presionando un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Has estado esperando mucho?

Nick se aleja, sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras me sonríe con ojos verdes que son similares a los míos.

—No mucho —dice—. Todavía no estaba en la etapa en la que pienso que te has olvidado de mí una vez más —añade, molestándome por lo de la conversación de esta mañana.

—Ja, ja, sabelotodo —contesto, sonriendo por lo agradable que es mi hermano. Las bromas son amigables y extrañamente familiares.

—Vamos, deja que te compre una bebida —dice, su brazo rodea mi hombro mientras caminamos al bar—. ¿Qué tomarás?

Envuelvo mi brazo en su cintura.

—Uhm, tal vez un G&T —digo.

Después de que Nick toma nuestras bebidas, nos dirigimos al que obviamente es nuestro grupo de amigos. Parece ser un grupo de seis, ocho si nos cuentan a Nick y a mí, pero por alguna razón no reconozco a nadie. Aunque estoy bastante segura que nos conocemos, así que voy a intentar adivinar sus nombres en algún punto.

—Tengo a alguien a quien quiero que conozcas —dice Nick, jalando un banco extra cuando llegamos a nuestro grupo. Todos me abrazan y me desean un feliz cumpleaños y les agradezco a cada uno, preguntándome quienes son.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, sentándome al lado de mi hermano.

Nick sonríe.

—Llegará después. Sólo dale una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

Casi me ahogo con mi bebida cuando me doy cuenta que mi hermano está tratando de emparejarme con alguien.

—¿Quién eres, mi chulo? —pregunto, tragando la mitad de mi ginebra con refresco de un sorbo.

Nick se ríe.

—No, sólo tu increíble hermano —responde, dándome una palmada en la espalda cuando empiezo a toser.

—No necesito ayuda con las citas, Nick —digo, sin tener idea de por qué mi hermano trataría de emparejarme con alguien.

—Bella, por favor —dice con una sonrisa en su rostro que me deja saber que está siendo amable—. No has tenido un novio en años y al menos de esta manera, sé que será alguien decente y no un completo idiota.

Un temblor me recorre la espalda.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve un novio? No puedo recordarlo.

—Bella —dice Nick, su rostro es más suave ahora—. Es un buen tipo, en serio. Sólo dale una oportunidad, ¿sí?

Miro a mi hermano. De alguna manera sé que puedo confiar en él, que puedo confiar en su juicio respecto a esto.

—De acuerdo —digo, encogiendo los hombros, a pesar de que la idea de conocer a alguien no se siente bien.


	43. Capitulo 42

CAPITULO 42

7 de Marzo del 2000

Veinticuatro años de edad.

—Así que, al menos le vas a dar una oportunidad, ¿cierto? —interroga Nick sonriendo mientras se sienta frente a mí.

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿Al menos va a venir esta vez? —cuestiono, recordándole mi cumpleaños hace una semana.

Nick toma una larga bocanada de su cigarrillo antes de tomar su cerveza.

—Sí, lo hará, lo prometo. Lo que pasó la última vez no fue su culpa, sabes.

—Claro, claro —afirmo tomando mi cerveza—. Es sólo que no es un buen augurio para una futura relación, ¿no es así? —Sólo estoy bromeando, pero hay una parte de mí que lo dice en serio. Una parte que aún no se siente completamente segura de esto.

Por lo que pude averiguar en la salida de mi cumpleaños, esta no es la primera vez que Nick ha tratado de emparejarme. Todos los demás han estado viendo sus intentos y mis rechazos y lo estaban molestando con que pasaría otra vez. En el fondo, sé que nada saldrá de esto, sin importar lo agradable que sea el tipo. Todo esto sólo me hace sentir incomoda.

Y hay algo sobre eso que se siente incorrecto.

—Bella —me llama alargando la mano para tocar la mía—. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. Es un buen tipo, no te emparejaría con un idiota, sabes.

Sonrío, tratando de aplastar mi incomodidad. Pese a que todavía no lo recuerdo realmente, confío en Nick, lo he hecho desde el minuto en que lo conocí. No sólo porque es mi hermano, hay algo más respecto a él, algo que grita confianza y lealtad. Me gusta y me alegro de tenerlo.

—Lo sé —confieso, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Y, ¿vas a decirme algo sobre él, su nombre, tal vez?

Nick sonríe, su rostro lleno de humor y sentido de travesura.

—Nop, sólo debes esperar para saber.

Río, tomando otro sorbo de mi cerveza.

—¿Al menos es apuesto?

Veo a mi hermano rodar los ojos.

—Vaya, ¿somos algo superficiales? —inquiere, riéndose.

—Lo que sea —exclamo, repentinamente distraída por el hecho de que Nick mira hacia la puerta y saluda a alguien con la mano. Respiro profundamente mientras me arreglo en la silla y me preparo para conocer al hombre que mi hermano piensa sería una buena pareja para mí.

En segundos, un alto hombre de cabello castaño está de pie al lado de nuestra mesa. Está mirando hacia abajo, sonriendo mientras alarga la mano hacia mí. Aunque no estoy segura si está diciendo algo, porque estoy demasiado distraía por el intenso sentimiento de culpa que repentinamente se alza dentro de mí.

Alargo la mano, casi en piloto automático, mientras tomo la suya, su cálido apretón sólo intensifica lo que sea que está sucediendo dentro de mi cuerpo. ¿Conozco a este tipo o algo así? No me parece familiar, pero me está sonriendo como si lo conociera.

—Bella —dice mi hermano—. Este es mi amigo del que te hablé. Este es Edward —presenta indicando a su amigo—. Y esta es mi hermana, Bella.

Sonrío.

—Encantada de conocerte Edward —comento.

Me devuelve la sonrisa mientras aprieta mi mano y pide:

—Por favor, llámame Edward y es…

Pero no escucho otra palabra de lo que habla, porque justo en ese segundo, con esa simple palabra… Edward… todo vuelve a mí.

Los recuerdos de un chico que me llevó a la escuela, rescató a mi gato y me dio mi primer beso. Recuerdos de un hombre que era mi mejor amigo, que quería que fuera su novia, que era mi novio. Recuerdos de un hombre que le hizo tantas cosas increíbles a mi cuerpo, cosas que ningún hombre ha hecho antes o que ha hecho desde entonces.

Pero con todo eso, viene el dolor de un hombre que me traicionó, que rompió mi corazón y me hirió de maneras que nunca pensé posibles.

Pero también están los recuerdos recientes. Recuerdos de un hombre que esperó por mí, que me rogó que lo encontrara. Un hombre que me dijo que aún me amaba y que está en algún lugar, aun esperando por mí.

Pero no es este hombre frente a mí.

Este no es el Edward que estoy buscando.

Este no es mi Edward y cuando bajo la mirada, me doy cuenta de lo erróneo que mi mano se siente en la suya. Me alejo, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos mientras mi hermano exclama:

—Bella, ¿estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Lo miro, deseando poder explicarle todo y que de alguna manera entendiera lo que ha hecho, la mitad de mi quiere besarlo por haber despertado todos mis recuerdos y la otra mitad quiere golpearlo por atreverse a sugerir que debería estar con alguien más que no sea mi Edward.

—¿Bella? —Duda nuevamente, volteando a ver a su amigo, quien nos está mirando a los dos como si no pudiera entender que está sucediendo.

Me pongo de pie.

—Nick, lo lamento, tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? Espera, Bella, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? —demanda, poniéndose también de pie

Me volteo para mirar a Edward, deseando no estarle haciendo esto, pese a que ni siquiera conozco al tipo.

—Lo lamento —declaro—. Realmente lo lamento.

Edward me mira fijamente, alargando su mano como si quisiera detenerme, pero levanto la mía, deteniendo todo, antes de caminar alrededor de la mesa hacia mí hermano. Nick me mira fijamente, sin hablar, mientras lo rodeo con mis brazos y me inclino sobre los dedos de los pies para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Desearía poder explicártelo —digo—. Y tal vez un día lo haga— añado, sabiendo que no es así. Hay una gran probabilidad de que nunca vuelva a verlo luego de esto, no después que encuentre a Edward—. Pero debo irme —susurro—. Acabo de recordar algo.

De hecho, recuerdo _todo_.


	44. Capitulo 43

CAPITULO 43

9 de Marzo del 2000

Veinticuatro años de edad.

Han pasado dos días desde que recobré mi memoria y por dos días he estado intentando contactar a Edward. La última vez dijo que estaba en Londres. Esta vez estoy ahí, pero no tengo idea de si aún está aquí y si lo está, dónde vive. Nunca tuvimos tiempo para los detalles.

Técnicamente sólo han pasado nueve días desde la última vez que lo vi, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido, se siente como si fueran novecientos. Tan pronto como volví a casa después de recordar, traté de llamar a su estación, pero quien sea que me contestó me dijo que no estaba ahí y me dio su celular. Al menos conseguí eso, porque Sarah nunca tuvo un celular para darme. La llamé y está feliz por mí. Sabe que estoy en Londres y que vi a Edward. He aludido al hecho de que hablamos y supongo que asumió que volvimos. No me molesté en decirle algo distinto porque no hay manera que comprenda completamente lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos diez días. Es mejor si piensa que todo va bien.

Me ayuda a convencerme a mí misma que así será.

Pero aún no puedo contactar a Edward. He intentado llamar a su celular, pero va directo al buzón de voz. Comencé llamando cada hora, pero rápidamente bajé a treinta minutos, después cada diez y finalmente, casi constantemente. Debí haberle dejado cientos de mensajes, rogándole para me llame, pero nunca lo ha hecho.

No sé qué pudo haber cambiado en nueve días, pero una parte de mí no suelta la idea de que es algo muy, pero muy malo.

Justo ahora, estoy sentada en la cama envuelta en un suéter mientras miro el teléfono, tratando de hacer que me llame. No lo hace. La única persona que ha estado llamándome es Nick. He hablado con él un par de veces, tratando de explicar por qué hui ese día. No sé qué tanto se creyó de que súbitamente recordé que tenía un compromiso, pero qué más podía decir. Desearía poder contarle la verdad, pero en el fondo, sabía que nunca le explicaría esto a Nick. ¿Cómo podría?

Podría llamar a la familia de Edward. No quiero hacerlo, pero a este paso, sé que tendré que hacerlo. He estado postergándolo, ganando tiempo con la esperanza de que Edward simplemente me devolvería la llamada y pudiera evitar eso. Porque no tengo idea de qué demonios les voy a decir cuando llame. Ni idea de lo que van a pensar de mí, o aún peor, si me van a decir algo en absoluto.

Es una cosa contactar a Edward después de desaparecer de su vida, él sabe el porqué. Pero otra es contactar a su familia, a la única verdadera familia que realmente he tenido, e intentar explicarles dónde he estado los últimos cuatro años. Tratando de darle sentido a todas las cosas que le he hecho y las razones por las que nunca regresé.

—Vamos, Edward —mascullo al teléfono—. Llámame, por favor.

Pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia y entre más paso sentada aquí mirando el teléfono, más estoy segura que tendré que llamarlos.

Respiro profundamente intentando estabilizar mis nervios mientras mis dedos marcan los números del teléfono. Ahora lo recuerdo, la fácil familiaridad con la que los números salen de mi cerebro es aún difícil de entender. Hace sólo dos días, ni siquiera sabía que estas personas existían. Ahora, puedo recitar su número de la casa, la dirección, los cumpleaños, todo, sin siquiera pensarlo. Desearía entender cómo soltar estos recuerdos antes. Desearía saber cómo poder evitar olvidarlos en primer lugar.

Levanto el teléfono hacia mi oreja, escuchando cómo la llamada se contacta y comienza a timbrar. Al mismo tiempo mi corazón empieza a golpear en mi pecho y por un segundo, me pregunto si va a salirse a través de mis costillas. La habitación está completamente en silencio; el único sonido es el de mi corazón y el del teléfono.

—¿Hola?

Exhalo, el alivio pasa a través de mí cuando instantáneamente reconozco la voz de Alice.

—Ali, hola, soy yo —anuncio, retorciendo los dedos en el edredón.

—¿Quién habla? —cuestiona y siento mi corazón hundirse. ¿Me ha olvidado? ¿Ha pasado algo y se ha olvidado de quién soy? Esto nunca ha pasado antes.

Respiro hondo nuevamente, tratando de enterrar mis frustraciones.

—Soy yo —reitero por teléfono—. Bella.

—¿Bella? —consulta y puedo escuchar el impacto en su voz.

—Sí —confirmo, aligerando el fuerte agarre del teléfono antes de que se parta a la mitad—. Estoy tratando de localizar a Edward —le informo—. Su teléfono sigue enviándome al buzón de voz y me preguntaba si sabías por qué, si algo…

—Vaya que tienes valor de llamar aquí después de lo que le hiciste— comenta Alice, interrumpiéndome. Su voz está cargada de ira y me llena de temor. Palabras corren por mi cabeza, una súplica silenciosa para que escuche, para que entienda. Estoy cerca de encontrar a Edward, por favor, no dejes que algo como esto lo detenga.

Por favor sólo entiende Alice, nunca quise herirlo, no es lo que piensas.

Pero antes de poder decir alguna de esas cosas, ella continua:

—Por qué no sólo dejas de molestar y lo dejas en paz, dale una oportunidad de que te olvide.

—Alice, por favor… —le ruego, sabiendo que tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada, especialmente porque no he estado en la vida de Edward por tanto tiempo—. Sólo dime dónde está, por favor, sólo quiero saber que está bien.

—Está mejor sin ti. —Es todo lo que menciona, antes de colgarme.

Mientras el clic de su desconexión suena en mi oído, tiro mi celular a través de la habitación. Ni siquiera golpea nada, sólo cae en el piso con un patético golpe.

—¡Mierda! —bramo en el cuarto vacío. ¿Dónde demonios está Edward? ¿Por qué no contesta su teléfono? ¿Y por qué no me cuenta nada su hermana?

Camino enojada hasta mi teléfono, tomándolo y marcando el número de Edward una vez más. Directo al buzón.

—Mierda —me quejo frustrada. ¿A quién carajos puedo llamar ahora?

Repentinamente se me ocurre algo. Llamaré a Paul. Él sabrá dónde está Edward y por qué no contesta su teléfono. Tragándome el miedo que acompaña ese pensamiento, no quiero enfrentarlo aún, rápidamente saco mi laptop para poder acceder al directorio de teléfonos. No tengo idea de cuál es su número y ahora estoy esperando que su familia aún viva en Fleet para poder buscarlos.

Una vez que he encontrado su nombre y dirección, marco los números y espero que alguien conteste.

—¿Hola? —exclama la voz de una mujer—. Residencia Lahote.

Exhalo aliviada, sabiendo que debe ser la madre de Paul.

—Señora Lahote, hola —saludo—. Soy Bella, una amiga de Paul de hace años. —No tengo idea de si me recuerda, o si sabrá lo que sucedió hace cuatro años, o si querrá hablar conmigo.

—Oh, Bella, es encantador oír de ti, ha pasado mucho tiempo— comenta y estoy de acuerdo silenciosamente mientras doy un tranquilo gracias porque tal vez tendré algo de suerte.

—Lo sé —contesto antes de apurarme—. Escuche, estoy intentando localizar a Paul, pero no sé cómo contactarlo —continuo, sabiendo que estoy siendo increíblemente grosera al no averiguar cómo está primero—. ¿Tiene algún número en el que pueda contactarlo?

—Sí —afirma y puedo escucharla moviéndose como si estuviera buscando algo—. ¿Cómo estás, Bella? —añade y tengo que respirar hondo sólo para calmarme para no contestarle mal.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Señora Lahote. ¿Cómo está usted?

—Oh, bien, bien —responde y puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Por favor, que no pregunte dónde he estado. Por favor.

—Bien, tengo el número de la estación —anuncia—. Y un celular en alguna parte, aunque no me gusta llamar a ese muy a menudo, demasiados…

—El número de la estación me servirá —le comunico rápidamente, cortándola.

Tomo un lapicero mientras ella me lee el número de la estación de bomberos de Vauxhall, escribiendo el nombre y el número en mi brazo. Al menos Paul está en Londres. Y si él está aquí, entonces, hay grandes probabilidades de que Edward también. Sólo han pasado nueve días.

Mi corazón comienza a correr ante la posibilidad de volver a verlo, pronto. Tal vez hoy.

—¿Necesitas algo más, querida? —consulta, rompiendo mi concentración.

—Um, no, sólo eso. Gracias —aseguro desesperada por colgar para llamar a Paul.

—Muy bien, cuídate, Bella —me dice la madre de Paul—. Espero que te veamos pronto.

Sus palabras me golpean fuertemente en el pecho cuando me doy cuenta que Edward no es la única persona de cuya vida desaparecí. Él y Paul siempre fueron buenos amigos, desde que eran niños. Y Paul siempre fue bueno conmigo, nunca preguntando por qué andaba con ellos, nunca molestándome en broma lo mucho que me importaban las palabras de Edward. También me agradó cuando metió al grupo a Lily, nuestro ligeramente extraño trío convirtiéndose en dos parejas. Fue relajado, divertido y pasamos grandes momentos juntos. Espero que podamos pasar algunos de esos grandes momentos juntos otra vez.

—Yo también. Señora Lahote —admito suavemente—. Y gracias.

Tan pronto cuelgo, salto de la cama y comienzo a caminar, sobrecogida por una inyección de adrenalina mientras rápidamente marco los números de la estación Vauxhall. Cuando el teléfono comienza sonar, ruego silenciosamente que Paul conteste el teléfono. Debí haber obtenido su número de celular, sólo por si acaso. Al menos sé que puedo llamar a su madre si lo necesito.

—Estación Vauxhall, habla Paul Lahote —contesta la voz una vez más familiar.

—Oh Paul, gracias a Dios —digo suspirando de alivio.

—¿Bella? —duda sorprendido.

Sonrío, agradecida de que no sólo me recordara, sino que también me reconociera.

—Sí, hola, Paul, soy yo. Mira estoy intentando localizar a Edward, pero su teléfono me manda al buzón. Acabo de llamar a su casa y su hermana no quiere decirme nada y me colgó. No sé dónde está, ¿tú lo sabes, aún está en la estación de Ealing? —Mis palabras son apuradas, saliendo de mi boca sin siquiera pensar sobre lo que estoy diciendo o lo grosera que sueno o de darle a Paul una oportunidad de decir algo. Estoy tan desesperada por algo, cualquier cosa, sólo quiero saber si Edward está bien.

—Bella, ¿dónde demonios has estado? —cuestiona Paul, pero no hay malicia en su voz al decirlo.

Exhalo intentando tomar aliento. Dios desearía que le hubiéramos dicho a Paul sobre mí cuando éramos niños. Casi lo hicimos, tantas veces y eso habría hecho esto mucho más fácil. Sólo el tener a alguien más sabiendo por lo que pasamos, que supiera por lo que Edward pasa cada vez que no estoy ahí. Todas las veces que no pude recordarlo.

Tener a alguien que supiera que no lo dejé.

—Paul, lo siento, de verdad. Sé que estoy siendo grosera y puedo explicarlo, te lo prometo. Pero, por favor, sólo dime dónde está Edward, realmente necesito verlo —le explico.

Escucho a Paul respirando profundamente y en ese segundo, el sentimiento de temor que he tenido desde que he estado tratando de encontrar a Edward, se intensifica de repente, mi mayor temor empieza hacerse realidad y me golpea la certeza que tengo razón, algo realmente malo le ha sucedido.

—Bella, escucha. —Pide. Puedo oír los sonidos de otros en la estación, riendo y hablando en el fondo como si todo fuera perfectamente normal, pero sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que no lo es. Trato de imaginar a Edward, como si estuviera allí con ellos en el trabajo, riendo con los chicos. Como si eso de alguna manera me dijera que está bien. Pero entonces Paul continúa—: Ha ocurrido algo, yo… bueno, resiste; sólo espera, me moveré a un lugar más silencioso.

Siento como me deslizo por la pared hasta que caigo al suelo mientras escucho a Paul caminar, los sonidos de la estación se desvanecen en el fondo. Mierda, ¿qué ha sucedido realmente?, ¿qué ha pasado? Mi peor temor se ha hecho realidad y ahora es demasiado tarde, he perdido a Edward. Y después de todo este tiempo, después de lo que hice. Dios, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de disculparme correctamente.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo siento.

—¿Sigues ahí? —pregunta Paul, todos los otros ruidos ahora han desaparecido.

—Sí —cuchicheo, no estoy segura si incluso me escucha.

—Está bien, mira no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero debes saber, lo que te ha extrañado, un infierno, Bella. Siempre hablaba de ti, esperando que volvieras desde donde sea que te hubieras ido. Fue un bastardo miserable por un largo tiempo, pero nunca se dio por vencido contigo, ni una sola vez.

 _¿Por qué Paul está hablando en pasado?_

No estoy segura de que puedo sentarme aquí y escuchar esto. Si no lo escucho, entonces nunca sucedió. Y si nunca sucedió, entonces, podría encontrar a Edward. Todavía podría ser capaz de encontrar a mi Edward.

—Sucedió hace un par de días —explica, sus palabras apenas consiguen pasar a través del fuerte ruido que ahora está llenando mi cabeza. Es como una ráfaga de viento en una tormenta oscura que está teniendo lugar entre mis oídos y ahogando todo lo demás—. Su estación fue llamada para un incendio en un viejo almacén abandonado. Fue muy malo, pero lograron controlarlo cuando llegaron. Todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de algunas personas en la ventana de arriba pidiendo ayuda. Los ocupantes ilegales por supuesto, eran afortunados de estar incluso conscientes y notaron el fuego en primer lugar.

Ahora hay un martilleo fuerte en mi pecho y me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que es mi corazón. Es fuerte, rompiendo mis costillas mientras trato de imaginar la escena, tratando de no pensar en lo que Paul va a decir a continuación. El recuerdo del fuego en otra vida, hace nueve años, parpadea delante de mí y no quiero pensar en Edward caminando en algo así.

—Por supuesto que Edward fue el primero en darse cuenta de ellos y, por lo tanto, el primero en entrar. Era arriba en el segundo piso, Bella. El almacén, era muy viejo y debería haber estado abandonado.

—Sólo dime, ¿qué pasó? —interrogo finalmente, necesitando saber.

Con la esperanza que sea rápido.

Paul respira profundamente.

—Su equipo fue con él, lo seguían por las escaleras hacia la habitación donde los ocupantes ilegales se encontraban. Pero al parecer sólo cedió donde él, Bella en un minuto estaba ahí al siguiente no.

—¿Qué? —inquiero, las lágrimas corren por mi rostro mientras me esfuerzo por entender lo que Paul me está diciendo.

—El piso, sólo cedió. Probablemente podrido, así que el fuego ciertamente no ayudo.

Mi mano va a mi boca, tratando de acallar los sollozos que ya no puedo controlar. Edward, mi Edward. No puedo creer que se haya ido. No puedo creer que nunca vaya a volver a verlo. No puedo creer que no lo vaya a tocar o besar de nuevo.

 _Oh Dios, por favor…._

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —consulta finalmente Paul, o tal vez repite, no lo sé. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí sentada llorando mientras él está sentado al otro lado del teléfono esperando. Ni siquiera sé lo que le he estado diciendo…

—¿Fue rápido? —Finalmente exhale, con la única esperanza que Edward no sufriera.

—Oh Bella, lo siento, pensé que sabías —declara apurado—. Edward está vivo, sobrevivió a la caída.

—¿Lo hizo? —digo, sentada muy erguida ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que a Edward no lo han apartado de mí.

—Lo hizo —confirma Paul.

—Entonces, ¿en dónde está? ¿Por qué no puedo comunicarme con él?

Escucho a Paul respirar profundamente otra vez y de repente, un paralizante temor empieza a cubrirme cuando empiezo a darme cuenta, esta es la parte mala de la historia. Esta es la que más lastima. Todo lo de antes no era nada y es sólo ahora, con las siguientes palabras, que Paul va a destruirme.

—Está en San Thomas —me informa.

—¿Qué? —inquiero confundida—. ¿El hospital?

—Sí. —Paul exhala—. El hospital.

—¿Qué… qué… qué ocurre? —tartamudeo—. ¿Qué pasa con él? Pensé que habías dicho que todo estaba bien.

Paul habla, pero apenas lo escucho. En cambio, hay un silencio que vocifera al otro extremo del teléfono que es ensordecedor para mí. Me dan ganas de llorar, gritar y golpear las paredes con rabia. Quiero pedirle a Paul que tome todo de vuelta, para deshacer estas palabras que ha dicho y hacer que Edward esté bien.

—Bella, ¿has oído lo que te dije? —interroga y de repente todo a mi alrededor se congela.

—¿Qué? —murmuro, luchando por respirar, tratando de entender.

—Es su espalda, Bella, Edward se rompió la espalda en la caída.

Y las palabras finalmente se hunden en mí, literalmente, siento que mi corazón se rompe en dos.

Antes de colapsar en el piso de nuevo y sollozar incontrolablemente.

…

—¿Estás bien? —consulta Paul tan pronto como lo veo y camino hacia él una hora más tarde.

Niego.

—No —musito y las lágrimas siguen cayendo incontrolablemente.

Paul me envuelve en sus brazos y me jala para estrecharme.

—Todo va estar bien, Bella —dice con la barbilla apoyada en la cima de mi cabeza—. Edward es un tipo duro, sabemos eso. Va a estar bien, chica, sólo tienes que creerlo.

Estoy asintiendo contra su pecho a pesar de que una parte de mí no lo cree. No sé si esto es un castigo por lo que le hice, pero es estúpido e imposible porque la única persona aquí que está siendo castigada es Edward. Y eso no es justo, porque si alguien de los dos debe ser castigado, esa sería yo.

—¿Segura que deseas ir a verlo? —inquiere Paul, su mano alisando mi cabello hacia atrás mientras con la otra me da un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Todavía lleva su uniforme y me doy cuenta de que ha venido directamente desde el trabajo a mi encuentro aquí.

Sonrío agradecida cuando lo tomo. Tengo que juntar toda mi mierda antes de ver a Edward. No hay manera que pueda entrar ahí luciendo así. En este momento, Edward me tiene que ver fuerte, positiva y enfocada. Ahora Edward me necesita para cuidar de él.

 _¿Cómo diablos voy hacer esto?_

—¿Bella?

Miro a Paul. Sus ojos y rostro son amables y lo sé en lo profundo de mi corazón, él ama a Edward. Ellos han sido amigos durante años y siempre se han cuidado las espaldas el uno al otro. Esto no será diferente.

—Si —afirmo en voz baja—. Lo estoy, lo necesito. Llévame a verlo.

Paul asiente antes de envolver un brazo en mis hombros, me jala contra él y nos dirigimos al interior del hospital.

—¿Así que vas a decirme lo que está pasando entre ustedes? —dice a medida que avanzamos hacia el ascensor. Me alegro de que Paul sepa dónde ir y no tengo que perder el tiempo interrogando a las enfermeras o tratar de explicarles quién soy.

Miro hacia Paul, deseando más que nada que Edward y yo le hubiéramos explicado todo esto cuando éramos niños. Todo parecía mucho más fácil en ese entonces, no sólo lo de explicarle, pero era más sencillo aceptarlo. Ahora, no estoy segura cómo reaccionará Paul, cuánto sería capaz de creer. En cierto modo Edward al verme desaparecer cuando tenía doce años fue la mejor cosa que sucedió. Porque ahí estaba pasando frente a él. No puede haber ninguna excusa. Truco o historias inventadas. Él lo vio con sus propios ojos, así no había escapatoria.

Pero ahora, no estoy segura de cómo describir lo que me pasa. Esperando que alguien me crea sin haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, sin haber vivido a través de ello como Edward lo hizo. Paul es un buen chico y él tiene una mente abierta, pero hasta yo sé que lo que me pasa es una locura de mierda. Si no estuviera obligada a vivirla cada cuatro años, no estoy segura si lo creyera también.

—Desearía poder hacerlo —aclaro, sabiendo que esto ni por cerca es suficiente—. Me gustaría saber por dónde empezar.

—¿El comienzo? —pregunta Paul y cuando lo miro otra vez, veo que está sonriéndome, tratando de aligerar el ánimo.

Trato de devolverle la sonrisa.

—No es tan fácil como piensas, Paul —le explico—. Pero sólo puedo decirte que no es lo que piensas. Nada acerca de los últimos años es lo que piensas. Amo a Edward, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Me gustaría poder explicarte, pero en este momento, sin Edward, no puedo. ¿Puedes dejármelo pasar por ahora? Sólo dame la oportunidad de hablar primero con él —ruego—. ¿Por favor?

Paul asiente.

—Está bien —afirma—. Esperaré.

—Gracias —expreso, apretando mi brazo, que está envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Paul.

—El realmente te ama, ¿lo sabes, cierto? —confiesa Paul, acercándome más a él presionando un beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

También yo, son las palabras que no puedo decir así que asiento como respuesta.

—¿Está despierto… consciente, quiero decir? —susurro cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

Paul se detiene y se da vuelta, sus dos manos sosteniendo mis hombros mientras me mira.

—Lo está, a pesar de que está bastante atontado por los analgésicos. Los médicos no creen que necesite cirugía, al menos, no todavía. Por el momento, está inmovilizado y con un montón de medicinas y otras cosas.

—Siento sus manos apretar mis hombros para tranquilizarme—. Lo está haciendo bien, Bella, pero necesitas saber, hay una cierta parálisis.

—¿Qué? —cuestiono, pensando lo mucho que esto posiblemente se ponga peor. No sé cómo Edward viviría paralizado porque es un tipo muy activo. Su trabajo, por un lado, es una de esas personas que no pueden mantenerse quietos, que le gusta mantenerse en movimiento. Si no puede hacerlo, no sé lo que va a pasar con él.

—Ellos no piensan que es permanente, está bien —me informa Paul, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente—. Por el momento, están a la espera que la inflamación baje antes de dar cualquier diagnóstico definitivo. Hasta que eso ocurra, es un juego de esperar desafortunadamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —consulto esperanzada.

Paul niega hacia mí.

—Desearía poder decir más, pero por desgracia, aparte del hecho de que se quebró dos vértebras, realmente no sabemos, Bella.

No sé qué más decir. Todo lo que sé es que, en este momento, estoy a segundos de ver a Edward y realmente necesito reponerme. Por lo tanto, respiro profundamente, cuadro mis hombros y miro a Paul a los ojos…

—Está bien, vamos a verlo.

Paul empuja la puerta abierta para mí y camino dentro de la habitación. Lo primero que veo es a la madre de Edward, Esme, sentada en una silla junto a su cama. Me ve inmediatamente y antes de darme cuenta, está levantada y fuera de su silla envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Oh Dios mío, Bella, es tan bueno verte cariño —asegura, y suena mucho como casa, casi me hace llorar—. Gracias por venir mi querida niña, esto es exactamente lo que él necesita.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Esme y entierro mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me entrego al abrazo y dejo que las lágrimas empiecen a caer. Por todo el amor que siento por Edward y el que le tengo a la familia también. Su familia me acogió, cuidó de mí y me amaron cuando más lo necesitaba. Ellos son la familia que me trata como si yo perteneciera a ellos y son la única familia a la que quiero pertenecer, sólo espero que puedan entender de alguna manera que nunca quise dejar a Edward, que no teníamos opción para lo que sucedió durante los últimos cuatro años.

—Hola —musito—. Lo siento tanto, Esme.

Me abraza fuertemente antes de empujarme hacia atrás para que pueda mirarme. Secando mis lágrimas, toma mi rostro entre sus dos manos cuando me comenta:

—No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, Bella y realmente espero que no todo haya terminado entre los dos. —Se detiene mientras se apoya para besar mi mejilla antes de continuar—. Pero, sea lo que sea, sé que mi hijo te ama mucho. Y a juzgar ahora por la expresión en tu rostro, sientes lo mismo por él. —Asiento ante sus palabras, con la esperanza de que comprenda cuán verdaderas son—. Estás aquí ahora y es exactamente lo que necesita Edward. Lo harás sentir mejor, Bella. Él va a estar bien. —Sólo puedo asentir mientras las lágrimas empiezan a caer de nuevo y Esme me jala para un gran abrazo. Eventualmente me deja ir y musita: —Les daremos un poco de intimidad, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento, agradecida cuando ella y Paul caminan hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando respiro profundamente finalmente me doy la vuelta y miro a Edward.

Está acostando en una especie de tabla dura, que descansa encima de la cama, presumiblemente para mantenerlo inmóvil. Hay un goteo corriendo en su brazo y un monitor conectado a través de un cable en sus dedos. Sus ojos están cerrados y supongo que está dormido. Se ve tan tranquilo así puede tomar todas estas drogas del hospital. El luce igual a Edward. Mi Edward. El hombre que solía levantarse a mi lado todas las mañanas.

Camino silenciosamente hacia la cama y tomo asiento en la silla en la que estaba sentada Esme. Agarro la mano de Edward, la llevo a mis labios y beso su caliente piel.

—Edward, lo siento mucho —hablo contra sus nudillos—. Lo siento tanto.

Lo toco con mis dedos y gentilmente retiro su loco cabello de su rostro mientras mis dedos se deslizan por su mejilla. Observo cuando se deslizan suavemente por su mandíbula y siento los vellos que él amaba frotar en mi mejilla cuando me tentaba. Eso trae una sonrisa a mi rostro mientras pienso que lo hará de nuevo algún día. Sin embargo, no se despierta y sólo puedo sentarme aquí, en silencio, mirándolo.

Sólo han pasado dos semanas desde que nos vimos el uno al otro, pero fue una mirada fugaz después de casi cuatro años de nada. No había tiempo para explicar alguna cosa y tampoco para disculparse. Y a pesar de la reacción de Edward a mi llamada, quería verme después de todo este tiempo, una parte de mí tiene miedo de lo que sucederá a continuación. ¿Cuál será su reacción cuando esté despierto? Tenemos cuatro años juntos ahora, sólo que no sé muy bien si los pasaremos juntos. No después de que lo dejé afuera durante tanto tiempo, no después de lo que sucediera la noche de mi vigésimo cumpleaños.

 _¿Es realmente posible que pueda perdonarme?_

 _¿O puedo perdonarlo?_

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado sentada aquí, viendo a Edward dormir. Lo único que sí sé, es que esta vez, no voy a ninguna parte. No estoy huyendo. Esta vez voy a quedarme y hablar. Voy a escuchar lo que tiene que decir y voy a dejar que se explique.

—Hola, nena.

Su voz rompe el silencio en la habitación y al instante hace que mi corazón lata, una sensación de calor extendiéndose en todo mi cuerpo. Nunca perderé esto, mi reacción a él. Todo sobre Edward es volver al hogar para mí. Mis ojos se mueven rápido hacia su rostro y veo que él está despierto.

—Hola —susurro, poniéndome de pie cuando extiendo mi mano libre y suavemente acaricio su mejilla de nuevo.

Los ojos de Edward se cierran ante mi toque y quiero desesperadamente inclinarme y besarlo, pero no puedo. Me inclino sobre él, sin atreverme a moverme y veo cómo sus ojos se abren de nuevo, se centra en los míos. Son casi completamente verdes ahora y me pregunto si lo nota.

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunta, la sonrisa más pequeña en su adormilado rostro.

Pero esas palabras me deshacen. Colocan todos los pedazos de mi corazón de nuevo juntos. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo si puedo, si debo, ni siquiera sé si él quiere, me inclino más y presiono mis labios en los suyos.

—Demasiado —murmuro antes de besarlo suavemente.

La mano libre de Edward se desliza lentamente en mi cabello, me sostiene junto a él y todo en este momento se siente increíblemente familiar, como en casa y todo lo que me he estado perdiendo todo este tiempo. Esto no es sólo acerca de las últimas dos semanas, es de los cuatro años que pasaron antes de ellas. Cuatro largos años que no necesitaban pasar.

—Oye, oye —dice, empujándome suavemente hacia atrás cuando con su pulgar aparta las lágrimas que están en mis mejillas—. ¿Estás bien, nena?

Niego.

—No, Edward, realmente no —reconozco, las lágrimas siguen cayendo desde mi cabeza hasta su hombro y entierro mi rostro en su cuello—. Lo siento mucho.

—Bella, está todo bien, lo prometo —afirma con sus labios en mi oreja—. Has vuelto a mí, nena. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Niego, incapaz de decir nada cuando las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente quería evitarle a Edward, empiezan a caer sin control en este momento, estar de nuevo con él, pero al ver lo que le ha pasado, es demasiado abrumador y no sé qué decir. Edward no dice nada más, sólo me deja llorar, con su mano en mi nuca, acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

Eventualmente, me empujo hacia atrás, sentándome en la silla, sin soltar su mano de la mía.

—¿Estás bien? —inquiere, apretando mis dedos.

Me encojo de hombros, porque sinceramente ahora mismo, no tengo ni idea de quién soy. Sé que tengo que ser positiva para ver a Edward de nuevo mejor, pero ahora esta situación y todo lo que ha pasado, es simplemente demasiado para asimilar.

Edward me sonríe.

—¡Me encontraste de nuevo! —exclama llevando nuestras manos a sus labios.

—Sí —asevero—. Eventualmente de todas maneras. Tu hermana no estaba demasiado interesada en ayudarme.

Edward presiona un beso en la palma de mi mano.

—No entiende, Bella —explica—. Es protectora, la conoces. Pero no comprende a pesar de lo que le he dicho.

—Sí, tal vez —concedo, encogiéndome de hombros otra vez—. Tu mamá ha sido buena al menos, parecía estar bien. Paul también.

—¿Paul?

Asiento.

—Sí, Paul. Es el que finalmente me contó y me trajo hoy aquí.

—Estoy muy contento —expresa mientras muevo mis dedos sobre su mejilla y el bigote que tiene.

Le sonrío de vuelta.

—Necesitas afeitarte.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminan y mi sonrisa se ensancha.

—Lo que realmente necesito es un baño de esponja, ¿te ofreces de voluntaria?

Sonrío cuando aprieto su mano con la mía.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites Edward, aquí estoy. Te lo prometo. Estoy aquí. No voy a ninguna parte.


	45. Capitulo 44

CAPITULO 44

12 de Marzo del 2000

Veinticuatro años de edad.

Camino por el corredor de la habitación de Edward, llevando un montón de revistas y CDs en una mano mientras trato de balancear dos tazas de té en la otra. He estado pasando cada día con él, sólo saliendo cuando tengo que ir a traerle cosas. Lo vuelve loco estar metido en la cama, como sabía que sucedería, así que me encuentro constantemente tratando de encontrar formas para distraerlo y mantenerlo entretenido.

Nick aún me llama y he estado hablando con él más y más. Ha pasado por mi trabajo para verme, pero he pedido permiso para estar con Edward. Incluso me he encontrado con él algunas veces y le traté de explicar que en realidad he hecho la cosa que él quería, conocí a alguien. Quiere conocerlo por supuesto, asegurarse que es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, pero por el momento, Edward aún no está bien y con mucho dolor como para que eso pase.

Además, por mí, todo aún es muy reciente, demasiado incierto.

No sé si Edward y Nick alguna vez se conocerán, me gustaría que sí, pero hasta que Edward esté mejor, no sé cómo hacer que eso suceda. Aún no estoy segura de muchas cosas, incluyendo lo que ocurrirá entre Edward y yo.

—Mierda. —Dejo caer una revista al suelo. Me inclino para levantarla y mientras lo hago, otra mano también trata de alcanzarla al mismo tiempo—. Gracias… Oh —exclamo levantando la mirada y viendo a Alice agachada a mi lado—. Ali… hola. —Alice se para y hago lo mismo. Me entrega la revista que tiré, bajo la mirada, tomo la revista de su mano y vuelvo a levantar la mirada—. ¿Cómo estás? —Alice parpadea como si no entendiera lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Entonces tú y Edward han vuelto de verdad? —pregunta.

Trago, sin saber realmente cómo contestar eso; no es algo de lo que en realidad hayamos hablado.

—Sí... no, digo… No sé…

—¿Aun cuando lo dejaste? ¿Aun cuando desapareciste por cuatro años? —pregunta, la amargura en su voz es imposible de perderla.

También puedo notar lo enojada que está y sé que es porque no entiende, no sabe toda la historia.

—Sí, Ali no es como…

—¿Cómo? Digo, no lo entiendo —exclama—. ¿Cómo puede aceptarte de regreso, así como así? —Sus palabras son duras, pero siento que las merezco. Muerdo mi labio, tratando de ver cómo puedo explicarle y sabiendo que es imposible hacerlo sin contar toda la historia—. ¿Bella? —inquiere.

Respiro profundamente.

—Alice, mira… —Mierda, realmente no sé cómo hacer esto. No tengo idea de lo que Edward le ha dicho, de lo que le pudo decir la mañana siguiente de la fiesta cuando me fui y sin mencionar los siguientes cuatro años—. Esa noche, la noche de la fiesta —rememoro, incapaz de mirarla—. Algo sucedió con…

—Sí, lo sé —afirma, interrumpiéndome—. Edward me lo dijo.

—¿Lo hizo? —cuestiono, finalmente levantando los ojos hacia los de ella. Me pregunto qué le dijo, qué tanto sabe ella.

Alice encoge los hombros.

—Sí, me dijo lo que hizo Katie, que ustedes tuvieron una pelea— revela—. Lo que me pregunto es ¿por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera y nunca volviste hasta ahora?

Exhalo, moviendo las revistas en mis brazos.

—No lo sé, Ali —admito—. Realmente no lo sé.

Alice da unos pasos hacia mí, tomando las revistas y arreglándolas para que sea más fácil sostenerlas.

—Mira, entiendo por qué estabas tan molesta, Bella…

—¿En serio?

Alice asiente.

—Sí, ella es una perra. Ahora lo sé, ¿bien? —me increpa, sonriéndome—. Ya no somos amigas ¿sabes?, no después de que tratara de hacer lo mismo con uno de mis novios. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Edward, ¿cómo pudiste permanecer lejos por tanto tiempo? Especialmente cuando no fue exactamente su culpa.

Cierro los ojos sabiendo que nunca habrá ni un minuto en que no me arrepienta de mi decisión, cuando no me duela las cosas que le hice a Edward para permanecer lejos por tanto tiempo. Fuerzo a mis ojos abrirse y me encuentro con la mirada de Alice.

—No lo sé —musito, sabiendo que esta es una excusa muy patética, pero también es cierta—. Estaba tan enojada, herida y molesta. —Me detengo; exhalando profundamente antes de continuar—. Pero sé que cometí un error. Sé que lo que hice fue injusto para Edward y para ti. Para todos.

Alice me da una media sonrisa.

—Se sintió como si nos dejaras a todos afuera, Bella —comenta, su mano intenta tomar la mía, pero se apoya en mi antebrazo—. Me refiero a Edward, estaba destruido, pero no era el único, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eras parte de nuestra familia, Bella, nos abandonaste a todos.

Sus palabras me hieren, pero son palabras que necesito escuchar. Cierro mis ojos ahora tratando de averiguar cómo diablos puede ser posible que me disculpe con todos ellos. Siento que he estropeado todo tan gravemente.

—Lo sé, Ali —murmuro—. Sé que lo que hice estuvo tan mal. Está bien. Y por mucho que desearía poder hacerlo todo de nuevo, cambiar las cosas, no puedo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme. —Alice no dice nada mientras estamos aquí mirándonos la una a la otra. No tengo idea de lo que está pensando o si es posible que pueda entender, mucho menos perdonarme por ello. Con Edward siempre ha sido diferente porque él sabe mucho más que los demás—. Desearía… —menciono incapaz de pronunciar las palabras—. Sólo deseo que pudiera…

—Idiota —me reprende de repente, jalándome a sus brazos—. Eres una gran idiota.

Estuve a punto de derramar el té en Alice cuando me abrazó, todas las revistas cayeron al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho, Ali —exclamo, envolviendo un brazo torpemente alrededor de su cintura mientras mis ojos se cierran—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría poder cambiar los últimos cuatro años.

Alice se empuja hacia atrás, sonriéndome, cuando asegura:

—Sé que lo haces, está bien. Y deberías saberlo, no lo has visto— añade, señalando la habitación de Edward detrás de ella—. Está feliz desde que estás alrededor.

Sonrío, esperanzada de que sus palabras sean verdaderas.

—¿En serio?

Ali se inclina y me besa en la mejilla antes de recoger las revistas y meterlas en mi brazo.

—En serio, Bella. Así que asegúrate de quedarte esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Ha estado bastante insoportable desde que te fuiste. —La risa sale de mi boca sin siquiera darme cuenta y Alice sonríe—. Lo ha sido. De hecho, ha sido un jodido gruñón. Ninguno de nosotros quería estar cerca de él.

—Dios, te he extrañado, Ali —revelo, jalándola para otro abrazo.

—También yo, Bella, también yo —asegura—. Ahora hay que ir a ver al señor Pantalones Gruñones y hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

Nos abrazamos una vez más, luego Alice se va y estoy respirando profundamente antes de plasmar una sonrisa en mi rostro y caminar a la habitación de Edward.

—Así que te traje té, revistas y algunos otros CD —comento, acercándome a la cama de Edward, el cual me está mirando, una mirada de preocupación en su rostro cuando pongo todas las cosas que le he traído en una mesa junto a su cama—. ¿Qué? —cuestiono.

Me da una media sonrisa, pero no termina de llegar a sus ojos.

—¿Viste a Alice hace un momento?

—Sí —confirmo tomando asiento junto a su cama.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

Edward exhala.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

Sonrío.

—Hablamos.

—¿En serio?

Asiento.

—Sí, quiero decir no conoce la historia completa, obviamente, pero le expliqué las cosas tanto como pude. —No le di detalles sobre todo lo que hablamos. La idea de decirle a Edward que Alice preguntó si estábamos juntos nuevamente me pone nerviosa. Sigo sin saber exactamente qué somos y no tengo idea de si Edward quisiera que estemos juntos en este momento, a pesar de todas las cosas que me ha dicho.

Edward alcanza y agarra mi mano, la levanta hasta su boca para un beso antes de mirarme.

—Ella sabe que pasas todos los días aquí. Me interrogó sobre si estábamos realmente de vuelta juntos —dice, mis dedos aun contra sus labios mientras de algún modo lee mi mente. No es de extrañar, Edward siempre ha sido capaz de ver a través de mí, ve exactamente lo que está pensando o sintiendo—. Quería saber si estaba volviendo contigo después de todo lo que pasó.

Mi corazón se detiene en mi pecho, así que me obligo a sostener su mirada. Estoy segura que mi mano temblaría si él no la sostuviera y la presiona contra sus labios cálidos y suaves.

—¿Qué le respondiste? —susurro, con miedo a su respuesta. Esta es la primera vez que hemos dicho realmente estas palabras en voz alta.

Edward levanta su otra mano y me hace gestos para que me acerque con su dedo. Cuando me inclino, la mano se desliza sobre mi mejilla, ahuecando mi rostro y jalándome aún más cerca.

—Nena —dice, su mirada sosteniendo la mía—. Nunca te he dejado ir, está bien, eres la que huyó de mí, pero he estado siempre aquí, a la espera de que me encontraras de nuevo. En mi mente nunca nos separamos en primer lugar.

Mis ojos se cierran por las palabras de Edward y puedo sentir las lágrimas comenzar a caer. Tiene razón, lo hice, me alejé. Me escapé y nunca le di la oportunidad de explicar lo de esa noche. No tenía idea de que él pudiera pensar que todavía seguíamos juntos.

—Yo… Yo soy… —comienzo, sin siquiera estar segura por dónde empezar con mi disculpa.

Pero Edward no me da una oportunidad, la mano en mi mejilla me acerca más. Siento sus labios en mi oído, escucho sus palabras murmuradas cuando revela:

—Isabella, nada pasó con ella esa noche, lo prometo. Lo que viste, fue un error, arruiné la situación que únicamente me di cuenta que estaba sucediendo cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Siento como el pulgar de Edward me quita las lágrimas que sé que están cayendo. No puedo obligarme a abrir los ojos porque no quiero ver todo el dolor que sé que está reflejado en los de Edward. El dolor de lo que ocurrió y de lo que le hice los últimos cuatro años.

—Estaba alcoholizado, nena —continua, levantando nuestras manos hasta su pecho. Su corazón late establemente bajo ellas y sé que me está diciendo la verdad—. Derramé la bebida sobre mí. Subí para cambiarme la camisa y para buscarte. Cuando vi la hora sabía que pronto subirías. ¿Recuerdas que pasaríamos la última hora juntos? —susurra. No me muevo, me encuentro congelada mientras me dice todo esto. Ni siquiera quiero respirar; tengo tanto miedo de romper este momento—. ¿Bella? —me llama, jalándome hacia abajo hasta que me siento en su cama y mi cabeza se encuentra enterrada en su hombro.

—Sí. —Respiro, mis palabras se pierden en la calidez de su piel, la cual huele tanto a casa que duele. Tantos recuerdos pasan por mi mente, recuerdos que encontré hace sólo cinco días, pero que se sienten como si nunca me hubieran dejado. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puede ser que todo sobre este hombre aún me sea tan familiar? ¿Cómo es que puedo olvidarlo en primer lugar?

—No la vi entrar, nena, sólo sentí sus manos sobre mí —dice y escucho su voz atorársele en la garganta, como si la idea lo enfermara—. Pensé que eras tú, fui tan estúpido, pero estaba ebrio y sabía que pasaríamos esa última hora juntos y pensé que eras tú… Dios, nena, lo lamento tanto. Lo lamento malditamente mucho…

Se calla y creo que ambos estamos llorando. Estoy recostada en su pecho, con nuestras manos atrapadas entre nosotros y mi rostro hundido en su hombro. La otra mano de Edward se desliza de mi cabello a mi nuca para sostenerme contra él, como si nunca quisiera soltarme.

—Lo lamento tanto, Bella —murmura—. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Levanto la cabeza, obligándome a encontrar su mirada. Sus ojos están brillosos y más azules de lo que nunca antes recuerdo haberlos visto.

—¿Perdonarte? —interrogo. Edward traga con dificultad mientras asiente y no sé cómo posiblemente podría entender lo que está pidiéndome. O cuan erróneamente ha entendido las cosas. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicárselo. En su lugar, estrello mi boca contra la suya en un beso duro que vale por cuatro años de besos. Todo emana de una sola vez, toda la ira, todas las heridas y el dolor, envueltos en un beso que desesperadamente intenta borrarlos. Los dedos de Edward se aprietan en mi nuca y aun así no creo que entienda—. Edward… —Fuerzo la palabra a salir, necesitando que entienda—. Edward…

Me empuja hacia atrás, su pulgar recorriendo mi labio inferior, el cual se siente lastimado por nuestro beso.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? —pregunta de nuevo.

Muevo la cabeza, un sollozo queda atrapado en mi garganta mientras revelo:

—Me estoy cuestionando si algún día podrás perdonarme.

Veo el impacto en su rostro, la confusión ante mis palabras.

—¿Qué?

—¿Edward, algún día podrías perdonarme por lo que te hice? ¿Por permanecer lejos durante tanto tiempo?

—Nena. —Respira, jalándome hacia él. Sus labios tocan los míos nuevamente, pero esta vez es más suave. Es un beso que dice lo lamento, te perdono y por favor perdóname, todo al mismo tiempo.

Eventualmente nos separamos, ambos ya sin aliento. Mi rostro está marcado con lágrimas y aunque un peso se ha levantado, sé que pasará algo de tiempo antes de que pueda creer que esto está bien.

—¿Estás bien? —consulta Edward, sus pulgares borrando mis últimas lágrimas.

Encojo los hombros.

—Sí, eso creo.

—¿Me crees? —pregunta con incertidumbre en su voz—. ¿Lo que pasó esa noche?

Miro fijamente los ojos azules que me devuelven la mirada. Sé que me está diciendo la verdad, que esa noche sólo fue un gran mal entendido, un error porque ambos hemos pagado el precio.

—Te creo, Edward.

—¿En serio? —cuestiona y sé que necesita que le crea, que para él, los últimos cuatro años han sido igual de dolorosos, sólo que por motivos diferentes.

Sonrío mientras me inclino y lo beso nuevamente.

—En serio, lo prometo.

—¿Estoy perdonado? —susurra al mismo tiempo en que murmuro:

—¿Estoy perdonada?

Edward sonríe.

—Sí.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y rozo mis labios con los suyos mientras respiro.

—Sí.

Siento su sonrisa contra mi boca y me besa una vez antes de decir:

—Bien, porque nunca dejé de amarte, Bella.

Con esas palabras, finalmente exhalo y lo suelto todo, todas las heridas, la soledad y el dolor que he estado cargando por los últimos cuatro años.

—También te amo, Edward.


	46. Capitulo 45

CAPITULO 45

5 de Junio del 2000

Veinticuatro años de edad.

—Edward, las buenas noticias son que hemos logrado evitar la cirugía —anuncia el doctor—. La inflamación ha bajado y la fractura parece estar curándose por sí sola. Aunque nos gustaría mantenerte en una órtesis (1) por un par de semanas más, pero en términos generales, tu pronóstico es muy bueno.

Estoy observando el rostro de Edward mientras el doctor le informa todo esto. Han pasado once semanas desde que nos perdimos el uno al otro, diez desde su caída y nueve desde que lo encontré nuevamente. Con todo, su recuperación ha sido nada menos que milagrosa. Pero aún nos falta un largo camino.

—¿Qué sucede con la parálisis? —pregunto, volteándome hacia el doctor, mi mano aprieta la de Edward como si quisiera tranquilizarlo, cuando en realidad, soy yo la que lo necesita. La actitud de Edward durante todo esto ha sido increíble. Es como si supiera, sin duda alguna, no sólo que volverá a caminar, sino que también volverá al trabajo pronto. De la última parte no estoy tan segura, pero por ahora me lo reservo para mí, sólo queriendo que Edward vuelva a ponerse en pie primero.

El doctor nos sonríe.

—La fuerza y la sensación de Edward crecen cada día, una vez que quitemos la órtesis, lo pondremos en rehabilitación intensiva, tanto con ejercicios para fortalecer como con movimientos físicos. Estoy confiado que, para fin de año, Edward estará de pie y caminando sin ayuda.

—¿En serio? —interrogo, necesitando estar segura.

La sonrisa del médico se ensancha.

—Bella, Edward ha tenido mucha suerte, de eso no hay duda. Pese a lo que creas, esta herida fue relativamente menor considerando la distancia que cayó y el tiempo que tomó llegar hasta él. Y aun cuando sé que su recuperación parece lenta, realmente está progresando excelentemente. Deberías estar orgullosa de él.

Asiento.

—Lo estoy, doctor, en serio.

—Bien —contesta firmando algo en la historia clínica de Edward—. Las personas de ortopedia vendrán pronto para ponerte el aparato, una vez tengamos eso en su lugar, puede que pensemos en enviarte a casa.

—Gracias, doc —expresa finalmente Edward, tironeando mi mano, para llamar mi atención.

El doctor se va y cuando volteo hacia Edward, veo que me está sonriendo.

—Te dije que todo estaría bien, nena —dice, jalando más fuerte, así que soy enviada hacia él, terminando medio acostada sobre la cama.

—Sí, lo hiciste —susurro, besándolo.

—Arg, ya veo que están en eso otra vez —se queja Alice mientras entra a la habitación.

Sonrío y me levanto de la cama de Edward, dando la vuelta para abrazar a su hermana. Nos encontramos en un mejor lugar en nuestra relación.

—Hola, Alice —susurro, besando su mejilla para luego apartarme.

Me sonríe mientras me comunica:

—Hola, Bella. ¿Sabes que realmente no me importa, cierto? —Asiento, sonriéndole—. Es bueno verlos juntos de nuevo y a éste feliz nuevamente —dice, asintiendo hacia su hermano—. Estoy feliz de que todo funcionara.

Y sé que lo está. Como Edward, ella me ha perdonado por lo que hice, no sólo a él, sino a toda la familia.

—Yo también —afirmo, jalándola hacia las sillas al lado de la cama de Edward.

—¿Y ya han decidido sobre cuándo volverá a casa el invalido?

Edward se ríe mientras la golpeo en el hombro.

—Pronto —responde, sonriéndole—. Y gracias a Dios por eso.

—¿Entonces qué pasará después? —inquiere—. Digo, ¿dónde vas a vivir? ¿Volverás al trabajo?

Edward me mira y sonrió, tratando de asegurarle que estoy de acuerdo con esto, que sé que necesita volver, sin importar lo asustada que estoy. Edward no es un hombre hecho para estar en la cama todo el día o atado tras un escritorio. Ama su trabajo, es todo lo que siempre ha querido hacer y sé que no puedo ser la que lo detenga, sin importar lo mucho que me preocupe por lo que pueda ocurrir después.

—El apartamento de Bella —revela Edward sonriendo—. Y trabajo, sí, eventualmente. Aún necesito rehabilitación por un tiempo, pero eventualmente sí.

—Son buenas noticias, ¿cierto? —confirma Alice, sonriéndole a su hermano.

—Lo son. —Asiento—. Son realmente buenas noticias.

—Bueno —declara Edward, ahora sus ojos brillan juguetonamente—. Voy a extrañar esos baños de esponja que me dabas, nena.

—¡Edward! —regaño golpeándole el hombro.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona riéndose.

—¿Eso es lo que estás pensando en este momento? —digo inclinándome y besándolo en la punta de la nariz.

—Nena, no puedo evitarlo —aclara Edward moviéndose para terminar besando mi boca—. Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Escucho a Alice gruñir y me río. Pero mientras me inclino para besarlo nuevamente, tampoco puedo evitar pensar en lo que Edward acaba de decir.

Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Tiene razón, lo tenemos.

Y no me voy a perder un sólo segundo de él.

…

1 Órtesis: es un apoyo u otro dispositivo externo (aparato) aplicado al cuerpo para modificar los aspectos funcionales o estructurales del sistema neuromusculoesquelético.


	47. Capitulo 46

CAPITULO 46

12 de Marzo del 2001

Veinticinco años de edad.

—Necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde vivir —anuncio, metida entre la pequeña mesa del comedor, la caminadora y las pesas que Edward necesita, lo cual ocupa la mayor parte del espacio de mi pequeño apartamento en Brixton. Acabo de regresar de llevar a los padres de Edward a la estación. Nos visitan al menos una vez a la semana, Esme seguido trae comida para que no tenga que preocuparme por cocinar después de haber pasado todo el día en el trabajo.

Ellos han sido increíblemente buenos con nosotros. Llevando a Edward a las citas con el doctor cuando no puedo escaparme del trabajo, dejando que él se viniera a vivir conmigo en lugar de volver a casa en Fleet. También han sido compasivos al no hacer muchas preguntas sobre mí o sobre dónde demonios he estado todo este tiempo. No tengo idea de lo que Edward les ha dicho, como les ha explicado mi ausencia y aunque sé que la pregunta vendrá, en este momento estoy agradecida de su silencio.

Ayuda el hecho que todos hemos estado distraídos intentando que Edward se cure. Aunque él ha sido increíble, siguiendo todas las instrucciones del doctor, yendo a fisioterapia todos los días y continuándola cuando vuelve a casa. He intentado que lo tome con calma, pero Edward sólo me sonríe y dice:

—Nena, estoy bien, en serio. Y, además, necesito recuperar mi fuerza. —Cuando dice eso, me guiña y sé que no está hablando sólo de su fuerza para caminar. No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para estar juntos desde que todo esto ocurrió. No quiero presionar cuando sé que siente tanto dolor luego de una sesión de terapia o que está exhausto por todo. Por supuesto Edward piensa diferente, pero sé que lo frustra lo limitado que tiene los movimientos. Sigo diciéndole que no se preocupe, que tenemos mucho tiempo.

Y lo tenemos, nos quedan tres años más y realmente Edward está teniendo una increíble recuperación. Creo que incluso los doctores están impresionados con lo rápido que va. Eso me da esperanzas de que pronto, ya no necesitará estas cosas en absoluto y que volverá a ser el Edward que recuerdo.

Edward camina hacia mí, usando su bastón.

—Isabella —me llama y el tono de su voz me detiene.

—¿Qué?

Veo como Edward respira hondo y me mira directamente.

—Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.

—¿Quién? —pregunto, echándole un vistazo al sofá colocado en la esquina de mi apartamento. Mierda.

—Hola, Bella —saluda Nick poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí. Luce absolutamente horrible, noto su rostro demacrado mientras se inclina y me besa la mejilla, antes de jalarme en un abrazo. Miro a Edward por sobre su hombro preguntándome si sabe quién es este hombre. Le he contado de mi hermano y sabe que aún lo veo, pero nunca se han conocido.

—No estaba esperándote —exclamo dando un paso atrás. Miro a Edward, que está parado en la cocina mirándonos—. Nick, él es Edward —digo, indicando hacia él—. Edward, este es mi hermano, Nick. —Estoy segura que ya se dieron cuenta de eso antes que volviera a casa.

Nick trata de sonreír mientras comenta:

—Sí, ya resolvimos esa parte. —Edward sonríe tristemente hacia él y luego se voltean a mirarme congelada en mi lugar frente a la puerta.

Mientras les devuelvo la mirada, estoy tratando de pensar en cómo comenzar a explicar las cosas. Vi a Nick hace como una semana, aparentemente teníamos una cita regular para almorzar todos los jueves y la he mantenido desde que Edward fue capaz de volver a casa al salir del hospital.

Aun cuando salí corriendo de mi cita con Nick el día que los recuerdos volvieron, no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Mi hermano y yo éramos y somos, muy unidos. No era justo de mi parte que lo sacara de mi vida sólo porque él no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. También me he disculpado por lo que ocurrió con su amigo ese día. Él estaba bien con lo que ocurrió. Resulta que, no estaba tan enojado conmigo por salir corriendo, sino por alejarme un tiempo y no decirle sobre Edward.

Intenté explicarle lo mejor que pude, pero por supuesto hay muchas cosas que no podía decirle. Eventualmente se enteró que estoy saliendo con alguien y ahora sabe todo sobre Edward. Está feliz por mí, incluso si nunca lo ha conocido hasta hoy y no sabe toda la historia.

—Es bueno finalmente conocerte —dice Nick, aun intentando sonreír. No funciona, pero tengo el sentimiento que lo que sea que está sucediendo con Nick en este momento, no tiene nada que ver con conocer a Edward.

Miro a Edward nuevamente y me da una media sonrisa, moviéndose con su bastón mientras nos observa. Eso me despierta, camino hacia él y lo llevo a los sillones, sentándome en la mesa del café frente a ambos.

—Sí —le dice a mi hermano mientras alargo la mano y tomo la de Edward—. Sé que debió haber ocurrido antes.

Nick nos observa. Aunque está inquieto, casi como si estuviera nervioso por algo.

—Sí, así debió haber sido —contesta y capto el tono que me indica que lo hirió el que no fuera así.

Le doy a mi hermano una media sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo sé —afirmo—. Y lo lamento, Nick, en serio.

—Para ser justos —dice Edward, apretando mis dedos—. No he podido moverme mucho.

—Edward se rompió la espalda cuando cayó —le comento a mi hermano—. Ha estado en rehabilitación los últimos ocho meses más o menos. Así que, hemos estado bastante ocupados cuidándolo, trabajando y demás.

—Mierda, Bella, por qué simplemente no dijiste eso —dice Nick, sus ojos suavizándose. Se voltea a Edward—. Lamento escuchar eso.

Edward se encoje de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Gracias, está bien. Un par de meses más y estaré como nuevo— augura, jalándome de la mesa de café hacia su regazo.

Me inclino y presiono un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de voltear a ver a mi hermano. Nos está observando, su cabeza está inclinada a un lado como si estuviese intentando deducir algo. Pero en sus ojos veo algo más, una tristeza que sé que es mi culpa. Mientras parece considerarnos, mi corazón golpea en mi pecho, mientras espero la inevitable pregunta que se está por venir.

Pero me sorprende cuando dice:

—Bella, hay algo… bueno, hay algo que necesito decirte.

Los dedos de Edward aprietan los míos mientras me siento derecha.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto.

—Es sobre mamá y papá —dice Nick, respirando profundamente mientras se inclina hacia adelante, con las manos juntas entre sus piernas. Luce tan nervioso, casi ansioso sobre lo que sea que necesita decirme.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —pregunto, una pequeña chispa de miedo me recorre.

—Tuvieron un accidente de auto, Bella —revela, pasando una mano temblorosa por su cabello, su voz se atraganta con las palabras—. Ellos… no lo lograron.

Miro fijamente a mi hermano, a un hombre al que me he acercado durante el último año y a quien instintivamente amo y confío. No puedo creer que se haya sentado aquí mientras Edward y yo hablábamos sobre lo que le había sucedido mientras él estaba aquí para decirme esto. Luce destruido, completamente devastado.

—Oh Dios —susurro, sin saber que más podría decir mientras alargo la mano y tomo la de Nick. Parece tan triste, aun cuando realmente no conozco a nuestros padres, ciertamente puedo entender el sentimiento de pérdida, de lamentar aquello que ya no tienes.

Me sonríe tristemente, antes de continuar.

—Aparentemente fue muy rápido —dice—. Iban conduciendo hacia Wales a visitar a la hermana de papá. Y el conductor de un camión se quedó dormido y cruzó al lado equivocado de la carretera. No creo que ellos se dieran… —Se calla y desearía poder mejorar esto para él, aun cuando no siento lo que está sintiendo en este momento.

No quiero ser indolente sobre lo que ocurrió, pero es tan… diferente para mí. Puede que entienda la tristeza y definitivamente conozco la pena de perder a quien amas. Pero realmente es difícil para mí lamentar la muerte de estos padres, porque en realidad nunca los conocí. No vivían en Londres y desde que desperté en esta vida, nunca los he visto.

Ahora que he crecido, no siempre conozco la familia que se me asigna. Los familiares o amigos que tengo, trato de conocerlos, Nick es el ejemplo perfecto de eso. Pero las cosas cambian cuando finalmente encuentro a Edward. Es suficientemente duro tratar de entender las complejidades de una vida que realmente no entiendo y creo que no sé muy bien cómo explicar la historia de Edward y yo cuando lo encuentro nuevamente.

Porque ¿qué le puedo decir a los padres o hermano a quienes supuestamente he conocido toda mi vida? ¿Qué Edward y yo nos conocemos desde niños? Para ellos, eso no tiene sentido. Con los padres de Edward, es diferente. No saben que desaparezco, pero jamás olvidan que existo. Y aun cuando realmente no hemos explicado los cuatro años que estuve lejos, sé que cada vez que regreso, aún me recuerdan.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward suavemente, llevando mi mano libre a su boca donde presiona un suave beso en mi palma.

Encojo los hombros.

—No lo sé —respondo, girando hacia Nick—. ¿Y tú?

Se encoge de hombros como si tampoco estuviera seguro de la respuesta. Me levanto del regazo de Edward y me muevo para sentarme al lado de mi hermano, abrazándolo mientras dice:

—Es sólo que es algo que nunca esperé que ocurriera. Sé que eran nuestros padres, pero sabes…

—Lo lamento, Nick —exclamo, apretando mi brazo a su alrededor—. No… no sé qué decir.

Nick me besa la cima de la cabeza antes de decir:

—Tampoco yo.

—¿Hay algo que necesites? —pregunto—. ¿Algo que pueda hacer?

Nick respira profundamente.

—Bueno, necesitamos hacer los arreglos para el funeral. Y eventualmente vamos a tener que arreglar todas sus cosas, vender la casa, supongo.

Parece extraño estar hablando de esto. No porque no tengo siquiera idea de cómo luce la casa, sino porque es muy pronto después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Casi parece incorrecto, pero tal vez es la manera en que Nick lidia con las cosas.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —pregunto, queriendo más que nada hacer esto más fácil para él.

Nick me mira por un minuto antes de voltearse hacia Edward. Observo cuando se da cuenta de su bastón, de las pesas y la caminadora en nuestro pequeño y atiborrado apartamento. Finalmente voltea nuevamente hacia mí y sonríe.

—Puedo encargarme de eso, Bella —dice—. Creo que ya tienes las manos llenas.

—Nick —lo llamo apretando su hombro y rápidamente le doy un vistazo a Edward. Sé que entenderá y sinceramente, esto es algo que realmente quiero hacer por mi hermano—. Deja que te ayude, quiero ayudar.

Nick mueve mi hombro con el suyo.

—Bueno, si estás feliz con que me encargue de ordenar sus cosas y la casa, ¿tal vez puedas organizar los detalles del funeral? —pregunta.

Asiento.

—Lo que sea que necesites que haga, sólo dímelo.

Nick asiente.

—Después habrá que firmar unos papeles —dice—. Y te diré qué podemos vender y qué necesitamos revisar antes de tirar algo.

—Está bien, Nick —le digo—. Confío en tus decisiones. Quédate con lo que te guste, no necesito nada de eso.

Nick se aleja y me mira.

—No, Bella, la mitad es tuya.

Niego antes de que termine de hablar. Ni siquiera puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto. Puede que no conozca a estas personas, pero, aun así, se siente muy pronto para estar discutiendo sobre repartirnos sus bienes. Y, además, no necesito nada de ellos, ya tengo la única cosa que necesito frente a mí.

—No discutas conmigo, Bella —dice Nick sonriendo para que sepa que está bromeando—. Sólo acepta que tengo la razón en esto.

Escucho a Edward reírse en el sofá frente a nosotros y cuando volteo hacia él, levanta una ceja como si dijera: mira, no soy el único. Niego antes de regresar a mi hermano. Me sonríe y presiona otro beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Nick —susurro.

—Lo sé, hermanita, también yo —dice—. Fue un shock, eso es seguro.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras trato de trabajar lo más posible en lo que puedo decirle. Mi brazo todavía está envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Nick, cuando Edward se sienta en el sofá de enfrente dándonos espacio. Finalmente, Nick, deja escapar una respiración profunda antes de mirarlo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron? —pregunta, cambiando de tema, como si no quisiera hablar del porqué realmente está aquí.

Mi corazón late mientras miro a mi hermano y me devuelve la mirada antes de que eche un vistazo a Edward. Esto era la inevitable realidad, sucedió con Sarah y estoy convencida que volverá a ocurrir en el futuro. No estoy muy segura de qué decir, Edward siempre ha sido mucho mejor en esta parte.

—Algo como de casualidad —dice Edward finalmente, sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. Sonrío hacia él, mi brazo se desliza fuera de los hombros de mi hermano…

—¿Por casualidad? —repite Nick.

—Sí —susurro, cuando lo que realmente espero es que la explicación de Edward sea suficiente. Espero que Nick pueda dejarlo ir y simplemente aceptar que estamos juntos. Nunca he tenido dos vidas chocando tan literalmente como esta.

Los padres en el pasado eran siempre mucho más fáciles de tratar, ya que no parecían preocuparse tanto por los amigos que iban y venían. Para ellos, Edward era sólo un nuevo amigo, un nuevo novio tal vez. Para mí, siempre ha sido la única persona que he estado buscando, pero con Nick, es diferente. Es mi hermano, hemos supuesto que nos conocemos desde hace veinticinco años y por lo que él sabía, no tenía un novio hasta que corrí una semana después de mi vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños y de pronto encontré uno.

—Uh —dice finalmente, sonriéndonos a ambos—. Bueno, me alegro de verte feliz, Bella.

Exhalo con una sonrisa.

—Estoy muy feliz, Nick.

Asiente una vez y se inclina para besarme la mejilla.

—Bueno, los dejo chicos. ¿Todavía estamos almorzando mañana? —pregunta.

—Por supuesto que estaremos —afirmo—. ¿Vas a venir aquí? —pregunto, dándole un vistazo a Edward—. ¿Almuerzas con nosotros?

Nick sonríe cuando entiende que esta es mi manera de disculparme por tomarme tanto tiempo en presentarlos.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Sonrío y todos nos ponemos de pie. Le doy a mi hermano un fuerte abrazo, diciéndole de nuevo cuanto siento lo que pasó.

Nick me aprieta una vez más antes de dejarme ir y se acerca para estrechar la mano de Edward.

—Fue un placer conocerte al fin —dice—. Gracias por cuidar de ella, por hacer a mi hermana tan feliz.

Edward sonríe, sus ojos fijos en mí cuando dice:

—Es fácil, la amo.

Mi corazón se derrite por sus palabras mientras miro hacia atrás al hombre que hace que todo valga la pena.

—¿Así que, los veo mañana? —pregunta Nick, mirándonos a ambos.

—Sí —dice Edward—. Y Nick, siento mucho escuchar lo de tus padres.

Nick asiente una vez más, antes de darme otro beso en la mejilla y luego irse.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward, jalándome hacia abajo en el sofá.

Exhalo tratando de averiguar lo que estoy sintiendo.

—Realmente no lo sé —admito sinceramente—. Eso fue un poco surrealista. —Edward sonríe y sé que probablemente era raro para él también—. No estoy segura de cómo se supone que debo sentirme, quiero decir nunca los conocí.

—Lo sé, nena —dice Edward entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Siempre será diferente para ti y para mí. Puede que no lo viva, pero sé por todo lo que pasas cada vez. Por cada una de tus familias, no entienden lo que realmente está sucediendo. Es diferente para ellos.

Exhalo de golpe.

—Lo sé —susurro—. Es difícil para mí imaginar lo que es para todos los demás quiero decir, en la vida, todo lo que quiero hacer es encontrarte. A veces me olvido que mientras estoy en esta vida, hay otras personas que son parte también.

—Lo son —dice, su pulgar acariciando mi mejilla—. Y usualmente es una familia que te ama, padres que te aman, nena.

—Sí, supongo —murmuro, mi cabeza cae en el hombro de Edward.

—Tu hermano parece genial —dice, mientras envuelve un brazo alrededor mío y me hundo en él.

A pesar de que hemos estado de nuevo juntos desde hace un año, esto nunca pasa de moda. Porque a pesar de que estoy en constante cambio y mis familias van y vienen, Edward es la única cosa que nunca lo hace. Él es cada cliché debajo del sol, mi roca, mi ancla, mi alma gemela, mi todo.

No tendría nada si no tuviera a Edward, porque cada cuatro años me despertaba en una vida que asumí era la mía y la vivía durante cuatro años hasta desaparecer de nuevo y me despertaría en otra. Pero con Edward, tengo todo lo que mantiene quien soy.

—Sí, lo es, me gustó desde el comienzo —digo—. Confío en él.

—Debes mantenerlo en tu vida, Bella —dice—. No le cierres la puerta a causa mía y no tengas miedo de introducirnos porque hay cosas difíciles de explicar.

Levanto mi cabeza, mis ojos vagando sobre el rostro de Edward.

—Eres lo más importante para mí, Edward —admito—. Y Nick no siempre va a existir, ya sabes eso.

—Lo sé, nena —Edward dice, sonriéndome—. Pero es tu hermano y para él siempre has sido su hermana. Pasa tiempo con él mientras puedas, parece un gran tipo.

Asiento.

—Está bien —susurro, sabiendo que Edward tiene razón. Nick es un gran tipo.

—Y, tú debes tomar lo que te ofrece —dice, presionando un beso en mi frente.

—¿No es un poco extraño? —manifiesto—. ¿Tomar dinero de dos personas que apenas conocía, que no son realmente mis padres?

Nunca he estado segura de quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, las dos personas que me trajeron a este mundo y de alguna manera me maldijeron y me condenaron a llevar esta vida. Cuando llegan mis recuerdos de vuelta, los cuatro primeros años son siempre recuerdos lejanos, nada más que destellos de llanto de tener hambre o de nada en absoluto.

No me acuerdo de ellos y no los conozco. No podría decir que aspecto tenían, cuáles eran sus nombres o lo que hacían para ganarse la vida. Supongo que, de algún modo, tengo suerte de sobrevivir a todo lo que pasó mientras crecía. O mala suerte dependiendo de cómo lo miré.

—Pero ellos son tus padres, Bella —dice Edward suavemente.

—¿Lo son realmente? —pregunto, una nota de amargura en mi voz cuando pienso en la primera o segunda ocasión que en realidad hable con ellos por teléfono no es que fueran malas personas; es sólo que nunca parecían tan interesados por mí. Fue lo mismo para Nick también, haciéndole un poco más fácil aceptarlo supongo, pero no estoy seguro de cómo me siento acerca de aceptar algo como esto.

—Nena —dice Edward—. Hemos hablado de esto, sabes cómo funciona. Estas personas, David y Joanne Jackson, ellos son tus padres, en esta vida, son las dos personas que te querían y te criaron, que te conocieron…

—Sí, pero…

—No, espera un segundo —dice Edward, no dejándome hablar—. Esas dos personas te amaban y para todos los efectos, te conocían como su hija. En su mente, te han conocido desde el día que naciste, Bella —dice él, ignorando el hecho de que negando en desacuerdo—. Sabes cómo funciona esto, nena —dice él, con voz suave.

—Simplemente no puedo, Edward —digo, sin saber realmente cómo se supone que debo hacer frente a esto. Nunca he tenido que enfrentar la muerte de un padre y ciertamente nunca he tenido que lidiar con heredar algo de la gente que nunca he conocido.

—¿Por qué? —dice en voz baja.

Encojo los hombros.

—No lo sé, sólo se siente mal, como si me estuviera aprovechando de ellos.

Edward me jala a su regazo, a pesar de que en realidad no debería ser capaz de levantar este peso. Su mano me aparta el cabello de mi rostro mientras con su otro brazo se desliza en mi cintura.

—No te estás aprovechando de nadie, Isabella, ya sabes eso. Sé que te sientes extraña y no puedo pretender entenderlo. Pero de todo lo que sabemos cómo funciona todo esto, eres para todos ellos, lo que yo soy para mis padres. Lo que nuestros hijos serán para nosotros algún día.

Sus palabras hacen latir mi corazón.

 _¿Él quiere tener hijos conmigo?_

—Tú eres su hija y ellos te aman a ti, Bella. Hubieran querido esto para ti —dice él, su mano frotando mi espalda.

Entierro mi rostro en su cuello e inhalo su esencia que es tan Edward. Una combinación de calor, humo y madera, incluso ahora tan reconfortable y adictiva.

—¿De verdad crees que es tan fácil? —pregunto.

Edward me empuja un poco para que me vea obligada a mirarlo a los ojos. Se inclina y presiona un beso rápido en mis labios antes de retroceder.

—Realmente lo creo. Creo que David y Joanne te amaban como la hija que siempre supieron que tenían. Y no creo que haya nada de malo en aceptar eso.

Estoy asintiendo cuando el termina de hablar.

—Está bien —digo rápidamente.

Edward me sonríe y sé que tiene razón. Esto es lo que hay que hacer y realmente, sería estúpida si dijera que no. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras trato de procesar cómo se supone que debo sentirme acerca de todo esto.

Esta es probablemente la parte más rara de mi maldición o lo que sea. El despertar en una vida, tener una familia que me ha conocido desde siempre, pero que sólo llevo conociéndola durante el tiempo que estoy cerca. Todavía no se siente del todo bien, tomando lo que sea que Nick me dé, pero al mismo tiempo, Edward está en lo correcto, es lo que se esperaría que Bella Jackson hiciera.

Y ayudaría a resolver un problema.

Quedo enfrente de Edward y agarro el periódico que está encima de la mesa junto al sofá.

—¿Tal vez podríamos usar lo que recibo para comprar un piso? —sugiero, preguntándome que tan mal hija puedo ser porque estoy inmediatamente pensando esto.

—Es tu dinero Bella, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. —Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con los ojos de Edward cuando golpeo su hombro antes de que termine de hablar—. ¡Oye! —dice. —¿Qué he hecho?

—Sugerir que es mi dinero —digo, golpeándole el estómago ahora.

—¿Qué? —dice Edward, sonriendo mientras detiene mis brazos a los costados para que deje de hacerle cosquillas—. Será tu dinero, Bella.

—Edward —digo, repentinamente seria—. ¿Nuestro dinero, de acuerdo? Nuestro dinero y esto es lo que quiero hacer con él. Quiero una casa, para ti y para mí —le digo—. Algún lugar al que siempre pueda volver.

Edward sonríe y me lanza un beso.

—Bueno, en ese caso, pienso que es una idea fantástica. —Respira contra mis labios.

Sonrío contra su boca, sabiendo que una casa, un hogar permanente con Edward, es la única cosa que siempre he querido.


	48. Capitulo 47

CAPITULO 47

30 de Junio del 2002

Veintiséis años de edad.

Pasamos la mayor parte del año pasado ayudando a que Edward se recobrara y estuviera listo para volver al trabajo. Fueron muy buenos al darle todo el tiempo que necesitara para sanar completamente y al cubrir el costo de su tratamiento y rehabilitación. También hubo un pequeño pago, la compensación de un trabajador para cubrir lo de las heridas de Edward. No fue mucho, pero lo añadimos al dinero que terminé heredando y comencé a buscar un lugar donde vivir.

Al final Edward tomó un nuevo cargo en la nueva estación, de hecho, era el mismo lugar donde estaba Paul. Estaba agradecida de que ellos estarían trabajando juntos y eso significaría que nos quedaríamos en Londres. Pensé que nos mudaríamos de vuelta a Fleet, pero Edward dijo que era más excitante trabajar en Londres y que él no está interesado en rescatar gatos en ciudades pequeñas. Quiere realmente ayudar a las personas y hacer aquello para lo que fue entrenado, lo que ha querido hacer desde que vio a su padre ponerse el uniforme y salir a hacerlo.

En mi mente, todo ello significa más peligro y más riesgos, pero no le comento eso a Edward. Sé que este es el trabajo que siempre ha querido tener y pese a lo que le ocurrió hace dos años, nunca podré pedirle que renuncie a él. No por mí, ni por nada.

Además, quedarnos en Londres también significa que me quedo con mi trabajo en la biblioteca de Londres, lo cual amo y aparte de que Paul está aquí, también lo está mi hermano, Nick.

Luego de que nuestros padres murieran, seguí el concejo de Edward e hice un mejor esfuerzo de incluir a Nick en nuestra vida. Él es muy divertido y Edward se lleva muy bien con él. Me pone triste saber que Nick no estará con nosotros por mucho más tiempo, pero ha sido agradable tenerlo mientras puedo. Realmente quiero aprovechar eso al máximo.

Así que al final nos decidimos por un apartamento en Vauxhall. Era una cuadra reformada y logramos conseguir un lugar con tres habitaciones, una cocina, una sala y un enorme baño. Comparado al pequeño lugar en que estábamos viviendo anteriormente, se siente gigante, pero más importante, se siente como un hogar. Está cerca de la estación en la cual trabaja Edward, el área es lo suficientemente segura así que puedo caminar hasta él para verlo cuando quiera y lo mejor de todo, Paul y su nueva esposa, Julia, viven cerca.

El día en que nos mudamos, estaba soleado y cálido, inusual para esa época del año, pero lo tomé como una buena señal, que fue bueno el mudarnos. Movimos los pocos muebles que teníamos al apartamento y creamos nuestro propio hogar. Edward y yo también aprovechamos su regreso a estar en forma, sin desperdiciar tiempo para probar tantas habitaciones como pudiéramos mientras estábamos ocupados redescubriéndonos y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Hemos estado aquí por casi ocho meses y no ha sido nada menos que perfecto.

—¿Aún feliz de que hiciéramos esto? —pregunta Edward, sus dedos acariciando desde mi clavícula hasta mi estómago. Es tarde y estamos acostados en la cama, luego de que mi hermano y su nueva novia, Tracy, se fueran.

Tomo su mano, sonriendo mientras me hace cosquillas.

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

—Definitivamente. —Respira contra mi cuello, presionando besos contra mi piel mientras rueda para colocarse sobre mí—. Tenemos un hogar, Bella. Un hogar y una vida juntos, una a la cual siempre podrás regresar. Donde siempre estaré esperando por ti.

Abro lo ojos y encuentro a Edward mirándome.

—Lo sé y amo eso —exclamo suavemente, mis dedos empujan su loco cabello lejos de su rostro, sólo para observar como cae inmediatamente después—. Sólo desearía nunca tener que dejarlo en primer lugar.

—Sé que así es, nena —afirma inclinándose para besarme—. También desearía que no tuvieras que hacerlo.

Me pierdo en el beso de Edward, antes que un pensamiento se me ocurra.

—¿Qué haces cuando no estoy? —pregunto, mis dedos se hunden en su espalda.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, sus labios levantándose de los míos, mientras él se quita de mí.

—¿Qué haces cuando no estoy? —repito—. La última vez, cuando estabas esperando que te recordara

—Esperé —contesta, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

—¿Es todo? —pregunto.

—Sí —confirma encogiendo los hombros—. Digo, he intentado formas para encontrarte, pero nunca sé dónde empezar. Todo parece ser tan al azar.

—¿Me has buscado? —pregunto, genuinamente sorprendida. Nunca antes supe que hiciera esto.

—Sí, especialmente la última vez cuando te fuiste por tanto tiempo— explica—. Pero nunca funcionó. Era como intentar buscar una aguja específica, en un pajar. Y por supuesto Sarah falló en mencionar que te habías ido a vivir con ella —añade. Muerdo mi labio, alargando la mano hacia él mientras comienzo a disculparme. Edward niega hacia mí y continúa—: He escrito todo sobre los lugares donde has estado, todo lo que pude sobre todas tus vidas, pero nada tiene sentido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto, confundida.

—Patrones, Bella —aclara, sus dedos colocando mis cabellos detrás de mi oído—. Una vez traté de buscar patrones, esperando poder encontrar donde despertarías después. Pero nunca funcionó. O al menos, nunca fue obvio para mí.

—Vaya —expreso suavemente, asombrada por lo lejos que llegaría, por las cosas que realmente había ideado—. Nunca supe qué hacías eso.

Edward me sonríe y su rostro está lleno de amor, no puedo resistirme a inclinarme y besarlo.

—Lo sé. Nunca te dije, porque nunca te encontré, sin importar lo mucho que lo intenté.

Mi corazón se salta un latido, sabiendo que no fui de ayuda alguna en absoluto.

—¿Cómo es que nunca me preguntas qué hago? —cuestiono, preguntándome si no lo hace porque piensa lo peor.

—No lo sé —contesta, su voz ahora suave—. Una parte de mi quiere saber, pero otra no. No sabes quién soy, así que pienso que no es asunto mío saber lo que estás haciendo durante ese tiempo… —Se calla y puedo escuchar la tristeza y la resignación en su voz y entiendo lo que no está diciendo.

—Piensas lo peor, ¿verdad? —afirmo, mencionando nuestros peores temores porque este parece el momento para hacerlo.

—Intento no pensar en absoluto sobre ello, Bella —declara rodando completamente lejos de mí y ahora no nos estamos tocando.

Estoy aquí mirando el techo e intentando imaginar cómo debe ser estar en los zapatos de Edward. Malditamente horrible es la primera cosa que se me viene a la mente. Recordando todo, pero jamás sabiendo donde está la mujer que amas, qué está haciendo y a quién.

Pero necesito que sepa la verdad sin importar lo mucho que piense que no necesita saberlo o que no quiere escucharlo. No quiero que haya secretos o malos entendidos entre nosotros, no después de lo que pasó la última vez. No creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda pasar por eso otra vez.

Me doy vuelta a mi lado, levanto mi cabeza a mi mano y miro hacia abajo a Edward. Está acostado sobre su espalda, con las manos debajo de la cabeza y mirando al techo. Sólo puedo imaginarme los escenarios que pasan por su cabeza en este momento. Con mi mano, toco su cabello mientras gentilmente lo quito de su rostro nuevamente y observo cómo se voltea a mirarme.

—Nunca he estado con alguien más, Edward —le informo, mis ojos nunca dejan los suyos—. Lo que sea que estás pensando en este instante, nunca ocurrió, lo prometo.

—¿En serio? —duda y sé que está sorprendido.

—Sí, en serio —confirmo—. Y tampoco voy a dejar que ocurra.

—No, digo, ¿realmente nunca has estado con alguien más? —inquiere y niego, mis ojos aún en los suyos. Edward saca una de sus manos de detrás de su cabeza y gentilmente roza sus dedos por mi mejilla—. ¿Ni siquiera la última vez que pasamos cuatro años sin vernos?

—No —susurro, aunque sé que debo confesar algunas cosas sobre ese tiempo. Edward exhala con lo que parece alivio y mientras miro su rostro, veo por primera vez, todo el dolor que ha cargado durante ese periodo de tiempo. Todo el dolor que aún está cargando pero que intenta ocultarme. Él estaba indefenso y yo no. Fui la que tomó la decisión de permanecer lejos, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de encontrarme—. Lo lamento Edward. —Respiro, sabiendo que nunca seré capaz de reparar este error—. Lamento haberte dejado esperando todo ese tiempo. Lamento siempre dejarte esperando.

—Sé que lo haces, Bella —exclama. Perdonándome como siempre lo hace—. Entiendo por qué ocurrió, más o menos. Digo, no me mal entiendas, lo odié, pero más o menos lo entiendo. Esa noche fue un desastre y sé que, si hubiera estado en tus zapatos, hubiera estado igual de enojado por lo que viste.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, sorprendida.

—Sí, en serio —dice suavemente—. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto, Bella. Para pensar cómo debiste haberte sentido al ver eso. Cómo debió haberse visto desde tu perspectiva.

Le sonrío, intentando que también me sonría.

—Sí, aunque no justifica que me quedara tanto tiempo alejada— admito—. Mereces más que eso, Edward. Me equivoqué al no hacerte saber dónde estaba o que estaba bien. Estuvo mal que no te dejara explicarme las cosas.

—Me sentí tan impotente, Bella. No podía hacer nada para encontrarte; todo dependía de ti y de si querías encontrarme —susurra tristemente—. Y sabía que mientras estuvieras dolida, nunca ibas a volver a mí. Pero hasta que pudiera explicártelo, seguirías dolida —dice—. Fue un jodido desastre. —Aún no me ha sonreído y puedo ver el dolor reflejado en sus profundos ojos azules.

—Nunca volverá a ocurrir, Edward —aclaro, esperando que sepa que es en serio—. Lo prometo, nunca saltaré a conclusiones como esa noche, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre hablaré contigo primero en lugar de salir huyendo de esa manera.

Observo como Edward finalmente me sonríe, pero es triste y no llega hasta sus ojos.

—Siempre solíamos hablar, Bella. Creo que eso es lo que más duele al respecto de esa noche, sobre los cuatro años que le siguieron —reconoce, el dolor en su voz es obvio ahora—. Nunca entendí por qué me alejaste tan fácilmente, por qué te rehusaste a escucharme. Siempre habíamos hablado, sobre todo, nena, todo.

Exhalo en voz alta, sabiendo que llevaré este pesar conmigo para siempre. Desearía que, si alguna vez hubiera algo que podría olvidar, sería el dolor en los ojos de Edward cuando no lo escuché y el dolor en sus ojos ahora, cuando finalmente me cuenta lo que sintió esa noche.

—Lo sé —susurro—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría poder volver atrás y cambiar esa noche.

—También yo —admite en voz baja—. Desearía poder cambiar mucho más de lo que pasó al final. Desearía poder volver al comienzo de la noche y hacer todo de manera diferente.

Mis dedos empujan lentamente el cabello de Edward de su rostro otra vez, antes de trazar la línea de su ceja y la mejilla mientras me mira. Puedo ver lo mucho que significa para él, el pesar y el dolor escritos en su rostro.

—Ella me estaba provocando, ya sabes —le cuento sabiendo que todavía hay cosas de que hablar sobre esa noche—. Cada vez que podía. Ella siempre estaba hablando de ti, lo mucho que te deseaba, haciendo alusión que ya te tenía.

Edward agarra mis dedos mientras trazan su mejilla, a lo largo de su mandíbula. Entrelazados nuestros dedos, trae nuestras manos a su boca, donde presiona un beso en mis nudillos, sus ojos nunca dejan los míos.

—Sabes que no es verdad, nena —susurra—. No pasó nada.

—No esa noche —susurro con miedo de lo que paso después, con temor de lo que pude haber dejado que sucediera al mantenerme alejada. Cuatro años es mucho tiempo y lo dejé esperando hasta el último día. También sabía de él casi la mitad de ese tiempo y aun así no lo contacté. Fui terca y puede que ahora pague el máximo precio.

Y la cosa es, que a pesar de lo que dijo Sarah, tengo todo el derecho a saberlo. Después de lo que le hice a Edward, tenía que esperar que se olvidara de mí, que siguiera adelante y encontrara a alguien más. No puede haber estado esperando por mí; no es un monje, ni por cerca. Y a pesar de que realmente no quiero saber qué pasó en esos cuatro años que estuvimos separados, puedo imaginar lo suficiente como para darme cuenta las cosas que pudieron pasar con otras mujeres.

Me hace sentir enferma saber que alguien más estuvo con Edward de la manera que he estado. Durante mucho tiempo, él era mío, sólo mío y aunque sé que es inevitable, no me gusta el hecho de que he tenido que compartirlo.

Edward me sonríe tristemente y sé que va a tomar un tiempo para que deje de lado el dolor que le causé. Y sé que me lo merezco.

—Bella —susurra, bajando nuestras manos para que descansen en su corazón—. Nada pasó, nena —afirma, sus dedos acariciando suavemente mi muñeca—. Nunca he estado con alguien más —declara de una manera que me hace dejar de respirar—. No estuve con ella esa noche y no he estado con nadie más tampoco.

Ahora las palabras de Edward hacen que mi corazón se detenga.

—¿Qué, los cuatro años enteros, que estuvimos separados? —pregunto, sorprendida.

—Los cuatro años enteros, nena —confirma en voz baja.

Ahora soy la única que está sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, mi corazón en mi garganta ante la posibilidad.

—En realidad —aclara—. Me refiero a que me invitaron a citas y esas cosas, algunas veces fui, pero nunca llegó más allá. No podía estar con ellas, Bella. No podía tocarlas y no pensar en ti, no podía besarlas y no desear que fueras tú. Siempre eras tú a la que buscaba, nena, eso nunca ha cambiado. Nunca cambiará. Siempre esperé que te dieras cuenta, que creyeras en lo que sentía por ti y encontraras tu camino de regreso a mí.

—¿Has esperado todo este tiempo? —pregunto, sentada ahora mientras lo miro completamente sorprendida. Nuestras manos aún unidas, apoyadas contra su pecho y mi otra mano se extiende, agarro su brazo mientras espero su respuesta.

—Lo hice —confirma asintiendo—. Te lo dije, nena, voy a esperar siempre por ti.

—Edward… —susurro—. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Rompí tu corazón... estaba…

Puedo sentir las lágrimas cayendo en mis mejillas ahora que me cuesta pronunciar las palabras. Veo la mirada de simpatía en el rostro de Edward que no me lo merezco.

Levanta su mano y con su pulgar limpia mis lágrimas cuando reconoce:

—Es posible que rompieras mi corazón esa noche, Isabella, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie más tratara de curarlo. No cuando te sigue perteneciendo.

Mi propio corazón se estrella contra mi pecho cuando aplasto mi boca contra la suya, arrastrándome por su cuerpo en un desesperado intento de acercarme a él.

—Edward… lo siento tanto, así que…

La mano de Edward está en mi mejilla, levantando suavemente mi cabeza así que me veo obligada a encontrarme con su mirada de nuevo.

—Sé que lo estás, nena. Me gustaría que nunca hubiera sucedido y sé que ambos desearíamos que esos cuatro años hubieran sido diferentes. Pero está hecho, está bien. Podemos avanzar del pasado, tenemos que hacerlo. Sólo prométeme que siempre hablaremos, Bella, siempre.

—Lo haré —prometo.

—Bien —exclama sonriéndome. Me jala hacia abajo cuando se inclina para besarme, pero tengo que preguntarle algo de nuevo.

—¿Cuatro años, en serio? —digo sorprendida de que Edward todavía es todo mío—. ¿Cuándo diablos fue la última vez? —pregunto, sabiendo que mantenerse activo no es la única parte física de Edward que me encanta.

Edward ríe.

—Porque me hice muy amigo de esta chica —comenta levantando la mano, la cual todavía sostenía la mía.

—Vaya —menciono en voz baja—. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

—¿Cómo he dicho? —cuestiona envolviendo nuestras manos unidas alrededor de mi cintura cuando me jala más cerca—. Simplemente no podía, Bella. No podría estar con alguien más, sólo tú. Nunca se sentía bien.

Asiento ante sus palabras, a sabiendas de lo similar que me sentía todos los meses y años que pase lejos de él. Antes de acordarme que él era parte de mi vida.

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Nunca estuve con nadie, en realidad lo que quiero decir es que tuve alguna clase de citas con alguien —admito—. Antes de recordarte, quiero decir.

—¿Lo hiciste? —pregunta, sus dedos aprietan los míos.

—Sí —afirmo, cuando aparto su cabello hacia atrás, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Lo hice, pero nunca dormimos juntos, te lo prometo. Nada de estar siempre con él se sentía bien, a pesar de que no te recordaba o a nuestra vida juntos, sólo podía salir con Jacob… —Me detengo cuando Edward se estremece ante la mención de su nombre. Sonrío tristemente, inclinándome para besarlo de nuevo, antes de continuar—. Sabía que estabas afuera, siempre supe que algo andaba mal, sentía que no estaba bien para mí, Edward. Que él no era con quien tenía que estar. Es por eso que nunca pude dormir con él.

Edward me sonríe como si me creyese, al igual que entiende completamente. Me empuja sobre la cama y se tira encima de mí.

—Eso es debido a que estás destinada a estar conmigo, Bella.

—Lo estoy —contesto sonriendo—. Y no hay otro lugar donde prefiera estar, Edward —agrego antes de que el resto de mis palabras sean silenciadas con los labios de Edward sobre los míos.


	49. Capitulo 48

CAPITULO 48

13 de Abril del 2003

Veintisiete años de edad.

—Oye, nena —me llama Edward al entrar por la puerta frontal.

Es poco después de las nueve y finalmente regreso a casa del trabajo. Tengo que pasar el día sin hacer nada y por nada me refiero a pensar qué demonios debería estar haciendo con este libro que he decido intentar escribir. Aparentemente el recuerdo de haber hecho esto antes, junto con el de trabajar en una biblioteca, han plantado la idea en mi cabeza de que debería intentar escribir mi propio libro. Estoy comenzando a cuestionarme si esta no es la idea más tonta que he tenido en mi vida.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —pregunta mientras planta un beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

—Nada, estoy intentando escribir… algo —contesto oprimiendo el botón de guardar en el último bosquejo antes de tirar mi portátil en el sofá a mi lado.

Edward camina por el otro lado del sofá, se sienta y empieza a desatarse las botas.

—¿Qué pasa, algo no funciona? —consulta mirándome.

Me recuesto en el sofá, poniendo los dos pies sobre el cojín y descansando las manos sobre mis rodillas.

—Nada funciona, nunca ha funcionado —digo, exhalando audiblemente mientras mi cabeza cae hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no? —inquiere mientras escucho el sonido de una de las botas caer al suelo.

—Porque no tengo una trama —respondo frustrada—. No tengo una maldita idea sobre qué escribir.

—Yo sí —afirma Edward simplemente, escucho el sonido de su otra bota golpear el suelo.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, levantando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—Sí —confirma sonriéndome mientras empuja sus botas al final del sofá con su pie. Aquí es donde permanecerán hasta que tenga que ponérselas de nuevo para ir a trabajar, incluso si ese día es alguno de los de la próxima semana. Edward tiene el hábito de dejar sus cosas donde sea que se las quita. Lo cual, desde que nos mudamos juntos, puede ser cualquier lugar del apartamento. Definitivamente hemos estado recuperando el tiempo perdido desde que nos encontramos otra vez. No sólo por el tiempo que pasó recuperándose, sino por los cuatro años antes de eso. Ahora apenas podemos mantener las manos lejos del otro y como resultado, regularmente encuentro piezas de ropa por toda la casa.

Mis ojos se mueven a las botas y después regresan al rostro de Edward el cual está poniendo una sonrisa descarada porque sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Niego, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa. Puede que me vuelva loca, pero también me vuelve loca en el buen sentido y eso siempre gana.

—Así que —le pregunto—, ¿cuál es tu idea? Y por favor no me digas que se trata de una odisea espacial de ciencia ficción con lesbianas otra vez.

Edward se ríe y, como siempre, eso sigue haciendo que mi estómago de una vuelta.

—Vamos, es una buena idea y lo sabes.

Ruedo los ojos y río.

—Sí, es un Best-seller seguro.

El rostro de Edward se pone serio y me mira directamente.

—Y, ¿por qué no escribes sobre ti?

—¿Qué? —inquiero confundía.

—Sobre ti, Bella. Sobre todas las cosas que te suceden a ti —expresa como si fuera obvio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —interrogo.

—Escribe sobre tus otras vidas, nena. Sobre la manera en que despiertas en una vida sobre la que no sabes nada, de cómo no me recuerdas y de cómo tienes que encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa nuevamente. Escríbelo todo, haz que sea tu historia.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono, insegura de querer recordar algunas de las cosas que me han ocurrido en el pasado.

—¿Por qué no?, es tu vida, Bella y es una locura, interesante y no se parece a nada de lo escrito allá afuera. Además, al menos de esta manera, nunca lo olvidarás —explica. Observo cómo se quita uno de los calcetines, aventándolo en dirección a nuestra habitación, aunque no llega lejos. Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado nuevamente y él se ríe mientras exclama—: ¿Qué? —Como si no tuviera idea.

—Eres un caso perdido —susurro, mientras meto las piernas debajo mío en el sofá.

—Lo amas, nena —asegura Edward quitándose el otro calcetín y enviándolo hacia su compañero—. Pero hablo en serio, Bella, creo que es importante. Creo que es bueno recordarlo.

—Pero esa es la cosa —le digo—. Realmente no me importa si recuerdo todas esas otras vidas. Porque, esto —confieso indicando el cuarto a nuestro alrededor—, es la única vida que me importa, la única vida que quiero recordar.

Edward se pone de pie mientras exclama:

—Todas importan, Bella.

Miro al hombre que es mi vida, la única vida a la cual quiero volver y no puedo evitar cuestionarme por un segundo si él se da cuenta de ello.

—¿En serio? —interrogo—. Porque, Edward, esta —afirmo apuntando hacia él—, es la única que importa para mí.

Edward toma la orilla de su camiseta, la jala por sobre su cabeza en un rápido movimiento y la tira en la misma dirección de sus calcetines. Ni siquiera me molesto en ver dónde cae esta vez porque justo ahora, estoy muy ocupada mirando su pecho desnudo. Dios, luce tan bien.

—Bella —dice con una sonrisa en su voz mientras está parado ahí mirándome observarlo fijamente.

—¿Si? —murmuro con mis ojos aún sobre su pecho.

Edward se aclara la garganta y finalmente levanto la mirada hacia la suya. Esta vez él es quien menea la cabeza mientras sonríe y lentamente comienza a desabrocharse el cinturón.

—Todas importan, nena —reitera empujando hacia abajo sus pantalones de trabajo. Trago con fuerza mientras lo observo desvestirse delante de mí. Aun cuando lo he visto hacer esto cientos de veces antes, nunca me canso. Podría verlo un millón de veces más y garantizo que cada vez reaccionaría de esta manera.

Mirándole, nunca adivinarías que él se fracturó la columna hace un par de años. El hombre es la perfección andante y justo ahora, me pregunto si no le importaría que termináramos esta conversación después.

Como si leyese mi mente, Edward camina lentamente hacia mí, llevando nada más que un bóxer negro a la medida. Mi garganta está completamente seca y mi corazón golpea mi pecho. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Estoy completamente hipnotizada mientras veo su largo y delgado cuerpo y todos sus definidos músculos caminando hacia mí. Se detiene justo frente a mí, como si se estuviera ofreciendo, esperando que haga con él lo que quiera. Dios, las posibilidades que pienso, increíblemente excitada por ver a Edward, prácticamente desnudo frente a mí son demasiadas.

—Sabes que todas importan, Bella —afirma finalmente, sus dedos bajo mi barbilla mientras inclina mi cabeza para que me vea forzada a encontrar su mirada en lugar de ver su cadera, la cual actualmente se encuentra en mi línea de visión.

Trago.

—¿Por qué, Edward? —digo, mi voz trabándose en mi garganta—. ¿Por qué importan tanto?

Edward se ríe suavemente.

—Importan, Bella, porque tú importas. Y esas son las vidas que siempre te traen de vuelta a mí. —Su mano se mueve para acunar mi mejilla mientras sostiene mi mirada—. Así que, en realidad nena, sí significan mucho para mí.

—Así es —Respiro, insegura de qué estamos hablando ahora.

Todo el rostro de Edward se ilumina con una enorme sonrisa. Sabe realmente lo que me está haciendo; me está distrayendo con su cuerpo. Y está funcionando. Estoy completamente atrapada, completamente a su merced y justo ahora, podría pedirme que hiciera absolutamente cualquier cosa y la haría. Es hermoso y, después de todo lo que le ocurrió la noche que se cayó y rompió la espalda, estoy tan agradecida porque esto no le fue quitado. Amo a Edward, completamente, amo todo de él, pero hay algo de su parte física que estoy muy segura que ninguno de nosotros podría vivir sin ella.

Él es primitivo, un poder y fuerza salvaje, siempre lo ha sido. Lo usa para protegerme, para cuidarme y justo ahora, lo usa para seducirme.

Y mi Dios, realmente lo deseo.

—Ponte de pie, Bella —me ordena, su voz baja. Lo hago inmediatamente, mi cuerpo está tan cera del suyo y el aire entre nosotros literalmente zumba con energía—. Escríbelas —dice, su voz es un gruñido bajo—. Cuenta tu historia, nena. Cuéntame todas tus historias.

—¿Verdaderamente quieres saberlas? —susurro, apenas coherente.

Edward da un paso más cerca, su mano se desliza lentamente alrededor de mi cintura mientras se inclina y susurra en mi oído:

—Realmente quiero.

Y antes de poder decir algo más, me levanta, me lanza sobre su hombro, nos dirige hacia el baño donde pasa sobre otra pila de su ropa cerca de la puerta y nos lleva hasta la ducha.


	50. Capitulo 49

CAPITULO 49

28 de FEBRERO del 2004

Veintisiete años de edad.

La puerta frontal se abre a las siete y Edward entra, arrojando su bolsa al piso y camina directamente a la cocina.

—Pensé que estarías trabajando hasta las ocho —digo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

Edward no dice ninguna palabra mientras camina hacia mí y me jala a sus brazos. Siento un jadeo dejar mi garganta antes de que presione fuertemente su boca contra la mía, deteniéndome de decir una palabra más. Me abraza, jalándome hacia él, mientras me besa de una manera que sólo puede ser descrita como desesperada.

Mis ojos se cierran cuando comprendo, entonces, deslizo mis manos debajo de su jersey. Nos separamos el tiempo suficiente para sacarlo por su cabeza antes de que nuestras bocas se unan nuevamente y estoy lanzándolo en alguna parte del piso. Edward me carga en sus brazos, mis piernas rodean su cintura y, luego, sin decir una palabra me lleva de la cocina hacia nuestra habitación.

Dejándome caer en la cama, se inclina y abre mis jeans, quitándomelos toscamente de las piernas, antes de hacer lo mismo con mi jersey. Cuando me recuesto, vestida únicamente en ropa interior, veo como Edward se saca el resto de su ropa. Cuando está de pie completamente desnudo delante de mí, se inclina hacia abajo y lentamente baja mis bragas, una mirada de intenso deseo en sus ojos mientras él sigue su camino por mis piernas. Alcanzo la parte posterior de mí sujetador, arrojándolo a un lado y extiendo los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, tomando la cabecera detrás de mí.

Sé lo que está pasando aquí.

Edward agarra mi pierna derecha y presiona un suave beso en la planta del pie, casi a modo de disculpa, antes de que bese y muerda su camino hasta el interior de mi pierna, su barba raspa suavemente contra mi piel. Cuando llega a la parte superior, se arrastra sobre la cama, besando un sendero a lo largo de mi cadera, mi estómago, mis costillas y mi cuello. Muerde la piel justo debajo de mi oreja, antes de depositar besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi boca.

Cuando nuestros labios finalmente se encuentran para un fuerte beso, Edward deja escapar un profundo gemido que lo siento correr todo su camino a través de mí. Cuando pone su pecho contra el mío. Sus brazos se deslizan debajo de mi espalda, envolviéndome con tanta fuerza, que apenas puedo respirar. No importa porque ahora mismo, no puedo posiblemente acercarme lo suficiente a él.

—Edward… —murmuro, mis dedos dejando la cabecera, deslizándose sobre sus hombros y clavándose en su espalda. Mis caderas empujan hacia arriba en la cama, buscándolo desesperadamente.

Edward levanta la cabeza, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, cuando entiende y levanta sus caderas para que pueda deslizarse dentro de mí. Observo sus pupilas oscurecerse por la conexión, siento la respiración profunda que exhala, calentando mi piel y enviando un escalofrió por mi espalda.

Mis ojos se cierran cuando sus labios se presionan contra los míos de nuevo y sin decir una palabra, comienza a moverse. Debajo de él, mi cuerpo se siente igual que el líquido, como si todos mis músculos y huesos se movieran para acomodarlo. Siento mi piel erizarse y extendiéndose sobre mí, pero mi piel está caliente, deslizándose mientras Edward empuja dentro de mí, cada vez más y más profundo que el anterior.

De repente, desenvuelve un brazo, sus dedos agarran mi rodilla y la engancha la parte superior de su cadera para que pueda ir aún más profundo. Mi respiración es ahora difícil, los latidos de mi corazón fuerzan el aire en mis pulmones cuando Edward continúa moviéndose más y más duro dentro de mí. Mi piel se siente como si fuera demasiado estrecha para mi propio cuerpo, todos mis músculos y huesos tratan de liberarse cuando una deliciosa tensión comienza a crecer.

—Edward… —gimo, mis dedos apretando su agarre en su espalda. Obligo a mis ojos abrirse y lo encuentro mirándome, fijamente mientras me observa correrme debajo de él. Cuando caigo en pedazos en sus brazos y se queda mirándome fijamente, lo siento empujar aún más fuerte, casi imposiblemente más profundo, su cuerpo conduce al mío hasta que el único sonido es un fuerte gemido que sale de sus labios antes de derrumbarse sobre mí.

Mis manos se deslizan desde su espalda, su piel bañada por el sudor. Sus brazos todavía están envueltos a mí alrededor, con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello y puedo sentir la presión de sus labios contra mi piel ahora, pequeños mordiscos y besos cuando me hundo en la cama debajo de mí.

Yacemos de esta manera por lo que se siente una eternidad antes de que Edward finalmente ruede lejos de mí, llevándome con él mientras presiona un beso largo y profundo en mis labios.

—Hola, nena —murmura finalmente, su voz un ruido sordo en la oscuridad. Estas son las primeras palabras que ha dicho desde que llegó a casa.

Mis brazos se estrechan alrededor de su cintura.

—Hola —le susurro en respuesta—. ¿Estás bien?

Edward exhala, sus dedos recorriendo mi columna vertebral cuando él me jala más cerca.

—No —admite y mis dedos aprietan su cadera cuando me inclino y beso su mandíbula, queriendo que sepa que entiendo. Exhala de nuevo mientras susurra—: Simplemente no quiero que te vayas esta noche, nena.

Cierro los ojos, deseando exactamente lo mismo. Deseando más que nunca que sólo pudiera quedarme, para nunca más tener que dejarlo.

—Lo sé. —Exhalo, mis palabras flotando en la oscuridad.

Edward me jala más cerca, una plegaria, un susurro:

—Quédate —dice. Pero no hay nada que pueda decir, así que no lo hago y en su lugar yacemos acostados juntos en silencio en nuestra habitación. Con el conocimiento de lo que va a suceder esta noche se cierne sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir a la gente esta vez? —murmuro eventualmente. Los dedos de Edward recorren mi cabello, mientras cae de espaldas, llevándome con él, por lo que mi cabeza está en su pecho. Puedo sentir el latido constante de su corazón debajo de mi mejilla. Siento la subida un poco profunda y la caída de su estómago bajo mi mano. Recorro mis dedos arriba y abajo de los vellos que se encuentran debajo de su ombligo y esta vez siento el suave gruñido en su pecho—. ¿Edward?

Toma mi mano y la lleva a su boca, presionando un beso en la palma.

—No lo sé, nena —susurra, su voz cargada de tristeza.

Cambio de lugar mi cabeza que estaba descansando en su hombro y Edward vuelve a verme. Sus ojos azules son casi negros en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero todavía puedo ver todo el dolor y la tristeza en ellos.

—Por favor no le digas que hemos tenido una pelea —ruego.

Edward me jala más cerca, abrazándome.

—No lo haré, Bella. Te prometo que no lo haré.

—Eso nunca puede volver a suceder —musito contra su mejilla—. No quiero que la gente piense que esa es la razón por la que me voy. —Edward se da la vuelta así que su boca esta contra la mía y estoy besando sus labios de nuevo, un hambre urgente quema debajo de mi vientre mientras nuestras bocas colisionan.

—Bella —murmura—. Por favor… quédate. Por favor…

Sus palabras me rompen, la tristeza que oigo en su voz se enrolla alrededor de mi corazón y lo aprieta como un tornillo. Esta noche, todo sólo se siente demasiado en carne viva. Se siente más doloroso que nunca. Tal vez por todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años y tal vez a causa de que casi lo perdimos. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que simplemente no quiero perder esto de nuevo. No puedo soportar que todo esto se vaya y lo pierda a él.

Edward rueda llevándome consigo, su cuerpo cubriendo el mío mientras me besa. Es más lento esta vez, como si tratara de hacer que dure. Como si no fuera a dejar que nunca termine. Estoy tratando desesperadamente de aferrarme, hacer que dure para siempre.

Pero no se puede y, eventualmente, con los corazones latiendo y las respiraciones agitadas nos separamos, incapaces de aguantar más.

—No te vayas, nena…

Con su voz cargada de sueño, coloca la mano en mi cuerpo, envolviéndome y aferrándome a sus huesos, casi como si pudiera mantenerme aquí con estas palabras. Los dos estamos luchando por mantenernos despiertos, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarnos a los últimos segundos juntos, pero desgastándolos al tratar de aprovecharlos al máximo.

—No me quiero ir, Edward —le susurro, mis dedos apretados a su alrededor. A lo lejos, escucho el sonido de mi reloj y fuerzo a mis ojos abrirse. Edward está tumbado en su lado frente a mí. Sus ojos cerrados, pero cuando musito—: ¿Edward? —Ellos se abren despacio.

—Te amo —murmura—. Por favor quédate, nena… por favor.

Parpadeo.

Cuando abro los ojos nuevamente, Edward sigue estando ahí, mis dedos con los suyos.

—Edward —susurro nuevamente, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarme…

—Te amo… —Flota sobre la cama, mientras mis dedos se tensan.

Tratando de aferrarse.

Parpadeo de nuevo, mis ojos pesados por el cansancio. Cuando ellos se abren, me parece ver que Edward sigue a mi lado.

—También, te amo… —murmuro en la oscuridad.

Parpadeo una vez más.

 _Edward…_

Entonces mis ojos se cierran y se hunden en la oscuridad.


	51. Capitulo 50

CAPITULO 50

29 de FEBRERO del 2004

Veintiocho años de edad.

El sol brilla en mi habitación y hoy cumplo veintiocho años de edad.

Me doy vuelta tan pronto como abro los ojos e inmediatamente me golpean. Todos los recuerdos, nuestros besos, nuestras caricias, instantáneamente fluyen en mí, llenándome con la vida y el hombre hacia el que siempre estoy intentando encontrar mi camino.

 _Edward._

Hoy, de todos los días, he despertado al lado de Edward. Anoche no fue sólo un sueño. Me aferré y me quedé.

 _Realmente me quedé._

Y esta vez, no habrá espera, ni búsqueda, ni dolorosa añoranza. Esta vez, él ya se encuentra aquí y esta vez, voy a tener ocho años seguidos con él. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido. Es el único regalo que siempre he querido.

Mi corazón palpita en mi pecho y miro fijamente al hombre que hace que todo esto valga la pena. Realmente quiero despertarlo, pero también quiero disfrutar este momento, disfrutar de todos los recuerdos mientras ellos pasan a través de mí.

El sol entra por la habitación y miro alrededor. Puedo notar que realmente es la habitación en la que me quedé dormida anoche. Estoy acostada desnuda en nuestra cama, debajo de nuestro edredón, en nuestra habitación, en nuestro apartamento, todos nuestros recuerdos están aquí, instantáneamente.

Esta vez _aún_ estoy aquí.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Edward comienza a moverse a mi lado y volteo a verlo. Sus ojos se abren de esa manera en la que tardan una eternidad en terminar de abrirse pero que es adorable observarlo y hoy más que nunca.

—Hola —saludo suavemente, mis dedos se elevan para quitar su incontrolable cabello de sus ojos.

Edward sonríe soñolientamente.

—Aún estás aquí —musita.

—Sí —confirmo parpadeando.

—Ven acá —Respira, su brazo se envuelve alrededor de mi cintura mientras me jala contra su cuerpo.

Todo sobre él, sobre mí y sobre nosotros se siente diferente hoy. Nuevo, fresco e inexplorado, no sé qué es. Sus dedos al bajar por mi espalda lentamente encienden mi cuerpo en llamas, como siempre, pero de alguna manera hoy es diferente. Las chispas se mueven lentamente, como si estuvieran ondulándose bajo mi piel y por mi columna. Me escucho gemir suavemente, siento mis manos deslizarse por su duro y cálido cuerpo. Todo es tan diferente, pero tan familiar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Así es para ti? —cuestiono con nuestros labios finalmente tocándose.

—¿Qué? —susurra besándome gentilmente.

—Nuevo. —Respiro—. Cada vez que vuelvo, ¿se siente como algo nuevo?

—Bella —comenta dándonos la vuelta para estar sobre mí—. Se siente como tú, nena, siempre se siente como tú.

—Edward —murmuro antes que su boca cubra la mía y ya no pueda hablar.

El cuerpo de Edward se coloca como un pesado pero reconfortante peso sobre mí. Deslizo mis manos lentamente sobre su espalda y alrededor de sus hombros mientras cae entre mis piernas, empujando dentro de mí y recordándome todo por lo que intento encontrar mi camino a casa.

—Edward —gimo, mi cuerpo se eleva a alturas de placer cuando comienza a moverse.

Es diferente pero exactamente como lo recuerdo.

No sé por qué se nos ha dado este día, esta oportunidad. Todo lo que sé es que esta vez no habrá días desperdiciados o semanas o meses intentando encontrarnos el uno al otro. Esta vez no hay explicación, ni tristeza, ni preocupación. Esta vez me han dado a Edward de inmediato.

Espero que este sea el comienzo de algo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy, nena? —consulta Edward, moviendo sus dedos por mi columna mientras me encuentro recostada con la cabeza en su pecho.

—Nada —musito cerrando los ojos

—¿Nada? —interroga Edward, riéndose un poco.

Exhalo, feliz de quedarme justo donde estoy.

—Nop, nada.

El brazo de Edward se envuelve en mi cintura, jalando más fuerte contra él.

—¿Estás segura? —exclama con un cierto tono en su voz—. Hacer nada parece una horrible manera de desperdiciar un día.

Río deslizando mi pierna sobre la suya.

—Bueno no es exacto eso de nada —digo mientras deslizo mi mano de su pecho y la envuelvo rodeando su estómago, llegando hasta deslizar mis dedos por su cintura—. Y definitivamente no sería un desperdicio.

—Mmm —susurra—. Entonces dime, Bella, ¿qué implica exactamente nada?

Ladeo la cabeza, presionando un beso en la mandíbula de Edward mientras murmuro:

—Nada implica el no dejar esta cama en todo el día, Edward. —Presiono más besos por su cuello y observo cómo cierra sus ojos, escuchando el suave gruñido que sale de sus labios—. Porque según lo que veo. —Continuo mientras me siento a horcadas sobre la cintura de Edward—. Este día es todo menos un desperdicio. De hecho, es un gran bono.

Y lo es. Porque este es un día que normalmente no tengo con Edward. Es un día extra donde logro tenerlo para mí sola cuando nunca debí esperar tenerlo. Nunca antes he despertado con él en mi verdadero cumpleaños. Así que el día de hoy no es un desperdicio. Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida y planeo pasarlo haciendo exactamente lo que quiero.

—Bella —dice mientras me deslizo sobre él—. Estoy completamente de acuerdo en no hacer nada hoy, nena.

Sólo puedo sonreír y comenzar a moverme.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —consulta Edward más tarde y mi estómago gruñe justo a tiempo.

Me río.

—Sí creo que sí, puede que me hayas extenuado por un tiempo.

—Extenuarte —repite Edward mofándose, volteándome sobre mi estómago mientras me presiona hacia abajo con su cuerpo. Siento su boca en mi oído—. Nena, apenas estamos comenzando. —Y mi estómago da vuelta ante sus palabras. Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

Siento sus dientes en mi hombro, mordiéndome gentilmente y me doy vuelta sobre la almohada mientras envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cabeza y lo atraigo hacia mí para presionar un beso en sus labios.

—En ese caso, definitivamente voy a necesitar recargar —musito—. Así que ve a hacerme el desayuno, chico rudo.

Se ríe, sus brazos se encuentran a los lados de mi cuerpo mientras se empuja hacia arriba para levantarse. Aprovecho la oportunidad para darme vuelta y quedar sobre mi espalda debajo de él por lo que está apoyado sobre sus brazos sobre mí. Prácticamente jadeo del deseo; este hombre es puro músculo.

Sonríe ante la obvia lujuria que debe estar escrita sobre mi rostro.

—¿El desayuno o yo?

Trago con fuerza.

—Ambos —murmuro.

Ahora realmente gruño cuando Edward baja sobre mí, como si estuviera haciendo flexiones de brazo para presionar un beso sobre mis labios.

—Hecho —susurra, después se levanta y sale de la cama con demasiada energía para un hombre que acaba de pasar la mañana dándome el mejor ejercicio de mi vida.

Miro como se inclina para recoger un par de bóxer y me da la más hermosa vista de su trasero y eso repentinamente me da una idea.

—No —exclamo rápidamente—. Sin nada, me harás el desayuno sin ropa.

Edward se detiene y me mira con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Sin nada? —duda, parándose junto a la cama usando exactamente eso.

—Sí —confirmo devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Mi cumpleaños, mi elección. Así que te escojo a ti —añado, señalándolo—, sin nada puesto.

—Nena —expresa riéndose—. Voy a estar trabajando con cosas peligrosas; aceite y sartén calientes. ¿Realmente quieres que este chico— menciona indicando hacia su cintura—, esté desprotegido ahí?

Me río fuertemente pensando que tal vez tenga razón.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo el bóxer.

Edward se ríe mientras se los pone.

—Sí, jefa —contesta, inclinándose para levantarme de la cama y deslizarme sobre su hombro—. Sin embargo, mi pequeña sexy petardo, tú sí puedes estar desnuda. —Chillo mientras golpeo con los puños su espalda sabiendo que no habrá ninguna diferencia. Edward me da una nalgada en mi trasero desnudo, el cual se encuentra actualmente elevado sobre su hombro mientras caminamos fuera de la habitación y entramos en la cocina, depositándome en la silla cuando va pasando—. Quédate —dice, su voz firme pese a que tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Le doy un saludo militar mientras cruzo las piernas y exclamo:

—¡Sí, señor!

Edward se ríe y observo cómo se mueve por la cocina, poniendo la tetera en el fuego y sacando los huevos, el pan y la cacerola.

—¿Qué estás haciéndome? —inquiero, subiendo la temperatura un poco. Si tengo que estar aquí desnuda, esto tiene que estar cálido.

Edward se da la vuelta y me encuentra con el termostato.

—¿Dije que podías levantarte? —increpa con voz severa.

Muerdo mi labio en un intento por dejar de sonreír mientras vuelvo a sentarme.

—No —batiendo las pestañas cuando levanto la mirada para verlo.

—Arriba —ordena Edward, intentando luchar contra una sonrisa.

No me molesto en esconder la mía, porque no puedo evitarla. Sé que sólo está jugando conmigo aun cuando intenta parecer completamente serio, no puedo evitar reírme. Es tan malditamente ardiente cuando actúa así. Este es el sexy, mandón y protector Edward y lo amo.

Me levanto y Edward camina hacia mí, sus ojos fijos en los míos, su cuerpo se mueve como un gato cazando a su presa. Trago con dificultad y mis dedos se retuercen entre ellos a mis espaldas mientras intento detenerme de levantar la mano y tomarlo. Cuando Edward me alcanza, se detiene, sólo hay poca distancia entre nosotros, la cual está zumbando con energía.

—Date la vuelta —ordena, su voz suave e inmediatamente hago lo que me pide. Edward se acerca y siento su cálido brazo envolverse en mi cintura y su boca en mí oído mientras explica—: Esta es sólo una advertencia. —Entonces su otra mano está en mi espalda, entre mis omoplatos, empujándome hacia adelante, así que ahora me encuentro doblada sobre la mesa y una sacudida de pura lujuria me recorre el cuerpo. Cuando jala mi cintura contra la suya, puedo sentir lo excitado que está por esto y por un segundo, nada pasa. Entonces, sin ninguna advertencia, me da una palmada en el trasero. Eso me hace gruñir por la fuerza, pero es un tipo de dolor al que le sigue mucho placer.

Siempre hemos jugado así, desde que éramos niños y comenzamos a jugar. Tal vez porque ninguno ha estado con nadie más o tal vez porque confiamos en el otro completamente, no lo sé. Aunque sí sé que no le tengo miedo y que nunca me herirá.

Me empuja hacia él y comienza a frotar mi trasero, justo donde me dio la palmada y juro que esta vez escucho gruñir a Edward, sus dedos se aprietan un poco en mi cintura. Me da una palmada más antes de que su mano se mueva a mi cuello, jalando hacia atrás. Aun envuelta en sus brazos, me da vuelta para que quede frente a él, con todo mi cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

—¿Te comportarás ahora? —musita contra mis labios.

 _No_ , quiero decir inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucede si no lo hago? —averiguo, mi cuerpo literalmente tiembla por el deseo.

Los brazos de Edward se aprietan y veo centellar sus ojos juguetonamente mientras finalmente se rinde y me sonríe.

—Entonces la comida no será lo único que será comido sobre la mesa, nena.

Gruño mientras presiono mis labios contra los suyos y mi cerebro inmediatamente comienza a pensar en formas de ganarme ese castigo.

Eventualmente, Edward logra servir tostadas francesas sobre frijoles guisados, todavía mis favoritas, sin más distracciones de mi parte. Estoy tentada, pero sinceramente, ver a Edward moviéndose en la cocina sólo en su ropa interior es suficiente por el momento. Además, estoy muriéndome de hambre.

—¿Está bueno? —consulta, sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

Asiento mientras meto otro bocado de comida en mi boca. Ahora también estoy usando una camiseta; mi sugerencia cuando señalé que mis bienes necesitan protección contra la comida caliente. Edward se rió y estuvo de acuerdo, la única condición que puso es que tenía que ser una de las suyas y que no se me permitía ponerme nada debajo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, nena —expresa inclinándose para besarme.

Trago un bocado de comida.

—Gracias y gracias por el desayuno.

Sonríe metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Cuando quieras.

Comemos en silencio, la música que suena en la radio de la cocina es el único sonido llenando la habitación. Pero eventualmente tengo que decirlo. La única cosa que no hemos discutido esta mañana incluso es el elefante sentado justo aquí en la habitación con nosotros.

—¿Y crees que esto significa que se acabó? —interrogo, metiendo rápidamente otro bocado en mi boca. Edward me mira y se encoge de hombros antes de seguir comiendo—. ¿Qué? —inquiero, con la boca aún llena—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —confirma Edward, levantando la taza para tomar té. Observo sus movimientos, insegura de cómo interpretar su aparente despreocupada manera de tomar los eventos de la mañana. El decir que eso está fuera de lo ordinario sería tan irónico como menospreciativo.

Mi vida claramente no es ordinaria. Por todo lo que sé, es que ninguna otra persona en el planeta o en la existencia, disfruta del mismo destino que yo cuando llega el veintinueve de febrero. Aun así, el hecho que estoy sentada aquí con Edward, disfrutando del desayuno que hizo en mi cumpleaños como si fuéramos dos personas normales, como si fuera la cosa más normal en el mundo, es de hecho muy extraordinario. Y no sé bien como tomarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir ' _eso es todo'_? —increpo bajando mi tenedor mientras subo una pierna a la silla y envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de la rodilla.

Observo a Edward bajar la mirada y veo como sus ojos se oscurecen. Ahí recuerdo que no llevo ropa interior y bajo la pierna nuevamente frunciéndole el ceño a Edward que no me está tomando en serio.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro—. ¿No se le permite a un hombre disfrutar del paisaje?

—Estoy intentado tener una conversación seria Edward —lo regaño alargando la mano para darle una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Oye! —exclama riendo—. Y te estoy contestando en serio, nena.

—No, no lo estás —afirmo.

—Bella —habla con voz seria ahora—. No tengo idea de lo que significa. No sé por qué te quedaste o si ya acabó o cómo podemos asegurarnos que esto ocurra la próxima vez que llegue un año de salto. —Se detiene y termina su taza de té antes de alargar su mano y tomar la mía con la suya llevándola hasta los labios y miro como presiona un beso en el dorso antes de continuar—: Pero sí sé una cosa con certeza absoluta y es que despertar a tu lado esta mañana fue lo mejor del mundo para mí. Se trata de un día, un momento y una oportunidad que normalmente no tenemos nena. Y no sé tú, pero no quiero investigar por qué justo ahora.

Miro fijamente a Edward mientras expresa esas palabras y la única cosa que puedo pensar es que está en lo cierto. ¿Por qué estar perdiendo tiempo pensando sobre eso? No sé por qué pasó y no sé cuánto durará, pero el punto es que _ha_ sucedido. Y Edward tiene razón, no deberíamos desperdiciarlo, no deberíamos desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tenemos para estar juntos, porque nosotros más que nadie sabemos lo limitado que puede ser el tiempo.

—Tienes razón —reconozco finalmente, asintiendo en su dirección.

Edward sonríe, su sonrisa descarada ilumina todo su rostro.

—Um, ¿podrías decir eso otra vez, por favor? —dice.

Niego y me río, incapaz de evitarlo. Edward tiene ese talento; siempre puede levantarme el ánimo y hacerme reír con sólo una sonrisa o un comentario descarado. Es una de las muchas cosas que amo de él.

—Bella —me llama aun sonriendo—. Estoy esperando nena.

Me muerdo el labio.

—¿Esperando qué, Edward? —interrogo, intentando parecer inocente.

Sonríe.

—Sabes exactamente qué.

Sonriendo pregunto:

—¿Y si no lo digo?

—Bueno —afirma parándose mientras estira sus brazos frente a él, con los dedos entrelazados y los nudillos tronando—. Entonces puede que sea hora de darle su otro uso a esta mesa.

Y antes de darme cuenta la camisa de Edward está en el piso y me encuentro con mi espalda sobre la mesa justo como Edward lo prometió.

…

—¿Has tenido un buen día? —consulta, deslizándonos más profundo en la bañera, mientras él se acuesta con su espalda contra la orilla de esta con una toalla enrollada en su cuello.

Ambos estamos en la bañera, fue más o menos necesario después que nuestro tardío desayuno se convirtiera en sexo, el cual se volvió caótico sobre la mesa de la cocina y aún más caótico en el piso de la cocina. No sé cómo voy a volver a ver esa mesa con un rostro serio, mucho menos la próxima vez que tengamos invitados y estén comiendo en ella.

—Un día perfecto —comento, mi cabeza apoyada contra su pecho.

—¿No hacer nada todo el día es lo que esperabas que fuera? —cuestiona mientras presiona un beso en mi hombro.

—La única cosa que quería hacer hoy, Edward, era hacértelo —declaro, inclinando la cabeza para que pueda besar sus labios—. Y eso fue sin dudarlo todo lo que esperaba que fuera.

Siento a Edward reír, su cuerpo moviéndose debajo de mí. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros mientras se inclina y presiona un beso en mi cuello.

—El día aún no termina, nena —murmura haciéndome gemir.

Me estiro en la cálida y jabonosa agua. Mis pies apenas pueden alcanzar el tope y se ven pequeños comparados a los de Edward que están descansando sobre la orilla de la bañera. Hay suficiente espacio aquí para ambos y justo ahora me encuentro entre las piernas de Edward, descansando sobre su pecho y los brazos sobre sus rígidos músculos.

El baño es en realidad una de las cosas que nos encantan de este departamento la primera vez que lo miramos. Sólo tenemos uno, pero es tan grande y tiene una enorme bañera al lado de una ventana con vista de la ciudad. En este momento, esa ventana está llena de velas, una botella de vino y dos copas a medio beber. Toda la habitación está cálida y un vapor intenso cuelga en el aire. El clima exterior se ha convertido en lluvia y aguanieve que está golpeando la ventana con un goteo constante. Pero en el interior, las luces están apagadas y suena la música porque prácticamente está oscuro, hay una sensación de ensueño romántico en toda la habitación. Es absolutamente perfecto.

—¿Qué habrías hecho hoy si no hubiese estado aquí? —averiguo, alcanzando mi copa de vino.

La mano de Edward aparta el cabello de mi rostro.

—Ser miserable —dice simplemente.

Miro hacia él y me está observando, una intensidad en sus ojos que confirma que no sólo sus palabras son verdaderas, sino también lo contento que está de que eso no haya sucedido.

—También yo —digo, sabiendo que es verdad, aunque no hubiera sabido el porqué.

—Dime, ¿qué sientes cuando desapareces? —interroga de repente. Sorprendiéndome porque mayormente él no quiere hablar de esto. Ni sobre mi dejándolo y ni lo que sucede cuando desaparezco o estamos separados. Edward sólo se enfoca en el aquí y el ahora de nosotros.

—¿Te refieres al momento en que sucede? —Pongo mi vino de nuevo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Sí.

Respiro profundamente, suavizando con mis manos hacia abajo los muslos de Edward, con el dedo del pie giro suavemente el grifo, añadiendo un poco más de agua caliente en la bañera mientras trato de encontrar la manera de explicárselo.

—Es difícil de describir. —Comienzo—. Todo sucede rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo es como si lo estuviera viendo desarrollarse en cámara lenta. —Cierro el grifo de nuevo con el pie, antes de rodar para que mi barbilla esté apoyada en el pecho de Edward. Mira hacia mí mientras su mano aparta mi cabello hacia atrás y envuelvo mis brazos en su cintura—. Te lo dije cuando éramos niños, sólo puedo sentirlo venir, ¿cierto? —Edward asiente y continúo—: Bien, cuando ocurre es como ver una película y todo lo que quiero hacer es ponerle pausa o detenerlo, pero no puedo. Estás allí justo en frente de mí y me estás mirando. Puedo ver tu rostro y escuchar tu voz. Puedo recordarte, también lo nuestro y todo lo que pasó, pero justo hasta el último segundo. Y luego al momento que parpadeó y… —Me quedo en silencio, odiando la siguiente parte.

—¿Y? —Pide que continúe, su dedo debajo mi barbilla, así que soy forzada a mirarlo.

—Y te recuerdo, cómo luces, cómo me haces sentir, Recuerdo cuánto te amo —susurro—. Y luego todo se oscurece.

—¿Oscurecerse? —replica, su pulgar ahora acariciando mi mejilla. Me mira con tanto amor, que es imposible no inclinarme y besarlo. No sé cómo demonios consigo olvidar a este hombre, pero estoy muy contenta que siempre encuentro una manera de recordarlo.

—Sí, oscuridad —aclaro en voz baja—. Todo se vuelve muy oscuro y luego todo ha desaparecido. Todo desaparece.

—¿Te asusta? —inquiere.

—No me asusta —reflexiono—. La mayor parte estoy tratando de encontrar la luz de nuevo, tratando de encontrar mi camino de regreso.

—¿Volver a la luz? —Duda.

—Volver a ti —explico en voz baja—. No sólo eres el primer recuerdo que tengo. Siempre eres también el último y el único al que estoy tratando de encontrar de nuevo, incluso si no me doy cuenta de inmediato.

—Nena. —Respira, sus brazos me jalan fuertemente contra su cuerpo antes de que sus labios presionen un beso fuertemente contra los míos.

—¿Cómo le explicas todo esto a las personas? —consulto al final, presionando un beso en su estómago antes de deslizarme en la cama por lo que mi cabeza está en el otro lado de la almohada. Hemos dejado el baño, junto con un enorme charco de agua en el suelo. Hemos estado en cuatro diferentes habitaciones del apartamento el día de hoy, aunque finalizamos la noche de vuelta en la cama.

—¿Te vas? —interroga.

—Sí.

Esto es lo máximo que hemos hablado sobre esto también, nuestras conversaciones de antes sólo hacía retrasar las cosas. Pero ha sido bueno hablar de ello, es un cambio. Casi se siente como un cierre y no puedo ayudar cuando espero que lo que esté pasando hoy, significa que todo ha terminado.

—No dije nada en absoluto cuando te fuiste la última vez —explica en voz baja—. No quería admitir ante nadie lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—¿No lo hiciste? —consulto.

Edward niega.

—No, porque si lo decía en voz alta, luego se hacía realidad y no quería que fuera verdad.

Cierro mis ojos, ya que sólo puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió haber sido. No sólo porque estábamos viviendo juntos en aquel entonces, sino también por lo que sucedió esa noche. Una noche en la que sabíamos que no íbamos a tener un mañana y tampoco íbamos a tener una solución. Me rehusé a escuchar a Edward, peleándome con él, luego desaparecí de una forma horrible, pero permanecer lejos demasiado tiempo fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Nunca perderé este remordimiento.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, nena —declara Edward en voz baja, sus dedos recorriendo suavemente mi nariz antes de tocar mis labios. Presiona un suave beso en ellos.

—Lo sé —musito, mi corazón dolorido por todo lo que le hice—. Es simplemente difícil. Es lo único que desearía olvidar, sabes.

—No, Bella, por favor —ruega Edward, inclinándose para besarme esta vez—. Tenemos que dejarlo ir, nena. Fue un mal momento para nosotros y no quiero pensar más en ello. Por favor.

Me encojo de hombros sabiendo que nunca habrá palabras adecuadas para este momento.

—El pasado está en el pasado, Isabella. No podemos cambiarlo, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos o lo mucho que lo deseemos.

—Sé que no podemos —aseguro sabiendo que todavía me va a doler cada vez que me vea obligada a recordar ese momento.

—Déjalo ir, nena —pide, sus palabras son una súplica silenciosa—. Por mí.

Sólo puedo asentir mientras trato de empujar lejos ese momento, dejarlo ir para no arruinar este día juntos.

—Pero ¿cómo le explicaste a tu mamá y papá? —pregunto finalmente—. Quiero decir estábamos viviendo juntos.

—Si —afirma en voz baja—. Eso definitivamente hizo las cosas difíciles.

—Entonces, ¿qué les dijiste? —interrogo, extendiendo mi mano y tomando la suya, qué mentira dijiste de nosotros, sobre mí.

Edward exhala y una parte de mí se cuestiona si tal vez no importa lo que les dijo. Sus padres han aceptado que estoy de vuelta, Alice también y todos sus amigos. Ya hemos hablado de lo que pasó esa noche en la fiesta y sé que ninguno de nosotros quiere discutirlo o revivirlo nuevamente.

Pero al mismo tiempo, hoy se siente como el día para hablar de ello. Ha sido un día de descubrimientos y de segundas oportunidades y las cosas están lejos de ser normales. Así que hablar de esto, de alguna manera se siente como si tuviera que hacerse.

—Al principio les dije que te habías mudado a Londres a buscar un lugar para nosotros. En el momento que regresaron de sus vacaciones, mi carta había llegado, así que sabían que me estaba mudando para ahí. Les dije que te habías ido para encontrar un lugar para vivir y un trabajo —cuenta con voz suave en la oscuridad—. Les dije que luego te iba alcanzar cuando terminara lo de Fleet.

—¿Y te creyeron?

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo, apretando mis dedos—. Ellos te aman, Bella, nunca creyeron que te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de ellos.

—No lo haría —digo consiente que él sabe lo mucho que también amo a su familia.

—Lo sé —admito en voz baja—. Además, yo era miserable, cualquiera podía ver eso.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —inquiero.

Edward se inclina para besarme rápidamente, antes de consultar:

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto hoy?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé, ha sido un día extraño —comento.

—No es solamente extraño —asevera, levantando mi mano y llevándola a sus labios.

Sonrío.

—No —murmuro, deslizándome para que pueda besarlo. Me siento cuando Edward envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me jala más cerca. Al igual que hizo esta mañana cuando nos despertamos. Eso me hace sonreír—. Sin embargo, dímelo. —Pido, mis labios contra los suyos.

Edward se empuja, sus dedos metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Exhala y puedo decir por su rostro que realmente no quiere hacerlo.

—Siempre hablamos de estas cosas, recuerdas —le digo, mis dedos rozan su mejilla mientras le recuerdo la promesa que ambos hicimos.

—Sé que lo hacemos —reconoce, volviendo a tomar mis dedos contra sus labios. Presiona besos a los extremos de cada uno de ellos antes de tomar mi mano con la suya de nuevo, manteniéndonos unidos.

—Así que dime, ¿por favor? —susurro.

—Finalmente me pidieron la verdadera historia. Así que, con el tiempo, les dije que habíamos tenido una pelea —revela Edward, todo el aire sale de sus pulmones en un ajetreo. No me está mirando, sus ojos mirando sus dedos, deja ir mi mano y empiezo a peinar mi cabello—. Entonces les dije que habías desaparecido.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, cuestionando exactamente qué quiere decir—. Tú quieres decir desaparecer, ¿cómo cuando desaparezco?

Edward niega.

—No, Bella, no así. Aunque no sabes cuantas veces he estado tan cerca de decirle a alguien, sólo para poder sacármelo del pecho —explica, sus ojos fijos en los míos de nuevo—. Es jodidamente difícil estar sin ti nena, pero a veces es peor explicar el por qué.

—Edward. —Respiro, mi mano ahora en su mejilla.

—Sólo quería explicártelo, sabes. Así la gente sabía que estábamos separados, así que Paul trataba de emparejarme con cada amiga de su última novia.

—¿Él hacía eso? —increpo con un repentino aumento de celos que cruza a través de mí.

Edward sonríe.

—Trató, nena, pero ya sabes cómo salió todo.

—¿Desearías que le hubiéramos dicho a alguien? —cuestiono, sabiendo que probablemente haría la vida de Edward mucho más fácil. En realidad, no me afectaría, porque soy la única que tiene que mudarse. Me despierto en una vida diferente sin memoria de la que he dejado atrás. No tengo conocimiento del enorme agujero que he dejado, especialmente para Edward. Él es el único que se queda para tratar de explicárselo a todo el mundo.

—Algunas veces sí —admite—. Pero luego me pregunto cómo haríamos. Creo que una parte de lo que me lo hizo más fácil, fue que sucedió frente a mí y también éramos niños, te conocía. —Observo a Edward, sonreírme—. De alguna manera este tipo de cosas siempre es más fácil de aceptar cuando somos niños.

—¿Este tipo de cosas? —inquiero sonriéndole.

Edward ríe.

—Sí, ya sabes, el tipo de cosas locas que no parecen reales, creíble o posibles. Es más fácil de aceptar cuando aún crees que la magia pueda hacer que suceda supongo.

—No estoy exactamente segura que sea magia —me burlo.

Edward sonríe ahora mientras se inclina para besarme.

—Definitivamente hay algo de magia involucrada, nena —susurra y parte de mi sabe que tiene razón. Ciertamente hay algún tipo de magia entre nosotros, siempre la ha habido.

—¿Quieres decirle a alguien? —interrogo con el tiempo—. ¿A tu familia o a Paul?

Edward me mira fijamente durante algunos segundos sin decir nada.

—Nah, me gusta saber que ahora es nuestro secreto —exclama finalmente—. Y bueno, tal vez no importe más.

Puedo escuchar la esperanza en su voz cuando lo expresa. La esperanza de saber lo que sentimos. Tal vez eso es todo lo que realmente pasó. Tal vez todas las cosas que pasamos, mis padres de mierda, la pelea, la caída de Edward, quizás la razón de todo esto es que llegáramos a este punto entre nosotros. Y lo que ahora tenemos sea lo correcto.

Sonrió, me deslizo más cerca, empujándome contra el cuerpo de Edward. Él nos da vuelta por lo que está encima de mí y llego a poner mis manos en su rostro.

—Tal vez ya no —murmuro.

Edward sonríe.

—Tanto si ocurre o no, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, Bella— susurra, moviendo sus caderas contra las mías.

Me arqueo a su encuentro, cerrando mis ojos mientras se mueve dentro de mí.

—Te amo, Edward —musito en la oscuridad—. Gracias por el día de hoy.

Entonces me besa y hoy se convierte en el mañana y todavía estoy aquí.

Con Edward.


	52. Capitulo 51

CAPITULO 51

23 de Diciembre de 2005

Veintinueve años de edad.

—Gracias, señorita Brown —expresa el camarero, devolviéndome mi tarjeta de crédito y el recibo para firmar.

—¿Brown? —pregunta Alice, mirándome—. ¿Desde cuándo tu apellido ha sido Brown?

Mierda. Miro al camarero, que ahora mira de Alice a mí con una mirada confundida en su rostro. Me imagino que se está preguntando si esto no es alguna estafa de tarjetas de crédito y no soy realmente Bella Brown en absoluto. Trato de sonreírle, cuando escribo frenéticamente la firma debajo del nombre que he tenido durante el último año, dejándole una generosa propina, en un intento de detenerlo de hacer alguna pregunta.

Debería haber sabido que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano. Incluso esta vez, aunque no me fui, había despertado con un nombre diferente y una nueva identidad. Todas las tarjetas en mi billetera habían cambiado y en lugar de Bella Jackson, ahora era Bella Brown. Parece que en mi vigésimo octavo cumpleaños cambie después de todo, sólo que no había tenido que cambiar en la vida que siempre he querido tener.

Cuando el camarero se va, rápidamente me quedo esperando a que Alice lo deje pasar.

—¿Bella? —pregunta, dejándome saber que no lo hará. No estoy muy segura de cómo se supone que debo explicarle esto. Ya era bastante malo cuando de pronto vuelvo a aparecer en la vida de Edward después de haber desaparecido durante cuatro años.

Mientras caminamos fuera del restaurante, por fin me vuelvo a mirarla.

—Sí, Brown —afirmo.

—Pensé que tu apellido era Wakefield —insinúa y puedo ver lo confundida que está.

Bueno, he tenido más desde entonces, pero estoy agradecida de que piense que Wakefield ha sido el último que tuve. Hace que mi explicación sea un poco más fácil. Sonrío, agarrando su brazo con el mío.

—Lo fue — confirmo—. Pero lo cambié.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta mientras nos dirigimos hacia el High Street para continuar con nuestras compras de navidad. Todos estaremos pasando la navidad juntos con los padres de Edward, en la ciudad donde una vez viví con los peores padres con los que jamás pude despertar.

—¿Te acuerdas cómo eran esas personas? —pregunto, mirándola.

—Oh, mierda —exclama cuando repentinamente pasa por su cabeza.

Los Wakefields eran mis padres, al menos en esa vida lo eran. Pero para todos, excepto Edward, no eran más que mis últimos padres adoptivos. Y también eran terribles. Alice vio lo que me hicieron, el resto de los moretones en mi rostro fue la gota final para Edward. Todavía era bastante obvio cuando nos habíamos sentado en la mesa y le pidió a su familia si podía mudarme en la noche que ellos regresaban a casa de sus vacaciones.

—Sí —digo jalándola más cerca para hacerle saber que estaba bien—. Es sólo que no quería acordarme de esa gente nunca más.

—Totalmente puedo entender eso —admite cuando nos dirigimos a una tienda de regalos—. Lo siento, Bella.

—Está bien —respondo, aunque no está del todo bien. Cambiar de nombres e identidades no es divertido incluso cuando encuentro a Edward y vuelvo a casa con él, sería agradable ser una sola Bella por una vez. Para saber mí apellido y en dónde parezco tengo que abrir instantáneamente la billetera para averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo te fue de compras? —consulta Edward cuando cargo mis bolsas en nuestra antigua habitación varias horas más tarde—. ¿Me compraste un montón de regalos?

Le sonrío cuando las dejo amontonados en una esquina.

—Estuvo bien, pero no mires dentro de las bolsas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tal vez —contesta sonriéndome.

—Edward —le advierto, sabiendo que va estar hurgando en ellas en el minuto que le dé la espalda.

—¿Qué, nena? —inquiere con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y trata de mirar por encima de mi hombro.

—No mires —ordeno dándome vuelta en sus brazos y poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho mientras trato de empujarlo a la cama—. O no hay sexo.

—¿Qué mierda? —increpa, sus ojos de vuelta en los míos—. De ninguna manera, Bella, de ninguna jodida manera.

Lo agarro por sus caderas.

—Sabía que con eso obtendría tu atención.

—No, eso no es justo, nena —expresa haciendo un mohín—. Y, además, cómo puedes estar sin él.

Sonrío cuando me empujo con mis dedos de los pies y beso sus labios, sabiendo que tiene razón en eso.

—Bueno, entonces, es mejor que no mires ahí chico descarado.

—Provocadora —susurra devolviéndome la sonrisa—. Tienes suerte de que te amo, Bella Brown, en realidad jodidamente afortunada. —Las palabras de Edward me recuerdan lo que casi sucedió en el almuerzo de hoy y debo mostrarle algo, porque inclina su cabeza hacia mí cuando pregunta—: ¿Qué?

—Estuvo a punto de que Alice se diera cuenta hoy —comento mirando por encima de la puerta de la habitación que sigue abierta. Creo que todo el mundo está en la planta baja, así que espero que no hayan escuchado esto—. Cuando estábamos almorzando.

La sonrisa desaparece del rostro de Edward.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

El sonido de pasos en la escalera me impide hablar, cuando veo al papá de Edward aparecer en la escalera. Volviéndome de nuevo a Edward, digo:

—¿Quieres ir a caminar?

—Por supuesto —declara inmediatamente. Tomando nuestras chaquetas, bufandas y guantes mientras bajamos—. Ma, estamos dirigiéndonos al pub para tomar una copa, vamos a estar de vuelta en una hora o menos —anuncia Edward en voz alta mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta principal.

Nadie pregunta por unirse a nosotros, gracias a Dios y supongo que se figuran que Edward y yo vamos a salir para pasar algún tiempo a solas, porque hemos estado separados todo el día y estamos algo así como sentimentales.

Cuando nos dirigimos afuera, en el atardecer de la tarde. Edward envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, jalándome más cerca cuando envuelvo el mío en su cintura. Ha dejado de nevar, pero el suelo está cubierto de nieve. Se ve hermoso, aunque igual vamos a tener una blanca navidad.

—Así que, ¿quieres decirme que pasó? —pregunta finalmente Edward.

—Fue en el almuerzo —digo—. Cuando pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito. El camarero me dio las gracias y me llamo señorita Brown. Alice le preguntó por qué dijo eso, por qué mi apellido ya no era Wakefield.

—Mierda, siempre me he preguntado si algo así alguna vez iba a pasar —dice Edward apretando mi hombro—. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Miro hacia él.

—Le dije que me cambié el nombre, porque ya no quería ser una Wakefield más por todo lo que había pasado.

Siento los labios de Edward presionando un beso en mi sien. Siempre se pone raro cada vez que surge el tema de estos padres. Todavía no puedo creer que no se perdone a sí mismo por pensar que todo eso fue su culpa, por todo lo que me pasó a mí cuando todavía vivía con ellos.

—Pienso que ella se sintió mal acerca de lo que conocía de ese tiempo y después dejó el tema —continúo, mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward ahora—. Pero sí, fue raro y no estoy segura de salirme con la mía de nuevo, especialmente cuando mi nombre cambie la próxima vez.

—No —exclama en voz baja y cuando lo observo, puedo verlo mirando al frente.

—Es muy molesto —agrego, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de esa vida—. Aun cuando no desaparecí esta vez, sigo cambiando de nombres, es como si todavía cambiara, a pesar de que no me fui.

Edward exhala.

—No siempre cambias, nena —asevera jalándome más cerca cuando me mira de nuevo.

—Sí lo hago, Edward —afirmo un poco frustrada—. Cada cuatro años me convierto en una Bella diferente. No puedo ser simplemente una y eso me molesta, tratar de ocultar a cualquier persona en la que me he convertido. Sólo desearía ser una Bella.

Edward me jala más cerca en cuanto nos alejamos del pub mientras cruzamos la carretera y seguimos caminando. La tarde es genial, pero me siento caliente, envuelta contra su cuerpo.

—Lo eres —anuncia simplemente—: Tú eres mi Bella.

—Sí, pero cuál es la única —dudo, mis dedos apretando su cadera—. Quiero decir, soy la Bella que desaparece, soy una extraña Bella, soy la Bella que no puede permanecer en un lugar por más de cuatro años.

—Sí puedes, lo haces en realidad.

—No, Edward, en realidad no lo hago.

Edward deja de caminar mientras se vuelve hacia mí, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y apretando mis mejillas, así que estoy obligada a mirarlo.

—Sí, lo haces Bella. Es posible que no pienses que estarías aquí de cualquier lugar, pero te lo digo, lo haces. En realidad, actualmente estás aquí —comenta tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su pecho, sobre su corazón—. Has estado aquí durante los últimos veinticinco años nena.

Sonrío, mi corazón se derrite un poco por sus palabras.

—Eres un sentimental —susurro, poniéndome en puntitas de pie para darle un beso.

Edward me sonríe de esa manera descarada que me dice que lo sabe, pero que también sabe cuánto lo amo. Tiene razón, lo hago totalmente. No hay una sola cosa que no me guste de este hombre.

—Amo a todas mis Bellas, nena. Bella Swan, Bella Sutherland, Bella Smith, Bella Wakefield, Bella Jackson, Bella Brown… todo de ti —declara ahora.

—Sí —afirmo exhalando fuertemente—. Sé que lo haces, Edward. Es sólo, que sería bueno ser sólo una Bella, ¿sabes? La misma, todo el tiempo.

—Puedes serlo nena —asegura en voz tan baja que casi no lo escucho.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto. Mis manos todavía están en el pecho de Edward mientras le levanto la mirada—. ¿Cómo podría ser la misma Bella todo el tiempo?

Edward camina más cerca por lo que su cuerpo está casi tocando el mío. Sus manos se mueven a mis mejillas mientras se inclina y suavemente me besa.

—Siendo Bella Cullen —explica, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

De repente me estoy riendo de las palabras de Edward, no por lo que está sugiriendo, sino porque no puedo creer que él verdaderamente haya encontrado una manera de que sea sólo una Bella. Que ha encontrado una manera, la cual es muy simple, pero tan malditamente y jodidamente perfecta al mismo tiempo.

Sus dedos acarician mis mejillas, mientras me sonríe.

—¿Crees que es divertido? —pregunta, pero sé que entiende por qué me estoy riendo.

—No —contesto sacudiendo mi cabeza—. No pienso en absoluto que sea divertido. Creo que es perfecto, Edward.

La sonrisa de Edward es aún más grande.

—Sí que lo es, ¿no es así?

Asiento.

—No, en realidad lo es.

—¿Y? —espeta, levantándome una ceja.

Sonrío, sabiendo exactamente lo que está sugiriendo, pero pregunto de todas maneras.

—Sólo para aclararlo —exclamo—. Me estas pidiendo que me case contigo, ¿cierto?

Ahora Edward está riendo, sus manos, deslizándose de mis mejillas a la parte de atrás de mi cuello antes de que él me jale para un beso profundo que nos deja a ambos sin aliento. Mientras me jala hacia atrás, sus ojos me miran con tanto amor, es imposible para mí no caer enamorada un poco más de este chico.

—Ciertamente, lo estoy Isabella. Entonces qué dices, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír.

Me muerdo el labio mientras finjo que pienso mi respuesta. Edward niega, antes de inclinarse para presionar sus labios en mi mejilla, mi mandíbula, mi cuello y finalmente justo debajo de mi oreja. Su aliento es cálido sobre mi piel, sus labios se arrastran suavemente dejando ligeros besos. Él está haciendo la cosa de seducirme de nuevo, a pesar de que totalmente no tiene que trabajar su magia esta vez. En realidad, nunca.

—Nena, todavía estoy esperando mi respuesta —susurra, sus labios ahora en mi oído.

Con mi puño en la parte frontal de su chaqueta, lo jalo aún más cerca para que nuestros cuerpos se estén presionando juntos.

—Sí, Edward. —Exhalo—. Sabes que me casaré contigo.

—Buena respuesta, Bella —susurra, sus labios arrastrándose de nuevo a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—Es la única respuesta Edward —murmuro de vuelta.

Justo cuando su boca llega a mis labios, siento su sonrisa sobre ellos, lo oigo murmurar:

—Definitivamente voy a conseguir sexo por esto, ¿cierto?

Y estoy sonriendo por sus palabras y a punto de responderle cuando mi boca cubre la suya. Mis dedos agarran aún más la chaqueta de Edward y sus brazos se envuelven alrededor mío ahora, me sostiene contra sí, profundiza el beso, intensa y apasionadamente, tomando todo mi aliento cuando me paro en puntas de pie para besarlo de vuelta.

El beso de Edward me está diciendo lo mucho que me ama, me desea y me necesita y sé que el mío le está diciendo estas mismas cosas a él. No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado en la nieve cuando mucho después me doy cuenta que hemos encontrado de alguna manera nuestro camino de nuevo a este lugar. El lugar exacto donde Edward me pidió que fuera su novia, por segunda vez, hace catorce años.

Sólo que esta vez me pide que sea su esposa.


	53. Capitulo 52

CAPITULO 52

24 de Diciembre de 2005

Veintinueve años de edad.

—¿Alguna idea sobre cuándo será la boda? —nos pregunta Esme la tarde del día siguiente. Edward gruñe a mi lado, rodando los ojos mientras su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro. No puedo evitar reírme—. ¿Qué? —dice ella, pasando su mirada de mí a Edward.

Edward levanta la cabeza, haciendo un gran espectáculo de ver su reloj antes de decirle a su madre:

—Nos comprometimos hace menos de veinticuatro horas, mamá, sólo danos un segundo quieres.

Esme ondea su mano hacia él como si lo que dijera no tiene sentido antes de mover su atención hacia mí diciendo:

—Bella, ¿alguna idea?

Aún estoy riéndome mientras Edward entierra su rostro en mi hombro nuevamente, gimiendo.

—Por favor, nena, haz que se detenga. —Presiono un beso en la cima de su cabeza mientras mi brazo se envuelve alrededor de su cuello, manteniéndolo cerca.

—No estoy segura que eso sea posible —susurro—. Pero puedo intentar hacer que se te olvide más tarde si quieres. —Y entonces me encuentro riéndome nuevamente al sentir los labios de Edward presionándose hambrientamente contra mi piel.

—Vaya ustedes dos —exclama Esme, sonriendo mientras nos observa—. ¿Cómo no podría estar un poco emocionada?, he estado esperando que esto suceda por diez años.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Edward repentinamente, levantando la cabeza cuando finalmente comienza a poner atención—. Hace diez años Bella sólo tenía diecinueve, mamá. ¿En qué punto estuviste de acuerdo con que tuviera una esposa adolescente?

Sonrío ante las palabras de Edward, sabiendo que me hubiera casado con él en un segundo en aquella época o en cualquier época.

Esme niega.

—Bueno de cualquier manera, esto se ha visto venir por largo tiempo, Edward. —Me echo a reír porque sé que está intentando ser seria y comportarse como una madre.

—Compórtate —me susurra Edward, su mano aprieta mi muslo.

—De hecho, cualquiera diría que hubieras hecho de Bella una mujer honesta hace años. —Continúa, obviando el hecho de que Edward y yo estábamos demasiado ocupados riéndonos y susurrando para realmente prestarle atención a ella—. Así que no puedes culparme por querer apresurar las cosas un poco.

—Sí, Edward —susurro molestándolo—. ¿Finalmente vas a volverme una mujer honesta?

La mano de Edward sube por mi entrepierna mientras se inclina y me muerde la oreja.

—Honesta, si claro, nena —susurra. Y no puedo evitar reír mientras volteo la cabeza y presiono un fuerte beso en la boca de Edward.

—¿Dios, alguna vez se quitan las manos de encima? —pregunta Alice cuando entra a la sala.

Me río mientras Edward y yo finalmente nos separamos, recordando todas las veces que ella solía interrumpirnos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Le sonrió y ella rueda los ojos hacia mí mientras Esme continúa como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida:

—¿Y qué hay respecto de dónde se casarán? —pregunta—. ¿Hay algún lugar que tengas en mente, Bella? ¿Tal vez con tus anteriores padres adoptivos?

Niego.

—No, estoy bien con esta familia, Esme —contesto, sonriendo mientras Edward me jala hacia él con un brazo rodeando mi hombro.

—Y tú Edward —increpa volcando su atención hacia su hijo—. ¿Qué lugar tenías en mente?

Edward encoge los hombros mientras responde:

—Realmente no lo he pensado. —Haciendo que me ría nuevamente.

Esta vez Esme rueda sus ojos mientras insiste:

—Vamos, Edward, debes estar interesado en algún lugar, al menos en algo, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con esta boda.

—Oh lo estoy —exclama besando la cima de mi cabeza—. Estoy interesado en la luna de miel.

Y escucho al padre de Edward comenzar a reírse y guiñarle a su esposa al decir:

—Ni te fijaste que ibas a caer en esa, ¿verdad?

Esme niega mientras todos empezamos a reírnos.

—Sí, sí, eso creo.

Edward presiona un beso al lado de mi cuello antes de mirar a su madre, quien se encuentra en el sofá frente al nuestro aun observándonos.

—No te preocupes, mamá —aconseja intentando ser un buen hijo—. Tan pronto como nos decidamos, te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo.

Nos sonríe mientras dice:

—Bueno, mientras no me tengas esperando otros diez años por la boda.

Edward se ríe.

—Ni de chiste, planeo hacer a esta mujer completamente mía tan pronto como sea posible —asegura jalándome cerca.

—Tuya, ¿eh? —pregunto, mirándolo. Edward me sonríe mientras me besa la punta de la nariz—. Como si alguna vez hubiera sido diferente.

—Bueno, eso no tomó mucho —opina Edward, exhalando mientras se sube a la cama a mi lado.

Me doy vuelta y me apoyo sobre los codos mientras le sonrío.

—Sabes que era de esperarse —comento—. Ella estaba muy emocionada cuando le dijimos.

Edward libera un suspiro soplando su cabello lejos de su rostro mientas levanta la mirada hacia mí.

—Sí, lo estaba, ¿no es cierto?

—Sip —digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —espeta Edward rápidamente—. Sobre estar casado contigo, claro que lo estoy.

—¿No te arrepientes?

Edward niega mientras asevera:

—De ninguna puta forma. No deseo nada más que casarme contigo.

Sonrío, inclinándome para besarlo.

—Yo también; Edward, pero sabes que siempre podemos fugarnos, para evitar lo demás.

Los brazos de Edward se deslizan alrededor de mi cintura y me jala sobre él.

—Ah no. Tanto como amaría que nos fugáramos e hiciéramos todo esto en privado, estoy muy seguro de que ambos estaríamos en grandes problemas si hiciéramos eso.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —afirmo, riéndome mientras me inclino para besarlo.

—Claro que la tengo, nena —murmura contra mis labios.

Le hago cosquillas en el estómago.

—Eres muy descarado, lo sabías, ¿cierto? —bromeo alejándome un poco.

Edward me sonríe, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura y el otro ahora metido detrás de su cabeza.

—Descarado, adorable, amoroso y gracioso. —Comienza la lista.

Me río, negando mientras continúo:

—Oh y no olvidemos, arrogante, confiado y…

—Y locamente enamorado de ti —interviene Edward, su sonrisa se ha ido.

Trago, mi corazón se derrite con sus palabras.

—Y locamente enamorado de mí —murmuro, repitiendo las palabras.

—Sí, verdaderamente lo estoy, nena —susurra, levantando su brazo por detrás de su cabeza mientras lo desliza por mi cuello y gentilmente me jala para un beso.

—¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte encontrándote? —pregunto con mis labios aún en los suyos.

Siento a Edward reír.

—Creo que yo soy el suertudo aquí, Bella.

—Mmm, no estoy tan segura de eso.

—Yo sí, nena —susurro.

—¿Por qué?

Edward se aleja un poco, sus hermosos ojos azules me miran fijamente.

Sonríe y sus dedos quitan el cabello de mi rostro mientras explica:

—Porque soy el que logra amarte.

Mi corazón da vuelta en mi pecho ante sus palabras y ante la manera en que me mira mientras las expresa. Quiero decirle que yo también me siento de esa manera, deseo preguntarle por qué el amarme lo hace tan suertudo, pero no puedo. Porque los labios de Edward están besándome nuevamente y esta vez, es en una manera que significa que esto es enserio. Su beso es tierno, pero profundo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se derrita en el suyo mientras deslizo mi mano sobre el hombro de Edward, mis dedos curvándose alrededor de su músculo. Dejo salir un suave gemido mientras nuestras piernas se enredan y la cabeza de Edward se levanta de la almohada, me da la vuelta para que quede bajo él.

Alejándose un poco, para que sólo nuestras narices se toquen, Edward sonríe mientas dice:

—Ahora, respecto a ese sexo que me debes. —Me río. Sólo Edward hace que mi corazón pierda un latido, que mis bragas se derritan, poniendo una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro simultáneamente—. ¿Qué? —cuestiona sonriendo como si no tuviese idea.

—El sexo que te debo, ¿eh? —pregunto, inclinando mi cabeza para poder besar la punta de su nariz—. ¿Cómo es que piensas que aún te debo sexo? No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho anoche… o esta mañana.

—Eso fue por no ver en las bolsas de compras, nena —responde aun sonriéndome—. Esta vez, son bonificaciones por pedir matrimonio.

Niego, mis ojos se cierran mientras intento evitar reírme de este hermoso hombre recostado sobre mí. El hombre con quien parece que no puedo dejar de enamorarme más profundamente cada día.

—Ohhh, aquí vamos —digo finalmente, abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro de Edward aun sonriendo—. Ahora viene el verdadero motivo. Sólo me pediste que me casara contigo por el sexo, ¿verdad?

Edward niega.

—Nena te lo dije, hay un millón de razones por las que te amo, el sexo es sólo una de ellas.

Paso mis manos por los duros músculos de la espalda de Edward, mis dedos se entierran al llegar a su trasero.

—Es una de las razones por las que también te amo, Edward —admito, deslizando mi pie por su pierna en un movimiento que le borra la sonrisa del rostro—. Y planeo tener mucho sexo contigo, tanto antes como después que nos casemos.

Edward gruñe mientras su cuerpo cae entre mis piernas y yo las envuelvo alrededor de su cintura. Arqueándome para encontrarme con él, sus brazos de deslizan bajo mi espalda y sonrió mientras escucho susurrar a Edward:

—Eso irá en nuestros votos. —Antes de que su boca se encuentre con la mía, evitando que diga otra palabra.


	54. Capitulo 53

CAPITULO 53

8 de Julio de 2006

Treinta años de edad.

—Así que, ¿Edward realmente se quedó aquí anoche? —pregunta Alice trayendo un par de aretes de diamantes antiguos.

—Sí, lo hizo —digo, probándomelos para ver si quedan bien con el sencillo vestido negro, sin tirantes que estoy usando.

—Bueno, ¿durmieron en camas separadas? —pregunta ella.

—No —digo, volviendo a mirar qué más tiene. No tengo muchas joyas de valor por el hecho de que nada de lo que poseo se viene conmigo cuando desaparezco. A menos que se los de a Edward para que me los guarde, por lo que es usual que nunca los vea de vuelta. Es muy molesto a veces, porque a menudo pierdo cosas que me gustan como un par de impresionantes zapatos o una muy buena cartera. Pero algunas veces es útil, sobre todo la extinción de la deuda de las tarjetas de crédito.

—Por Dios —dice y me entrega otro par de magníficos aretes de plata para probarme—. ¿Por favor no me digas que tuvieron sexo?

—¡Alice! —le dice Esme, alisando la parte delantera de su vestido rojo oscuro. Próxima a ser mi suegra y que es como una madre para mí, tiene un aspecto fantástico. Sarah y yo sólo nos reímos de su reacción cuando levanto mis cejas a Alice en el espejo.

—Lo hicieron, ¿no es así? —dice, sonriéndome mientras niega—. ¿Hay tradiciones a las que están apegados? —pregunta, señalando mí no tradicional vestido de boda. Sé que no nos está criticando y es que realmente sólo pregunta porque está interesada. Pero Edward y yo somos simplemente personas no tradicionales. No nos preocupamos por cosas como no vernos en la noche hasta el día de la boda, o vestidos blancos o casarse en una iglesia. Ninguna de esas cosas nos importa.

No sólo tuvimos sexo anoche, tuvimos sexo otra vez esta mañana. También voy a salir de esta sala de sus brazos y nos dirigiremos a nuestra boda juntos. Cuando lleguemos ahí, vamos a decir un par de cosas en frente de nuestra familia y amigos y luego todos juntos vamos a celebrar y vamos a ser oficialmente Edward y Bella Cullen.

Cuando no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, o que nunca sabes cuánto tiempo te puede ser quitado, no te preocupas por las cosas pequeñas. Y no ver a mi novio una noche antes de que nos casemos es una cosa pequeña para Edward y para mí.

—No te preocupes, Ali —digo, mientras me levanto para darle un gran abrazo—. Te estoy dejando todas esas cosas tradicionales a ti. —Le guiño un ojo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Vámonos, traigamos a mi muy pronto esposo y vayamos a casarnos.

—¿Bella? —dice de repente Esme, agarrando mi mano mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

—¿Si? —digo, con un brazo todavía agarrado a Alice y el otro donde ella.

—Sólo quiero que sepas —dice y puedo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Que estoy tan contenta de que tú y Edward hayan solucionado lo que pasó entre ustedes hace años. —Siento a Sarah caminar más cerca de nosotras mientras miro el rostro de Esme—. Tú y Edward siempre han sido tan cercanos desde que pequeños y bueno… —Ella hizo una pausa para tomar un pañuelo de su bolsillo antes de jalarme para un fuerte abrazo—. Estoy tan contenta de que te cases con mi hijo.

Aprieto mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y abrazo a la única familia que siempre he tenido.

—También yo, Esme —susurro—. También yo.

—Está bien —eventualmente dice, empujándome hacia atrás, sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos—. Vámonos.

Caminamos para irnos, pero antes de hacerlo, Sarah me jala, se me acerca y susurra:

—¿Crecieron juntos, pensé que lo conociste cuando tenías dieciséis años?

Sonrío cuando recuerdo que Sarah no sabe por cuánto tiempo he conocido a Edward.

—Te lo digo después —le susurro—. Gracias por estar aquí hoy, Sarah.

Ella me sonríe cuando me dice:

—¡Estas bromeando, después de regañarte por tanto tiempo para que lo llamaras, estoy aquí para hacer que esto suceda!

—Oh esto está pasando —digo sonriendo—. Lo prometo.

Edward me está esperando en la sala de nuestro piso y me encuentro con su rostro cuando salgo de nuestra habitación y casi hace que me derrita.

—Bella. —Respira cuando me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios—. Luces increíble, nena.

Sonrío, mientras le doy un vistazo cuando se pone delante de mí con un sencillo traje negro y camisa, sin corbata.

—Gracias, tu tampoco te ves mal.

Edward me jala a sus brazos, inclinándose hacia abajo, cuando me susurra al oído:

—No nena, quiero decir que te ves jodidamente increíble con ese vestido. No sé si quiero mirarte todo el día o rasgar esta maldita cosa y pasar todo el día haciéndolo contigo.

Río, amando el hecho de que él se sienta de esa manera.

—¿No quieres casarte primero? —bromeo.

—Bella —gruñe en mi oído—. Casados, luego ese vestido se va.

Me río, presionando un beso en su cuello cuando susurro:

—Hecho.

El papá de Edward, Carlisle y Paul están sentados en el sofá, con suerte esto está fuera del alcance de sus oídos, están esperando por nosotros. Están vestidos con trajes y camisas casuales les sonrío cuando enlazo mi brazo con el de Edward. Todos nos dirigimos abajo y los taxis están esperando luego de que Paul lo organizara. Tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos en carro, hasta donde nos vamos a casar, pero Paul ha organizado las bebidas por nosotros. Mientras tomo la copa de champán de Edward, él me sonríe.

—¿Estás nerviosa por la boda? —pregunta, deslizando su mano con la mía.

—No, no del todo.

El viaje pasa rápidamente y antes de darme cuenta, estoy sonriendo mientras nos detenemos en nuestro destino, tomando la mano de Edward cuando él me ayuda a salir del taxi y nos unimos a los demás que están esperando por nosotros.

Nos vamos a casar en Greenwich, junto al meridiano. Es un increíble cliché e increíblemente romántico y totalmente idea de Edward.

—Es el inicio y el fin de los tiempos, nena. —Es lo que dijo cuando lo sugirió.

Y tiene razón. Es el comienzo y el final del tiempo, porque es donde se mide el tiempo en el mundo. El único punto donde comienza el tiempo y el tiempo también termina. Y si te encuentras alineado a su punto, entonces tal vez el tiempo simplemente por un momento, deje de existir también.

Es absolutamente perfecto para nosotros.

Hay un observatorio aquí, un museo lleno de relojes que marcan todo el desarrollo del tiempo y el uso de ese tiempo para navegar por los mares, pero no nos interesa eso. En cambio, estamos teniendo una ceremonia sencilla, justo en la colina llena de hierba en una tarde de sol, seguidos de una recepción en el pub de nuestra calle. Con los padres de Edward, Paul, Alice y Sarah caminando con el resto de nuestros invitados, miro a Edward y sonrío.

—Última oportunidad —digo—. ¿Seguro que deseas estar atado a mí por el resto de tu vida?

Edward sonríe mientras se inclina y me besa.

—Nena, estaré contigo por toda la eternidad, te guste o no.

—Buena respuesta, Edward —le digo, riendo.

La mano de Edward se desliza a mi cabello, sosteniendo mi boca sobre la suya.

—La única respuesta, Bella. —Y entonces me besa en una forma que me quita por completo el aliento.

—¡Vengan ustedes dos! —Paul nos grita—. Tienen que casarse primero.

Edward y yo nos reímos cuando nos separamos.

—¿Lista? —dice, sonriéndome.

—Sí, hagámoslo —respondo, observando cómo Edward se da vuelta y asiente a Paul. Me vuelvo para ver lo que está pasando y es cuando oigo sonar la música. Una vieja versión de una canción que no sólo adoro, sino que resume a la perfección todo lo que se tenga que decir de Edward y de mí. Y es con esta canción y darme cuenta de que Edward sabía exactamente como elegirla para hoy, que comienzo a llorar. Las lágrimas son no sólo por lo feliz que estoy, sino por lo absolutamente perfecto que es el hombre a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —susurra Edward, su mano apretando la mía.

Me doy la vuelta y le sonrío.

—Mucho más que bien, Edward —digo, empujándome sobre los dedos de mis pies para darle un último beso—. Vamos a casarnos.

Caminamos juntos a celebrarlo con el resto de nuestra familia y amigos. Todos los chicos de la estación de Edward están aquí, junto con sus novias y esposas, sus padres, Alice y su novio, Sarah y Adam por supuesto. No hay familia de mi lado esta vez, sin embargo. Nick se ha ido ahora, como esperaba. Pero hay una parte de mí que todavía lo extraña, siempre lo echaré de menos.

La señora que oficiará la ceremonia nos sonríe a Edward y a mí cuando nos paramos delante de ella, con las manos entrelazadas.

—¿Listos? —pregunta y asentimos.

Ella les da la bienvenida a todos a nuestra boda, explicando lo que significa la ceremonia de hoy y preguntando si alguien tiene alguna objeción a lo que está a punto de suceder. Edward y yo damos un vistazo alrededor, pero todo el mundo nos está sonriendo. Doy un vistazo a la madre de Edward, que tiene lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo cuando nos mira.

—Bueno, entonces —dice la celebrante—. Edward, ¿te gustaría decir tus votos?

Edward asiente, volviendo su rostro a mí, mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas.

—Bella. —Comienza, su voz fuerte con su mirada fija en mí—. Hay un millón de razones por las que te amo. Un millón de razones para comenzar con la maravillosa y asombrosa mujer que eres y terminar siendo el tipo de hombre que me das ganas de ser. Pero incluso si hubiera una sola razón, será más que suficiente. He estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía seis años, Bella. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida y lo más grande que me ha sucedido. Te prometo que siempre te amaré, reiré contigo, te protegeré, tendré una cantidad interminable de sexo contigo… —Edward hace una pausa, sonriendo de una manera descarada cuando todo el mundo ríe—. Por siempre estaré aquí para ti y por siempre te esperaré, por el resto de mi vida. Te amo Isabella. Siempre te he amado y eso, nena, nunca va a cambiar.

Estoy sonriendo tan fuertemente por las palabras de Edward, sus promesas hacia mí, que cuando termina, ni siquiera lo pienso y me inclino para besarlo.

—Bella —dice la oficiante—. ¿Tal vez quieras decir tus votos primero? —pregunta.

Me empujo hacia atrás, sonriendo mientras me muerdo el labio inferior. Edward levanta una ceja mientras me sonríe. Sé que no le importa que no estemos siguiendo el protocolo. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace. Hoy es un día para celebrar lo que somos, y nadie como nosotros para aprovechar al máximo cada oportunidad.

—Si —digo, dándome la vuelta y sonriéndole.

—Bien —dice ella, sonriéndonos—. Tu turno.

Me giro hacia Edward, apretando sus manos antes de empezar.

—Edward, me enamoré de ti cuando tenía cinco años. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, la única persona que más quiero en este mundo. La única persona que no quiero perder. Sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar lo perdidos que nos sintamos, sólo quiero que sepas, que siempre seré únicamente tuya y siempre encontraremos nuestro camino de regreso. Prometo amarte y protegerte, mirar siempre por ti y... —Hago una pausa, mordiéndome el labio infiero antes de continuar—. Y tener mucho y mucho sexo contigo. —La sonrisa de Edward se ensancha y escucho a nuestros invitados reír de nuevo. Respiro profundamente antes de terminar—. Por el resto de mi vida. Te amo, Edward. Siempre lo haré.

Cuando termino, Edward ni siquiera duda antes de jalarme a sus brazos y besarme. Es sólo cuando la oficiante tose, que finalmente nos damos cuenta de que todavía no hemos terminado esta parte.

—Los anillos —pide en un susurro, haciéndonos reír de nuevo. Edward y yo sonreímos mientras intercambiamos rápidamente los anillos antes de volver a mirar a nuestra oficiante. Nos está sonriendo cuando finalmente dice—: Bueno, por el poder que me otorgan en la ciudad de Londres, los declaro marido y mujer. Edward —dice, hacienda una pausa y guiñándonos un ojo—. Ahora puedes besar a tu esposa.

—Gracias a Dios —murmura Edward mientras da un paso hacia mí.

Sonriéndole, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pero antes de que lo pueda besar, los brazos de Edward están alrededor de mi cintura, mis pies no tocan el suelo y el rostro sonriente de Edward me está mirando mientras me sostiene en sus brazos.

—Estás atrapada, nena —dice con ojos brillantes.

Sonrío.

—Cállate y bésame, chico rudo —le susurro, sabiendo que no hay ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

Y cuando los labios de Edward chocan con los míos, fundiéndose juntos, escucho el sonido de nuestra familia y amigos, vitorear y aplaudir.

—¡Por la feliz pareja! —dice Paul, levantando su copa cuando pasan las bandejas de champan alrededor—. Por el señor y la señora Cullen.

Sonrío sobre los labios de Edward, nuestros brazos envueltos alrededor del otro mientras celebramos que finalmente estamos casados.

—Espera —dice de pronto Alice—. Estás tomando su apellido, ¿cierto?, quiero decir… bueno, ¿lo estás?

Sonrío mientras miro a mi nueva hermana.

—Sí, Ali, lo estoy —le digo—. Esa es una tradición que sí estoy cumpliendo.

Y lo estoy, porque eso es lo único que realmente me importa. No sólo la parte de estar casada con Edward y que él sea mío, es la tradición de que por fin me ha dado un nombre, un nombre permanente al que siempre puedo volver. Ahora por fin siempre seré una Bella, la misma Bella, todo el tiempo.

—Mi Bella —susurra Edward en mi oído, leyendo mi mente.

Me vuelvo hacia él.

—Mi Edward.

…

—Nena, sostente —dice Edward mientras desliza la tarjeta en la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde vamos a pasar la noche. Los padres de Edward nos han regalado una luna de miel en el sur de Francia. Una semana en una villa toda para nosotros y mañana nos vamos en el Eurostar.

Me doy vuelta, sonriéndole cuando pregunto:

—¿Qué?

Edward me sonríe cuando me dice:

—Vamos, ¿no pensarás que no te voy a cargar por esta entrada?

Río.

—Sí, estoy esperando que lo hagas —digo, empujándome con mis dedos de los pies para besarlo.

—Ven aquí, Bella Cullen —dice, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me recoge y me sostengo de su hombro—. Mi hermosa mujercita.

Me río cuando le doy una nalgada.

—Llévame dentro, sexy esposo, se supone que deberías estar rasgándome el vestido, ¿recuerdas?

Escucho a Edward gruñir mientras empuja la puerta abierta, me lleva a la habitación y luego de una patada cierra la puerta. Me desliza por su cuerpo, sus brazos todavía alrededor de mi cintura mientras me sostiene junto a él.

—Te ves tan hermosa hoy Bella —dice, de repente tan tranquilo—. Tan hermosa.

Le sonrío, mi mano apoyada en su corazón.

—Gracias —susurro antes de empujarme con los dedos de mis pies y presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Edward me besa suavemente, lentamente, su lengua separa mis labios. Siento su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, jalándome contra él, tirándome lo más cerca posible de él. Mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho, como siempre ocurre cada vez que Edward me besa y lo oigo gemir cada vez que estamos juntos.

—Edward. —Respiro—. Quítame el vestido.

Siento su sonrisa contra mis labios antes de que se aleje.

—Lo haré, Bella, no te preocupes por eso —dice, besando mi nariz—. Pero primero, tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué? —pregunto confundida. Edward y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en no recibir regalos, ni de nuestros invitados o de alguien más, o entre nosotros—. Pensé que…

—Lo sé, nena —dice, separando una mano y levantándola para que sus dedos rocen mi mejilla—. Es sólo algo pequeño no te preocupes.

Observo mientras su mano va al bolsillo de su chaqueta, el brillo de su nuevo anillo de bodas hace mi corazón saltar antes de que saque una pequeña caja y la sostenga entre nosotros. Echo un vistazo, mi corazón late rápido mientras una sensación familiar comienza a crecer.

—Edward —susurro, asombrada de que incluso recordara esto.

—Ábrelo, Bella —susurra.

Agarro la caja, mis manos tiemblan un poco, aunque sé exactamente lo que es. Pero cuando mis dedos sueltan la cinta de plata y abren la tapa, hecho un vistazo en el interior, de repente se me corta la respiración y mi corazón late más rápido que nunca.

—Edward —le susurro, mirándolo.

—¿Puedo ponértelo? —pregunta, y estoy asintiendo antes de que el incluso termine de pedirlo. Edward toma la caja de mis manos y me doy la vuelta sosteniendo mi cabello para que pueda sujetar el broche de la cadena. Cuando termina, me hace girar alrededor con sus manos sobre mis hombros para que nos miremos de frente. Mis dedos van a la cadena de plata, a las diminutas letras de que cuelgan en él. Ahora en lugar de una solitaria "E", cuelgan unas "E&B". Las iniciales de ambos, juntas y es más perfecto de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta, sus manos deslizándose por mis brazos mientras me jala más cerca.

—Me encanta Edward. Siempre había deseado tener otro igual al que me regalaste. —Exhalo, presionándome para besarlo de nuevo—. No puedo creer que te acuerdes de esto.

Edward sonríe mientras me mira, sus dedos trazando suavemente alrededor de la cadena que cuelga en mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

—Recuerdo todo sobre nosotros, nena —susurra.

Lo miro fijamente, deseando más que nada nunca olvidarme de nosotros, ni siquiera por un segundo. Y es como si Edward pudiera leer mi mente, me distrae inclinándose y besándome cuando dice:

—Bueno, sobre este vestido.

No puedo dejar de reír.

—¿Te refieres a quitármelo? —pregunto, sonriendo contra su boca.

—Oh sí —dice, sus dedos bajando lentamente el cierre de mi espalda—. Definitivamente estoy quitándotelo, nena.


	55. Capitulo 54

CAPITULO 54

28 de FEBRERO del 2008

Treinta y un años de edad.

—No puedo creer que tengo que trabajar esta noche —dice Edward, pisoteando por la habitación mientras tira ropa dentro de la bolsa de viaje.

Tampoco puedo creer que tenga que hacerlo.

—Lo sé —digo, intentando evitar que se dé cuenta que también estoy decepcionada—. Sé que está fuera de tu control.

—Es una maldita mierda, es lo que es —dice, sentándose a mi lado en la cama—. Se supone que pase esta noche contigo.

Le sonrío, inclinándome para besarlo mientras mis dedos alisan el frente de su camiseta, siguiendo los duros músculos que hay debajo.

—Lo sé —susurro—. Pero podemos hablar por teléfono —sugiero.

La mano de Edward se desliza en mi cabello, sosteniendo mis labios contra los suyos.

—No quiero sólo hablar por teléfono contigo, nena —responde—. Quiero estar contigo.

Gruño ante las palabras de Edward, mis dedos levantan su camisa, desesperadamente. Sus manos están en mi camiseta, jalándola por encima de mi cabeza mientras me empuja sobre la cama y me quita las bragas. Me deslizo hacia arriba, mirando cómo se quita el resto de la ropa y sube por mi cuerpo.

—Tal vez no desaparezcas —dice suavemente antes de empujar dentro de mí.

Gruño cuando mis ojos se cierran y espero no hacerlo.

—¿Tendrás cuidado esta noche? —pregunto, besándolo mientras se encuentra de pie en la puerta.

—Siempre, nena, lo prometo —contesta, devolviéndome el beso—. Prométeme que también serás cuidadosa.

Asiento mientras digiero sus palabras. Cuando él regrese mañana en la mañana, ya no estaré y no tendrá idea de dónde estaré. Aún peor, no sólo no lo recordaré, no tendré idea de que siquiera existe.

—Te llamaré después —dice, besándome nuevamente y luego se va; pronto también lo haré.

Después que se retira, tomo una ducha y paso una o dos horas trabajando en mi libro. Como es usual, todo lo que logro escribir son pedazos al azar, sin tener idea de dónde irán y sintiéndome que no llego a ningún lado con una historia de la que ni siquiera estoy segura de que sirva, pese a lo que dice Edward.

El teléfono suena alrededor de las nueve y sonrío, sabiendo exactamente quién es.

—¿Hola? —digo.

—Oye, nena —habla la cálida voz de Edward por el teléfono—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sonrío.

—Extrañándote.

Escucho la suave risa de Edward.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no vienes a visitarme?

—¿En serio? —pregunto, saltando del banco de la cocina.

—En serio —responde Edward—. Es una noche tranquila, no sé ni porqué estoy aquí para comenzar. Pero dado que tengo que estarlo, ¿por qué no vienes a hacerme compañía?

—Eso me gustaría —digo, sonriendo mientras voy corriendo a la habitación para ponerme unos jeans y unos zapatos.

—Comenzaré a caminar hacia ti —dice Edward—. Toma tu teléfono, nena.

—Lo haré, te veré en un segundo —digo, tomando mi chaqueta, bufanda y boina antes de cambiar el teléfono de la casa por el celular, agarro las llaves y me dirijo a la puerta.

La estación de Edward está a sólo cinco minutos de camino desde nuestro apartamento y aunque es relativamente seguro, Edward siempre camina al final de la calle para poder observarme cada vez que voy a verlo. Para cuando doy la vuelta en la esquina, lo veo esperándome y apresuro el paso. Está de pie bajo la lámpara de la calle usando su pantalón negro de trabajo, su suéter, el logo de la estación en su pecho y una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras me mira prácticamente correr hacia él.

—Hola, nena —dice cuando me lanzo a sus brazos, mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura y mis brazos envueltos en su cuello—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Siempre —respondo, presionando besos en todo su rostro.

La boca de Edward encuentra la mía y nos perdemos en el otro, besándonos apasionadamente como si estuviésemos solos en nuestra habitación y no en medio de la calle. No es sino hasta que escucho varios silbidos y maullidos que me doy cuenta de que no sólo estamos a plena vista de la estación, sino que también estamos frente a todos los compañeros de trabajo de Edward. Gruñendo, escondo la cabeza en su cuello mientras comienza a reírse y me baja al piso.

—Los chicos van a amar eso —susurra en mi oído, agarrando mi mano mientras nos volteamos y caminamos a la estación. Ni siquiera puedo ver a nadie mientras los chicos continúan gritándonos todo tipo de comentarios. Prácticamente me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza, pero Edward sólo se ríe—. No te preocupes, nena —dice cuando caminamos por las enormes puertas del garaje y nos dirigimos a las escaleras que llevan al área común y al área de dormir—. Esos payasos sólo están celosos.

Levanto la mirada y puedo ver a todos riéndose y sonriendo hacia nosotros mientras aprieto la mano de Edward, medio enterrando mi rostro en su brazo.

—Hola, Bella —todos me llaman, riéndose y silbando.

—Hola, chicos —respondo, segura de que mi rostro está tan rojo como sus camiones.

Edward me lleva a la habitación donde todos se relajan y donde varios antiguos pero cómodos sofás rodean una mesa de café, la cual tiene lo que queda de un juego de cartas.

—¿Quieres una bebida, nena? —pregunta Edward, abriendo el refrigerador que se encuentra en la pequeña cocina en una esquina.

—Claro —contesto sonriendo y sentándome en el sofá mientras el resto de los chicos entran y se me unen.

—Entonces, Bella —pregunta Paul, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—, ¿quieres jugar póker con nosotros?

Giro para ver a Edward, quien encoge sus hombros como si quisiera decir que el jugar o no póker es mi decisión. Luego de mi muy pública muestra de cariño cuando llegué aquí, creo que lo último que deberíamos hacer es desaparecer juntos, así que le sonrío a Paul y digo:

—Claro, méteme en el juego si estás preparado para perder todo tu dinero.

—Ohhhh —gritan el resto de los chicos.

—Mira quien habla demasiado ahora —dice un tipo llamado Rob, quien se mudó aquí hace apenas un mes.

Paul se ríe mientras recoge las cartas y comienza a barajarlas.

—Sí, pero ¿tiene con qué respaldarlas? —pregunta.

Les sonrío, amando que Edward trabaje con tan buenos tipos. Habiéndome quedado por ocho años esta vez, he tenido más oportunidad de conocerlos y me entristece que el día de mañana no recuerde a ninguno de ellos. Al menos cuando encuentre a Edward, todos aún estarán aquí y me recordarán.

—Oh, sí que lo tiene —dice Edward mientras se sienta a mi lado y me da una soda.

Esto sólo anima a los chicos otra vez y me volteo hacia Edward, negando; sólo guiña y dice:

—¿Qué? —Como si no tuviera idea de lo que está haciendo.

Le pego en la pierna y comienza a reírse mientras envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me jala contra él para darme un profundo beso, lo que por supuesto sólo le hecha aún más leña a la situación.

Al final lo empujo lejos y miro como Paul reparte las cartas y explica su complicado sistema de apuestas, el cual no es como el del póker usual. No estoy muy preocupada al respecto, tomando prestado del dinero de Edward mientras descarto dos de mis cartas y tiro más dinero para aumentar la apuesta. Luego de un par de más o menos buen juego de póker, donde no pierdo pero que tampoco los destruyo, finalmente consigo tres del mismo tipo. Cuando las otras dos que se me reparten me dan un full house, estoy confiada en que esta mano les enseñará a estos chicos que no soy sólo habladurías.

—Vamos, Bella, muéstranos lo que tienes —Simón, el nuevo, dice sugestivamente después de que las apuestas le dan la vuelta a la mesa unas cuantas veces y todos nosotros subimos la apuesta por lo que el premio luce muy bien.

—Oye, cuidado —dice Edward, su voz seria, aunque sé que sólo está molestando al chico.

—Lo lamento, señor —es la respuesta de Simón. Todos, incluido Edward, comenzamos a reírnos.

Observo como Simón se vuelve tan rojo como me imagino que estaba cuando entre aquí y le sonrío, lo cual sólo hace que se ponga más rojo.

Las apuestas llegan al máximo y soy la primera en mostrar mi mano.

—Véanlas y lloren chicos —digo, sonriendo mientras bajo mis tres reyes y dos nueves.

—Mierda —dicen un par de ellos, tirando sus cartas a la mesa, Simón y Edward incluidos.

Miro a Paul, quien me está mirando al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Crees que es suficiente, Bella? —pregunta, colocando un As en la mesa.

Le sonrío, levantando una ceja y asiento.

—Sip.

—¿No es un engaño? —pregunta.

Siento como Edward se recuesta en el sofá y sus dedos se deslizan sobre la piel desnuda entre mi suéter y jeans. Deslizo mi mano en su muslo mientras mantengo los ojos en Paul.

—Tú sí, eso es seguro.

La sonrisa de Paul se ensancha mientras baja otra carta.

—¿Segura de eso?

Me río, sin tener idea de cómo va a terminar esto.

—Mucho —digo, impidiendo que lo sepa.

Miro cómo Paul coloca su tercera carta, la cual es otro As y luego su cuarta carta, una reina. Todavía sonriendo, miro su rostro y la última carta descansando en su barbilla mientras levanta las cejas hacia mí. Si es otra reina estoy jodida.

—¿Gallina? —lo molesto.

Paul comienza a reírse mientras tira su última carta, es un dos y también me río y aplaudo mientras alargo la mano para tomar todas las ganancias del medio de la mesa. Debe haber más o menos quinientas libras en el centro y las formo todas en una pila, moviéndolas hacia las menguadas ganancias de Edward.

—Todo tuyo —le digo, inclinándome para besarlo.

—Oh vamos —vienen los gritos de los chicos.

Edward sólo se ríe mientras se pone de pie y mete el dinero en sus bolsillos.

—Bueno chicos, ha sido divertido, pero puede que sea hora de que me gane este dinero —dice, jalándome del sofá y deslizándome sobre su hombro—. Si no les importa —añade, dándome una palmada en el trasero y haciéndome chillar—, estaremos en el otro cuarto. Simón, no les quites los ojos de encima.

—Sí, señor —contesta mientras los otros chicos comienzan a decirnos un montón de obscenidades.

—Oh, parece que Bella va a probar la manguera de Edward… Whoo hoo —alguien dice, actuando como si fuera un adolescente.

Mientras Edward se da la vuelta, miro a Paul riéndose de nosotros.

—Sólo recuerda, cuelga algo en la perilla para que nadie entre accidentalmente —dice, guiñándome el ojo.

—Oh, estoy seguro que habrá algo colgando de la perilla de alguien— dice alguien más e incluso empiezo a reírme.

El brazo de Edward se aprieta a mí alrededor mientras comienza a caminar por el corredor.

—Vamos, Bella Cullen, es hora de que me gane mi dinero.

Le doy una nalgada, sabiendo que no me debe nada, pero más que feliz de aceptar lo que sea que quiera darme.

Nos dirige al cuarto común de dormir, el cual usualmente comparte con otros siete chicos cuando está de turno. Sin embargo, esta noche, sólo estamos nosotros. Las luces están apagadas, pero las persianas están abiertas y un único rayo de luz entra, arrojando un haz de luz justo en medio del cuarto.

—Edward, déjame ir —digo, dándole otra nalgada.

—De ninguna manera —susurra, deslizándome de su hombro y por su cuerpo.

Mis pies buscan el suelo, pero nunca llegan porque lo próximo que sé, es que mi espalda está siendo presionada contra la puerta y la boca de Edward está presionada fuertemente contra la mía. Los sonidos de los chicos hablando y riéndose flotan desde el corredor hacia nosotros, pero ahora no les estoy poniendo atención. Toda mi concentración se encuentra en Edward. Me está besando fuertemente y mi boca se abre y le deja entrar, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad.

—Edward… —murmuro—. Joder…

Siento su sonrisa contra mi boca.

—Eso es justamente lo que planeo hacerte, nena —dice, dándose la vuelta y alejándonos de la puerta, conmigo aún envuelta a su alrededor.

Cuando llegamos a lo que creo es el catre de Edward, finalmente me baja. Con sus manos en mi cintura, las desliza bajo mi suéter y lo quita con un sólo movimiento.

—Jesús, nena, ¿cuántas capas hay aquí debajo? —pregunta, frustrado cuando ve que tengo dos camisetas y un sostén debajo.

Río.

—¿Muy frustrado?

Edward gruñe, sus dedos se entierran en mi cintura.

—Mmm, mejor di caliente, Bella. Caliente y desesperado por ti — susurra—. Te deseo tanto.

Sonrío mientras meto el labio inferior de Edward en mi boca.

—Entonces tómame —digo. Mis manos desasen el cinturón y el botón del jean de Edward.

—Isabella… —gime Edward, abriendo mis jeans y quitándomelos de un tirón junto con mi ropa interior y las botas al mismo tiempo—. Ven aquí —dice, con las manos en mi cintura mientras cae de rodillas frente a mí.

—Edward… —susurro, pero entonces, no puedo decir nada porque la boca de Edward está sobre mí, está haciendo su magia y mis manos están sobre mi boca para evitar gritar y darle al resto de los chicos un espectáculo que realmente no necesitan tener—. Joder, Edward… por favor… —ruego, insegura de qué le estoy pidiendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, impacientemente mientras se hace atrás y me mira.

Bajo la mirada hacia él y le veo observándome con una mirada entretenida y frustrada. Sonriendo, deslizo mi mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y la empujo hacia mí nuevamente, de regreso a donde estaba hace sólo unos segundos.

La boca de Edward, su lengua, sus labios, son mágicos. Él es magia, siempre lo ha sido. Siempre ha podido hacer eso conmigo y estaba prácticamente gritando su nombre sin importarme una mierda quién me escuchara; creo que siempre podrá hacer eso conmigo.

—Demonios, Bella Cullen —gruñe cuando finalmente se levanta—. Me vuelves completamente loco, nena.

Sonrío jalándolo hacia mí. Beso sus labios y pruebo todo lo que me ha estado haciendo.

—¿Lo hago, eh? —pregunto.

Los brazos de Edward se envuelven en mi cintura mientras me jala hacia su cuerpo.

—Sabes que lo haces, nena —dice, su voz como un susurro en la oscuridad.

No puedo evitar reírme, sus palabras son un cumplido y me excitan.

—¿Quieres ver qué más puedo hacer por ti? —pregunto, con mis manos en su pecho mientras lo empujo a la cama.

El rostro de Edward rompe en una gran sonrisa mientras me arrodillo y mis manos se dirigen a su cintura, deslizando sus desabrochados jeans el resto del camino. El gruñido que Edward deja salir cuando comienzo a devolverle el favor me hace reír y cuando él desliza su mano en mi cabello y sus dedos lo agarran fuertemente, sé que realmente lo estoy volviendo loco.

—Ven aquí —gruñe eventualmente, jalándome hacia su cuerpo—. Necesito estar dentro de ti, Isabella.

Gimo mientras las manos de Edward se deslizan debajo de mis camisetas y me las quitan. Mi sostén sigue y después toda mi ropa está en una pila en el piso y Edward se encuentra sentado conmigo ahora sobre su regazo.

Cuando sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura, se da la vuelta y pone los pies en el piso antes de pararse nuevamente. Siento mi espalda golpear la fría pared al lado de la cama y después su boca esta sobre la mía, besándome con una urgencia que sólo llega en esta noche.

Pese a lo cerca que estamos ahora, unidos de la mejor manera, siempre hay un sentimiento de pérdida. Tengo miedo de lo que ocurra a medianoche. Temerosa que lo que pasó hace cuatro años sea cosa de una vez, una casualidad que no se repetirá. Con eso viene el miedo que siempre tendré, enterrado en lo profundo de mi ser, de que perderé a Edward. Que, de alguna manera, no seré capaz de encontrarlo o recordarlo, o aún peor, que algo le ocurra y nunca vuelva a verlo.

—Bella, ¿dónde fuiste, nena? —susurra, deteniendo sus besos mientras se aleja un poco—. ¿Dónde fuiste?

Parpadeo mientras miro dentro de ojos azul profundo que me ven con nada más que amor.

—Lo lamento, estoy aquí, siempre estoy aquí —le digo, inclinándome para besarlo nuevamente.

Sus pulgares rozan mis mejillas, mientras se encuentra presionado a mí.

—Esa es una mierda. Háblame, nena, ¿qué sucede? —Niego, no queriendo arruinar este momento. —Isabella —dice, su voz más firme.

Exhalo, apretando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, le quito con los dedos el cabello sobre su rostro.

—Voy a desaparecer esta noche.

Edward exhala, su cálido aliento acaricia mi piel.

—No lo sabemos —dice suavemente—. Te quedaste la última vez, tal vez de ahora en adelante te quedarás.

—Creo que va a suceder. —Respiro frustrada, deseando no haber dicho nada—. Pero no lo sé, Edward. Simplemente no lo sé.

Sus dedos rozan mis mejillas mientras respira profundamente.

—Yo tampoco, nena —dice inclinándose para besarme nuevamente—. Pero sí sé que te amo y, si desapareces, estaré aquí esperándote.

Intento sonreírle.

—Sé que lo harás y te encontraré.

—Lo sé, nena. Sé que lo harás —dice Edward, empujando sus caderas contra las mías—. No sabemos lo que sucederá —continúa, su voz acallada—, pero no perdamos el poco tiempo que podamos tener, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento, deseando poder retirar mis palabras. Deseando no haber dicho nada y que pudiéramos volver al momento en el que entramos a este cuarto y Edward comenzó a quitarme la ropa.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —pregunta, moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas, mientras lentamente se desliza fuera y dentro de mí.

Gruño y río al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que tiene razón. Pase lo que pase, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. No hay manera de detenerlo y tiene razón: tenemos que aprovechar cada segundo que permanezcamos juntos. Porque llegado mañana, ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar antes de que pase nuevamente.

—¿Bella? —pregunta Edward, presionando besos en mi cuello.

—Mmm —gruño, mi cabeza cae hacia atrás contra la pared.

—Dime qué quieres, nena —murmura contra mi piel.

Aprieto mis piernas por sus palabras al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se detiene en mi pecho. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero, sólo ha habido una única cosa que he querido. Desenvuelvo mis brazos del cuello de Edward y presiono mis pulgares en su mandíbula, obligándolo a levantar su rostro y así me mire a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Edward. Sólo a ti. Quisiera nunca volver a olvidarte.

Veo el destello de tristeza en su rostro y sé, que, a pesar de su bravuconería, también lo siente. Los últimos ocho años han sido increíbles, han pasado tantas cosas y tanto como pretendíamos que esta noche no iba a suceder o que lo encontraría de nuevo fácilmente si lo hago, los dos sabemos que simplemente no es cierto. Nada puede predecir cómo los próximos cuatro años sucederán y el miedo a que estos sean nuestro último momento juntos siempre ha estado aquí.

Para ambos.

—Ven aquí Bella Cullen —susurra, girándonos y caminando de regreso a su catre. Me acuesta en su camarote; su estado de ánimo juguetón se ha ido al momento que pone suavemente su cuerpo sobre el mío. Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de sus caderas mientras empuja lentamente dentro de mí una vez más. Edward se queda quieto por un minuto, mirándome fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera tratando de memorizar todo sobre mí. Hago lo mismo, tratando desesperadamente de imprimir una parte de él en mi cerebro, de modo que, si desaparezco esta noche, mañana pueda recordarlo.

—Te amo —susurra, inclinándose para besarme—. Te amo tanto, Bella.

Sus palabras y la intensidad con la que las dice me dan ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hago, contengo mis lágrimas, no queriendo arruinar este último momento entre nosotros. Cuando comienza a moverse dentro de mí, impulso mi cabeza a la almohada, mi cuerpo arqueándose hacia él. Siento el toque de su lengua en la base de mi garganta y gimo cuando lentamente la arrastra hasta mi cuello.

—Edward… —susurro, mis uñas arañando su espalda.

Mi cuerpo está en llamas mientras Edward continúa moviéndose dentro de mí. Es lento, gentil y deliberado como si estuviera haciendo durar este último momento, no queriendo que termine nunca. Deslizo un pie por su pierna, acercándolo más. Sus codos están presionados en la almohada a mi lado y me besa constantemente. Sus labios son firmes contra los míos, apenas me deja respirar mientras continúa empujando más profundo dentro de mí.

Puedo sentir la tensión crecer dentro de mí, incrementada por el temor de lo que va a pasar esta noche, la intensidad de este momento.

—Bella —Edward susurra, con voz ronca—. Estoy tan jodidamente cerca, nena.

—No te detengas. —Exhalo, aferrándome a él, mientras lo jalo más cerca, más profundo—. Por favor no te detengas.

Edward deja escapar un gemido mientras tira hacia atrás la cabeza, sus caderas empujando las mías y haciendo que toda mi tensión se libere. Un gemido que explota a través de mí, fluye rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo hasta que incluso hace cosquillas a los dedos de mis pies.

—Bella. —Edward exhala mientras se desploma encima de mí, su gran peso me empuja en la cama. Desliza sus brazos debajo de mi cuello, me envuelve mientras entierra su rostro en mi hombro, sus labios sobre mi piel.

Puedo sentir su corazón golpeando contra el mío, su cuerpo todavía recuperándose del intenso placer que acabamos de experimentar. Cierro los ojos, deseando jamás irme.

—Tal vez todavía siga aquí —susurro finalmente en la oscuridad, mis labios presionados en la mejilla de Edward—. Tal vez mañana, siga aquí… —No es una pregunta, porque no me atrevo a preguntar o esperar más y realmente, no puedo ignorar lo que viene.

Edward nos da la vuelta, así que estamos rostro contra rostro en su pequeño catre. Nuestros cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro y hay apenas una pulgada de espacio entre nosotros. Su mano alisa mi cabello hacia atrás mientras me besa.

—Espero que sí, nena —susurra—. Jodidamente espero que así sea.

Nos acostamos en silencio, observando al otro, sabiendo que cada segundo que pasa, el final sólo se acerca. Puedo sentirlo ahora. Sé que pasará esta vez y no importa lo que hagamos, no podremos evitarlo.

—¿No pensarías que deberíamos estar acostumbrados a esto ya, no te parece? —digo, mis dedos trazando la línea de su mandíbula.

Edward niega, su rostro increíblemente triste.

—No creo que alguna vez me acostumbre a esto, Bella.

Exhalo, sabiendo que tiene razón.

—Sí, tampoco yo —digo, inclinándome para besar sus labios—. Si acaso es lo opuesto, ¿no es así?

Los dedos de Edward se clavan en mi espalda, haciendo que me detenga.

—Esto nunca es fácil para mí, nena. Cada vez que esto sucede, sólo hace que sea más difícil de enfrentarlo. Y más y más difícil observar que te vas.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que tenemos que pasar por esto— susurro, mi voz tan suave que no estoy segura si me escucha.

—Lo sé —dice, mirándome a los ojos—. Pero no importa lo difícil que se pongan las cosas, Bella, nunca renunciaré a lo nuestro. Nunca renunciaré a ti, nena.

Mis ojos se cierran cuando aprieto mis brazos alrededor suyo, jalándolo más cerca de mí. La mano de Edward se desliza por mi espalda hasta mi cabello, sostengo mis labios contra los suyos.

—Edward. —Respiro.

—Sólo recuerda que te amo, Bella —susurra—. Por favor, sólo recuerda eso.

Exhalo un "Sí" y luego nos besamos, nuestros dedos arañando al otro, sosteniéndonos desesperadamente, aferrándonos a nuestros últimos minutos juntos. No me quiero ir, realmente no quiero dejarlo, sobre todo no ahora después de tanto tiempo.

Su mano encuentra la mía y la lleva a su boca, besando mi anillo de bodas. Espero que venga conmigo, aunque en el fondo sé que eso es imposible. Pero si lo hace, tengo la oportunidad de recordarlo, porque el nombre de Edward está grabado en el interior y todo lo que tendría que hacer es mirarlo.

Puedo sentir las lágrimas de nuevo y cierro los ojos, no quiero llorar. Edward se inclina y comienza a besar mis lágrimas, eso sólo hace que llore más fuerte.

—Te amo, Edward —susurro—. No me quiero ir, realmente no me quiero ir.

—También te amo, Bella —dice—. Te amo tanto.

Abro los ojos y encuentro a Edward observándome. Le sonrío a través de mis lágrimas cuando escucho mi reloj sonar la alarma; sé que es la hora.

—Te voy a encontrar —digo, diciéndolo más enserio que nunca—. Lo prometo, te encontraré.

Luego parpadeo y todo está negro.

Pienso en Edward y lo mucho que lo amo.

Y luego todo se ha ido.

Y también yo.


	56. Capitulo 55

CAPITULO 55

29 de FEBRERO del 2008

Treinta y dos años de edad.

El sol brilla en mi habitación y hoy cumplo treinta y dos años.

Cuando abro mis ojos, al instante me siento diferente. No sólo estoy en un lugar que no reconozco, pero físicamente, me siento diferente. Hay una pesada tristeza que parece envolverse a mi alrededor, pero de alguna manera es más que eso. No puedo adivinar qué es exactamente.

Estiro los brazos sobre mi cabeza, mis ojos vagando por la habitación en la que he despertado. Nada de esto me es familiar. La pared detrás de mí es de color rojo; las otras tres son blancas y hay una gran ventana con vista al mar. Salgo de la cama y camino hacia ella. Puedo ver el muelle, el mar y las gaviotas que vuelan alrededor tratando de tomar comida de los turistas desprevenidos que están desafiando el frio viento. No estoy muy segura de dónde estoy, pero es sin lugar a dudas una ciudad costera.

Me alejo de la ventana y agarro una chaqueta de punto que está en una esquina de mi cama y camino por el resto de mi piso. Hay una gran sala con una cocina al lado, me dirijo a ella para hacerme una taza de té. Cuando mi mano abre el grifo para llenar la tetera, noto una marca en mi dedo. Jalo más cerca mi mano, puedo ver la huella tenue de lo que solía ser un anillo, envuelto alrededor de mi dedo anular izquierdo. Es como si hubiera llevado uno ahí por un largo tiempo y ha dejado, no sólo una impresión, sino también una línea de bronceado. No hay anillo ahí ahora y no tengo ningún recuerdo de donde podría estar, o incluso si aparece. No obstante, la marca está aquí, tan clara como el día.

Cierro los ojos, tratando de recordar. Los restos de un sueño, un recuerdo, el día más feliz de mi vida, flotan hacia mí. Tan pronto intento aferrarme a ellos, se han ido. Abro los ojos y enciendo la tetera de agua antes de caminar alrededor del piso, tratando de averiguar algunos recuerdos de aquí.

No hay fotos en las paredes; no hay indicios de un esposo o una boda y lo único que se me ocurre es que tal vez acostumbro a llevar un anillo ahí. Tal vez me casé una vez y ya no lo estoy. Sólo sé que tampoco me siento bien.

¿Por qué no puedo recordar de qué se trata?


	57. Capitulo 56

CAPITULO 56

28 de Mayo del 2008

Treinta y dos años de edad.

—¿Edward? —pregunto cuando escucho su voz al otro lado del teléfono. Pero entonces sigue hablando y me doy cuenta que es su buzón de voz. No esperaba su buzón de voz y no sé qué decir. Cuando suena el timbre, digo lo primero que me viene—: Edward, soy yo, Bella. No sé dónde estás, pero estoy en Brighton. Abordaré el tren en diez minutos. Estaré en la estación de Victoria en una hora, a las doce y media, ¿de acuerdo? —Me detengo, preguntándome si recibirá este mensaje antes de que llegue.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

—Pero si no estás ahí, no te preocupes. Iré directamente a casa y esperaré por ti —le digo, ansiosa de verlo. Han pasado tres meses esta vez y tengo la suerte de que haya recordado ahora. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más podría haber resistido, sola de todos modos—. Te amo, Edward —agrego—. Te veré pronto.

Cuelgo el teléfono y agarro mi bolso. Hay algunas cosas que necesito llevar conmigo esta vez. Normalmente dejaría todo atrás, en realidad, sin preocuparme por la vida en la que desperté, sólo queriendo regresar a la vida que he creado con Edward. Pero en este momento, las cosas son un poco diferentes y, esta vez, poseo cosas de esta que tienen que venir conmigo a mi vida real.

—¿Puedo ayudarle con su bolso señorita? —Me pregunta un hombre de mi edad.

Le sonrío.

—Estoy bien, gracias —le digo, mientras abordo el tren, con mi maleta de viaje en la mano.

Transcurro el viaje en el tren sin hacer nada, sólo mirando por la ventana. De vez en cuando tomo sorbos del té que compré en la estación. Mi teléfono no suena y no hay mensajes de texto de Edward. Desecharé este teléfono tan pronto como llegue a casa, no necesito aferrarme a él o la vida que representa. Mi viejo teléfono, el teléfono que Edward habrá guardado para mí, será mi verdadero teléfono. Mi verdadero teléfono con todos los números que necesito ya programados en él. El número de Edward, el de sus padres, el de Alice, Sarah, Paul, el de la estación, algunos chicos de su trabajo y uno o dos amigos de mi trabajo, el que espero siga aquí.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco, cuando me quede durante ocho años. Espero que Edward haya sido capaz de explicar esta ausencia de tres meses a todos. Porque no son los únicos que van a sorprenderse cuando reaparezca.

No estoy del todo segura de cómo sucedió y no tengo ni idea de lo que significa o lo que vaya a suceder a continuación. Estoy emocionada, sorprendida, asustada y también eternamente agradecida debido a que ésta es la razón por la que he recordado a Edward esta vez y espero que sea una buena señal. Espero que de alguna manera sea la razón por la que siempre lo recordaré.

Tomo asiento hasta que mi tren llega a Victoria, tragando por un momento cuando siento momentáneamente un poco de nauseas. Hay un millón de personas en la plataforma, pero incluso si estuviera vacía, no haría ninguna diferencia a cómo me siento. Cuando agarro mis bolsas y me levanto, respiro profundamente, con la esperanza de que esté aquí, esperando por mí.

Todos se bajan del tren y caminan hacia las puertas al final de la plataforma. Estoy escaneando la estación completa, buscando desesperadamente a Edward, deseando saber si recibió mi mensaje. Hay personas por todas partes, anuncios a través de los altavoces, un músico callejero en el extremo de la plataforma intentando tocar su guitarra. Un niño empieza a llorar y estoy empezando a preguntarme si incluso soy capaz de encontrarlo entre todo esto si se las arregló para venir aquí.

Y luego lo escucho.

Tan claro como el día, como si cada sonido de la estación se detuviera justo al mismo tiempo así pueda oír única palaba.

—¡Bella!

Es Edward. Mi Edward.

Me encuentro buscándolo por todas partes, escaneando desesperadamente la multitud en busca de su familiar rostro, pero no puedo encontrarlo. Y luego, de repente, soy envuelta en un par de brazos que me levantan del suelo, besos presionados por todo mi rostro. Cuando finalmente registro lo que está pasando, veo a Edward, su hermoso rostro sonriendo mirándome, sus fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de mí como si nunca fuera a dejarme ir.

—Hola, nena —dice, tan grandioso como siempre—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Dejo caer mis bolsas al suelo y lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Muchísimo —susurro, antes de inclinarme y besarlo. Estamos parados en medio de la estación Victoria. Mis bolsas están a mis pies, nuestros brazos envolviendo al otro y nos estamos besando como si estuviéramos en una cursi película de Hollywood. Es un completo cliché, pero como siempre no me importa. No me importa cómo nos vemos o que nos estén mirando. Si alguna persona tuviera que vivir mi vida, estaría haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Recibiste mi mensaje? —Exhalo, cuando finalmente nos separamos para tomar aire.

—Lo hice. Lo siento mucho, no pude devolverte la llamada, nena. Estaba en un trabajo y me vine de inmediato para acá.

Es sólo entonces que me percato de que todavía está usando su uniforme. Debe haber venido directamente del trabajo y, cuando me inclino y presiono mi nariz en su cuello, todavía puedo oler el humo en él. Me baja nuevamente, aun sonriendo, envuelvo mis brazos en su cintura y lo jalo cerca.

—Está bien —digo, empujándome con los dedos de mis pies para besarlo de nuevo—. Me alegro que te encuentres bien.

Edward sonríe.

—Tengo algo para ti —declara, sus dedos suavemente acarician mi mejilla—. Algo que dejaste atrás.

—¿Lo hice? —pregunto, confundida. Edward sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras levanta su mano derecha para que pueda ver de lo que está hablando—. Oh, mi anillo de bodas —digo, deslizándolo de su dedo meñique y volviéndolo a colocar en mi dedo anular izquierdo que es donde debe estar—. Lo encontraste.

—Lo hice —contesta, besándome de nuevo—. Era la única parte de ti que quedó conmigo cuando desapareciste.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, sabiendo que Edward dejó una parte suya conmigo.

—Um —murmuro, no muy segura de cómo decirlo—. Sí, dejaste una parte de ti conmigo también —menciono, todavía mirándolo—. Algo… un poco… grande.

El rostro de Edward es una mezcla de confusión y humor. Está medio sonriéndome, pero su frente arrugada tratando de averiguar qué demonios trato de decirle.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —finalmente pregunta.

Respiro profundamente.

—Esto —digo, mientras tomo su mano y la pongo en mi estómago.

Su rostro está todo confundido ahora.

—¿Qué? Bella, nena, tu no… —Se detiene de repente cuando finalmente entiende lo que estoy tratando de decirle—. ¿En serio? —pregunta, su rostro se rompe en una enorme sonrisa.

—En serio —digo, mi mano todavía cubriendo la suya en mi estómago—. Estoy embarazada, Edward.

La sonrisa de Edward sólo se hace más grande cuando se inclina y me besa fuertemente en los labios, nuestras manos están entrelazadas y aun presionando contra mí estómago.

—¿Vamos a tener un bebé? —susurra, sus labios sobre los míos.

—Lo estamos. —Exhalo—. No sé cómo sucedió, Edward, pero es tuyo, sé que es tuyo.

—Estás… —deja de hablar y veo el temor brevemente cruzando su rostro.

Sonrío, moviendo mi mano a su mejilla.

—Estoy segura —le digo, sabiendo que es verdad—. Es tu bebé, lo prometo.

Su mano se mueve suavemente sobre mi estómago mientras mira hacia bajo. Sólo tengo doce semanas, así que todavía no se nota, sin embargo, observando a Edward, uno no sabría eso.

—¿Cómo? —es todo lo que dice, volviéndome a ver.

—Supongo que pasó la última noche que estuvimos juntos —le digo, mi pulgar acariciando su mejilla—. Fue la primera vez que realmente tuvimos sexo una noche antes de que desapareciera. Anteriormente me quedé, ¿recuerdas? —Lo que significa que desperté y recordé llevar mi control de natalidad—. Esta vez, desaparecí y no tenía recuerdos sobre nosotros así que tampoco poseía recuerdos de nuestra última noche juntos. Y supongo que cuando no me tomé la píldora a la mañana siguiente, me quede embarazada, por lo que una parte de ti, se vino conmigo —le digo, apartando un poco de cabello de su rostro—. Me dio la sorpresa de mi vida cuando lo descubrí. Quiero decir, sabía que no había estado con nadie, así que, no podía descifrar cómo demonios había sucedido. Pero te prometo, Edward, no he estado con nadie más.

Edward asiente.

—Lo sé, nena, confió en ti, sé que no lo harías. Lo siento, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar eso.

Niego.

—No, no lo era. También he preguntado. Y por favor créeme, he revisado tres veces. No hay nadie más, nunca ha habido nadie más. Nunca habrá nadie más que tú.

—Lo sé, Isabella —susurra—. En serio, te creo. —Edward me besa antes de apartarme de repente—. Así que, ¿cómo finalmente lo resolviste? —pregunta, sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla.

Sonrío.

—Cuando fui al doctor porque me sentía enferma todo el tiempo y ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, casi me muero del susto. Quería que me hiciera un ultrasonido para tratar de averiguar de cuanto estaba porque no podía decirle la última vez que había tenido sexo.

Edward rueda sus ojos.

—Tres largos meses, Bella —prácticamente gime.

Me río.

—Ahora lo sé —digo, apretándolo con fuerza—. Pero por suerte para mí, cuando fui a sacar el ultra sonido, pasé con una enfermera muy conversadora.

—¿Y? —pregunta, esperando a ver adónde llego con eso.

—Y me estaba contando todo acerca de su primer embarazo y cómo no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba.

—Y, ¿cómo hizo eso que me recordaras? —pregunta Edward, que sigue confundido.

Sonrío hacia él, mis dedos acariciando su mejilla cuando observo sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Me estaba hablando de un viaje a Londres que ella y su marido hicieron, cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada y fue cuando vomitó.

—Sigo sin entender —dice Edward, sus brazos apretando mi cintura.

Sonrío.

—Me dijo que vomitó justo cuando su autobús de tour se detuvo delante del Big Ben (en el original su nombre es Ben). Cuando me dijo eso, todo vino de golpe, de hecho, me puse a llorar allí mismo en la cama.

—Bella —susurra, acercándome.

—Tengo una foto, si quieres verlo —digo, mi rostro enterrado en su cuello.

—¿Qué, de la enfermera? —dice Edward y no puedo dejar de reír.

—No tonto, de nuestro bebé —le digo, jalando la foto del ultra sonido de mi bolsa.

Lo observo mientras ve la foto, con los ojos fijos en ella, como si apenas pudiera creer lo que está viendo. Cuando se vuelve hacia mí, no dice nada y nos ponemos de pie en un extremo de la plataforma, los brazos envueltos en el otro y la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. No tengo nada más que decir y estoy esperando, con ganas de escuchar lo que Edward dirá a continuación. Con la esperanza de que quiera esto tanto como lo quiero, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a hacer funcionar todo esto.

—Vamos a tener un bebe —finalmente dice, sonriendo.

Asiento.

—Lo estamos.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Edward estrella sus labios contra los míos de nuevo y de alguna manera sé que vamos a encontrar una manera de que esto funcione.


	58. Capitulo 57

CAPITULO 57

20 de Octubre de 2008

Treinta y dos años de edad.

—Pero, ¿qué sucederá cuando nazca? —pregunto.

Edward me sonríe.

—Entonces tendremos una hija, Bella —dice, medio riendo mientras sus dedos se deslizan a la parte inferior de mi pie, me hace cosquillas y causa que le dé una patada suavemente en el estómago. Estamos sentados en el sofá y mis pies están en el regazo de Edward mientras los masajea para mí. Falta un mes para salir de cuentas y estoy absolutamente muerta de miedo.

—Pero… y si… —Tengo miedo de preguntar, incluso terminar la pregunta.

—Está prevista para Noviembre, nena, un mes entero de días regulares —dice jalándome a sus brazos—. Y en ningún lado es año bisiesto. Tenemos tres años hasta que eso pase de nuevo.

Me encanta que sabe de lo que estoy preguntando, tiene razón, siguen siendo tres años hasta el próximo bisiesto y su fecha de nacimiento no está ni cerca de febrero. Sin embargo, fue concebida en un año bisiesto y sobrevivió, vino conmigo. Nunca he sido capaz de llevar nada conmigo y eso es lo que me asusta más que nada. _¿Por qué vino conmigo?_

—Lo sé —finalmente digo, mi cabeza apoyada su hombro—. Estoy asustada porque vino conmigo, cuando nada más lo hace. —Miro hacia mis dedos, el anillo de matrimonio que era todo lo que Edward tenía de mí la última vez que me fui. Dios, la idea de que ella desaparezca de entre mis brazos, de que yo desaparezca de su lado. De que Edward nos pierda a ambas. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello.

—Ella fue contigo —dice Edward, presionando un beso en el tope de mi cabeza—, porque es una parte de ti, una parte permanente, nena.

—Sí —digo, sabiendo que es la única explicación que tengo también—. ¿Pero sabes cuándo la hicimos? —susurro, mirándolo de lado.

Los labios de Edward presionan contra el costado de mi cuello mientras su mano se desliza sobre mi enorme estómago y lo frota suavemente.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, porque en este momento, no creo que ninguno de nosotros sepa lo que posiblemente podamos decir. Pensamos lo mismo. No podría nacer en el día que me maldijo, pero se creó en él, lo que signifique para ella, nadie lo sabe. Tengo demasiado miedo de siquiera pensar en las posibilidades.

—Oww —digo de repente cuando nuestra bebé por nacer da una fuerte patada contra mi estómago, justo donde la mano de Edward descansa.

Edward ríe.

—No creo que a ella le guste que hablemos de esto —comenta, su mano frotando mi vientre.

Sonrío.

—Sí, puede que no.

—Va a estar todo bien, Bella —dice Edward.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto, mi cabeza todavía apoyada en su hombro mientras miro hacia él.

Acaricia mi cuello y esta vez sus vellos de la barba hacen cosquillas en mi piel, haciéndome reír cuando me retuerzo lejos de él.

—Porque simplemente lo sé —me dice, apretando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Pero no lo sabes —digo, riendo a pesar que esto no es asunto de risa. Ahora sus labios se presionan contra mi piel, entonces su barba luego sus labios. Me está haciendo cosquillas, tratando de distraerme y lo sabe—. ¡Edward! —digo, no estoy segura si puedo soportarlo por un momento más.

—¿Qué? —dice, riendo cuando finalmente se detiene. Su brazo todavía me abraza con fuerza, su otra mano apoyada en mi estómago.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —finalmente pregunto, mi voz sale en un susurro.

Edward toma una respiración profunda, exhalando contra mi piel.

—No lo sé —dice—. Pero hemos llegado lejos nena y tengo que creer que ella también lo hará.


	59. Capitulo 58

CAPITULO 58

30 de Noviembre del 2008

Treinta y dos años de edad.

—Uno más —la doctora me dice y estoy pensado que, si me pide uno más, una vez más, de hecho le voy a dar un puñetazo en el rostro. Estoy enojada, me duele y no quiero estar haciendo esto. Al mirar hacia abajo, puedo ver a mi doctora. Me está sonriendo como si esta es la cosa más grandiosa en el mundo mientras se posa entre mis piernas y mete su rostro en una parte de mí que sólo Edward debería haber pegado su rostro. Y todo lo que puede decir es _puja_.

Mi cabeza cae sobre la almohada cuando decido, eso es todo, he terminado. Oficialmente no estoy haciendo esto más, ya que duele demasiado.

—Vamos, nena —dice Edward, apretando mi mano—. No falta mucho.

—Jódete —le digo, mi voz apenas audible.

—¿Es una petición o una promesa? —susurra Edward, inclinándose para besar mi frente.

Entrecierro los ojos.

—Sabes que todo esto es tu culpa, ¿cierto? —digo.

Oigo a Edward reír.

—Sí, me imaginé que era el caso —dice—. Pero vamos, una más, por mí, ¿por favor?

Todo lo que puedo hacer, es pujar.

Y luego nada de esto importa más. Porque la escucho.

Nuestra bebé.

Llorando.

Y es el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

—Y aquí está ella —la doctora Anderson, la mujer a la que estaba lista para estrangular hace dos segundos, dice de repente—. Una hermosa niña.

Exhalo en voz alta, mi cabeza tratando de levantarse de la almohada.

—¿Están listos para sostenerla? —nos pregunta.

Finalmente levanto la cabeza y la veo. Nuestra bebé, nuestra perfecta pequeña bebé. Me vuelvo a mirar a Edward, pero él la está mirando, la mira con tanto amor, que me duele el corazón.

—¿Bella? —la doctora Anderson pregunta.

Trago.

—Sí —susurro, con voz quebrada—. Edward… ¿la sostienes?

Se vuelve hacia mí, con la misma mirada que acaba de darle a nuestra hija mientras se inclina y besa mis labios.

—Tenemos una niña —susurra y luego la carga cuando la doctora Anderson la coloca en sus brazos.

Edward se sienta en la cama junto a mí, sosteniéndola en sus brazos como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Mi corazón se derrite ante la visión de mi fuerte marido, sosteniendo este pequeño y diminuto bebé. Es tan gentil y relajado con ella mientras recorre suavemente sus dedos por su cabello negro azabache.

—Se parece a ti —dice, sus labios en mi frente.

Río.

—Pienso que se parece un poco a ti también —digo, mis dedos llegando a tocar su cabello antes de que mi mano acune su pequeña cabeza.

Edward balancea sus piernas por lo que se está acostando a mi lado en la cama.

—Es hermosa —susurra.

—Sí —digo, dándome vuelta para besarlo—. Sí que lo es.

—¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado? —pregunta Edward, con su cabeza en mi hombro, así ambos acunamos a nuestra hija entre nosotros.

Me río.

—Sí, Edward, lo estás. —Mis dedos rozan suavemente sobre el grueso cabello que ella tiene. Esperando que sus ojos sean azules como los de Edward, iguales a los de Edward—. ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla? —le pregunto, sabiendo que nunca lo hemos discutido.

Los dedos de Edward acarician gentilmente su mejilla y observo cómo ella succiona sus labios un segundo antes de asentir. Sé en ese momento, en ese instante mirándola reaccionar a sus caricias, que ella completamente será una niña de papá.

—¿Qué tal Lucía? —pregunta Edward, volviéndose a mirarme.

—¿Lucia? —pregunto, cuestionándome de donde vino eso.

Edward me sonríe, sus dedos suavemente apartan el cabello de mi rostro.

—Sí, Lucía —susurra—. Significa luz.

Sonrío cuando me doy cuenta que es el nombre más perfecto del mundo, nuestro pequeño rayo de luz.

—Es perfecto —digo.


	60. Capitulo 59

CAPITULO 59

30 de Marzo del 2009

Treinta y tres años de edad.

Estoy sentada en el sofá junto a la venta. Lucía está durmiendo sobre mi pecho mientras mis pies descansan encima de la mesa de café. Es un hermoso día, el inicio de la primavera y como el sol, brilla, extiendo mi mano a la luz, mirando el anillo de diamantes que Edward me compró. Fue un regalo después del nacimiento de Lucía y lo uso al lado de mi anillo de bodas.

—¿Ella duerme? —pregunta Edward, cuando se desliza suavemente a mi lado en el sofá, colocando dos tazas de té sobre la mesa de café.

Le echo un vistazo.

—Sí, profundamente —digo girándome para besarlo.

Edward profundiza el beso, su mano en mi cabello y me sostiene junto a él, como siempre hace.

—¿Quieres que me la lleve? —pregunta y no puedo evitar sonreír. Podrá ser la niña de papá, pero definitivamente lo ha envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique.

—Estoy bien, gracias —digo.

Edward sonríe mientras coloca su brazo en el espaldar del sofá y alrededor de mis hombros, su otra mano gentilmente acaricia el cabello oscuro de Lucia.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —dice, capturando mi mirada mientras miro mis anillos de nuevo.

Me vuelvo y le sonrío.

—Pienso en una idea que tengo —digo—. Una idea para que pueda recordarte. Hacer que pase de inmediato.

Edward inclina la cabeza, confundido y me río, mis nudillos rozando su mejilla. Los atrapa con su mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, luego descansa nuestras manos unidas en su regazo.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, dijiste que la última vez, cuando desaparecí, te habías quedado con nada más que mi anillo de bodas en la mano, ¿cierto? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—Bueno, cuando me desperté al día siguiente, recuerdo haber notado una marca en ese dedo, como si un anillo hubiera estado ahí, no activaba mis recuerdos sobre ti, pero sí recuerdo darme cuenta.

—¿En serio? —Edward pregunta, mirándose aún más confundido.

Asiento.

—Sí, siempre he tenido esos pequeños detalles como pensamientos y sentimientos antes de que realmente logre recordarte. Sobre todo, no son más que un montón de recuerdos que están luchando por salir a la superficie, pero de alguna manera nunca lo consiguen.

—No sabía eso —dice Edward—. ¿Y nunca detonan?

Niego.

—No, son más como sueños que me despiertan en medio de la noche. Cuando lo hacen, siempre sé que he soñado algo bueno o algo malo, lo que sea, pero no importa cuánto me esfuerce, nunca puedo recordar si el sueño era real o de qué se trababa —me explico.

—De acuerdo —dice Edward, todavía confundido—. Entonces, ¿cómo esto va ayudar a que me recuerdes?

—Bueno —digo sonriendo mientras miro hacia abajo a Lucía, quien todavía está dormida sobre mi pecho—. Cosas permanentes, o algo que se vuelva permanente me parece que se iría conmigo.

—Cierto —confirma Edward.

Me vuelvo a mirarlo.

—Bueno, ella era una parte permanente, que creamos, que hicimos que pasara y luego se vino conmigo.

—Sí —confirma y puedo ver en su rostro un leve rastro del comienzo de una sonrisa, haciéndome saber que sabe exactamente a dónde quiero llegar con todo esto.

—Así que, estaba pensando, si mi…

Edward ríe.

—¿Si tu anillo es una cosa permanente también podría irse contigo? —dice, terminando mi frase.

—Sí —digo, sonriéndole—. Pienso que probablemente lo haga, ¿no te parece?

Edward se inclina y presiona un fuerte beso en mis labios.

—Nena, creo que es una fantástica idea.


	61. Capitulo 60

CAPITULO 60

8 de Mayo del 2009

Treinta y tres años de edad.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunta Edward, apretando mi mano mientras caminamos hacia la tienda.

Asiento, segura de que va a funcionar.

—Sí —le contesto.

—Porque definitivamente es permanente —me dice, cuando estamos llegando al mostrador.

—Lo sé —digo—. Ese es el punto, ¿cierto?

—Lo es —dice Edward—. Pero también tienes que estar segura de lo que estás haciendo, vas a llevarlo contigo para siempre, lo sabes.

Le sonrío.

—Oh, tengo la intensión de tenerlo siempre —digo, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, cuando un chico nos sonríe al otro lado del mostrador.

—¿Estás aquí por algunos tatuajes? —pregunta.

—Sí, lo estoy —le respondo—. Bella Cullen, tengo cita a las diez.

El chico consulta su libro y luego nos mira.

—Tengo a Bella y Edward Cullen aquí, ¿te animaste a obtener uno, amigo?

Me giro hacia Edward, que está sonriéndole al chico.

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿Lo hiciste? —pregunto, confundida.

Edward me jala contra él mientras presiona un beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

—Si estás obteniendo uno, nena, también yo.

Me río mientras me pregunto cuándo tomó esta decisión.

—De acuerdo —dice el chico—. Vamos a hacer el tuyo primero— agrega, señalándome.

Ambos caminamos detrás del mostrador hacia la silla que el chico ha arreglado en una las habitaciones traseras. Todo se ve limpio y ordenado, las paredes están cubiertas de cientos de diseños y fotografías.

—Entonces, ¿qué te haré? —pregunta.

Me quito mis anillos, moviendo mi mano derecha cuando tomo asiento en la silla.

—Necesito un tatuaje con el nombre de Edward en mi dedo anular— contesto.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta.

Asiento.

—Es todo lo que necesito.

—Está bien, ¿negro supongo?

—Sí y grande. —Necesito que sobresalga.

El tatuaje sólo toma dos minutos y no dolió mucho. En cierto modo se siente como pequeños arañazos de gato y es más incómodo tratar de mantener mis otros dedos fuera de su camino. Una vez que lo ha hecho, sostengo mi mano, admirando mi anillo de bodas ahora permanente, que es en realidad el nombre de Edward envuelto alrededor de mi dedo. No hay manera que no lo note y estoy sonriendo mientras pienso, que nunca nos vamos a perder de nuevo.

—¿Y tú? —el chico le pregunta a Edward.

Observo mientras toma asiento en que acabo de estar, desliza su propio anillo de bodas y sostiene su mano.

—Necesito que me hagas lo mismo, sólo que con el nombre de Bella en cambio —dice, girándose para verme.

Muerdo mi labio inferior mientras lo miro, sabiendo que no necesita ninguna marca permanente para recordarme alguna vez, sin embargo, lo está haciendo de todos modos. Inclina su cabeza, como si quisiera preguntarme si me encuentro bien con lo que está haciendo y me encuentro asintiendo mientras abro la boca para decirle _gracias_.

Edward, desliza su mano derecha por mi cintura y me jala más cerca. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me inclino para besar la cima de su cabeza, todavía sin entender cómo es que tengo la suerte de tener a este hombre.


	62. Capitulo 61

CAPITULO 61

30 de Noviembre del 2009

Treinta y tres años de edad.

—Nena, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Edward, su voz pesada por el sueño, mientras se acerca y desliza sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

—La observo dormir —susurro, mis manos apretando el borde de su cuna.

—No va a desaparecer, Bella —dice, presionando un beso a un lado de mi cuello.

No quito mis ojos de nuestra hija cuando deslizo una de mis manos junto a la de Edward y le digo:

—No sabemos eso, Edward. No sabemos lo que va a pasar a medianoche.

—Pero no nació en año bisiesto, nena —dice, tratando de calmarme—. ¿Por qué iba a desaparecer?

Exhalo mientras inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás contra el cuerpo cálido de Edward.

—No lo sé —admito—. Por el día cuando la hicimos, porque me tiene a mí por madre.

—Bella —dice, con las manos sobre mis hombros mientras me obliga a darme vuelta y mirarlo—. No irá a ninguna parte. Se quedará con nosotros, porque nos pertenece.

—Edward… —digo, tratando de explicarle mi miedo.

—Nena —me interrumpe—, no nació ni cerca en esos días y no va a desaparecer esta noche, te lo prometo.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —pregunto, sin tener idea de si sus palabras posiblemente sean ciertas. No sé qué voy hacer si desaparece. No hay manera alguna de encontrarla y es demasiado pequeña para encontrar su camino de regreso con nosotros. Lo sé, porque nunca he encontrado a mis verdaderos padres. Son un recuerdo lejano, un sueño desvanecido que no puedo recordar, no importa cuántas veces intente recordarlo. Era demasiado joven para recordar esa vida correctamente. Y si Lucia desaparece esta noche, entonces será demasiado joven para recordar y no sé cómo manejaría el hecho de perderla para siempre.

—Bella —dice Edward, sonriéndome mientras se inclina para besarme—, no irá a ninguna parte. —No sé cómo lo hace, sus palabras, su confianza en que ella no va desaparecer de nuestro lado poco a poco comienza a calmarme.

—Está bien —susurro—. Pero, podemos quedarnos hasta la medianoche para asegurarnos.

Edward sonríe, sus dedos apartando mi cabello hacia atrás, mientras asiente jalándome contra su duro y cálido pecho. En un acuerdo silencioso, ambos nos giramos y observamos a nuestra hija dormir, ajena a la angustia que se produce en mi interior. Está durmiendo tranquilamente. Sus pequeños dedos se aprietan en pequeños puños mientras imagino que sueña con cosas felices. La suave luz de la noche lanza un brillo profundo sobre ella y la cajita de música que Edward colocó en su habitación tiene una melodía suave de música clásica.

Recuerdo cómo me sonreía cuando le había levantado la tapa. Sus palabras, "Se supone que es relajante y educativo", me hicieron sonreír. Me encanta su lado más tierno, que sólo lo reserva para mí y ahora para nuestra hija.

Cuando envuelvo mis brazos en la cintura de Edward, estamos por encima de su cuna, mirándola dormir. El reloj está en mi muñeca, pero esta noche no va a sonar. No quería que el ruido la despertara y no quería un recordatorio de lo que sé que viene. Echo un vistazo, sin embargo, sabiendo que la hora está cerca.

Once cincuenta y nueve.

Un minuto para que termine. Siento los brazos de Edward apretándose alrededor de mis hombros y sé lo que debe estar sintiendo. A pesar de lo que piensa, es imposible ignorar el temor de que podríamos estar a punto de perder a nuestra bebé. No puedo apartarlo y trato desesperadamente de no parpadear mientras cuento los segundos para la media noche.

—Va a quedarse, Bella —Edward susurra y mis dedos se agarran a sus caderas mientras ruego porque sus palabras sean ciertas.

Cuando mi reloj anuncia la medianoche con un clic, la habitación se vuelve oscura, la música se detiene, como si la electricidad se hubiera ido. Con un grito ahogado me lanzo hacia su cuna, tratando desesperadamente de encontrarla en la oscuridad.

—Oh Dios —lloro—. Por favor, mi bebé, ¿dónde estás?

Los segundos que pasan, los siento como si fueran horas, pero finalmente mis dedos encuentran un bulto cálido y suave justo en el momento que la electricidad regresa de golpe. La levanto a mis brazos, sin preocuparme si se despierta mientras la acuno sobre mi pecho. Los brazos de Edward me rodean, abrazándonos a ambas y puedo sentir el golpetear de su corazón contra mi espalda.

—Dios, pensé que la perdíamos —susurro, mis labios sobre su pequeña cabeza, respirando su olor sabiendo que es ella.

Edward exhala sobre mí.

—Lo sé, nena, yo también.

—Parece que se quedó —digo, mi cabeza cae hacia atrás para apoyarme en su hombro, mientras la presiono más contra mi pecho—. Se quedó con nosotros.

—Lo hizo —dice Edward, dejando un beso en la pequeña cabeza de nuestra hija—. Y lo hará.

Y ahora lo sé, Edward tiene razón. Deseo más que nada que también me pueda quedar, que siempre pueda estar aquí con ella, nunca preocuparme donde voy a terminar, o peor aún, si volveré a encontrar mi camino de regreso cuando desaparezco. Me gustaría no tener que enfrentarme a la respectiva explicación de decirle a mi hija por qué desaparezco cada cuatro años y por qué a veces toma mucho tiempo para mí encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

—Regresemos a la cama, nena —dice Edward, jalándome hacia la puerta—. Tráela contigo.

Le sonrió agradecida de que me entienda, que lo sienta también. Cuando la oscuridad se apoderó de todo hace unos minutos, fue extremadamente tan similar a la sensación que tengo cada vez que desaparezco que fue imposible no sentir también el miedo.

Pero ella sigue aquí y, mientras siento una sensación de alivio que viene del hecho de que Lucia no se enfrentará a esta vida y que es inmune a todo esto, tengo demasiado miedo para pensar lo que sucederá el próximo año bisiesto, cuando finalmente esté sobre nosotros.

Demasiado miedo para enfrentar el hecho que el vigésimo noveno podría ser el verdadero día en que ella desaparezca de nuestras vidas.

Igual que yo.


	63. Capitulo 62

CAPITULO 62

28 de Agosto del 2011

Treinta y cinco años de edad.

Edward está de pie en la cocina, revolviendo una olla de pastas en la estufa y mirando por la ventana cuando entro después de acostar a Lucia.

—Edward —digo, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. No me contesta, perdido en el espacio, mientras mira fijamente por la ventana—. ¿Amor?

—¿Huh? —finalmente dice, girándose para verme.

Le sonrió y despierta, devolviéndome la sonrisa cuando desliza un brazo por mi hombro y presiona un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —le pregunto—. Te veías como si estuvieras a un millón de millas de distancia.

Edward sonríe, inclinándose esta vez para besarme en los labios antes de apagar la estufa y volverse hacia mí. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, me jala contra él mientras se recuesta en el banco de la cocina.

—Supongo, que estaba pensando en el próximo año —dice, con sus ojos fijos en los míos—. Cuando el tatuaje funcione y tu…

—Si funciona —digo rápidamente, apretando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Edward se inclina y besa la punta de mi nariz.

—Sé que va a funcionar, nena —dice, sonriendo.

No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Quiero creer que va a funcionar, quiero decir, si con Lucia se pudo, esto también puede funcionar. Y a pesar que definitivamente no quiero que el tiempo pase y llegue el próximo año, una parte de mí está ansiosa por saber si lo hará. Porque si lo hace, entonces se acabó. Edward y yo nunca nos vamos a separar de nuevo, porque siempre voy a ser capaz de encontrarlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estabas pensando en ello? —pregunto, la sonrisa de Edward se hace un poco más grande cuando se inclina y presiona un suave beso en mi boca. Mis ojos se cierran mientras lo profundiza y le devuelvo el beso—. Edward —le susurro, mis labios sobre los suyos—, dime lo que estabas pensando.

Edward se ríe mientras me besa en la boca antes de besarme lentamente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello. Dejo escapar un suave gemido mientras presiona ligeros besos hasta mi oído y cuando su boca está cerca de la mía, susurra:

—Estaba pensando que cuando vuelvas quiero que tengamos otro bebé.

Siento que mi cuerpo se derrite junto al suyo, mis dedos agarrando sus caderas mientras lo jalo más cerca.

—¿En serio? —susurro, mis palabras apenas audibles.

Edward besa su camino de vuelta hacia mi boca, sus dedos recorriendo lentamente mi espalda al mismo tiempo. Cuando llega a mi trasero, me jala más contra él, sus labios sobre mi boca ahora. Obligo a mis ojos abrirse y me encuentro a Edward mirándome, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, Bella —dice—. Lo quiero.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto sin tener idea del motivo por el cual le estoy haciendo esa pregunta. Es un increíble padre. Observarlo con Lucia sólo me hace caer aún más enamorada de él, y si tenemos otro bebé, será otra vez un padre maravilloso. Pero todavía hay una parte de mí que tiene miedo. Miedo a lo que sucederá en el año que viene con Lucia. Podría haberse quedado en la noche de su cumpleaños, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar el próximo año bisiesto. Y si la perdemos… ni siquiera puedo soportar pensar sobre ello.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Bella —dice Edward mientras recorre con una mano mi columna vertebral hasta mi cuello, su pulgar rozando ligeramente mi mejilla.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sigues preocupada por Lucia —responde, su mano ahuecando mi mejilla—. Todavía tienes miedo de que vaya a desaparecer, ¿no es así?

Asiento, tragando saliva.

—Sí —admito.

Me sonríe mientras se inclina para besarme.

—Lo sé —dice—. Una parte de mi todavía está demasiado asustada, por eso es que te digo que esperemos hasta que vuelvas —susurra, mientras me besa.

—Si la perdemos, Edward, si…

—Shh, nena, lo sé —dice, sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla—. No la vamos a perder. Lo sé, pero quiero que también lo creas —dice—. Y el próximo año, cuando el tatuaje funcione, vuelvas a mí y veas que Lucía no desapareció, entonces lo haremos.

Estoy mirándolo fijamente, preguntándome cómo diablos lo hace. Cómo sabe qué decirme, siempre. Edward todavía está sonriéndome, esperando que le diga algo. Ni siquiera sé que decir, así que sólo me empujo con los dedos de mis pies y lo beso, un brazo deslizándose por su cuello mientras lo jalo junto a mí.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí? —susurra Edward, deslizando su mano de mi mejilla y bajando por mi columna vertebral.

—Mmmm —digo, profundizando nuestro beso.

Edward ríe.

—Bella, nena —dice, empujándome un poquito hacia atrás—. ¿Es un sí?

Le sonrío.

—Sí, Edward, es un sí.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensancha, sus ojos se iluminan mientras aprieta mi trasero.

—Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no? —me pregunta, levantando sus cejas. Niego mientras me muerdo el labio inferior, aunque estoy bastante segura de qué es exactamente lo que trata de decirme—. Significa, Bella Cullen —dice Edward, con sus manos bajo mi trasero levantándome para que mis piernas se envuelvan alrededor de su cintura—, que probablemente deberíamos empezar a practicar ahora mismo.

No puedo dejar de reír cuando Edward nos saca de la cocina a nuestra habitación.


	64. Capitulo 63

CAPITULO 63

28 de FEBRERO del 2012

Treinta y cinco años de edad.

—¿Realmente crees que funcionará? —pregunto mientras Edward se quita de encima, ambos respiramos con dificultad.

Él me jala cerca, presionando un beso en mis labios mientras dice:

—Sí.

Bajo la mirada a mis dedos desnudos. Me he quitado los anillos, pero aún tengo las letras de su nombre tatuadas alrededor del dedo donde va el anillo. Edward entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y veo las letras de mi nombre en su dedo, antes que sostenga nuestras manos entre nosotros.

—Va a funcionar, nena —susurra.

—Espero que tengas razón —digo, inclinándome para besarlo.

Edward sonríe mientras me jala hacia él.

—Nena, siempre tengo la razón —dice, haciendo que me ría contra su boca. Él gentilmente jala mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, dándonos la vuelta para que quede encima de él—. Pero por si acaso —dice, moviendo mi cabello hacia atrás de mi cabeza—. Creo que deberíamos tener sexo de nuevo.

No puedo evitar reírme nuevamente mientras mis manos se deslizan bajo su cálido cuerpo.

—Oh, sólo por si acaso, ehh, ¿qué le pasó al señor positivismo?

Edward sonríe mientras me jala más cerca.

—Sólo estoy cubriendo todas nuestras bases —susurra antes de volver a besarme, silenciando el resto de la discusión.

Así lo hacemos y cuando desaparezco a la medianoche, mientras mis brazos aun rodeaban a Edward, la última cosa que recuerdo es… esto va a funcionar.


	65. Capitulo 64

CAPITULO 64

29 de FEBRERO del 2012

Treinta y seis años de edad.

El sol brilla en mi habitación y hoy cumplo treinta y seis años.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es mi mano, descansando sobre la almohada a mi lado.

Y entonces veo su nombre.

 _Edward_.

Y en ese momento recuerdo.

Recuerdo, fuertemente y rápido, como un enorme letrero de neón que no puedo evitar ver.

Siento una enorme sonrisa aparecer mientras ruedo sobre mi espalda y miro fijamente al techo, alargando el brazo frente a mí para así poder verlo nuevamente. Me río sin control porque no puedo creer que haya funcionado. _En verdad funcionó_.

Algo que era tan malditamente obvio y simple. ¿Por qué demonios nos tomó tanto tiempo pensar en esto?

Me estiro bajo las sabanas, aun riéndome mientras cierro los ojos y dejo que todos los recuerdos regresen. Ellos llenan mi cerebro, mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Recuerdo de una caminata a la escuela, de un gato rescatado, un primer beso, una propuesta de matrimonio, un bebe y un hombre cuyo amor me consume.

Recuerdos de un millón de palabras, un millón de miradas, un millón de caricias, y un millón de besos. Recuerdos de cada segundo de mi vida, mi vida con Edward.

Me inclino y tomo el teléfono de la mesa al lado de la cama. No me molesto en revisar los contactos ya que sé que no estará ahí, nunca lo está, pero marco el número que nunca podría olvidar, aun si lo intentara.

—Hola.

—Edward —digo, incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. Soy yo.

—Hola, nena —dice y puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Me río.

—Lo sabes —le digo.

Edward se ríe.

—¿Dónde estás? Iré a recogerte —dice, y mis ojos se cierran por la felicidad.

—No lo sé, espera un segundo mientras miro afuera e intento averiguarlo.

Edward se ríe nuevamente y lo escucho por el teléfono, envolviéndose a mí alrededor.

—¿Aún no lo has hecho? —dice.

—No —digo—. Quería llamarte primero.

—Ese tatuaje funciona, ¿cierto? —dice suavemente.

—Sí —susurro también, con el corazón palpitándome fuertemente en el pecho—. Realmente funciona, Edward. Desearía que hubiéramos pensado en eso antes.

—Yo también, nena —susurra.

—¡Papá!

Me río.

—¿Esa fue Lucía? —pregunto, mi corazón se derrite con su voz.

—Así es —dice Edward, riéndose mientras escucho movimiento por el teléfono—. Aún está aquí, Bella —dice—. Ella nunca se fue, nena, anoche no desapareció.

Siento como comienzan a caer las lágrimas mientras un gran peso se levanta de mis hombros con las palabras de Edward. Estoy tan aliviada que ella no haya sido maldecida como nosotros y que no se nos haya maldecido a nosotros con tener que perderla. Ella nos encontró, pero se quedará con nosotros, para siempre.

—¿Quieres hablar con mamá, bebé? —Escucho a Edward preguntarle.

—Sip —dice su hermosa voz.

—Hola, nenita —digo con las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro cuando mi hermosa hija comienza a contarme sobre su mañana.

En algún lugar del fondo puedo escuchar a Edward tomar sus llaves y sé que se está preparando para salir. Salgo de la cama y camino a la ventana, miro fuera y veo el gran castillo que me dice dónde estoy. Mientras Lucía habla conmigo, mis lágrimas siguen cayendo, y sin importar lo mucho que quiero interrumpirla y tratar de decirle a Edward donde estoy, no puedo obligarme a detenerla de seguir hablando. Aun cuando sólo he estado lejos por una noche, aun siento que podría perderme mucho de su vida y no quiero perderme esto.

—Pregúntale a mamá donde está. —Escucho a Edward decir al fondo.

—Mamá —me dice Lucia.

—¿Sí, nenita? —Sonriendo, pese a mis lágrimas.

—Papá quiere saber ¿dónde estás?

Me muerdo el labio, amando el hecho que, aunque me desperté sin ningún recuerdo de ellos, ellos nunca se olvidaron de mí.

—Mamá? —pregunta de nuevo.

Sonrío, ansiosa por verlos.

—Dile a papá que estoy en Edimburgo, bebe, ¿puedes hacer eso?

—Sip —dice ella mientras la escucho darse la vuelta hacia Edward e intentar pronunciar el nombre de la ciudad que acabo de descubrir es donde desperté.

Hay más movimiento y repentinamente es la voz de Edward la que está en mi oído.

—Lo lamento, nena, no puedo entender lo que está tratando de decirme, ¿dónde estás?

Quiero contestar, pero en este momento no puedo. Estoy llorando fuertemente por la enormidad de lo que ocurrió esta mañana, de saber que este es el fin de todo esto para nosotros.

—Bella, nena, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Edward, con preocupación en su voz.

Me trago las lágrimas, intentando controlarme para no asustarlo.

—Sí, estoy bien, en serio. Estoy en Edimburgo, ella intentaba decir Edimburgo.

—Oh —dice Edward riéndose—. Sí, bien, eso tiene sentido. Saldremos ahora; te llamaré cuando estemos cerca. Nos vemos en cuatro horas, ¿de acuerdo?

—No Edward, está bien. Iré donde ustedes, nos ahorrará tiempo— contesto, amándolo tanto en este momento.

—¿Estás segura? No es molestia para mí —dice Edward, realmente sé que no lo es.

—Sí, estoy segura —digo—. Te enviaré un mensaje cuando esté en el tren.

—De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando en la estación.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por un segundo o dos y estoy a punto de colgar cuando Edward habla.

—¿Bella?

—¿Si?

Sé que está sonriendo nuevamente.

—Te amo, nena, muchísimo.

Y ahora estoy sonriendo con él.

—También te amo, Edward.

—Te veré pronto.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me encuentro dando brincos arriba y abajo, riéndome. Finalmente, hemos encontrado una manera para hacer que esto funcione, lo que sea que esto es. No puedo detenerlo y ninguno de nosotros lo entiende, pero finalmente hemos logrado encontrar una manera de hacer que esto funcione. Ahora, sólo tendré que estar lejos de Edward una noche. Sólo una noche y la respuesta era tan simple, que es ridículo.

Luego que tomo una ducha rápida y tomo algunas cosas para el viaje en tren, me dirijo a la estación y tomo el primer tren que puedo. Paso el viaje de casi cinco horas escribiendo, trabajando en la historia que Edward quería que contara. Creo que está casi terminado, porque ahora, finalmente siento que tengo un final para ella. No tengo idea de si se venderá o si alguien querrá leerla, pero no me importa. Esta es una historia que tenía que ser contada. Esta historia es para nosotros.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, le envió otro mensaje a Edward, haciéndole saber cuándo llegaré. Miro las tarjetas en mi billetera de nuevo, veo el nombre que se supone que va con Bella y con esta vida. Pero ya no son míos.

Ahora sólo soy Bella, Bella Cullen y ya tengo una vida.

El tren finalmente llaga a San Pancreas y soy una de las primeras personas en salir, con un bolso sobre mi hombro y una libreta bajo mi brazo. Corro por la plataforma y atravieso las puertas y ahí es donde los veo. Edward y Lucía, de pie, esperándome. Los ojos de Edward se juntan inmediatamente con los míos, esa engreída sonrisa que tiene ilumina todo su rostro. Sin decir una palabra, camina directo hacia mí y me envuelve en sus brazos. También siento los pequeños brazos de Lucía envolverse alrededor de mi cuello y los tres yacemos de pie en medio de la estación abrazándonos como si no nos hubiésemos visto en meses.

—Hola, nena —dice Edward eventualmente, besándome—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Me río.

—Siempre —digo, tomando a Lucía en mis brazos y presiono un beso en su mejilla.

Edward posa un brazo sobre mis hombros y juntos caminamos fuera de la estación y hacia el auto.

—¿Qué es eso? —eventualmente pregunta, señalando con la cabeza la libreta bajo mi brazo.

—Un final —le digo—. Creo que finalmente encontré una manera de terminarlo.

Edward me sonríe, su otra mano metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Está mucho más corto el día de hoy, perdí como diez centímetros por la noche, me gusta y al menos corto es más fácil de manejar. Mientras sostengo a Lucia en mis brazos, Edward desliza sus dedos por mi cuello, inclinándome mientras reduce la distancia entre nosotros y besa mis labios.

—Vámonos a casa, nena.

Para el momento que Edward y yo volvemos a nuestro apartamento ya está oscuro y Lucía se ha quedado dormida. Edward la lleva arriba y la coloca en la cama, mientras me dirijo a nuestro baño, quitándome la ropa mientras me meto en la ducha. Dos minutos después. Edward se desliza detrás de mí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios contra mi cuello. Puedo sentir los vellos de su barba rozando mi piel, pero hoy no me molesta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, nena —susurra, su boca en mi oído mientras gentilmente succiona mi oreja.

Me volteo en sus brazos, me apoyo sobre los dedos y coloco mi boca contra la suya. Las manos de Edward se deslizan hacia abajo, hasta estar debajo de mí y con un rápido movimiento me levanta, envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él me hace retroceder hasta estar contra la pared. Me besa profundamente, urgentemente, como si hubiéramos estado separados por meses y no pocas horas.

—Te amo, Bella —dice Edward, con voz baja y ronca.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Esto es lo más que va a durar ahora.

Después, nos secamos y Edward pregunta:

—Y, ¿vas a contarme cómo termina la historia?

Le sonrío.

—Tal vez simplemente deberías leerlo —digo. Nunca antes lo he dejado mirar. No porque no quiera que lo vea, es tan parte de él como de mí. Sólo quería terminarlo primero. Quería que la historia fuera contada.

—De acuerdo —dice—. ¿Y estás de acuerdo con que lo lea?

—Sí —digo, besándolo rápidamente—. Quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que sepas toda la historia. Completamente.

Los ojos de Edward me sostienen en su mirada.

—De acuerdo —susurra, inclinándose para besarme nuevamente.

Entro en nuestra habitación y me pongo unos jeans viejos de yoga y uno de los suéteres de Edward. Caminando en la cocina para agarrar algo de vino, enciendo mi laptop de paso. La mayor parte de la historia se encuentra ahí, pero necesitaré añadir el resto, el final que escribí esta mañana, más tarde. Sólo puedo añadirle a mi historia cuando recuerdo que la estoy escribiendo, y obviamente mi laptop nunca viene conmigo, así que hoy tuvo que hacerse a la vieja escuela, usando papel y lápiz. Pero hay mucho para que él lea antes de llegar al final, así que puede empezar con lo que hay en mi laptop.

La llevo junto con dos vasos hasta la sala y los coloco en la mesa mientras me enrosco en el sofá. Ha comenzado a nevar y me alegra que volviéramos a casa antes de que comenzara a nevar. Por lo que se ve, mañana Londres estará cubierto de blanco.

—Edward —lo llamo cuando lo escucho moviéndose en nuestra habitación.

—Voy —dice mientras entra a la sala llevando una caja de zapatos llena con lo que parecen ser cartas. Sonriendo toma asiento a mi lado, jalándome hacia él mientras envuelve un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y presiona un beso en mi mejilla.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, indicando lo que está sosteniendo.

Edward sonríe, esta vez se inclina para besar mis labios.

—Una vez me preguntaste que hacía cuando te habías ido —dice suavemente.

Miro en sus ojos, preguntándome que está a punto de decirme.

—¿Si? —digo—. Me dijiste que simplemente me esperabas.

Edward se ríe un poco.

—Si esperaba, Bella, esperaba el tiempo que fuera necesario, más que todo impacientemente, pero siempre te esperaba.

Sonrió, rozando mis dedos en su mejilla.

—Sé que lo hiciste —digo—. Pero ahora…

—Ahora —dice Edward, besando las puntas de mis dedos—. Ahora, ya nunca tendré que esperar por ti nuevamente.

Niego sonriéndole.

—No —digo—. ¿Pero de qué se trata todo esto?

Edward baja la mirada a la caja de cartas en sus manos, su pulgar pasando por ellas como si él estuviera recordando algo. Cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada, está sonriendo como si el recuerdo se tratase de algo bueno.

—Creo que comencé a hacer esto la segunda vez cuando desapareciste a mi lado —dice suavemente—. No sabía dónde habías ido, ni entendí que había ocurrido, ni qué era lo que había visto esa noche. —Se detiene, como si estuviera inseguro de cómo continuar.

—Debe haberte aterrado, el verme desaparecer de esa manera— susurro, no habiéndome dado cuenta hasta que lo volví a encontrar, que él había sido testigo de mi pequeño acto de desaparición la noche de mi doceavo cumpleaños.

Edward se ríe un poco.

—Ciertamente era algo diferente y medio extraño, eso te lo concedo— dice—. Pero más que nada, no entendía el por qué. Por qué tenías que marcharte de nuevo, ya habías sido arrebatada de mi lado una vez y la segunda vez, bueno fue demasiado para que mi cerebro de catorce años lo procesara.

Sonrío, mi mano acaricia su mejilla nuevamente.

—También me pasó a mí, Edward —digo—. No podía comprender por qué seguía pasándome. Pero no podía creerlo cuando de alguna manera te encontré nuevamente, el siguiente año.

—Me encontraste, Bella —dice Edward—. Porque siempre tuvimos que encontrarnos el uno al otro.

—Y ahora siempre lo haremos —añado, sonriéndole mientras levanto mi dedo tatuado.

—Así será —dice, sosteniendo las cartas para que las tome—. Y ya no necesitaré escribir más de estas —añade.

—¿Qué son? —pregunto, confundida

—Son cartas —dice Edward.

—Cartas —repito—. ¿Para quién?

—Para ti —dice, sonriendo—. Las escribí cada vez que no estabas conmigo. Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirte, Bella, en todos esos meses en que estabas lejos. El escribirlas para ti parecía la manera más fácil para hacerlo. Era la única manera en que podía hacerlo, al menos hasta que volvieras a encontrarme.

Siento rodar una lagrima por mi mejilla al darme cuenta de lo que ha estado haciendo Edward. Lo que ha hecho todos esos años que me ha estado esperando. Lo que me pidió hacer una vez.

Él está contándome su historia

—Quiero que conozcas este lado mío —dice, mientras su pulgar quita la lagrima de mi mejilla—. Quería que supieras todas las cosas que quería decirte, como me sentí cuando no estabas, cuanto deseaba que volvieras a mí. Porque ahora, siempre estarás aquí para decirte las cosas.

—Así será —digo, mi voz es apenas audible.

—Nunca te perderé —susurra Edward.

—No, porque siempre te encontraré —susurro mientras mis brazos se envuelven en su cuello. Edward envuelve los suyos a mí alrededor mientras me subo a su regazo y lo beso fuertemente en la boca. Mi mano izquierda se desliza por su cuello y baja por su pecho hasta descansar sobre su corazón. Siento a Edward cubrirla con su mano, levantando ambas hasta sus labios donde presiona un beso contra mi anillo de bodas.

Sobre ambos

El que dejé atrás.

Y el que siempre llevaré conmigo ahora.

—Y, ¿qué piensas, quieres leerlas? —pregunta Edward eventualmente, sonriéndome.

Río.

—Estás bromeando, claro que quiero. Definitivamente quiero leerlas. Quiero conocer tus historias, Edward —le digo—. Quiero saber todo sobre ti.

—Nena —dice, sonriéndome—. Tu historia y la mía, siempre han sido las mismas.

—¿Lo son? —pregunto.

Edward sostiene mi rostro entre sus manos, sus penetrantes ojos azules miran fijamente dentro de mis ojos completamente verdes.

—Te amo y tú me amas —susurra—. Siempre hemos estado en el corazón del otro y estamos destinados a siempre encontrarnos el uno al otro, Bella. De eso es lo que siempre se ha tratado nuestra historia. De ti y de mí. —Y entonces me besa y me enamoro aún más que antes de él.

Y ahora sé, que he encontrado el perfecto final.


	66. Capitulo 65

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora Natalie Ward.

CAPITULO 65

29 DE FEBRERO

Hoy es 29 de febrero, el día que nací.

Y como cada vez que llega este día, despierto en una casa diferente, con un nombre diferente y una vida diferente.

Sólo que esta vez, sabía que no eran míos, porque ya tenía una casa, un nombre y una vida.

Con él

Edward.

Él siempre ha sido la razón por la que he hecho esto. El hombre que pacientemente ha esperado por mí. El hombre que me perdió cuando no entendía por qué, que no pudo evitar que me fuera cuando los dos queríamos que me quedara. El hombre que no podía encontrarme cuando quería buscarme.

Pero también es el hombre que me protegió, me cuido, y me amó de todas maneras.

Y ahora, él es el hombre que me escribía cartas porque no estaba ahí para decirme todas las cosas que quería contarme.

Él siempre dijo que cada vez que volvía a él, era como enamorarse de mí nuevamente. Solía decirle que cada vez que volvía a él, me enamoraba aún más que antes de él.

Él siempre ha sido mi fuerza, mi protector, mi principal y única constante.

Lo amo; siempre lo he amado.

Y él siempre me ha amado.

Cada cuatro años, solía perderme a mí misma Y cada cuatro años, tenía que encontrarlo.

Pero ya no. Ahora, nunca nos perderemos de nuevo, ahora siempre lo encontraré. No siempre ha sido fácil y hay cosas que los dos hemos hecho que desearíamos poder haberlas hecho de otra manera. Pero nuestra historia siempre ha sido la misma; siempre ha sido sobre encontrarnos el uno al otro.

Siempre ha sido sobre él y sobre mí.

Edward y Bella Cullen.

Ha sido una loca vida y no estoy segura que alguien la creería si se la contásemos. Pero ocurrió, todo esto ocurrió.

Esta ha sido nuestra historia.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

FIN

.

.

Hola Chic s

Gracias por leer esta adaptación, muchas gracias por todos los reviews.

Que pasen una hermosa semana.

Pronto subiré nueva adaptación.

Marie ƸӜƷ


End file.
